The Crimson Affair
by xXshadrouge291xX
Summary: Shadow was infuriated when he found out that his father was having an affair behind his mother's back so he swore to put an end to his father's affairs until he met a certain girl that changed his motives. What happens when a series of twisted affairs begin to ruin their budding relationship? (AU Shadouge fanfiction) *Rated M for Language, Sexual content, etc.*
1. My Life

**Disclaimer: The sonic characters belong to Sega. And sadly, I don't. Hope you like this. This is an AU fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

Within Mobius, there stood a huge well-known building called the "Darius Conglomerate"

Inside, stood a 26 year old black and red hedgehog wearing a grey suit in front of a huge glass window.

**(Shadow's POV)**

My name is Shadow the hedgehog, the youngest son of Darius the hedgehog, the CEO of a multinational corporation, the Darius Conglomerate.

You could say I have everything that very few people are fortunate to have.

A huge company to inherit, a luxurious home, more than ten servants tending you in everything you do, bodyguards watching you day and night, a limousine, a private jet, a yacht, I have almost anything a money can buy.

It was everybody's dream to live a luxurious life, but not mine.

I wasn't happy.

Books and other quotations proved that you can't always have everything, and they were right.

From my personal desk, I stared at the photo of my family. Darius, my father, a black hedgehog just like me minus the red streaks on his quills. Billboards, magazines, newspapers, his face was well-known as the most influential figure all over Mobius. Even in the pictures, he had always had an aura of pride surrounding him.

But only him. The rest of his family remained a ghost in the world, namely, my mother and I. Our faces were never really known in public and it should remain as it is until he passed his throne to the next heir, me.

Most of his friends would say that I was a spitting image of him and may follow in his footsteps one day, but they were wrong. I may bore a strong resemblance to him but for me, I was more like my mother.

My father and I never really had a good relationship unlike before. Most of our conversations only involved business-related things as though he was my boss and I was just a mere employee.

The philosophical idea of 'All things flow' and 'Nothing is permanent', it's all starting to make sense.

When I was young, he was my inspiration, my hero, my savior from the monsters in the closet. But now, I couldn't tell anymore if all of those memories actually existed.

My mother, a hedgehog with blond fur. She had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, a smile that I often see when I was a young hedgehog. But now, the only times I could see it are in photos.

I rarely see her smile anymore.

My eyes then focused on another female hedgehog with the same blond colored fur. She was my elder sister who I looked up to and loved dearly until an incurable damn illness took her away from us. It's been five years since she passed away and I still can't help but feel utterly devastated of losing her.

Now I believe the saying that "Money can't buy everything"

Her name was Maria, one of the reasons why I still carried on with my life despite despising it with all my heart. Every night I would speak to her in my dreams, letting some tears flow as I tell her how much I hated my life, but she would always wipe those tears away with her invisible hands as though she was really here with me.

I really missed her.

But my father, I'd call myself crazy if there was a slightest hint that he even cared.

Five years after my sister passed away I began to notice that our family is starting to fall apart as I started to notice my father acting different from what he was before.

It was on my 22nd birthday when I first found out that my father and mother never sleep in the same bed anymore and oftentimes, I would see my mother helplessly burst into tears as she spends her money away drinking like it's the end of the world.

'That worthless piece of shit. I love him. I really, really love him…But why is he doing this to me?' These are the words that I often hear from my mother whenever she drowns herself in alcohol.

It pains me to see her like that and the only thing I could do was be there for her and listen to her angry outbursts of how much my father broke her heart.

She had attempted to kill herself once when I saw her frantically opening a bottle of sleeping pills with a bottle of tequila on the bedside. I may not be a doctor but I know what happens when you combine those two.

Luckily, I stopped her but I was rewarded with a harsh slap on my face before she broke down on the floor crying.

It broke me inside of how much she had changed because the man that I was supposed to look up to has become a disappointment.

It was all because of him, that useless father of mine, that cheating scum.

My suspicions were sealed when I noticed that he was frequently away during weekends, saying that he was a busy man and didn't have time for a break.

He might sound convincing from the people around him but as his son, I knew he was lying from the very first time I heard such excuse. He was never a busy man like he claimed he was. He had a lot of people working under him to do the job for him. Some responsibilities are even passed down to me to do his job for him, he's a liar and he's never been good at one.

Even the wooden boy from the stories had potential in making a believable lie if it weren't for his nose that grows long whenever he tells one. My father doesn't need a magical nose to let the world know he's lying.

It's like a part of him existed in me literally, my thoughts of his weekend escapades had somehow hit the jackpot. Before, I used to think that love affairs only happen in soap operas that my mother used to love watching until my father proved that it doesn't happen only in the television. There's no doubt that he was sleeping around with a different woman behind my mother's back and it was mostly during a Saturday or a Sunday, days that he should've just used to spend time with his own family, with us.

And today is Friday.

Tomorrow he would make another excuse to get away from us to spend his days fucking the brains out of his beloved and probably under aged whore who he most probably bribed with a life full of luxury. I feel disgusted to even think about it, it's so sickening it makes me hurl just thinking about how happy he must have been while my mother suffered alone.

Even though my mother has never actually told me or mentioned anything about my father's secret affairs, my instincts tell me that she had known this for a long time and I could feel that she's gradually losing herself if he continued on with his dirty little secret. My mother, she was the only one I have after Maria died. The only one I consider my family as of now since it shames me to even consider him my father.

I don't want to lose her like I lost my sister so I vowed to myself that I would put an end to my father's affairs, and make sure that he won't touch another woman behind my mother's back again.

"Young master" a voice behind me called. From the moment I heard it, I immediately knew it was one of my mother's personal assistants, Lana, a female gazelle who had been working in our company for years. She was also a friend of my mother's and was one of my godmothers.

"Yes" I replied, looking at her at the corner of my eye until an envelope on her hand caught my attention.

"What is that?" I asked her

"One of Mr. Darius' business associates wanted me to give this to you"

I looked at her indifferently at the mention of my father's name and she knew immediately that I wasn't impressed.

I took the envelope from her hands and opened it. It was an invitation to a party of one of my father's business associates tomorrow.

"Interesting" I rubbed my chin at the sight "And I'm quite sure my father was invited as well. But you've known my old man for years. He's way too busy to attend parties especially on a weekend. So I guess I'd be going alone again, correct?"

"No, sir"

At the remark, I felt a gasp escape from me

"Your father would be going as well"

I just shrugged and turned away to conceal my own bewilderment from what Ms. Lana had told me.

Then a thought intrigued me, it's either he's not seeing his whore tomorrow or perhaps, she might be in the party as well.

With that I smiled in satisfaction and told Ms. Lana to prepare my suit for tomorrow's party.

This is going to be a great weekend indeed.

* * *

After my working hours are over, I decided to go straight home. As I entered our mansion, the scent of alcohol and the sound of classical music caught my attention.

Following the invisible trail, I saw my mother in the living room with a glass on her hand, her face flustered from all of the alcohol she had been indulging.

"Shadow, my dear" she stood the moment she saw me and gave me a hug. The smell of wine made my head a bit nauseous, I've always hated the scent of it especially when my mother indulges in it.

"Mother, you have been drinking again" I scolded as I took the glass away from her and placed it on the coffee table. "I've warned you about this. You shouldn't drink too much"

"You know what day is it?" she asked me in a challenging manner.

Every Friday my mother would always open up a bottle of wine and delve into it, just to forget what day it was, just to be numb enough to convince herself that my father wasn't doing anything behind her back. It's times like this that I wanted to go straight into my father's face and punch it repeatedly, if only he could see her like this, would he stop seeing anyone and be there for her instead?

I looked at the bottle and read the label, she was drinking a Beaujolais Nouveau, a famous wine in France that was given by one of my father's business associate. They say that this kind of wine is only sold on the third Thursday of November according to the French Law.

It was a mild wine that leaves you a soft feeling in your mouth and the taste varies every year but the hangover of drinking it too much is not something that should be looked down upon.

Whenever mother drinks this wine, the hangovers are often strong and she would always end up being bed ridden for a couple of days with a pounding headache.

I shrugged her question and motioned her to sit on the couch

"It doesn't matter what day is it, just get some rest, you look tired" I tried to reason with her, hoping she could still hear me, hoping that the wine still didn't took over her completely.

"Shadow, where is your father? Why isn't he with you?" she asked me

"He will be home soon, I just got home a bit earlier. Come on, I'll take you to your room" I helped my mother get on her knees and carefully ascended the stairs while supporting her.

"You're such a good boy, Shadow…I'm very happy to have you as my son"


	2. The Party

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 2**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

My mother immediately fell asleep the moment she laid on the bed. Besides weekends, there's one day that I despise the most and it's Friday because I'm always welcomed with a sight like this, a very drunk mother and an absent father.

But this is much preferable than seeing her knocked out from sleeping pills.

Quietly, I went out of my parents' bedroom and made my way towards the library to look for a decent book to divert my mind somewhere else.

I walked towards the shelf and scanned for a book I haven't read before.

Something about books fascinates me. They give you answers, they give you the peace you've been searching, and they give you an insight on how other people view the world in their eyes.

Maybe this is the only thing that my father and I had in common for he, himself, used to spend his time sitting in his personal lounge to read.

I remembered the time when Maria used to read to me when we were kids. Every time we have to choose a book, she asks me what I would like and I would always answer the one with the pictures in it. And she would happily choose the one with the bright colors and big pictures.

Then we would just sit in the couch, reading while eating bon bons that our mother puts in a jar just beside the reading lounge. She would choose the one with the almonds and I would always choose the plain ones.

We laughed, we cried, we see ourselves as the protagonist in the stories we've read and argue about which one of us is the main character.

When Maria got sick, I would often bring our favorite books in her room and I would read to her instead until both of us falls asleep. Then my mother would pick me up and tuck me in my bed.

Then a certain book caught my attention. It was one of the books that I was reading to Maria in the hospital, it's the story of a shepherd who was condemned to be executed for attempting to assassinate a cruel king but requested for three days to attend his sister's wedding before his execution. The king took his friend as a substitute and would kill him instead if the shepherd didn't make it back. He had encountered many obstacles along the way, he was at loss, he was grieving to himself for going back would mean that the king would take his life, but he made a promise that he would return.

This is the only story that I never finished reading until the end for this is the last story that I've read to Maria before she breathed her last breath. And until now, I still couldn't finish reading the book without bursting into tears for being reminded of her last farewell.

I shook my head at the thought and wiped a tear that appeared from corner of my eye with the back of my hand then I shifted my attention somewhere else.

As I grew older, the bright colorful books became too bright for my eyes and before I knew it, my preference had changed. Ironic as it may seem, but most of the books that are devoid of pictures are the most colorful ones all along.

Finally, I took a book from a shelf and sat on the couch to read. After a few pages, I realized that irony does indeed possessed a twisted sense of humor for the book that I've chosen is about two friends who fell in love with the same woman.

I quickly took the book away and returned it to the shelf, my teeth gritting in rage whenever I remember what my father does.

I was about to exit the library when I caught a glimpse of my father entering the library. As always, I pretended that I didn't see him and walked on but he quickly stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You seem in a rush" his deep and intimidating voice found its way into my ears but it didn't had a slightest effect on me.

I just glared in response and starkly shoved his hand away from me and continued with my steps.

For some reason, just a sight of him is enough to infuriate me.

"Shadow!" he yelled at me "You disrespectful boy, is that how an heir of the Corporation should act?!"

I could feel the rage in his voice as if he wanted to tackle me and beat me senselessly but his code of honor seems to hold him back from killing his own flesh and blood.

The sight of him getting agitated made me feel good inside. I wanted him to feel how I feel. I wanted to show him how much I hate him for tearing this family apart.

"Keep your voice down, _**father**_. Mother is asleep" I calmly responded without even looking at his direction as I got out of the library

"You get back this instant, boy!" he kept on insisting but I continued walking until I could no longer feel his presence nearby.

As I walked along the hallway, I came across one of our house maids and told them that I didn't want to be disturbed for the whole day and finally I reached my bedroom, locked the door and lazily dropped myself on my bed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

**Saturday – 6:30pm **

**At the Elysium Garden Associa Hotel Banquet Hall**

**A crowd of men and women in their elegant suits and dresses gathered around the hall with wine glasses on their hands as they mingled with each and every one they meet.**

**Two hedgehogs stood out the most especially one in particular, the most important guest of them all.**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

The moment we entered the banquet halls, there's no doubt that the people's primary attention was mainly on my father and barely acknowledging my presence.

Only a few 'It's Darius' boy' and a couple of 'The chip of the old block'. The attention annoys me, especially when they point out our similarities. Other than that, they would go on discussing about plans, projects, and the ample things they do to flush their money right down the drain like they had an unlimited supply of it.

Truth to be told, I was never fond of parties. In fact, I hate being in one. But being in the position I'm in, I have no choice but to attend in one just for the public appearance. I really don't understand what people find entertaining in an atmosphere full of people you barely even know, the scents of various perfumes mixing with the smell of wine and food, the buzzes of people talking all at once that it had somehow overtook the sound of Luigi Boccherini's Minuet that repeatedly plays in the background.

But despite all that, this is the day that I've been waiting for. The day that I could find out who that seductress is, that whore that destroyed my family.

Cautiously, like a thief in the night, I watched the surrounding as I leaned against a pillar with my arms crossed. I was desperate, I could feel the adrenaline rushing, I really wanted to get to the bottom of this and end his 'weekend escapades' once and for all. My eyes never left my father everywhere he goes, I remained in my post, watching everyone that approached him with keen eyes.

I noticed a couple of female geese went close to him, shaking his hand as they talked, but it's highly unlikely for the approach appeared business-like and friendly. So that crossed them out of my list.

Then a female raccoon went to his side and started a conversation with him. The way she smiled, the way she unconsciously flip her locks, she seem quite fond in him.

I was about to suspect until a male raccoon approached just behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and she did the same to him.

Once again, she was crossed out from my list. It couldn't be her.

My father walked a couple of steps and went towards another group to mingle with them, and another, and another.

Sadly, there isn't anyone approaching him worth suspecting.

Perhaps he only came for the party and left his whore waiting somewhere? I still doubt if he could ever choose the party over her.

Knowing my father, once he considers a thing as his property, he wouldn't just share them with anyone.

I know she could be here, maybe I'm just not looking well enough.

My eyes followed him everywhere, but still, nothing.

A sigh escaped from me. Not only was my plan back-firing but I didn't see a single trace of his woman anywhere and it only annoyed me more.

I saw him sat down on one of the tables reserved for him to continue mingling with the other guests.

Seeing my father would probably be glued in his place, I took a break from my little investigation and decided to "enjoy" the party for just a little bit while I'm here until one of the waitresses that served champagne came into my field of vision.

I've seen a lot of beautiful women in televisions, magazines, business parties and meetings but I didn't paid much attention to them, not until now.

This waitress had definitely caught my attention.

This exquisite bat had white fur that goes perfectly well with the white button-down short sleeved uniform that she wore accompanied by a short and tight A-line skirt that perfectly showed the curves of her waist and thighs. And my eyes couldn't help but steal a couple of glances on her ample bust that seem to be struggling to escape from the small buttons that held it in place. There's something about her that's strangely captivating in some way that drove my carnal instincts wild just merely staring at her.

If angels had a language, it would definitely be sweet music but if angels exists, they would definitely be stunning and breathtaking.

One had just descended here in Mobius, and she's right here in this hall and nobody noticed it yet. Perhaps I was just lucky.

My eyes are fixed in her every move, it's as if she's unconsciously asking me to come with her and forget everything else.

I was so much caught in a daze that I didn't notice that she was already standing in front of me with a tray in her hand while the other rested on her hip. She left me stunned once again at the sight of her lovely teal eyes.

"You know, I should call the cops" her voice was stern but I could hint her amusement flowing from it.

I was slightly taken aback by her statement but noticing the amusement within her voice, I had a feeling that she had planned for this conversation to happen.

I smirked at her, letting her know I'm interested to engage in it.

Flirting was one of the few things that remain a mystery to me. I've never done it before, but still, most of my instructors told me that I was a quick-learner. Perhaps I might be able to practice this skill more, now that I found someone to use it for.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her with a challenging gaze "Have I done something wrong?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you've been stealing glances at me" with that, she lowered her eyelids at me and gave me a sweet smile "You know it's illegal to steal" then she gave me a glass of champagne before I could even speak.

With that, I knew immediately that she caught me staring at her. Her keen senses made her even more alluring. I guess I underestimated her. But I liked how she was calm enough to tell me I've been a bad hedgehog for doing such a thing.

"Enjoy the party, handsome" were her only words before she left me by myself once again.

I stared at her as she walks away, wishing that she would once again look back at me so I could steal another glance at those elegant teal eyes, yet she never did.

I was disappointed and yet somehow satisfied that I was able to see her up-close and it made me glad that I wasn't dreaming.

I felt my heart beating fast, my muscles began to tense and I felt an uncomfortable feeling building up in my stomach.

If there's one thing I've learned in life, its determination. If you want something, you should do whatever it takes to get it.

I would definitely make her mine.

* * *

**Here's the 2nd chapter! :D Thank you so much for the reviews! :3**


	3. Ms Anonymous & the Wine

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Thank you so much for the wonderful reivews!**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I stared at the glass of champagne that unknown waitress gave me. The color was pale gold with a hint of a purple swirl and fine bubbles continuously spring from the bottom.

Being a former sommelier and a wine collector, my mother had taught me a lot about wine tasting until identifying what type of drink I've been consuming became a personal habit of mine despite hating the smell of it whenever my mother drinks it.

Feeling curiosity take over me, I held the glass close to my nose and took its scent, the aroma reminded me of a brioche that's freshly baked from the oven with a dash of toasted hazelnuts and a couple of oranges and various citrus fruits.

Gently, I took a sip from it and rolled the champagne around my mouth for it to meet each of my taste buds. The palate is no doubt, deeply concentrated. The flavor bursting in my mouth tasted like a blend of autumn fruits mixed with herbs. It had a hint of sharpness in its taste that felt like a couple of pins piercing through my tongue. Highly acidic with an herby edge. And the after taste? It had a long finish. It was incredible. Just a single sip would leave you a hangover of freshness and fullness.

This one is no doubt a very rare and expensive champagne that a lot of wine collectors would do anything to add to their collection.

Then my thoughts went to that nameless beauty that served me this wonderful beverage. Now, I'm starting to wonder whether this really was the champagne served to everyone else around here, or she did this on purpose to lure me with her charms.

That temptress. She had the nerve of accusing me as a thief where in fact she, herself, was one as well, for stealing something from me. Just a quick glance and she already left her face carved permanently at my brain's frontal lobe.

Just who is she and what has she done to me?

I briefly took a glance of where my father was and there he was, still in his seat.

Convincing myself that he won't be going anywhere, I took that as an excuse to stop playing detective for a while to search for Ms. Anonymous.

I walked towards the direction she went, ignoring most of the people that get in my way while evading from those that knew me that might elicit a conversation.

My eyes never gave up, I was determined to find her despite of the huge crowd that flood this hall. I looked everywhere, from corner to corner, I passed almost every table and even the one with my name written on it but there was no sign of her. I even made my way towards the bar, still, she's nowhere in sight.

"Hey Shadow!" a voice called out. Looking towards it, I was met with the sight of a blue hedgehog in a dark suit. It was none other than my childhood friend, Sonic. Son of Sir Jules the Hedgehog, my father's best friend who served in a great war before and was knighted by the queen for his heroic deed. He is also my father's business partner.

Sonic and I are alike in some way. Besides having his life served in a silver platter, we went to the same prestigious school, played sports together, and even worked together at some point.

But there's one difference I would definitely point out: you couldn't spell his name without including 'Casanova' in it. He's a smooth-talking charmer who is proficient in attracting beautiful women only to leave them hanging for he never really liked being in a relationship with a commitment. He claimed that he just couldn't get one girl to settle down with him due to his carefree attitude and yet I've seen two girls in particular that he secretly chases around. A pink hedgehog that goes to University of Mobius who he visits daily and a chipmunk with dark auburn hair that belongs in a bloodline of royalty who he visits only once a week due to her strict parents.

I knew almost all of his secrets, but he barely even know mine and yet he respected that. We're different and yet so alike. He's just like a brother that I never had.

"Hey Sonic" I merely acknowledged his presence and told him that I was busy but he didn't seem convinced at my little excuse with the look on his face.

"Yeah right, like I would believe that" he had a challenging gaze as though he's demanding answers in an instant.

I sighed at his constant attempts of breaking my wall and finally voiced out my intentions

"Fine. I was looking for the white bat waitress that served me this champagne" I showed the glass to him.

His once challenging gaze soon faded and was replaced by a huge grin on his face and before I could even speak again, he started to laugh.

"There you go again, wine-sniffing. You have got to let that habit go, man"

He mistook it with my wine obsession, and I'm glad that he did. Less explanation, less chances of exposing my current obsession.

"It's a difficult habit to let go like your habit of dating two different girls at the same time."

He was startled at what I told him and from his look, I knew that I struck a sensitive nerve in him.

"I will. I just need more time. I mean, Amy will be graduating college soon and start her own bake shop and Sally would be leaving the country next year. So, it's not really a hard choice, right?"

I could sense his dilemma between his two girls. Perhaps my father could be in the same situation like Sonic was currently feeling now?

Still, he's a married man unlike Sonic who never wanted to have anything to do with commitment. He never should have married my mother if he would just end up seeing someone else.

"Just choose one. That's all that matters before you lose both of them"

Whoever came with the excuse that all men are polygamous in nature? I am a male myself and I'd prefer a monogamous relationship. Frankly, I never found the satisfaction in having two ladies at the same time.

This world is full of stereotypes.

"Fine. If you let go of your wine-sniffing, I would stop dating two girls. Deal?"

I know it may be highly unlikely to get rid of this habit but for the sake of my friend changing, perhaps I could give it a shot.

"Deal." I sealed our agreement with a handshake.

"By the way" Sonic gently nudged me in the shoulder "I just saw the waitress you were looking for walking towards the poolside area, alone. And enough with the wine thing. You should try asking her out instead, she's hot" he winked.

I glared at Sonic's suggestion and told him how ridiculous that is but what he didn't realize is that I'm actually pleased at the thought.

With that, I left Sonic with a much wider grin on his face and went towards the poolside area.

And he's right, she was there standing in front of a large pool with a glass of red wine in her hand as though having a break from all of the commotion inside the banquet hall.

I silently walked towards her and stood just enough to maintain a social space, letting her know that I'm not a threat or anything.

"Krug Clos D'Ambonnay" I spoke to call her attention and I was met with those beautiful teal eyes once again, only this time, it looked much lovelier when it was illuminated by the light of the moon.

Her level of attraction grew tenfold beneath the moonlight than I could ever imagine.

"Excuse me?" I could feel the confusion reeking from her voice, perhaps she was surprised with my choice of words?

"The champagne you served me. Krug Clos D'Ambonnay, a quite rare and expensive champagne with an exotic taste that would leave you craving for it" I smiled as I looked at her.

Frankly, I'm a little confused whether I was directing my compliments to the champagne itself or to the one that served it.

"You know, most guests would just drink it and not even bother caring what it was. But you know your wine. Good for you, then." she gave me an indifferent look as though she was trying to think of ways to end our conversation then she took a sip from her glass.

But I was persistent, I was never really a fan of taking 'no' for an answer, and it's an attitude I got for getting almost all of the things that I want in just a snap of a finger.

"Well, I get that a lot from the people I know"

I stared at the glass she was holding then a smirk once again emerged from the corner of my lips

"So, what about you? How well do you know your wine?" I asked her, curious of how much skill she possessed.

She lowered her lids once again, a gesture that I find appealing every time she does it.

"To be honest, I'm just one of those people who needs to look at a label to know what I drink and I can only describe a wine in two things: Good and bad. And this one I'm drinking is actually good"

Her statement made me chuckle. It was amusing how she went from being uninterested into suddenly blurting out in full sentences.

"Well then, do you want a demonstration?" I stretched out a hand "Give me your glass"

"What? You barely even know me and you want to drink from my glass?!" she flared at me, surprised at my little request

"I'm just going to taste the wine" I insisted until she gradually warmed up to me and gave me her glass.

As I looked at her glass, I noticed that it had no bubbles in it and the color has a darker shade of red. I took its scent, its aroma had a mix of citrus and spices mixed together in it. Then I swirled it gently and I took a sip in it. The taste is bold, dry and bitter with a pepper-like spice and a long finish.

One sip and I knew immediately what it was.

"Cabernet Sauvignon. A nice choice. You like it bitter, I suppose?"

"That was quite impressive…" a hint of surprise gleamed in her eyes and yet she appears to conceal it just to maintain her indifference. But she's too late, I've seen through her mask.

"Well, it's not that I like it. This is the only wine we could have here."

Before I knew it, she gave me one of her conniving smiles "So what's next? Identifying people like you do with your wine?" sarcasm filled her voice as if trying to mock me to repel me from making our conversation even longer but she failed to realize that it only made me more interested with her.

"Perhaps" I walked a bit closer to try and breach another layer of space, her personal space "What if I tell you I can and I'd be willing to give you a demonstration?" I breathed, leaning a bit close to her, passing through her intimate space until I could feel her warm breath caressing my muzzles.

I slowly slanted my head while aiming for those soft-looking lips but when I saw her captivating eyes grow wide in shock at this minimal gesture, I have a feeling that she would either slap me or avoid me.


	4. Tension

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't some of the characters. SEGA does. Thank you so much for the reviews! :D**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

Only a few more inches and our lips would be touching. I could almost taste the red wine from her lips as her intoxicating vanilla-scented perfume only roused my impatience but her quick reflexes made her step backward before I could even reach for it.

I was disappointed once again but I was glad that she chose to avoid me rather than giving me a slap on my face for invading her intimate space. I guess I'm back in the 'social space' once again.

"Sir, I don't know who you are but if you're attempting to kiss me then say goodbye to your expensive suit because I won't hesitate to push you in the pool." I could feel the sternness from her calm voice but I couldn't take my eyes off of her blushing muzzles.

I laughed at her attempts of threatening me at the same time wondering if she actually meant what she said, or she was just resisting herself from my advances like a rose guarded with thorns.

"Pardon me for my rude infiltration of your intimate space"

I may be impatient and may not always take 'no' for an answer, but that doesn't mean I would give up my courtesy for the sake of getting always what I want. However, I did regret the fact that I didn't dove at those vulnerable lips when I had the chance.

'_Damn it. Nice going, Shadow. You just missed your chance'_ I scolded myself for wasting an opportunity. Maybe I should have just listened to Sonic's advice about putting an end to my blabbering about wine and just ask her out on a date.

"…I just got interested with the scent of your perfume, it smells nice" I added it up as an excuse to explain myself, despite it being half true.

"You're taking that wine-tasting and sniffing skill to the next level" she had a suspicious look on her face "Are you sure it's just my perfume you're interested in?"

"Not really. In fact, I'm more interested in you" I made my point clear this time, there's no turning back.

She took another step backward and avoided my gaze once again.

"I see…is that why you followed me here? Don't you have like dozens of people in there to mingle with?" she asked as I saw a visible frown appear on her forehead, I guess my minor advances had annoyed her even though my intention was only to start a conversation with a little humor in it. And I have to admit, I did flirted a little and to top it all that, I did attempted to kiss her.

"Actually, I followed you because you stole something from me" I seriously told her as I placed the two wine glasses I'm holding on a nearby table and slid a hand inside my pocket

She rested a hand on her hip, not a hint of amusement in her expression

"And what would that be?" she raised a brow at me

"My attention" I responded with a smirk but she only rolled her eyes at me. There's no doubt that I definitely pulled her nerve.

"Nice try. But your charismatic attempts won't work with me. Besides, I couldn't find the reason why a rich guy like you would be wasting time talking to a waitress who has to work different jobs to make a living while you just sit in a throne and let money come to you as you please. We obviously have nothing in common."

That moment, I realized that maybe fate has a good reason why she gave me that champagne in the first place. I wasn't offended with what she told me. In fact, it's the actual reality that this world is currently facing and hearing that from her made me even aware of how much I hated how the world works that way. The rich would always look down on the less fortunate ones. It has always been like that in this current society. We tend to step on those who work for us while they carry us on their shoulders.

Sometimes, I just want to escape from that horrid reality and be just like everybody else, treat everybody as equals. If everyone considered such thought, maybe the world would become a better place.

"You're right and that's a good reason why we should talk and get to know each other more. Who knows? Maybe we have something in common all along. And let me tell you that I'm not like the other rich people you spoke of, I'm different" my smirk went wider while her frown deepened.

"Convince me, then" she returned a smirk back at me.

"I'm having a casual conversation with a waitress who gave me a champagne at a party. Convincing enough?"

I saw her fidgeting from where she stood, looking for a smart come-back so she could make me eat my words, however, she never seem to get anything from the way she bit her lip in frustration.

"Fine, you **are** different. But that doesn't mean I'd pay attention to you just because of that. I'm not easy as you think, handsome" She lightly pushed me on my chest with her index finger.

"Handsome? I'm flattered to hear that coming from you" I teased and yet she only answered me back with a frown.

It seems that every response, she never lets a frown pass. She must be hating me from all of the unwanted attention I've been giving her since we met.

But I liked it, her hostility has somehow became a drive for a reason I couldn't make out. It's like the more she hated me, the more I was drawn to her. And the more she pushes me away, the more I want to cling to her.

I guess the phrase: "The more you hate something, the more you love it" is enough to describe my current feeling in this situation.

"So, what would it take for me to win your attention?" I shot back at her

"Oh that's easy, go inside, enjoy the party and leave me be. Besides, my break is almost over and I have to go back" I saw the look of defeat in her eyes like we went for a million dollar race, and she lost. I could tell that she was attempting to avoid our little discussion, but what can I do? I am one persistent hedgehog who gets what he wants when he wants it.

"I'm already enjoying the party out here" I walked a bit closer and she only stepped back.

"Listen mister, I'm warning you, If you come closer I swear I'm going to-" her words drifted when she accidentally lost her balance and was about to fall in the pool but luckily, my reflexes are quick enough to immediately grab her and pull her towards me.

Our eyes met again as my hand protectively wrapped around her waist. I was lost in those eyes, maybe I didn't save her to break that fall but rather to have an excuse to get this close.

I'm feel like I'm going insane, what has this girl done to me to act in such a way? It's like every move I make seems like an attempt to bring her closer to me.

Her angry teal eyes looked straight at me and yet her muzzles glowed bright red as if something within her is telling me that she isn't sincere with the emotion she's trying to portray.

Like my father, she is a terrible liar and a great pretender.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to take your hand off me" Her words woke me up in my senses. I immediately pulled away from our brief little contact.

"As much as I appreciate the fact that you tried to save me, don't keep your hopes up" she dusted her uniform as though removing the traces I left on that previous contact. "And I have to go"

"Wait" I grabbed her hand before she could walk away. The moment her soft and delicate hand met mine, I began to ask myself if it's wise to not let her go anymore.

I felt her freezing on her spot as if she had lost control of all of her muscles, then she looked at me with piercing eyes.

Just the thought of her walking away from me without even accomplishing my current goal made me desperate to voice out my true intentions until finally, I felt the courage to take Sonic's advice and come out of my shell

"Listen, I know this may sound crazy, but I want you…."

I wanted to end my sentence as it is but my instincts are telling me that it might not be the best move to win someone so, despite my inner protests, I saved myself from my own fall.

"…to have lunch with me tomorrow so we could continue our conversation"

I saw her mouth gaping in surprise with a mixture of confusion and anxiety like I just asked her to donate one of her kidneys. Maybe because I just asked her on a date despite barely even knowing her, but something about it felt so right that it's making me feel good inside. It didn't matter to me who she is and what she does outside her job at this very moment. All I want is that time of hers, and that's it.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to decline" she started to walk away but I quickly stood in front of her to block her from escaping but all I got was a shove so I could move out of her way but that didn't stop me from convincing her to reconsider.

"Why not?" I asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"You know, you're quite an interesting and strange gentleman. Don't you find it strange that you're asking me out even if you don't even know my name yet?" she was back to her feisty and sarcastic self as she crossed her arms at my words.

"You don't always need a name to call somebody's attention because I know that's often the biggest mistake in getting to know someone. You ask for their name, and they quickly find excuses to get away from that question. But by introducing an interesting topic, you instantly catch their attention for them to walk away. And it was indeed successful since you didn't walk away from me, right?"

I gave her one of my conceited grins, waiting for another clever response from her.

From the way she looked at me, I thought she would once again show me another one of her famous frowns but this time, I was rewarded with her sweet laughter that reminded me of one of Frederic Chopin's most famous musical piece, his Nocturne in E flat Major, Op. 9 No. 2.

Soft, relaxing, captivating and romantic. It was one of my favorite classical songs that I could listen to eternity without getting tired from it.

I could say the same thing with her laughter, I could listen to it every day if it weren't so hard to elicit. I guess this gives me enough proof that you can't always get what you want when you want it.

"You're tenacious, smart, good-looking and adorable in some way. Any girl would fall head over heels with your looks and charms but, I told you before, I'm not easy, so just give up and find other girls to flirt with. I'm sure there are a lot of them inside"

I only sighed at her remark, she's indeed difficult to pursue but I dug in my heels and went on, waiting for a miracle to happen.

During my school days, some girls in class used to follow Sonic and I around wherever we go and during Valentine's Day, boxes of homemade chocolates and cards would always flood in our seats and lockers. Sometimes, we even receive unknown calls and messages from girls confessing their love and willingness to be our girlfriends.

Sonic would sometimes entertain them just to have fun with their attempts but for me, it was annoying and all out irritating.

Maybe that's why I prefer the ones who barely acknowledge my presence, someone who wouldn't give a damn on whatever I say, someone like her. She was like one of those chocolates that my late uncle, my father's brother, used to bring home whenever he had a once in a year business trip in Belgium. Those chocolates' smooth and rich flavor is so addicting that I would do anything to get my hands in them.

Sadly, I never got a chance to taste one of those chocolates anymore since my Uncle died. Although, my father bought some chocolates in there before, it could never compare to the ones bought by my uncle.

But now, I think I found something better than Belgian chocolates to be obsessed with.

"None of those girls interest me" I smiled at her as I walked around her, studying her every form "They're too sophisticated for my taste. I want someone different, someone who's a little rough around the edges, and someone who would make my life a hell of a challenge"

She chuckled and raised a brow at me "A challenge? You have a peculiar taste in women"

I was startled when she started to walk closer towards me with those alluring teal eyes until she reached my intimate space.

"And you have such intimidating crimson eyes" she leaned closer, one hand clutching the collar of my suit, pulling me towards her, her eyes lowered.

It was deadly.

Just her being this close is enough to make me breathe heavily, her vanilla scented perfume mixing with the red wine that she drank, it was heavenly and it didn't show much compassion for me. It was making me dizzy and yet strangely satisfied like the feeling you get when you drank too much that it breached your alcohol tolerance.

"And a talented tongue" She leaned more closer as if she wanted our lips to meet, her warm breath brushing against my lips felt like hell, she was driving me crazy. "It made me curious of how far that talent goes" her other hand reached for my chest as it gently slid down just above my belt buckle.

She was tormenting me and I couldn't comprehend whether I should be happy or angry now that she's the one initiating her advances.

"Lunch with you sounds a great idea. But, sorry, I'm on a strict diet" With that, she gave me a strong push that sent me flying towards the pool, instantly soaking me from head to toe.

"Have a great evening" I heard her say as I surfaced then she gave me another one of her sweet yet sarcastic smiles before she walked on, completely ignoring me and leaving me wet in a breezy cold night.

I watched her as she left, she had indeed kept her word of pushing me in the pool and all it took was her warm breath and intoxicating scent to be rendered off-guarded for a few seconds.

Normally, I would be having a fit and start yelling at her for doing such a horrible trick, however, for some reason, I enjoyed that little teasing and being soaked for it felt like it was worth it.

I suddenly heard a couple of footsteps heading towards my direction. Looking towards it, I was met with two of my trusted body guards. A purple chameleon and a large, green crocodile, Espio and Vector. Both of them carried large white towels and immediately wrapped me with it. Then one of them looked around the area for a sight of threats around.

"Sir, are you alright?" Espio asked in complete vigilance.

I just chuckled in response and grinned "Yeah, just got a little carried away"

I felt my body shivered as the cold wind gently blew towards me but the warmth that I felt from my brief contact with that stubborn and stunning bat girl never left me.

"Your father has already left. Shall we escort you home, sir?" Vector asked

Hearing that statement, I gritted my teeth as a frown became visible in my forehead. How dare he, he most probably seen his whore and left earlier.

"Yeah, please do"


	5. Surprise

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 5**

* * *

**Here's Chapter 5. Thank you so much for the reviews! **

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

Sunday, 9 am in the morning.

Most people are enjoying their weekend spending time with their families and friends but here I am sitting in Mobius café with a latte in one hand while the other tapped endlessly on my pocket organizer, scheduling and re-scheduling meetings for this coming week.

To be honest, I preferred working on Sundays, it gives me the freedom to choose a location away from the corporation and the coffee tasted so much better here.

Unsigned contracts, resumes of new applicants, let's just say a couple of papers have flooded my lap as well.

Being busy and preoccupied with things, you could say I'm a workaholic but I'm only doing this as a way to divert myself from all of the frustrations that's building up within me every time I remember what my father does.

Last night, I'm quite certain that my father went to his whore again but I was too drenched and exhausted to even bother where he went.

Thanks to Espio and Vector, I was able to leave the party discreetly and made it home before I freeze to death in Elysium Garden's poolside area. It's times like those that I'm thankful to have people working for me.

A couple of things made me ponder.

For all of the years working under my father's company, I couldn't help but wonder how the people would see me as the next heir of the corporation. Will they see me as me or will they only see me as a mere 'shadow' of that influential hedgehog?

Which is ironically my name.

My mother used to tell me that my father was the one who gave that name for me, not because of the color of my fur, nor because I would remain as his shadow, rather, because he believes that I would be the one who will remind him that he's going towards the brightest path, the path to success, because when there is light, there's always a shadow that trails behind, a shadow of him, the ultimate successor.

With the passing of my uncle, I was the only heir left for the corporation, which explains why he kept torturing me with high expectations so I could break my limit and reach what he had reached.

He wanted me to do what he does, think like he does, to become literally a 'shadow' of him.

My father was well-known for his qualities of being intimidating, charismatic, and persuasive, a couple of qualities that I have somehow adapted whenever I play the 'boss' during his absence. Despite our disagreement and falling father-son relationship, I could tell that he was pleased with what he had molded in his next heir. Besides losing Maria and seeing my mother in pain, it seems that he gave me enough reason to be more like him than I could ever imagine.

While others admired how we ran our corporation, some frown at our success. Honestly, I wasn't aware how many people has my father stepped on to get where he is right now.

"Like father, like son" I heard them say.

Most people working under me even quiver at my presence, some would become petrified with a mere sight of my eyes. Only when they get to know me that they realize they have been wrong with their assumptions. Only then they would realize that I wasn't as cold and as dominating as my father.

It seems that I have worn my father's mask for so long that people begin to forget the difference.

With my mother and Maria's blessing, I grew to respect the people around me, whatever their status may be.

I guess most people judge only by reputation and appearance.

But that bat girl, she had the guts to insult me straight in the face without even bothering who I was, the son of the most influential man in Mobius, and what even made it more fascinating is that I wasn't offended with what she had done. Instead, her face, her smile and her teal eyes lingered in my mind.

Who was she?

When can I see her again?

Then my phone rang, it was my mother asking me to go home to discuss some matters with me.

Without hesitation, I quickly tidied up my things and drove myself home, wondering to myself what it could be, will she talk about my father's affairs? Will she warn me about it?

As soon as I arrived and stepped inside my mother's private office in our home, I was surprised when a red female echidna with red hair and blue eyes, whom I've never seen before, stood with a clipboard in her hand beside my mother.

"There's my favorite boy. Shadow, darling, welcome home" spoke my mother after giving me once again another one of her death hugs.

This time, I didn't find a scent of alcohol in her and to top it all that, she seem pleased so I highly doubt that the discussion would not be related with my father's affairs, which somehow disappointed me for some reason.

"It's nice to see you in a good mood today" I remarked.

Seeing her once again sober had somehow gave me a relief but the intriguing feeling has never left me when my eyes met the female echidna.

She had fierce-looking eyes, eyes that screamed dominance and power, a kind of vibe that makes me feel that she won't back down without a fight.

Then my eyes wandered because whenever I see my mother in her office, I often see Ms. Lana with her, this time, she's nowhere to be seen which is highly strange.

"Mother, I couldn't help but notice that Ms. Lana isn't here. Is she on leave?" I asked her to relieve my aching curiosity.

"Dear, I'm afraid Ms. Lana won't be working with us anymore due to some circumstances so I decided to hire a new personal assistant" my mother gestured towards the red echidna.

Which made me wonder what happened to her. After all of her services with us, why would she suddenly leave?

I wanted to ask, however, probing into such topic in the presence of the new assistant would sound rude and would only complicate things so I decided to ignore the matter.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Lien-Da and I will be working as your mother's personal assistant from this day on" the crimson echidna stretched out a hand.

As an act of courtesy, I returned the handshake despite my inner turmoil.

"A pleasure" were the only words that came out of my mouth.

They say that first impressions are the most lasting while others say it never lasts.

So which one is it?

From my perspective, the moment I saw this echidna, I have a strange feeling that I should always keep my eye on her, just to be sure that my mother has made the right decision to hire her as an assistant. I felt a strange vibe emanating from her, an uncomfortable feeling for a reason I never quite understood but knowing it was my mother's choice, it is not in my position to argue with it.

Or maybe because her eyes mirrored those of my father's fierce ones.

"Anyway, the reason I called it's because I want you to accompany me to go to my favorite massage parlor since your _**father**_ isn't around."

"Massage parlor?" My eyes widened at my mother's invitation. This is the first time she has invited me to go to such a place. Perhaps she really was stressed out and of course, the man of the house is nowhere to be seen.

I was never really fond of massages and stuff, I hate the thought of strangers having their hands roaming around my body even if it's for therapeutic purposes.

It just feels wrong to me and yet I wonder why some people enjoy it.

"Yes, and judging from the way you stand, I could tell that your neck and shoulders are stiff from all of the work your father must have been giving you. Time to pamper yourself and loosen those muscles, dear"

I guess I have no choice, then.

I discreetly rolled my eyes at her statement but somehow agreed to accompany her anyway.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ms. Lien-Da is also kind enough to help me book a one week vacation to Hawaii. Isn't she such a dear?" a gleam of excitement is evident in my mother's eyes. I've never seen her with such bliss before, perhaps she was right about the assistant she chose all along.

However, the thought about my mother taking a vacation intrigued me once again.

"A vacation to Hawaii?" I almost choked on my words upon hearing that "But mother, what about—"

She didn't let me finish as though she already know what I'm trying to say.

"Ms. Lien-Da will take care of the rest of my paperwork, so I'm free for the rest of the week"

I didn't like the sound of that

"So, she will not accompany you?" my eyes briefly went to this 'Lien-Da' then back to my mother.

"No dear, it would be a solo trip like my therapist suggested"

I was against it, it's not like I'm the type of son who would cry and cling to his mother whenever she leaves, it's just the thought of her leaving in such short notice and how quickly she had recovered from her previous drinking session last Friday.

And worse, the more my mother is away, the more my father would carry on with his dirty secret.

If she knew it all along then, why is she so calm about it?

What the hell is going on? Even I'm confused.

But, like I said before, it isn't in my position to argue with her decisions.

"I see. Well, good for you mother. A little vacation would calm some worries away" I didn't know if I was sincere with my words, but at least a hint of encouragement coming from me might help her somehow.

Still, has she completely decided to turn her back on my father's weekend escapades? Sometimes I felt the urge to even ask about it if only she had opened up that topic already.

Like most mothers would, perhaps she would rather keep it to herself than risk passing the burdens to her children.

Her martyr complex is getting on my nerves sometimes.

"I'm glad you see it my way, son. Anyway, we have to go or we'll be late for the appointment. Oh and Ms. Lien-Da, I'll leave everything to you"

"Yes mam"

With that, my mother impatiently dragged me out of the office towards the front door but my eyes couldn't help but steal a glance at Lien-Da, I just hope I was wrong with my assumptions.

* * *

**10:00 am in the morning at the Zen Massage Parlor**

* * *

"Mrs. Hedgehog, our most valued client. It's been a while since you last came here" one of the staff greeted.

It was my first time entering such establishment and I have to say the interior is definitely high-class and well-made. The chosen color combination is perfect and I couldn't help but notice the scent of various essential oils filling the atmosphere.

The mere scent itself is relaxing.

However, I couldn't help but feel awkward as I felt a couple of eyes around me while my mother chatted with almost everyone in that place.

"Oh hello, who is this good-looking gentleman with you? I've never seen him before" I heard one of the staff asked, her eyes staring at me from head to toe that I felt my fur rising at the back of my neck.

'Did she just checked me out?' I could feel myself sinking on the tiled floors as the feline staff who is almost the same age as my mother continued to stare at me as though she wanted to devour me.

It was creepy.

"Handsome boy, isn't he? This is my son, Shadow" my mother introduced me and I could feel her getting amused after noticing the staff's attempts in checking me out.

"Sweet mother of Aurora! No wonder he looks so much like your husband and he also shared a couple of good looks from you. I must say, you two really know how to make gorgeous children" the feline staff spoke.

The more she speaks, the more awkward it felt and right now, I'm wishing that I should've just declined my mother's invitation.

"Stop it, you" my mother laughed at the statement

"Which reminds me, Mr. Hedgehog was here just an hour ago. I mean, Mr. Hedgehog senior"

After hearing that statement, my suspicions began to rise once again, why did my father even bothered coming here if he didn't have the guts to come home last night?

I know both of my parents love having body massages but it felt quite strange that my father would go here without consulting my mother.

I doubt that he would invite his woman here.

However, another thought started to pester me, could the woman he was seeing….works at this place?

"You know my husband, he loved the services here" I could feel the bitterness from my mother's voice despite her feigned amusement.

"Anyway, my son has been working too much. Look at the poor boy, all stressed out" my mother abruptly changed the subject using my stressful life as an excuse and to be honest, I am really regretting the fact that I even came here.

"Yes, I could tell. Those shoulders look awfully stiff" said the staff, her eyes once again met mine "I know just what he needs. A full body massage"

"I agree" my mom replied

Not only did I feel extremely violated for being checked out by a middle aged woman, I'm also forced to have a massage session against my will.

"I'm fine, I don't need a massage" I decided to go against it but was only met by my mother's glare

"For a few minutes, give that stubbornness a rest, you're just like your father on his first try here. Come on dear, I promise you'd be in tip-top shape after it and you'd probably beg me to take you here again after this session"

My mother kept convincing me while I refused with all my heart.

"It's not going to happen. I'm sorry mother, but I refuse"

Refusing my mother is like playing tug-of-war with a bunch of sumo wrestlers on the other side. Obviously impossible because in the end, my mother always wins.

After a few attempts of convincing, I finally decided to agree.

"Marvelous, dear" the cheerful expression of my mother came back in an instant. I guess this is one of those rare moments when I see her smile like this.

Maybe agreeing to this massage thing isn't such a bad idea after all, just to be rewarded with my mother's warm smile.

"Alright Mr. Gorgeous, time to step inside. Second door on the left. And don't worry, we'll make your first time the most memorable one"

I felt a chill in my spine when the feline staff told me that, I'm just hoping that she won't be the one in charge with my session or else I'd definitely leave this establishment even if my mother have to drag me right back in.

Without turning back, I went inside as instructed and walked towards the door she mentioned.

Cautiously, I opened the door and took a peek inside. In the middle, there stood a massage table and a few scented candles just beside it. The room is dark and it's only illuminated by a dim yellow light but the aroma of the essential oils are much stronger in here. The same scent has been beckoning me since I got here as if it's trying to call me.

Seeing that the ambiance looks inviting, I entered and gently closed the door behind me and walked a little bit towards the table.

I was at lost, I haven't been in a spa before but I've read in some articles that you have to be in your birthday suit or in towels, which only made me more uncomfortable just thinking about it.

A few seconds of pondering, the door behind me opened. My heart skipped a beat, I could feel myself sweating profusely, perhaps out of fear of whoever would be giving me the treatment.

I dared not look behind me and waited for the unknown presence to let their presence be known first but all I heard was a gasp of surprise.

Finally, out of curiosity, I felt the courage to look behind me and the sight before me made me drop my jaw.

"YOU!" we said in unison.

It was none other than the same bat waitress that I met last night at the banquet hall.

I didn't know if I should be surprised, happy or angry after what she did to me last night, but hell, this was more than just a coincidence for us to be constantly meeting like this.

Seeing this bat girl once again in the most unexpected places made me wonder exactly how many jobs does she have in order to make a living?

Was life really that rough for people these days?

Now I understand why she rejected me yesterday. Even bat girl worked in weekends, just like I do.

Her fiery teal eyes really did worked its magic on me last night, I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"Wait a second, are you stalking me?!" she angrily retorted as she took a step towards me with piercing eyes.

"I could say the same to you" I retorted back, challenging her more with a smirk.

She rubbed her temples in annoyance

"Of all the clients, it had to be you"

Right now, I'm quite pleased that we met once again, and knowing that she would be in charge with my session, my smirk grew wider. I was loving the furious and frightened look in her eyes, her vulnerability screaming at me like she just saw the most vicious predator in her life.


	6. Let Me Take Care of You

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't know any of the characters. SEGA owns them. **

**Here's the 6th chapter! :D Thank you so much for those who followed, faved and reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

"Fate has an odd sense of humor indeed" I crossed my arms at her "You know, pushing me in the pool last night was quite an experience. In fact, I've been thinking of ways to get even with you if ever our paths meet again. "

She rolled her eyes at me, I could feel the room slightly getting warmer, maybe because of the steam coming out of her ears because of rage.

"Oh my, you loved that little stunt I pulled? What a relief" sarcasm filled her "If I knew better, I should've poured wine at you first THEN pushed you, now that would be quite an experience, don't you think so?" I could feel the rage in her voice as though she was loathing my existence and yet it was satisfying to see how far her temper goes.

I just chuckled in response at her statement until it gradually turned into laughter

"What's so funny?" I could tell from her queries that she was beginning to lose it.

And I have to admit that I'm starting to become a fan of her scowl. The way her muzzles burn into a fiery red, the way her lips curving into a slight pout, she reminded me of a child who just had her candies stolen, it was unquestionably adorable. I never thought taunting someone would be this entertaining especially if you already know you're on the winning side.

"Are you done?" I asked her, ignoring what she just blurted out as a way to tick her off. "Let me remind you that I'm your client and I paid for this session"

I flashed a victorious smirk at her.

Protocol always state that customers should be treated like family. Anything she does here that would result in harming me is much noticeable compared to the banquet hall's wide poolside area. If she really loves her job and is willing to keep it, there's a strong probability that she would comply with the rules.

Her angry eyes flashed a glare at me. Despite acting calm, I could hint her jaw tightening.

However, my assumptions are correct when instead of yelling and pushing me once again, she quietly walked towards a nearby cabinet, pulled out some towels and handed them over to me.

The sudden change of her aura was surprising, the once aggressive bat had turned passive and silent.

That gave me a hint that I was victorious in our little dispute.

After heaving a heavy sigh, she finally spoke: "Take off your clothes"

I raised a brow at her "Already? But we just met yesterday" I decided to slip in a little humor but all I got was a small towel being thrown at my face.

"Put your things in the hamper. Unless you want grease all over your clothes, then go, leave them on" she added.

"Relax, I was just kidding" I placed the towels she gave me at the table and began unbuttoning my white long sleeved dress shirt without caring whether she stays in the room or not.

Here I am, undressing in a dark room with the woman I just met last night.

If somebody would walk in on us, they would immediately assume something sensual might be going on. Which makes me think that this room reminded me so much of romance movies where wives do a little something to surprise their husbands during anniversaries.

I never thought it would have an intimate setting such as this.

To be honest, at the back of my head, I'm scolding myself for ever agreeing to this session. As I've mentioned before, I hate body massages. I was never really fond of complete strangers having their hands roam around my body, be it therapeutic or not.

But upon learning that my masseuse is the mysterious stunning bat that I met last night, I'm afraid I'm going to have to swallow my pride and eat those words.

Was I attracted to Ms. Anonymous this much to agree to this session or was it because my mother forced me into this session?

Yeah, surprisingly, I still don't know her name but it didn't matter to me at all. The mere fact that she's here with me is enough.

I unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my dark pants with ease until something caught my attention; Bat girl never left her place and if I was right with my assumptions, she had been staring at me since I took my shirt off.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked in an attempt to tease her although I'm quite certain that as a masseuse, she was merely assessing my muscular structure like I do with my wine whenever I identify it.

"Physical Assessment, nothing more" she said straight

Damn, sometimes I hate it when I'm right.

My curiosity began to build up. I was curious of how much skill she had to be working two different and unrelated jobs at the same time.

"A waitress and a masseuse. You're quite talented"

She then gave me a conniving smile

"Why limit yourself if you have potential? Let me to give you a little demonstration of my skill before we begin" I got startled when she walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Knowing the human body is like knowing your wine"

The feel of her soft and warm hand on my shoulder sent a chill in my spine while my jaw began to lose its strength.

"It requires intensive training and the power of your senses"

She gave me a gentle squeeze on my shoulder. That simple contact alone made me gasp in surprise.

"Your muscles feel tight here. Your shoulders definitely need a lot of work" she calmly spoke

For some reason, my awareness went into a partial coma. I wasn't paying attention to what she's saying anymore, instead, my eyes continued to gaze at her face, admiring it in every angle.

It must be my lucky day to be able to get close to her without so much triggering a violent reaction from her.

Every touch she did triggers a mixture of conflicting emotions that made my mind and body feel odd.

My mind kept jumping into conclusions of bat girl's hidden attraction towards me even though her actions somehow contradicts it. Maybe this is one of the reasons why most people get rejected. False assumptions would definitely get you into dire positions if you're not careful enough.

To think that this was only a demonstration, what more if I was already lying on that table?

Working as a deputy CEO, I was preoccupied with a lot of things that I've never allowed anyone other than my family to get this close to me before which is why most people immediately assume that I'm completely cold and distant.

When Maria passed away, I've decided to build sturdy walls around me in order to protect myself from getting hurt once again for losing someone I cared for.

But the moment I laid eyes on this stunning bat girl, I could slowly feel myself taking down those well-built walls I've built around me as I begin to welcome those strange feelings I've never felt before.

As my wall gradually crumbles, I could feel my heart beating fast, my stomach feels like it's burning every vital organ inside me, my breathing is becoming irregular and to top it all that, embarrassing as it may sound but there's this uncomfortable feeling in my pants that I couldn't get rid of. It was unpleasant and somewhat frightening in some way but my mind kept reassuring me that it's nothing that I should be worried about.

Things only got more complicated when I began to feel her hands slowly finding its way into my arms then she walked a couple of steps until she was behind me. Her soft hands once again met my back and gently she began sliding it down towards my lower back. I was about to speak when I felt a slight pain on a part that she applied pressure on.

"It hurts, doesn't it? You have too many knots. You're overworking your muscles too much. I'm guessing you're quite a workaholic" she continued.

"As a matter of fact I…do tend to overdo things" I responded as I gritted my teeth to keep my emotions at bay.

"Please, it does not take to be a masseuse to figure that out" I heard her giggle at her own statement "Your attire alone screams 'work'"

Staring at the white dress shirt that I took off and the dark slacks I wore that's close to falling off, she had indeed read my personality in a nutshell.

I have to admit it, I was amazed with her skill as well in identifying those painful spots that I, myself, didn't know about. And to top it all that, she figured out I wasn't taking it easy on work.

She was good, no, better than I imagined.

"Talented hands" I complimented "It makes me curious of how far that talent goes" I decided to use one of her lines last night as a comeback.

"Cute" her brows rose at me "But that sounded a little bit awkward coming from a sophisticated guy like you. Try using lines that are more appropriate to your status next time, buddy"

I smirked at her statement, I guess I was still an amateur at this flirting stuff, but I'm glad she acknowledged it.

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Now, if you don't mind, let's get this over with. Take your pants and shoes off and lie down. Don't worry, I won't peak"

I'm starting to think that this is sheer torture, now she's demanding me to get undressed and lie on the massage table in a room with dim lights and pleasant aroma, just the two of us.

I know it's a routine but the thought of the woman I've been pursuing touching me in an intimate setting is starting to become uncomfortable especially when it triggered weird body responses.

"I'm keeping my boxers on" I spoke without looking at her, thinking that if she could see me, she might hint the discomfort evident in my face.

"Be my guest" was all she said, hinting indifference in her voice.

I took my pants off as instructed and placed it in the hamper where all my belongings were then I went towards the table to lie on it.

"On your stomach, please" she added

"My apologies" I apologized and did what I was told then she started to drape my lower body with a towel.

Without a minute to spare, I began to feel those soft, warm hands once again and this time, it's much warmer because of the oil that stained it.

She started on my feet then gradually her skilled hands began gliding with ease towards my legs. The light pressure she applied felt soothing and before I knew it, I could feel my heart beating like its coming out of my rib cage once again. I forced myself to consciously even up my breathing pattern, however, my brain wouldn't let me.

I buried my face on my arms where my chin once rested as I felt long, firm strokes starting from my upper thighs towards my lower back. Those firm yet gentle strokes melting every stiff muscle in place felt wonderful that I'm starting to lose track of reality.

Her movements were slow, gentle and unpredictable. I feel like a time bomb ready to explode from all of the unwanted feelings piling up inside me. A part of me kept telling that I should've just left when I had the chance, but other states that I should just relax and enjoy the feeling of being touched by the girl of my dreams. It felt like hell with a twist of heaven. I couldn't tell whether I was being punished or being rewarded. It was tormenting and yet satisfying.

As her fingers pressed firmly at my lower back, I felt the knotted muscles gradually loosening and getting back to its original state. She continued to torment me by pressing and releasing those firm fingers once again on a certain spot in my back as she works her way up to my upper back.

Sharp breaths escaped me, I wasn't used to this type of treatment but I'm already starting to know the reason why my parents loved getting their backs rubbed.

Or maybe I'm just too biased because she's the one doing this session? It was confusing but the sensation kept me from debating with myself with nonsensical things.

As her hands went higher towards my neck, I felt a heavy raspy breath escape me. It's like she knew all of the buttons that trigger a peculiar sensation in me.

I could feel my neck muscles tensing at the feel of her delicate fingertips, it was all too new for me to handle but my mind kept telling me that it wasn't enough, it wanted something more than this.

People do crazy things in the brink of something pleasurable.

If I wasn't a civilized man, I would probably be offending her right now with a lot of profanities coming out of my mouth whenever she pushes those buttons. Or worse, I would most likely take control of the situation and reverse our roles instead.

The thought of her lying beneath me as my hands roam around her, it makes me feel oddly satisfied in some way.

I immediately discarded that thought upon realizing that my parents would probably disown me when they find out that the boy that they raised to become a well-respected and exceptional future CEO of a huge corporation have lewd thoughts about a certain bat girl inhabiting his mind but I keep reassuring myself that I'm merely a being with physical needs.

I felt embarrassed for having such thoughts. The girl loathed my existence and yet I secretly involve her into such things. Besides, a massage is supposed to make you feel relaxed and pampered but here I am fantasizing about my current masseuse about a different kind of 'massage' during a session. These thoughts are indeed not helping me relax and appallingly unethical.

Sometimes it makes me wonder, was I overwhelmed with too much stress that I'm starting to lose my mind?

If Sonic could see me like this, he would probably laugh and tease me about it right now. It's a good thing that blue hedgehog isn't the one that invited me here.

"Relax" she whispered beside my ear "Let me take care of you"

I don't know whether it's only in my head or not but her voice sounded a bit sultry and her choice of words appeared suggestive.

'Let me take care of you' my mind constantly repeated that phrase like she had meant it the other way. I bit my lip at the thought and shook my head to get rid of those unwanted imaginations pestering my mind.

She might be doing this on purpose just to tease me but why would she even bother doing so if she's not even interested in me?

I tried to find reasons to explain my thoughts and action then I remembered during my kindergarten times. A girl in class used to make fun of me but the people I told kept telling me that she's only doing that because she likes me.

So I was left with a crazy assumption that this bat girl had been harboring some feelings towards me for her to tease me like this.

It's a good thing I wasn't facing her at this very moment. Or else she would probably laugh at how red my muzzles are for having such thoughts.

I could feel her thumbs kneading deeper into my shoulder's muscles. The slight pain woke me up partially from my little dream state, drawing a harsh grunt from me but the pain soon faded as I felt my muscles relaxing to her touch.

Something in me lightened after that, it felt as if I've dropped the heaviest thing in the world.

Then I began to question myself, what in the world did she just do?

"Did that feel good?" she asked me, her voice could almost put all of the chocolate factories out of business.

I wasn't able to respond, her previous actions still lingered in my head. I didn't expect a massage would feel like this. The fact that I loathed it before is now starting to feel weird, how could I despise something as wonderful as this? I couldn't get over it.

"I guess that's a yes" she giggled once again, probably enjoying the sight of my torment.

She is one sadistic temptress that's full of surprises and yet she's making me like her even more.

"Turn over, please"

Upon hearing that, I felt the blood on my face drained. I already had a hard time keeping myself under control while lying on my stomach, I bet it would be much difficult when I lie on my back.


	7. Almost But Not Quite

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 7**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Sega does. ^^**

**Gosh, thank you so much for reading this story especially the wonderful reviews! You guys made my day. Here's the 7th.**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

Hearing that made me want this session to end so badly to save myself from this torment but a part of me wanted it to last for I might not be able to see her again once this session is over.

I felt a lump in my throat, I was unable to speak while my heart began to skip a beat a couple of times before I completely realize that it's time to change positions. I have no choice but to comply so I laid on my back while avoiding her gaze as she gracefully draped a small towel on me.

I guess all I have to do now is make the most of it while I still can.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" she asked me all of a sudden.

I shot a glance at her, wondering why she asked me such a question then I figured, she must have noticed me fidgeting since I laid on this table.

I just nodded in reply, still in a partially shocked state.

"There's always a first time for everything" I noticed her lowering her lids as a smile formed on her lips. The sight made me gulp. Like a perfect cocktail that would make you go crazy in just a single shot.

Damn, I bet she's teasing me once again on purpose. I guess this is her way of punishing me for not giving up on pursuing her but I'm really impressed with how good she is in playing with her cards.

Careful, precise, fierce and adamant. If this were a game of poker, I'd most probably be the one who folds his cards first.

Bat girl, you are one evil temptress…and I hate how much I'm adoring your little schemes.

I underestimated her, she's not an easy prey but that doesn't mean I can't be a vicious predator as well if it weren't for my moral standards. She's just too damn lucky that I was the predator that found her in this jungle, a predator with a moral code.

The only thing that kept me worried is how far I would go to protect my prey from other lurking predators?

Once again, I was given the opportunity to feel her warm hands working on my limbs, gently kneading every muscle in it.

Her strokes were long and smooth, every touch felt like magic.

It's not doing a good job in helping me relax especially when I could see her curves in every angle in my current position.

Right now, I really wish I was lying on my stomach or maybe I should've gotten a different masseuse if it would only lead to this. I bit my lower lip intensely and avoided sweeping my eyes on her form as my emotions and hormones drive me crazy. I also tried ways to help me relax such as closing my eyes to make things easier but it only made things more difficult for I still keep seeing the two of us in my head in a much more provocative situation.

A situation where she jumps and wraps those slender legs around me, a situation where I corner her as she seductively smiles at me.

For the love of chaos…what the hell is wrong with my mind? It's too much, it's killing me. I admit it, I haven't been with anyone before but why do I have such urges to do these things with her?

Curse the media and those romantic scenes I've read in books, they only contributed to my torment.

This is crazy. If she ever found out what's going on with my head, she'd definitely break my bones in this current session.

Suddenly, I felt the need to touch her hand just to feel her soft, warm and delicate skin. It's tempting especially when she's dangerously close. However, touching a masseuse would most likely get me into trouble for breaching some boundaries.

So here I am, resisting the urge, distracting myself with other things to take my mind away from it.

Unable to take it any further, I gently shook my head, took deep breaths and to my surprise my body finally learned to relax until it gradually got used to her touches.

My well-built walls are partially destroyed but I still didn't let my guard down. I may be penetrable but not anyone could get in unless I allow them to.

Feeling my head clearing and devoid of lewd thoughts, I decided to steal a glance at her eyes like a thief but I got startled when my crimson ones instantly met her teal ones that I have to quickly look elsewhere to avoid her gaze.

Damn, she caught me again stealing a glance at her.

"I thought I've warned you before about stealing" she playfully remarked at my little scheme.

"My apologies, I know it isn't polite to stare but there's one thing that you should know about me; I tend to stare at things that fascinate me. And I won't stop until I have it" I replied in a barely visible smile. For a moment, I could've sworn I saw a blush appear from her muzzle, but I guess it was only my imagination.

Honestly, I didn't made that up just to flirt with her. I have always been like this ever since I was a child. Looking at her reminded me so much of a toy gun that I really liked when I was about 6 years old. Every time our parents would take me and my sister into the city, there wasn't a day that I wouldn't take a peek at it at the toy store until my uncle unexpectedly bought that toy for me as a birthday present. I have treasured that gift even if I don't play with it anymore. Believe it or not, I still have that toy and it's inside the drawer of my private desk.

Would Ms. Anonymous come to me as a present as well? I could only wish for that to happen.

"Women must be screaming for joy whenever you say that line" she may have sound sarcastic but I could have sworn that was a compliment coming from her stubborn self.

"I doubt it" I answered and she gave me a questioned look "Because you're the first one who heard it and you didn't even scream" with that, I felt her thumb pressing deeper into the spot in between my index finger and thumb.

"Ow!" I yelped. The slight pain from the deep pressure startled me a bit but the painful feeling soon subsided afterwards. I can only conclude two things: One, she wanted to shut me up; two, I guess I'm still not used enough to feel some satisfaction from that type of pressure.

And heaven must be smiling at me when I was granted with another one of her sweet laughter.

Damn, I wish I have my phone right now so I could make a discreet recording of that laugh.

"You almost got me there. I never thought you could pull something like that."

It got me surprised that she was engaging a conversation with me all of a sudden. I guess she didn't loathe me that much after all or maybe she liked it better when she's initiating the conversation.

I heard her sigh, then she continued "I hate to admit it but for all the years working here, you're my first male client who is well-mannered" she remarked.

Her statement made me intrigued. Knowing the nature of her job, I know she must have encountered a lot of people, especially males, in this establishment but from the way she made it sound, I started to wonder about her previous clients.

"I see. Were most of your male clients rude?" I asked. The thought alone made me a little bit resentful.

"Well, you could say rude but that word alone isn't even enough to describe it" I noticed a hint of resentment within her voice.

"How would you describe it, if you don't mind my asking?" I attempted to probe despite knowing that her chances of opening up to me was close to zero.

"L-let's not go there" she stammered, avoiding my gaze.

What was I thinking? We just met and I'm already expecting that she would trust me enough for her to open up to me. I guess I'm either desperate or just curious but the sound of her voice caught my attention, it's like she's concealing a part of her that she doesn't want anyone to know about.

Then she decided to take the matter aside and introduced another topic instead.

"Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about you for a change"

Nice save, but I'll be able to figure that out when the time comes, the time when she starts to trust me. However, I wasn't that comfortable with the current topic at the moment. The truth is, I'm not fond of talking about myself in front of other people and to top it all that, I've ran out of pleasant memories for me to share about my life and I didn't have any reason to shout to the world who I was and what I have since the focus would only be with my father and he's had enough spotlight on his hands already.

"There's…nothing much to tell. I'm just a mere hedgehog, living and breathing just like you" I calmly retorted, concealing my inner struggle from being asked that type of query.

"Really? You're not going to brag about how big your house is or how many cars and yachts you own or how expensive your clothes and shoes are?" sarcasm is evident in her voice.

Frankly, I never thought about those things as something worth talking about. Bragging felt like an insult to me and I think it's one of those lame tactics to attract attention. It's like eating a gourmet meal in front of a homeless man. It's pathetic.

"Hmph, don't compare me with those fools" I disagreed with her statement with a huff but I was rewarded with a chuckle of amusement.

"Oh, no need to be a grump about it. I'm just…surprised how different you are from the other caviar eating jerks. No offense…" her voice softened as though she had established a connection with me. Her aura felt like she was gradually lifting her barriers.

"Caviar is a luxurious commodity but I never liked it, so no offense taken" I smiled at her honest remark.

She rose a brow at me in doubt "You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"I'm not bluffing. I'd prefer eating escargot and Japanese fermented soybeans than be forced to eat caviar" I answered in a frown.

I dislike caviar but both of my parents love it. I don't care how rare and expensive it is, I hate it just as I hate how people of high social status look down upon the less fortunate ones. It makes me sick.

As we went on with our little debate, I began to notice that she had a strange resentment against high status people.

Was that the reason why she was hostile towards me on our first meeting because I was one of them? I guess she must have met one or knew someone with such a status and ended up giving her a bad time.

A couple of business associates once told me that "Money and Power are the Ultimate Aphrodisiacs."

But for me, it was only "money" and "power" itself that attracted people, not the person himself. Lose them both and you'll be left on your own, I guarantee it.

This girl seem to prove that statement wrong as well. I guess we'll get along just fine.

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy, I believe you" she sighed in defeat, putting our bickering to an end.

So, from 'Handsome' to 'Mr. Grumpy'

Just a day ago and I already have two nicknames. It won't be long before I start having another one.

"It's Shadow" I prompted. I decided to let her know my name before more nicknames start coming out.

"What?" she had a confused look drawn all over her face. I must have startled her with my sudden reaction.

"Just call me Shadow" I repeated.

She gave me another one of her smiles. I guess she'll never reveal her name just yet…

"Well, Shadow, I…apologize for pushing you last night…I guess I've misjudged you. I didn't know that you are well-mannered and…nice" I was dumbstruck when I heard her apologize. Her voice sounded shaky and full of mixed emotions piling up. If I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't be able to feel the subtle trembling of her hands.

"Let's just put it behind us" I calmly told her, reassuring her that her little stunt didn't offend me at all. Now I'm starting to wonder if this is the same bat girl last night that pushed me out of anger into a cold pool. I never expected that she would have an acquiescent and timid side. I hate to admit it but I really love this side of her.

Feeling her hands trembling again, I felt another urge to reach for her hand to stop its trembling but decided to go against it to avoid the risk of getting kicked out from this room.

As usual, she remained like a collectible in display that I could only watch and admire from a distance. It's a shame how life is unfair sometimes.

I felt her hands working its way towards my abdominal muscles then she gradually went towards my thighs. The distracting feeling returned once again. I felt myself shivering at her touch especially when her hands are lightly grazing my inner thighs.

My fists clenched, the burning feeling in my muzzles didn't cease this time and my breathing is starting to become irregular once again.

Then I heard a soft giggle coming from her. She must have noticed me suffering from my inner struggle. I've never felt more embarrassed in my entire life.

Damn, what the hell is she doing to me?

"Should I…continue?" she calmly asked me, her eyes briefly shifting from my thighs then to my eyes.

I froze, I was unable to respond at first but soon found the strength to do so.

"Yes, please do" I replied without hesitation.

"Your girlfriend would probably hunt me down after this session" her voice lowered, almost in a whisper.

"Just so you know, I'm not seeing anyone..." I replied, my voice almost straining, trying to give her a decent reply.

"So…you've never been this close with a girl before?" she asked, curiosity filled her voice.

I almost choked on her query. I guess my constant shuddering didn't help me that much in concealing that fact.

"No" I answered straight.

She just smiled at me in response. There she goes again, torturing me in my most vulnerable state as the tension began to build between us every time her delicate hands glide through my thigh and leg muscles. My blood boiled in every stroke, my mind is starting to get hazy.

I can't take it, this is too much. I feel like I'm going to detonate any minute now.

Just as her hands were about to go a little bit higher, I instantly held both of her wrists into a stop.

"I…think that's…enough…for today" I said in between breaths "I forgot…I have some things to attend to...I-I must go"

She just looked at me with startled eyes as her mouth gaped in shock.

I quickly stood from the table and walked towards the hamper were my belongings were. My eyes not even dared to take a look at her as I frantically wore my clothes.

I lied. The truth is, I wanted to get away from those skillful hands of hers as quick as possible. I was close to the point where my body wouldn't listen to me anymore. If I spend another time on that table, I would definitely leave a terrible scar in her memories.

I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths until my head started to clear. The warm feeling within me gradually subsided and I'm thankful it did.

"My apologies for…ending the session earlier" I spoke without looking at her.

I almost lost it back there, if I wasn't careful, this might be the last time that I would see her for I would be too ashamed to even show my face.

"N-no, it's alright…I-I understand that you're busy…" there's a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Feelings of regret pestered me the moment I heard her speak. Perhaps leaving too soon isn't such a good idea. But there's no turning back now, is there?

Fully clothed, I looked behind me to see her standing there with a faraway gaze.

I walked a bit closer to her and handed her a tip for the session.

"T-thank you for the massage…it was…revitalizing" were my only words as I attempted to leave the room until I felt a strong tug in my arm.

Looking back, I was met with a very angry masseuse. There she is again, the aggressive bat girl is back.

"You idiot! You're out of your mind! I can't accept this!" she yelled at me, holding the 500 dollars I gave her "It's too much for a 30 minute session…if my boss finds out, I-"

I raised my eyebrows at her for denying a large tip like that.

"Keep it, then. Don't tell your boss" I insisted

"It's…no, this isn't right…You are one crazy hedgehog, you know that?"

She is one stubborn bat but I liked her fighting spirit.

An idea suddenly stroke me.

"I'll take that tip back in one condition…Accept my invitation to take you out to dinner tonight at 7pm"


	8. A Little Persuasion

** The Crimson Affair Chapter 8**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, SEGA does. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback and the faves. ^_^ You guys are an inspiration! Here's the 8th chapter ^_^**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

Bat girl stood in front of me with her mouth gaping wide open after hearing my invitation. She had the same look of those people who just learned that they have won the lottery.

I waited patiently for her answer, hoping that she doesn't decline this time.

"I…I…I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog. You know, I think you've sniffed enough essential oils for today" she uneasily remarked as if I just made a ridiculous statement. "T-thank you and come back again another time when you're back to your normal self, alright?" she added, gesturing towards the door.

Unfortunately, she declined once again, but the uneasiness in her voice caught my attention, she appears to be in a dilemma.

But that didn't stop me from getting what I want this time. I can be more persistent if pushed to the edge and I'm gradually losing my patience.

"It's Shadow and no, the scent of those oils didn't affect me at all. I'm still me" I faced her and walked towards the spot where she stood as she backed away slowly. Doing so only made her attempts of escaping more futile for she had ended up with her back against the wall.

I caught her and I won't let her get away this time until I persuade her to go out with me just for one night.

"Fine, I'm keeping the tip, then" she spat back

"You know what? I've changed my mind. I don't care what happens to that tip I gave you. Rip it, throw it, it doesn't matter"

I heard her gasp after that.

"But it's a waste to just throw it away, so…" I took the money from her hand and gently shoved it inside her pocket "Keep it"

After teasing me and testing my control on that table a while ago, it's my turn to get even with her.

I may have made a mistake in pulling my guard down for her to take advantage of my weakness with her charms but I forgot to tell her one thing: I always learn from my mistakes.

"Let's be honest, I like you and I have a feeling that you feel the same way, too" I boldly told her as I leaned a little bit closer until I could get a perfect view of her bright teal eyes.

This is wrong. It is so damn wrong to be crossing the line especially in this setting but it's not harassment if she's allowing me to get this close.

She could've punched me, kicked me, yelled at me and even pushed me, but no, I could feel her waiting for my next move, silently directing my actions of what she would have wanted to happen in this room.

I've read in a book somewhere that most women preferred men who are direct, confident and dominant, someone who would make them feel protected and safe, and from the look in her eyes, I believe she just saw those three qualities and is silently denying that fact by trying to avoid me.

Being the stubborn bat she is, she immediately avoided my gaze and cautiously looked at her sides, looking for a place to flee.

Seeing such gesture, I quickly hindered her attempts of escaping by placing both of my hands against the wall on each of her sides.

She's trapped, she can't run away from me now.

"So, why prolong the agony?" I asked her

She froze at my statement then I saw her biting her lower lip, perhaps I came out too persuasive.

Her eyes met mine, our distance shortening every second and I couldn't help but take in the scent of the same perfume that she used the other night dominating the scent of the essential oils that she used on me.

Ice cream, biscuits, cakes, they all have that sweet, light and delightful fragrance that I adore, the scent of vanilla, which happens to be her favorite perfume.

Maybe it wasn't the essential oils that I sniffed too much, maybe it was her perfume all along that got me intoxicated.

"I thought you said you wanted 'someone' that would make your life a 'hell of a challenge'" she raised a brow and gave me a calculating smirk.

"Well now, I guess you've just met her" she tried to escape from my little trap by shoving me once again but she got startled when it didn't work this time.

Seeing this side of her sealed the reason why I chose her as my damsel. She is a damsel who doesn't need a knight for she could slay her own dragons to escape from her own castle.

"One thing I learned after being pushed last night is maintaining a strong base of support at all times…" I smirked at her attempts in pushing me off.

She gave me a piercing glare and I could tell from her breathing pattern that she's enraged with my stunt.

Something about bat girl kept me intrigued, I have a feeling that she hates getting her pride crushed into million pieces and I believe I just crushed it and paying for the damages won't work on her so I decided to bargain instead.

"There's only one way to get out of this, you know" I gently lifted her chin up for her to meet my gaze "Just say yes for tonight then decide whether you want to stay or not…If you stay, I'll give you my heart and I'll be devoted to you, but if you won't, you're free to leave and I won't bother you anymore"

As an introvert, once we find the right person in our lives, we give our all and become knights who will slay anything to protect those we love. Giving her an option to be free felt like eating a very hot soup as soon as it's served on the table. The pain rushed into my tongue like a thousand needles piercing it in every angle, it burns.

But isn't that the point of bargaining? Offering something in exchange of something that both of you could agree with?

It should always be a win-win situation…but why does this one feel like a win-lose situation for me?

This was the hardest thing I had to offer that it made me question about the previous bargain I did on a business meeting last week with a very stubborn echidna at the Emerald Industries.

This one felt like my life depended on it, is this what it feels like to fight for something you really want?

I guess fate is really teaching me that I can't always get what I want when I want it.

However, until now, my inner child still screams like a spoiled little boy who wanted a toy so bad that he would resort into emotional tantrums and yet I keep reminding myself that I'm mature enough to do such a thing.

"Give me one good reason why I should agree with this invitation" anger may be evident in her voice but her eyes no longer did which is why I value eye contact the most, I could easily tell whether someone is lying or not.

"It's just a friendly dinner, Ms. Bat. What happens after that it's up to you. And don't worry, I've got everything covered. All I need is a 'yes' coming from you"

I saw her calming down a bit.

From that look, I withdrew my hands from the wall and placed them both inside my pockets, trusting her enough that she won't run away leaving me unanswered.

"A friendly dinner…" she heaved a heavy sigh "Alright, Mr. Hedgehog, you convinced me" she had a barely visible smile on her face.

Finally, she agreed. I've never felt so relieved.

"I'm thankful for that" I remarked "And please, refer me by my name" I insisted.

The truth is, I despised being referred to as 'Mr. Hedgehog'

It's not like I got used to being called by my name, it's just the fact that it gives a similar vibe whenever someone addresses my father. And I never wanted to be like him.

"Alright, Shadow. And by the way, it's R-"

A knock on the door interrupted her before she could even tell me her name, just my luck.

"Hey girl, is your session over? Felicia wants a word with you, ASAP" the voice from outside spoke.

"I'm done, I'll be there" she answered back.

I saw the frown on her face emerged once again. I was about to stop her from leaving when she handed me a small card and immediately left the room without saying a word.

Looking at the card she gave me, I noticed that it was the Massage Parlor's business card but when I flipped it over I was surprised to see her name, mobile number and address written in pen behind it.

A smirk lifted at the corner of my mouth. Not only did she accepted my invitation, I finally learned her name at last.

Rouge, such a sweet and lovely name and yet how ironic that her name depicts an aggressive color and also bears a similarity to a certain grape that created the bold and assertive red wine, Cabernet Sauvignon, the wine that she had been drinking last night.

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

"So, the queen is pissed again" I asked my co-worker who seem to be more stressed than I am.

"Since when is she not?" she responded

'She's out to get me again' were the only words that came inside my thoughts when my co-worker called my presence.

However, my mind kept distracting me with thoughts about that hedgehog. His well-disciplined stance, those intimidating red eyes, his deep, calm voice, I couldn't get it out of my head as I walked along the hallway towards the front desk.

Why is he so persistent in asking me out when he doesn't even have a slightest clue who and what I am?

And here I am, complaining about how silly he is when in fact, I'm foolish as well for accepting his invitation.

It's not like I'm interested in him or anything, but why is it bothering me in some way?

Finally, I reached the place where a female lioness stood just beside the front desk.

Felicia the lioness, the self-proclaimed 'alpha' in this establishment.

Ever since our boss promoted her as an assistant manager, she had been treating us like a bunch of slaves.

According to rumors, she only got the position because she slept with the manager using her charms. I didn't believe that at first thinking that it was just nonsensical rumors that the staff made up in order to ruin her image but as the weeks went on, I'm starting to believe that those rumors were indeed true when I saw the way our manager and her look at each other with fire burning in their eyes.

It was kind of disturbing since our manager looks more attractive than her but at least I found something to laugh about every time she makes my life here a living hell.

I could feel how much she hated me since I started working here because my co-workers had always admired how I make my clients satisfied after a session and now that she had stepped a little bit higher than I am, I'm definitely doomed for the rest of my life working here.

"Rouge, Rouge, Rouge…tsk. Do you know the reason why I called you here?" she asked me in her usual high-pitched irritating voice.

"No ma'am, I don't know why you called me here, may I know the reason why?"

Sometimes, it's difficult to feign politeness when all you want to do is slap the hell out of the bitch who's making your life miserable.

"What room are you supposed to be working on?" she asked me

"Room 2" I answered straight, failing to see the point of her queries.

"Check again in the white board" she sternly pointed at the small sized white board hanging on the wall just behind the front desk. I walked towards the board to check it and was bewildered with what I saw.

My name tag is in Room 5.

"That's outrageous. I'm always in Room 2!" I raised my voice the moment I saw that.

This is plain bullshit if this is her way to kick me out of my job.

She rose her eyebrow at me.

"That alone won't save you, bat girl. It's your fault for not checking the board whenever you time in" she had that devious smile, a smile that suggests that I should just give up and accept my mistake and she knew very well how I feel whenever somebody messes with my pride.

This isn't the first time that this had happened. At first I thought it is I who is at fault for being careless, but this time, I'm quite certain she did this on purpose just to humiliate me.

"Is there a reason why I was changed to Room 5?" I was holding back my anger as much as I can in order to save myself from losing my job but she kept lighting the fuse of my patience to test how much I have in me to start making a scene in this place.

"And you didn't even know the reason why? Gosh, Rouge, I thought you are better than that"

Same answer as always.

That's it, I can't take it anymore, goodbye three years of work, time for a new beginning.

I was about to spat back when all of a sudden, I heard a deep familiar voice spoke behind me.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Looking behind me, I almost bit my tongue at the sight, it was that black hedgehog with the crimson stripes again.

"Shadow?" I almost said in a whisper.

How long has he been standing there? Was he listening to our little commotion?

There he stood with an enormous aura of pride surrounding him.

Looking at this hedgehog now made me wonder: Is this the same hedgehog that I pushed last night? Is this the same hedgehog who just asked me to have dinner with him?

It's like something had possessed him all of a sudden. He looked so cold and intimidating, his eyes alone made my knees tremble the more I look at it.

"M-Mr. Hedgehog" Felicia's tone suddenly changed upon seeing him.

Three years in this job and this is the first time that I saw her in her most vulnerable state. She looked like a lioness who just saw her lion-tamer.

What does this hedgehog have that tamed this vicious feline?

"We're very sorry sir. We were supposed to provide you with a more experienced and skilled masseuse but one of our incompetent staff had made a terrible mistake in entering your room. Please forgive us for the inconvenience" Felicia mumbled lines that she seemed to have rehearsed all day to deliver it in perfection.

"Incompetent?" I heard him ask then his gaze swept towards me.

I felt a gasp escaped me when his once fierce look abruptly turned into a gentle gaze the moment he met my eyes "You must be mistaken, the masseuse who tended me was proficient and let me emphasize that the session was very satisfactory"

It was barely visible but I saw the corner of his lips forming a smile.

That smooth talking idiot, he even had the guts to discreetly act like my knight in shining armor.

I wanted to laugh but the current situation prevents me from doing so.

"I-Is that so, sir? We're glad we were able to make your first time a satisfactory experience" she laughed nervously as she forced a smile. I could feel the shame emanating from Felicia's form and the sight is strangely satisfying.

I guess Shadow does know how to play his cards right. If we ever played a game of strip poker, I would lose all of my clothes in only a few turns but I doubt he had ever played that game before, perhaps it would be the other way around.


	9. Story of a Girl

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 9**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy the 9th chapter.**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

"How was your session, Shadow?" spoke a blonde furred female hedgehog as she walked towards us.

Seeing her reminded me of those beautiful and elegant women that I often see in movies and magazines riding carriages made out of gold.

Sophisticated, dazzling and full of grace.

Who is she? I haven't seen her before.

"Outstanding, mother" was all he said that made my eyes almost pop out from its sockets.

'She's his mother?!'

I couldn't believe it.

She looked so young to be a mother and with her son already being a young adult, she might already be somewhere in her late 40's.

Judging by appearance alone, she possessed the same crimson eyes that Shadow had, however, her gaze was more gentle and motherly.

Perhaps Shadow got that intimidating look from his father.

"I told you it would be superb, dear. Aww, look at my handsome boy, so full of energy."

Shifting my gaze towards Shadow, I could feel how much he wanted to sink on the ground right now for being embarrassed of his mother's words and yet he remained silent and obedient like a nice child would whenever his mother is talking with her friends.

From the way she treats him, I bet he's an only child.

Seeing this side of him is so amusing that it makes me want to go there and pat him in the back to see him sink further into the ground.

"Your services are marvelous indeed, Felicia. Thank you so much"

Felicia's eyes gleamed after being bestowed with such a compliment, a compliment that she doesn't deserve.

"Always a pleasure, Mrs. Hedgehog. As for your son, perhaps I could give him a discount on his next visit"

I cringed at Felicia's remark and I could've sworn Shadow did the same, or was I just imagining things?

She already got into the manager's pants, don't tell me she's aiming to get in Shadow's as well? That would be downright disturbing.

"That won't be necessary, Madam" he politely declined, I guess I wasn't imagining after all.

"Oh, which reminds me…Shadow honey, we must go. Oh dear, I have a lot of things to prepare for my trip…"

With that, Shadow's mother went ahead towards the automated doors while mumbling to herself.

I was surprised when he walked a few inches towards me and gave me a card.

"And I look forward to seeing you again, Ms. Rouge" Shadow said in a smile before he left and I could tell from the way he spoke that he's trying to pull Felicia's nerve by being nice to me.

I knew there was something wicked beneath that gentleman mask he wore.

"What's that?" Felicia immediately took the card from my hand

"Hey!" I snapped and attempted to take the card back but I was rewarded with Felicia's piercing glare and steaming ears.

"Rouge, there are dirty towels in Rooms 3, 4 and 7. Oh, and while you're at it, the massage tables in rooms 8, 9 and 10 need a little scrubbing. Take care of them, will you?" she walked away towards the front desk with the card on her hand.

After the little commotion a while ago, I was in imminent danger of losing my job until Shadow interfered and saved me before I make that mistake.

He won't be here to save me again so I guess I'll just put it aside and let her have that card.

Besides, it might only be a business card.

Remembering her orders, I sighed in exasperation.

I'll be getting home later than usual.

* * *

**Sunday - 5:00 pm at Station Square Apartment Complex**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I came home exhausted after that extra duty work Felicia gave me.

Normally, during Sundays, I always go home around one in the afternoon and yet she took a couple of hours away from me to make me pay for a mistake that didn't even made any sense.

They say that if you're not satisfied with what you're doing, quit, but here I am still convincing myself that I should quit already. It's tough working in an establishment when all you have to do is deal with a superior that didn't want you working under them in the first place.

Until now, I kept asking myself: Why am I still letting that heartless cougar rule over my life?

Here I am going straight into my bedroom and lazily dropping myself on my bed as I checked for messages on my smartphone.

'Hey baby, I need your magical hands on me. When are you free?'

'Good afternoon, my pretty masseuse. How about a happy ending?'

'Are you free today?'

'My ivory angel, can you make me feel better today?'

Junk, junk, junk. I deleted the messages without thinking and threw my phone aside.

A lot of my previous clients kept sending me messages because of Felicia's stupid idea of a marketing strategy.

The truth is, the establishment felt like a brothel with only one missing ingredient, sex.

In our establishment, we are obliged to give business cards discreetly to our clients so they could contact us for an on-call private massage given that they could pay the price which is more expensive than the normal rate.

As a rule, clients aren't encouraged to touch their masseuse and we have the right to terminate the session anytime when we're inside the establishment, however, what happens during a private on-call massage is a different story.

That's the dark secret of that massage parlor and I was unlucky enough to become a part of it.

No one in my family knew what I've been going through, not even my mother nor my sister.

I guess the saying: "Desperate times call for desperate measures" is indeed real and true.

Most of my clients are wealthy businessmen who could buy anything they want in just a snap of a finger. Felicia often recommends my services to these type of clients, telling them that I do "special favors" for a much higher price and will later on get disappointed for not being able to experience that special favor that Felicia promised them that I would do. Although, I still get paid for the massage session I gave them.

I bet this is her way of getting back at me after I took her spotlight when I started working here. She ruined my reputation, letting the world know that I'm just a gold-digging slut and what annoyed me the most is that the rumors have spread and now my clients are growing in number.

She is indeed one hell of a bitch. If the devil ever walked here in Mobius, I bet he would gladly take her form as a perfect disguise.

But what power do I have to stop her? I'm just a mere masseuse working under her wing now and if I lose this job for going against her, being a part time waitress isn't going to help me bring home the bacon. I'd probably end up on the streets begging for a piece of bread.

The moment Shadow came, I noticed a drastic change in her. It felt like she had feared him at the same time acknowledged him in a strange way. Now I understand why she attempted to transfer me in room 5, perhaps she wanted to tend the session so she could have him all for herself instead.

I felt disturbed at the thought but a chuckle escaped me upon realizing that she's into younger men with thick wallets.

Maybe she's the gold-digging slut slash cougar all along.

Even if she partly runs that establishment, she should know that she can't always get what she wants.

Then another thought bothered me, what's up with Shadow? I know having high status VIP clients isn't new in the establishment anymore but what does he got that the others don't? Was it because of his intimidating eyes?

The card he gave that Felicia snatched away from me made me intrigued. I should have took that card back. Now how am I going to contact him now?

I rolled on my side and held myself close as I look back into how things have become.

I wasn't born and raised here in the city, I grew up on a land far away from it. Maybe that's why adjusting to city life is kind of difficult.

I never thought I'd end up here.

Every time I close my eyes, I have recurring flashbacks of horrid memories, memories where certain 'clients' of mine use their power and wealth to their advantage.

Three months after Felicia got the throne, I've been commonly asked to do private massages for different clients until one day I've been forced by one of my clients to do things a masseuse isn't supposed to do…the so-called 'happy ending massage.'

Don't be fooled by the pleasant terminology. A happy ending in a masseuse's perspective is not the same as the ones we see in fairy tales where we see two characters fall in love and live a happy life after all of the hardships they've been through, rather, it's a one sided story where only one of them gets to live happily ever after for a short duration of time.

It's a misleading term for something so lewd and revolting.

As a little girl, I have always hoped for a happy ending where I would end up living in a castle with the man I love. I never thought that this would be the type of happy ending I'd end up with.

This isn't the ending that I wanted…

After that incident, I stopped responding to the messages of my clients. That's why I started to work as a part time waitress to earn more instead of doing on-call massages.

Even as I thoroughly wash my hands, I still feel so unclean. I guess water alone isn't enough to clean the stains of my past.

Honestly, I have dated a couple of guys on my teenage years before. I've experienced being kissed and being touched in certain areas but I've never allowed anyone to go further than that for I've been saving myself for someone I would spend my life with but these 'talented hands' that most of my co-workers and clients compliment on have already been to places that they weren't supposed to.

The thought alone makes me want to hurl, it pains me to even think about how those men view women like me. I really want to tell it straight into their faces that there's a huge difference between a masseuse and a prostitute.

Felicia's rumors about me made things worse and I'm starting to hate myself for what I've become but I keep reminding myself that if I didn't love myself for being me, no one else would.

Sometimes, I would just curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep in my solitude to lighten up my burdens as I scream inside my mind how I hated those toffs.

I hate them, I hate them all. They're nothing but a bunch of greedy pigs who think women are just objects that they could buy to fulfill their sexual needs.

If only those men could understand what it feels like to be in our position, maybe they would treat us better.

Just as I was about to drift to sleep, I heard my phone beeped.

I picked it up lazily and read the message only to be surprised when I found out whose it from.

'Good day, Ms. Rouge. Due to some reservation issues, I might pick you up earlier around 5:30. I apologize for the sudden change in time but I assure you, I would make this night worth your while. I hope for your kind consideration. Please inform me as soon as you can if you find the time inconvenient. Shadow'

The moment I've read the message, I couldn't decide if I should hurry up and get ready or laugh first at the formality of his text message that could pass as a business letter.

Of all the messages I received, this one is by far the most decent one.

I sighed and let a couple of giggles pass me more before responding to him that it's alright.

Shadow, why do you have to be so formal and adorable at the same time?

I couldn't help but imagine him sitting behind a desk while typing this message.

The first time I saw him, I thought he was nothing different from those moneybags who only wanted to get in someone's pants but after that session with him, I began to realize how different he is with the other clients that I've encountered.

Handsome, soft-spoken, humble and well-mannered. He also had that charm in him that would catch every girl's attention. To put it simply, he is a complete example of every girl's prince charming but it would be foolish to think that he's actually one.

Bitter as it may sound, happy endings in fairy tales are deceptive and the phrase 'Happily ever after' is just an illusion for me, none of them exists.

Maybe he just drank too much champagne last night and maybe he just inhaled too much essential oils during that session that's why he kept on chasing me around.

Or maybe it wasn't coincidence all along.

I shook my head at that thought. Frankly, I didn't quite understand how I feel towards Shadow yet, but I would admit that I felt something in him, however, it's still too vague to describe it.

Honestly, it's only been a week since I broke up with my on and off boyfriend who I've been dating for a year after he openly admitted that he was already married and is expecting a child soon. Until now, I still haven't got over it because I still have feelings for him.

Perhaps that could be the reason why I'm ignoring Shadow's obvious attraction towards me, I'm still not ready to love again.

But he did mention that we would only go out as friends unless I broke that boundary and return his feelings.

I guess that's good for now.

I stood and went towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. As soon as I'm done, I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and went towards my closet to pick from the two dresses to choose from.

A short black casual dress and a short red casual dress.

I was at loss. Choosing between these two is the most difficult one.

Then I asked myself, why worry over a dress if I'm just going to have dinner with a friend? It's not like it's going to be a romantic date or anything.

I'm still debating with myself when I heard the doorbell rang.

'Shoot! He's here already?'

I felt myself sweat, my heart raced, I was in a middle of panic and I couldn't decide whether I should pretend I didn't hear it or not.

Rouge, come on girl, you can do it, just let him wait for a little while.

With that thought, I blindly picked the black dress and quickly wore it without even bothering how it looked like then I grabbed my stilettos and frantically pushed my feet in them.

Then I took my hairbrush and brushed a few strands of my short white locks and applied some light make up on.

Damn it, Shadow, why do you have to be so damn punctual?

The moment I heard another ring on the doorbell, I gave up my little act and went towards the door instead.

Besides, he's just a friend, why would I even bother looking presentable for him?

I stood in front of my front door and took a deep breath then I decided to open the door.

As soon as I opened it, I felt my jaw losing its strength.

"Auntie Rouge!" a little grey bat greeted me with a smile as he ran and hugged me tight then I noticed a white bat with long locks and teal colored eyes standing beside him.

It was my sister Sapphire and her 5 year old son, Flint, my nephew. She moved to the city before I did and worked as a bartender for a few years until she met her husband.

Now, she's a full-time housewife while her husband works as an office employee.

A mixture of feelings filled me, I was relieved that it wasn't Shadow at the same time surprised that my sister visited me here without even bothering to contact me first.

Life is indeed full of surprises.

"Sapphire, Flint. What a nice…surprise" uneasiness filled my voice as I gently pulled the little bat away from me so I could smother his cheeks with kisses.

"I missed you too. You're such a big boy now, Flint" I couldn't help but hug him tight and pinch his chubby little cheeks.

"I always eat my vegetables. Mommy says it would make me big and strong" he replied in his sweetest voice.

"Sorry for barging in like this, Flint has been telling me all day to come and visit you and what can I say? I missed you too" she said as she gave me a hug as well but it wasn't too long before she started to notice that I was wearing a casual dress.

"Oh, you're going somewhere?" a devious smirk formed in her lips as though she's trying to extract some information out of me.

"No…I mean yes, I mean…who am I kidding? Yeah, I'm going out today" I sighed, trying to wipe away the embarrassment that's smeared all over my face.

"Wait a second, I thought you broke up with that knucklehead" she raised her brow at me "Don't tell me you're getting back with him again after what happened"

I felt my blood drained from my face when my sister pointed that out. I stood there in shock and felt hesitant, I didn't know if I should reveal this to my sister or not but the look in her eyes kept me from keeping this secret any further.

"It's…not him I'm seeing today. I'm going out with a friend"

There, I said it, I just hope she would just shrug it aside before I start sweating profusely and ruin my makeup.

"Oh really, who is this friend of yours?" she asked, lowering her eyelids.

From the look on her face, I could tell that she's planning to make fun of me again but I didn't let that look stop me from explaining myself that I'm indeed seeing only a friend.

"Just someone that I met at the Elysium Hotel Banquet Hall. He's…going to take me out tonight…to have dinner" I almost bit my lip as I desperately tried to let my sister believe everything I say to prevent further questions.

"Oh, so it's a guy" my sister's smirk grew wider "Let me guess, dark fur, blood red eyes?"

"Uh…yeah. Hey, wait a second, how did you-?!"

"In that case" She looked at the dress that I was wearing with a disgusted look on her face "Wrong dress, sister!"

"Sapphire!" I angrily called out to her.

The reaction I got from my sister was surprising especially when she started dragging me towards the room while Flint curiously followed.

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I stood outside of the apartment Rouge was staying in as I crossed my arms and leaned on my black and red Bugatti Veyron, my most treasured companion that I use to race with Sonic's cobalt Lamborghini Aventador to kill time or simply as a form of stress relief.

Honestly, I've been here for more than ten minutes now and I still didn't find the courage to just march in there and knock on her door.

Business meetings, public speeches, debates, I always had the confidence to face a lot of people but this time, I can't believe I'm losing it.

I initiated this and yet here I am backing out.

Sonic would definitely make fun of me if he sees me backing out on a first date.

That's right, this is my first and probably my last date once she returned my feelings.

I should just go in and get this over with.

With that, I quickly went inside, searched for her room and ended up once again stuck in front of her front door.

Here I am, the final step.

Discomfort filled me into a brim as I loosened my tie to help me breathe a little. I could feel myself sweating profusely but I tried to keep myself calm as much as I could before I soak my neat grey suit prior to our dinner.

Feeling myself calming down, I raised a hand and pressed the doorbell.

As soon as the barely audible ringing sound ended, I heard a couple of footsteps clattering on the other side.

Once again, I took a deep breath to calm myself down as my mind tells me that everything's going to be alright.

The door swung open and my eyes widened at the sight when a small, grey bat stood in front of me with a very confused gaze.

A small grey bat with the same teal eyes as Rouge's

I suddenly felt my windpipe getting crushed as my mind began to work its greatest talent, the talent of assumption.

"Mama!" the little boy called out and that's the time when I quickly took out the card she gave me, silently hoping that I got the wrong room number but fate seem to be in a bad mood when I saw that the I came to the right place.

Could this mean that bat girl is already married and has a kid? Is that why she kept ignoring my advances?

Just as I was about to speak, a female white bat with long locks came walking towards us.

Judging from her appearance, she must be related to Rouge because of the same teal eyes.

The boy quickly went behind her as her gaze met mine.

After seeing her, I felt a sigh of relief escape me. So this woman is the child's mother, not Rouge. Damn these assumptions.

If there was a chair behind me, I would lazily drop into it right now.

"Oh, dear…will wonders never cease?" she calmly spoke as I noticed her eyes making a survey starting from my head and ending on my feet.

After the amount of staring I got in that massage parlor a while ago, I started to misinterpret such gesture as women mentally undressing me which I find extremely uncomfortable but I did my best to disregard that and pretended that I didn't notice it.

"Oh so you must be the friend Rouge is talking about. The cool and mysterious guy with a Bugatti"

I gasped in surprise when I heard that. She must have seen me standing outside the apartment preoccupied with my thoughts.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice that you've been standing outside the apartment a few moments ago" her eyelids lowering similar to that of Rouge's. I guess the genetic resemblance is strong in their family.

"I see…That's very observant of you" I responded in my usual tone, concealing the bewilderment within me.

"Oh, I'm very observant. Just so you know, If I wasn't married, I would most certainly jump on you in a heartbeat" there was a hint of humor in her voice but the joke made me a little bit unsettled at the thought but I immediately saved myself by letting a soft chuckle escape me.

"You know, you remind me of someone…" she added, her head tilting in curiosity "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before"

Perhaps she was talking about that hedgehog on the billboards who's none other than my father. I decided to discreetly change the course of the conversation to avoid talking about him.

"Is that so...That's nice to hear…To tell you frankly, I don't get out much" I responded with a bit of uneasiness in my voice

"Figures…Now that you've met my sister, it's about time you get acquainted with the world"

My assumptions were right this time, they WERE related.

All of a sudden, the little bat boy came out of his hiding place.

"Oh, so you're the person Auntie Rouge is seeing" the little bat boy frowned at me "I'm keeping my eye on you, mister" his eyes narrowed as he walked a little closer and crossed his little arms.

"I-if you make her cry, I'm going to step on your foot and put worms in your suit" he continued to threaten me in the most innocent ways.

I guess I found a competition. Rouge has a little bodyguard and he's out to get me. I wanted to chuckle but then decided against it and firmly kept my composure.

"Flint" a voice spoke that caught all of our attention.

Following the source of the voice I was met with the most breathtaking sight. As our eyes met, I felt a sudden gush of blood on my muzzles while my knees partially buckled.

There stood my stunning date wearing a short, dark red casual dress that revealed her lovely feminine curves accompanied with black suede platform plumps that goes perfectly with her long, slender legs.

The world disappeared around us all of a sudden and she's the only one I could see.

Perfection at its finest. Words couldn't even describe any more how lovely she looked in that dress. I felt like I've ran out of words to say for they all slipped out of my mouth the moment my jaw dropped at the sight.

"You look astounding, Ms. Rouge" I let a compliment slide from my trembling lips and she responded by biting her lip and avoiding my gaze.

"T-thank you" she softly spoke "You're not bad yourself, Shadow"

I could feel the tension around us drifting away and before I knew it, we found our confidence once again returning to us and I was rewarded with one of her sweet smile once again.

"Well then, shall we get going?" I asked, stretching out a hand.

She just nodded in reply and took my hand without hesitation.

"Have fun" her sister said in a wink

"Bring Auntie Rouge back safely, Mister" the little bat boy added which won a giggle from her before we left.


	10. A Ride To Remember

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 10**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews! I love you guys! Thanks for the inspiration! I hope you enjoy the 10****th**** chapter.**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

I almost lost my breath when Shadow led me towards his car and opened the door for me.

First, the 500 dollar tip and now a ride in a Bugatti? He's so full of surprises.

However, the sight of his dark and crimson car made me realize the similarity between the two.

Both are elegant, fierce and brimming with power.

It's everyone's dream to be able to drive and own a luxurious car. I've seen expensive cars on the internet, television and magazines but I've never had a chance to be on one, not until now.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, noticing me freezing once again on the spot where I stood.

"No, nothing" I answered, concealing my bewilderment as I entered the vehicle while he closed the door for me.

The interior of his vehicle was exceptional. The high quality leather, the artistic design of the steering wheel with the car's insignia imprinted in the middle, the aluminum touch of the center console gives it a more sophisticated look. It's like every detail in this car is crafted with passion and precision. The car seat is extremely comfortable as well.

I have to say, I'm very jealous of Mr. Hedgehog right now.

"You appear distracted" He spoke as he entered the vehicle.

"It's just…You have a very nice car, Mr. Hedgehog" I slipped once again in addressing him that and I'm a hundred percent sure he would correct me once again.

But his reaction isn't what I'm expecting when he began to lean a little bit closer towards me. I felt my muzzles warmed up the moment he got close as if he's attempting to kiss me again like he did at the poolside area.

"It's Shadow, and thank you, I appreciate the compliment" he lowered his lids and lifted a victorious smirk at me and to my surprise, he only intended to reach on my side so he could pull the seatbelt on my seat and fasten it for me before he fastened his own.

I sighed in relief. He's gone dangerously close again, always lighting the match and missing the candle. This hedgehog is learning to become a tease, I'll make him pay for that when the time comes.

But it made me wonder why he hated being called 'Mr. Hedgehog'. Maybe a lot of people in his everyday life address him that and he wanted something different for a change.

Then I remembered the little incident in my apartment a while ago with Flint.

"Sorry about Flint earlier. That boy could be a little—"

"Protective?" he continued as he inserted the key and pushed a button to start the car and drove towards the city.

"Yeah, I used to babysit him until he was three before I moved out to live on my own. He's like a little brother to me" I chuckled as I recalled how Flint tried to scare him off with his innocent threats.

"It seems that you got yourself a bodyguard. The boy would do anything to protect you" I heard him chuckle

"Well, I did have a couple of past relationships that didn't work out so...the boy pretty much saw me with a smeared mascara on my face a lot and it scared him"

I saw him narrowing his eyes at my words

"So, I guess that's why he swore that he would beat any guy that would make me cry" I giggled whenever I remember how much my little nephew cares for me

I heard him sigh after that "So...you're not seeing anyone as of now?"

I was hesitant at first in mentioning about my recent break up but decided to share it anyway

"I...just got out of a relationship a week ago" I gazed at the window beside me, unable to look at his gaze "And Flint saw me cry once again...I hope he didn't offend you or anything"

"I understand. I was like that with my elder sister, too"

His words made me shot a glance at him.

"Oh, you have a sister? And I thought you're an only child. She must be lovely just like your mother"

"She was" he calmly muttered then his expression changed all of a sudden "But she's gone now"

Upon hearing that, I regretted everything that I've said

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright" he prompted "Besides, there's no point in constantly looking back at the past"

I saw him taking a deep breath and focused on the road once again, not speaking a word.

I have a feeling that he's not sincere with what he just told me. His bitterness of losing his sister is very evident no matter how he conceals it.

I know it's not my place to talk him out of his grief but I felt bad upon hearing that he had lost someone important to him.

None of us spoke a word after that and I'm starting to feel the silence deafening.

I was about to speak when…

"So, how was your day?" he broke the silence all of a sudden

I paused to think of an appropriate response

"Did you mean before our session or after our session?"

I did my best to avoid the question

"It doesn't matter as long as you find comfortable sharing it"

I sighed at his constant attempts in making me talk and before I know it, his trick worked.

"Alright, I had a rough day today" I rubbed a hand on my forehead as I recalled how Felicia made my day hellish.

"I figured…That feline staff gave you a hard time, didn't she?" I shot a glance at him

So he DID heard my little spat with Felicia back there.

"So you were listening the whole time?" I insinuated

"I only heard halfway"

"Then why have you interfered when you didn't even know the whole story?"

I rose an eyebrow at him, demanding for an answer

"I'm only concerned for your welfare and it's quite obvious that the feline staff spread lies as fast as she spreads her legs, Ms. Rouge. Highly perilous if left unattended."

I blinked a couple of times and tried convincing myself that I did not just hear what he said.

Did he just called Felicia a slut in his own way? I felt like bursting into laughter any minute now but decided to only let a couple of chuckles escape instead.

I must say I'm starting to admire his interpersonal skills and his ability to drop a borderline insult in rare occasions such as this.

"That's sweet of you. I never thought a sophisticated gentleman like you would possess a bad side" I said playfully, teasing him with his words

"I can break my moral code anytime if driven to the edge, Ms. Rouge" he gave me a challenging smirk "There's a Mr. Hyde in this Dr. Jekyll mask I wore"

His words left me intrigued, I guess there's always a dark side in every person we meet and he openly admitted that.

"By the way, Ms. Rouge?" he called

"Yes?"

"I'll speed up a bit, if that would be alright?"

I just nodded in reply and before I could even take another breath the road started to blur before my eyes as I felt the pressure slightly pushing me further into my seat.

Speed up a bit, he said. I doubt that with all my heart.

"Shadow!" I called out to him, hoping that the sound of the engine didn't made my voice inaudible "Are you crazy?!"

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Ms. Rouge" was his calm reply as I saw a devious smirk forming on his thin lips "I'll show you my ultimate power"

With that, he stepped on the pedal and went even faster than before.

In my mind, I screamed as my heart begged me to set it free from my chest. All I could hear is the sound of the car's engine and his subtle chuckles.

When he sharply made a turn on an intersection, I almost yelped in surprise. It felt like an action movie with a car chase gone wrong.

"What are you doing?!" I started to freak out, unable to contain my feelings any longer

"Just trust me" he gave me a reassuring look before returning to the road once again

He's fast and yet he impressed me with how he skillfully bypassed every slow-moving car that blocked his way as he drifted gracefully along the bends and curves of the road.

It was intense, thrilling and yet, at the back of my mind, I'm actually enjoying the ride.

Shadow, you road beast. Is this the Mr. Hyde behind your Dr. Jekyll mask? You are one bad hedgehog in a suit.

One final turn and finally, he started to slow down.

Finally, I caught my breath once again

"How was it? Did that cheer you up?" he asked me and I just gave him a playful slap on his arm and next thing I know, I was laughing.

"You almost gave me a heart attack and you call that cheering up?" I spat at him as I continued to laugh

"I succeeded, didn't I?" he responded back with another one of his smirks that sent my muzzles burning once again.

I hate to admit it, but I think he just gave me a ride of a lifetime.

"Anyway, we're almost there" he added.

As soon as I glanced towards the car window, I caught myself staring in awe at the most wonderful thing I've ever seen.

"Sweet Mother of Chaos…"


	11. At the End of the Day

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 11**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Here's chapter 11. Sorry about the cliffhanger on the previous chapter, I've been busy and took care of some things at home. Hehehe. Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews, faves and follows!**

* * *

**Sunday, on a Private Luxury Yacht (The Sol Princess)**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

Salt in the air, the gentle sound of the ocean waves, the smooth classical music humming continuously, fabulous table setting, two wine glasses and an elegant meal made my inner self squeal like a love struck teenager as the view of Central City's Harbor captivated me.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" I quickly got a grasp of reality at the sound of Shadow's voice.

There he sat just in front of me with an amused expression drawn all over his face. Must be for noticing how the view have captured my attention completely.

"Y-yeah, it is" I lost my voice for a second as my eyes once again met the almost dimming sky.

I still couldn't get over how we ended up in this kind of venue after the little stunt he pulled on the road.

I was expecting dinner at a fancy restaurant with cheesy classical music and French-speaking waiters but Shadow and I ended up going inside the Sol Princess Yacht, the most expensive yacht in Mobius according to the articles I've read who happens to be owned by the Darius Conglomerate, the largest corporation in Mobius followed by the JS Corporation, Emerald Industries and Ivo Robotics Co.

"The Big Four" as most would say and Mr. Hedgehog here didn't seem to have a problem getting this place for a venue. Now I'm starting to wonder who in the world this hedgehog is. Either he works at one of those big companies, had friends inside or something else. He never seems to cease surprising me with a lot of things. He has to explain sooner or later before my curiosity starts leaking from my restraints.

Still, this is like a dream come true in every girl's fantasy; dinner on a private yacht with a sophisticated gentleman. It's like what I see in those romantic soap operas where two lovers go and celebrate their love for one another each year.

What am I thinking? We are only going out as friends, why can't I register that to my brain?

Pinch me, am I dreaming?

I kept convincing myself that this is only just a dream since it's just too good to be true. I have to admit, he got what it takes to impress a lady but I won't fall for it.

I must not fall for it.

"Do you want to know why I chose this venue?'" he called my attention once again

I nodded, in fact, it made me curious as well why he did.

"Yes. Why here? Why didn't you just take me to a restaurant or something?"

"Impatient, are we? Don't worry, you'll find out eventually"

I rolled my eyes at him for not giving me an exact answer but he just responded with a soft chuckle.

'He can be a jerk at times'

I felt myself slightly frowning but my attention was once again taken when I looked around. Except for the attendants that only come when serving meals, no one else was here but the two of us and here I am, subtly stealing glances at the hedgehog before me that made all of this happen.

I told him a lot of times that it isn't nice to steal glances but look at me now, stealing to my heart's content every time he's off-guarded as though I'm robbing a bank while avoiding the surveillance cameras.

There's something mesmerizing about him that I couldn't take my eyes off. Was this the same reason why he kept…looking at me?

It's not the crisp grey suit he wore that goes perfectly with his well-groomed gravity defying quills and ebony fur, nor his Patek Philippe wristwatch that peeked from his sleeves, rather, it's his constant upright posture, the way his elbows strayed far from the table, the way he chewed his food delicately; it's like watching a prince take his meal in his royal table, so proper and refined.

I was so lost in his actions that I hardly touched my meal. I guess the sight before me is more captivating than the meal itself.

He is the complete opposite of my brash, arrogant and gullible ex-boyfriend. Although, I can't help but miss him from time to time.

Then I saw him once again getting familiar with his wine. His fingers gently held the stent of the glass as though it was a delicate object and with a swift and graceful swirl, he took the glass in his mouth.

Usually, I always feel like I was the object of staring. But now, it's quite the opposite. So this is what it feels like to stare at someone that caught your interest. He's like one of those shiny jewels I often see in Station Square, so full of brilliance that would leave you dazed.

When I woke up to my senses, I quickly shook my head to get rid of those thoughts just to see him wearing a similar glance at me for which I responded by immediately shifting my gaze somewhere else.

When people look at me, I often assume that they want to take something from me, something that would benefit them more than I would so I didn't have to question myself of their motives.

Whenever I do my job, whenever those 'clients' look at my eyes, my mind automatically shuts down the 'guilt center' of my brain so I could do my job efficiently, making me numb throughout the session.

However, whenever Shadow looks at me with his intimidating crimson eyes, I felt something different, I didn't feel like a dummy who is only programmed to do their job, I feel…alive.

So, for the first time, I began to ask myself: Why is he looking at me? Was there something in my face? Has my makeup wore off? Was it because of my dress?

I started to worry about things that didn't matter before and I started to feel conscious about the dress I'm wearing. I shouldn't have let Sapphire change my clothes a while ago. Maybe he finds the red color too bright and distracting.

Okay, I love red but what's the deal of wearing it on a friendly dinner anyway? I really couldn't understand her motives sometimes.

Cautiously, I let my eyes sweep at him for a brief moment once again and I was surprised when those eyes never left their place, they were still staring through my teal ones.

This is madness, just what kind of spell did he cast on me to have this kind of feeling?

I felt my muzzles burning as my heart began to break through my chest. For the love of chaos, please take those crimson eyes away from me, Shadow, before I start melting on my seat.

"Pardon me once again for staring. I'm still…enthralled by how lovely you look in red" I heard him clearing his throat and as if he'd read my mind, he reluctantly shifted his gaze away from me.

"It suits you perfectly" even in the midst of uneasiness, it's surprising how he never runs of out compliments.

I just smiled at him in response.

Mr. Hedgehog, you dear sweet Romeo. So I guess wearing red isn't too bright for his eyes after all.

I just sat there, unable to make a continuous conversation as the blush on my muzzles never left me. I felt like my fountain of words has gone dry. Why can't I just talk to him like I did back at the Massage Parlor?

He's making me feel things I've never felt before, it's becoming uncomfortable all of a sudden.

There was an awkward silence between us but I was lulled by the sound of the ocean waves to find the silence deafening.

Until finally, he broke the silence.

"This may sound quite ironic, Ms. Rouge, but are you aware that your name means 'red' in French?"

And the silent and autocratic-looking hedgehog ironically kept the conversation going. I brought a hand to my mouth to conceal my amusement when I saw that he's tense as I was that it's disrupting his calm demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much aware of that but I got my name because my mother took a trip before she got pregnant with me"

I saw him leaning a bit from his seat, hinting a gesture of interest.

"Baton, Rouge" I saw the corner of his lips lifting up in a slight smile "It means 'Red Stick' in French. The second largest city and the capital of Louisiana. A community rich in character and charm. I guess your mother found the place fascinating enough to give you such a name"

Somehow, I've grown a fascination towards this hedgehog's intellect. He's so cultured in a charming kind of way, I wonder how many books a day does this guy read?

"You're good" I replied, unconsciously leaning from my seat as well "Are you sure you're not stalking me by any chance?" I teased him once again.

"I don't stalk, Ms. Rouge. I pursue. There's a huge difference between the two. The former does not respect boundaries while the latter does."

I chuckled at his words. Frankly, I never quite understood the difference before until he pointed that out.

"I see, thank you for clarifying that, Shadow. It just feels nice to know that…"

He gave me a barely visible smile and I have to say, that's one of his gesture that I loved seeing the most besides his challenging smirk.

"Ms. Rouge, how long have you been working in that massage parlor?" he asked all of a sudden that made my heart skip a beat.

"Three years to be exact" I answered, finding the confidence once again to speak "I was 21 when I first started working there with the help of a friend who recommended me"

Three years working in that establishment and I've never been happy.

"And those three years have been hell to you" he assumed. Perhaps he, too had experienced the "joys" in becoming a productive member of the society like I did.

"Besides the feline alpha being a huge pain in the ass, the pay isn't enough so I have to work as a waitress to earn more. Yeah, I could say that I've been living in hell, alright."

I could feel the grudge seeping out of my mouth as I recalled how Felicia made my life miserable. It's just too much to handle and I'm glad I finally found a reason to let it all out.

"I see. I guess we have something in common after all, Ms. Rouge" I heard him say that made me wonder what he meant by that.

"Like what?" curiosity filled me

"My boss is not a saint as well…He has been making my life miserable ever since I started working under him"

His delivery was calm yet I could feel his anger radiating from his form.

"Well, despite all that, look at you, rich and successful"

"Yes, I am paid enough but for me, being successful isn't about having all of the money in the world but having enough time and energy to do the things that you love. If you look at it closely, I think you're the successful one, Ms. Rouge"

Well, I admit that despite my two jobs, I still have time for myself. A time to go and explore the world, a time to be with my friends and family and enough energy to spend time with them.

Now I could see what Shadow meant when he said that. I used to think that he's happy living everybody's dream with everything he had. I can't believe how wrong I was to assume that.

That made me conclude one thing: Nobody is indeed perfect and we are destined to live like that to be fair.

But I'm glad that some people could see beyond somebody else's imperfections.

"You got me there, Shadow. I've misjudged you once again" I laughed at the mistake I made and he gave up a chuckle as well.

"To err is human" he calmly said "Unless you're a deity, are you not?"

There he goes again with his sense of humor

"If I were a deity I would have smite you already"

I could feel myself slowly warming up to him. I guess he knew that the best way to talk to girls is to get into their heads first and he seems to be doing a good job at it.

The thought made me curious all of a sudden, was he serious when he mentioned that he's never been with anyone before?

"Shadow, if you don't mind me asking, were you serious when you told me that you haven't been with anyone before?"

He was slightly taken aback from my statement but gradually got his composure back when he relaxed in his seat.

"I am" he took another sip from his wine to conceal the look of discomfort from his eyes for which I immediately noticed.

"Am I...making you uncomfortable?" he half-heartedly asked

I immediately shook my head in disagreement.

"No, it's just...For a guy who hasn't been with anyone, you really know how to treat a girl" I calmly said as I took a sip from my glass.

"Instinct" he pointed out "You don't need a textbook to treat somebody right. You just need to press the right buttons like you do with pressure points"

This is the part that I scold myself when I'm talking to a guy. Sweet words don't make my knees buckle, it never does, but when they start to use their intellect to get into my head, I lose control of my boundaries and before I know it, I'm allowing them to get close to me.

I'm starting to fall for his charms when I should be resisting.

I shouldn't fall for it, I still haven't got over with my previous break up. It just feels wrong.

Maybe I should…end this dinner right now before I make the biggest mistake of my life.

I attempted to speak when I saw him pulling his sleeve to look at his wrist watch and I felt relieved thinking that it might be time for us to go but I got surprised when he stood up and walked towards me "Ms. Rouge, I have to show you something" he said as he offered a hand.

I was hesitant, I didn't want to but something within me kept telling me to take his hand and never look back again.

"It's alright" he added "I told you I'd make this dinner worth your while"

With that, I took his hand and he led me towards the upper deck of the yacht.

The moment we reached the upper deck, I felt my eyes almost bulging out of its sockets. I felt my legs unconsciously running towards the handrails to get a good look of the sky.

The beauty was beyond description and I could only recall a few things running in my head the moment my eyes met the sky. I watched as the fiery glowing sphere descended below the horizon as the sky burned in different shades of purple, orange and red mixing with the dark shade of blue of the clear ocean.

The sight is setting my heart on fire, it was magnificent. It was the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen in my whole life.

I ran out of words to say as the view completely hypnotized me.

"Now you know the reason why I chose this venue. The view of the sunset is majestic here. A guilty pleasure, I might add" Shadow spoke as he walked just a few inches beside me that made my heart beat a little faster than its usual pace.

I hate it when he makes me feel this way and yet I couldn't bring myself to walk away from him. Somehow, being close to his side made me feel a little bit…safe, it's comforting.

"You're so full of surprises, Shadow" I spoke, looking at him "Thank you for taking me here"

He gave me a surprised gaze but was soon replaced with his rare charming smile

"No, thank you for accepting my invitation" he calmly responded as we continued to look at the sky.

The longer we watched, the more the colors of the sky darkened then it slowly disintegrated until there was nothing but the stars and the soft glow of the moon illuminating the sea.

"Ms. Rouge" he called my attention "Now that the sun has already went down, what would be your decision?"

He paused for a couple of seconds, briefly avoiding my gaze before he once again looked into my eyes with disappointment filling him.

"Will you stay…or will you leave?"

I felt my mouth gaping at what he just told me.

This is it, the end of the day is coming and I have to choose whether I would leave this hedgehog who just made me happy in just a few hours of my time or stay with him and betray my feelings of not getting over my past love.

Then a thought came to me, it's strange how some people symbolize the sunset as something depressing where in fact it's the most beautiful thing that existed in this world.

I was lost.

A while ago I was convincing myself that I should not fall for him but now that he had given me a chance to decide, I suddenly lost the ability to speak.

I don't know what to do, I wanted to be with him at the same time I didn't.

I can't move on, I still love my ex, but Shadow…he's given me a lot of reason to smile once again.

I wished the sun never went down.

"S-Shadow…what if I can't choose?" I stammered as I felt a tear trickled down my cheek because of the emotions piling up inside me but I got startled when I felt his warm gloved hand gently cupping my face as he wiped that single tear with his thumb.

"Why do you have to make things hard for me?" I whispered, wishing that he didn't hear it.

I panicked inside, my breathing became a little bit troublesome as I felt my palms starting to sweat. 'He's so close, very close, I must push him away' my mind chanted but it seem too weak already to compete with what I'm feeling now.

"Rouge…" I almost lost my breath when he called me without an honorific for the first time.

He looked straight into my eyes while his other hand snaked into my waist, pulling me closer towards him

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, my lids getting heavier as I felt his warm breath caressing my muzzles gently.

He didn't answer. In fact, all of my questions were left unanswered.

"Mr. Hedgehog?" I called his attention once again. I was too late to realize that I made a mistake once again in calling him that, and he might not take it lighter this time but the look in his eyes is so filled with burning passion.

I can't avoid it anymore. It has already burned me completely inside.

"It's Shadow" he breathed before he brought his lips to mine with burning passion and with that, the world suddenly disappeared around us.

Then I realized…I couldn't let go of him anymore.


	12. Deadly Assumption

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. I love you guys! Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews, faves and follows! Here's chapter 12. Hope you like it. :3**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

It seemed like time had stopped

I was desperate

I was so afraid of losing her tonight that I unwillingly stepped into the point of no return, disregarding the thought that it could either succeed or fail.

To be honest, it felt odd conveying something I haven't done before, however, my body instinctively acted on its own, attempting to seal an invisible bond, a bond that somehow signifies that she and I should be together.

Everything happened so fast that it almost felt like a dream.

I should be waking up in my bed any minute now but no matter what I do, I didn't wake up.

We're still standing here at the upper deck of the Sol Princess Yacht under the starry skies with nothing but warmth surrounding us as my lips lingered on her soft ones.

That's when I stopped convincing myself that this isn't a dream.

This was my best first kiss and I would remember this for the rest of my life.

However, a couple of thoughts plagued me; was it wrong that I kissed her before she could even make a decision?

I felt like I've cheated.

I shouldn't have done it.

Gently, I pulled away slowly from the kiss and stared into her eyes, waiting for her response, silently hoping that she would reciprocate at the same time expecting her to get mad at me for making such a bold move on a first date but all I received was a flustered look drawn all over her face.

Silence enveloped us once again.

Perhaps I came out too persuasive again.

Being in the field of business, the power of persuasion is one of the biggest assets in order to keep an enormous corporation running stable and I'm proud to say that it's one of my trump cards but in times like this, I definitely need to control this behavior.

I don't want her to feel like she's just an object that I could claim if I want to. I want her to come to me on her own, not because I forced her.

"Pardon me for my rude advances, Ms. Rouge. It's selfish of me to make you decide like that. It wasn't fair and I'm deeply regretting my previous actions"

She folded her ears back after that and avoided my gaze.

It surprises me how she didn't respond aggressively after what I did and it somehow worried me if I caused her a huge amount of discomfort for doing such a thing.

From the look on her face, she seem frustrated and she had the right to be so. I knew right from the start that it was merely assumption that made me think that she had feelings for me.

"I completely understand if you're upset…What I did was foolish…I-"

She put a finger against my lips to silence me, I guess she had heard enough of my unceasing clarification.

"Would you…take me home now, Shadow?" she said calmly.

Well, I guess here's the actual reality speaking to me, it's very clear that she didn't feel the same way.

I guess this has been one-sided all along and maybe I'm just too foolish to confuse love and infatuation.

It's like getting a new bike without training wheels and riding it right away and ending up falling and scraping a knee in the process.

It hurts, but it teaches you something.

"Certainly" was my only reply.

I still felt miserable, I've been pursuing her since yesterday and it all came to an end because of my impatience.

Perhaps I should take her home now and just move on with my life without her.

* * *

**Sunday, 9:00 pm at Station Square Apartment Complex**

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I sighed as we arrived at her complex.

None of us spoke a word after what happened. It's like an evil witch had cursed the both of us to lose our voices. I felt the urge to speak but the words never came out thinking that it would only complicate things more and she would only silence me.

I got out of my car and opened the door for her once again.

Numerous times I kept convincing myself that I should just give up pursuing her already and stay true to my word and yet here I am, still unable to bear the thought of losing her tonight.

A feeling of regret filled me, it was absolute torture.

I shouldn't have drove her straight home right away, I should have gone into different routes to make our ride longer just to be beside her for a much longer time.

But the past is the past, I can't change it anymore.

"Let me…walk you towards your room" I offered and to my surprise, she simply nodded in reply without any complaint.

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I couldn't bear the thought that it ended up like this.

Given that he's polite and respects women but right now, he's confusing me. I don't understand why he is suddenly acting like a coward backing out **after** beating his opponent multiple times.

He had the upper hand, everything is perfect until he ruined it on his own.

A while ago, he's this charming gentleman who could make any girl fall for him but after he kissed me, he started to act guilty like he didn't mean for it to happen.

Didn't he want to do that when we met last night or was he just playing with my feelings so he could stole a kiss from me?

How could he do this to me? How could he regret what he did?

Didn't he like me?

He made me fall for him instantly in just a day and now he's backing away? Was this some kind of prank like the ones in the televisions?

Because if it was, I would definitely beat up whoever arranged it.

It's making me uncomfortable like all of my feelings were just flushed down the toilet.

Of all people, why does it have to be the humble, charming and well-mannered hedgehog who had made me smile?

I felt myself fuming with rage but the feeling of disappointment seems too much that it surpassed it.

I hate you for doing that, Shadow, but why is my heart still beating fast upon hearing your voice? Why is my muzzle still burning when I see you? Why do I still feel the warmth you left on my lips? And why does my legs buckle when you're standing so close to me?

Just as I was about to hold on to you, that's when you began pushing me away.

It's not fair.

A thought suddenly crossed me; if he got me with his charms, I can do that, too. He must learn to never throw a lit match in a haystack for it burns everything in an instant.

I guess I'm going to have to make him regret what he did. If this is his way of getting back at me for pushing him into the pool, he chose the wrong bat to mess with.

After reaching the 3rd floor of the complex, I immediately dragged him towards the far corner of the corridor and into the fire exit then I pushed him against the wall.

"Miss Rouge, what are you doing?" he asked

I pulled his tie so he would lean towards me, much to his surprise.

"Teaching you a lesson for treating a lady like that" I said calmly and finally, I leaned towards him, innocently giving his lips a small peck and then followed it up with another, until I proceeded to tease him a bit by reaching a bit further so I could gently nibble his lower lip.

I could feel him tensing in every contact but I didn't care, he's getting what he deserves for testing my control like that.

I'm only left with a couple of thoughts as the feel of his warm lips kept me partially dazed, would he respond to my charms or would he push me away like he did?

As I felt him gradually giving in to the kiss, I gently slid my tongue inside his mouth, playfully giving his tongue a little nudge, begging him to do something other than just standing there, being petrified.

'Come on, Shadow, don't be a coward, finish what you started' my thoughts spoke impatiently as I continued to assault his mouth in a needy way, desperately hoping for him to respond.

I admit that he wasn't that much of a great kisser probably because of his lack of experience but the way he delivered it was so filled with passion that he had me craving for it.

I pulled away to stare at his crimson eyes, looking for a hint that I have put this hedgehog under my spell but all I got was the sight of a surprised hedgehog catching his breath while his muzzles burned a fiery red.

Maybe I went a little too far for someone so proper such as him.

That's when I got my assumptions wrong when Mr. Hedgehog plotted his revenge too soon.

One swift move and I immediately felt my back mercilessly being pushed against the wall he was once in and stared intently into my eyes as he breathed heavily.

"My apologies, let me atone for my mistake" he hushed.

And thus, he had satiated my cravings by crashing his lips into mine as I felt myself mindlessly wrapping my arms around his neck out of instinct.

The warmth of his lips sent a current running through my body as I felt his tongue gently darting inside my mouth, teasing my own, but I gave in easily and allowed him the freedom to explore my mouth.

As I felt my legs beginning to weaken from the intensity of our passionate lip lock, I quickly lifted a leg and wrapped it on his waist that made him distracted enough to pull away from the kiss but I quickly caught his lips back, unsatisfied with the sudden cold feeling that came after it.

Feeling the moment taking over him, he pushed his weight onto me. Stark pleasure course through me as I felt his hand gripping my bare leg that rested on his waist.

I didn't expect this, I was surprised how Shadow is handling the situation considering that he was oblivious in these kind of things.

What a fast learner, he is. I guess he isn't as innocent as I thought.

It was raw, aggressive, passionate and intense that I wasn't able to hold back a moan any longer. I've never been kissed like this before, not even my past ex-boyfriends could compete with this, it was the best one I've ever had for an inexperienced guy who only learned through a brief experience.

He is indeed talented not only in wine tasting.

Just as the both of us got a little carried away, I heard the sound of the door of the fire exit opened.

"Oh dear sparks and circuits!" the sound of the voice made us jump in surprise as we frantically pulled away from our little session. Looking towards the source, I was surprised to see that it was none other but the apartment's maintenance personnel, Raoul the Gerbil.

"Raoul…" I said, my face burning red "We…uh…we were just—"

"Leaving" Shadow interrupted, grabbing my hand as we both left in a haste, leaving the poor gerbil standing there, still in shock.

Note to self, never make out again in my apartment's fire exit.

Finally, both of us reached the front door of my room.

"That was quite embarrassing" Shadow calmly muttered, his eyes still not leaving from where we just walked out of.

"Oh, don't worry about Raoul, I'm sure he'll forget all about it" I reassured as I laughed uneasily.

"Hopefully, he does…"

Both of us looked at each other and quickly avoided each other's gaze. I still haven't got over how my attempts of teasing him turned into a make out session. I guess I underestimated his innocence too much. He might be lacking an experience but that didn't mean he lacked the knowledge in delivering a memorable smooch.

It's astounding how this hedgehog had an innate fascination for knowledge.

I heard him faked a cough "A-anyway…I guess…this is it, then? The part where we…part ways" he's stuttering, I bet he's getting tensed again.

"I guess" I responded, feeling my muzzles still warm from our recent activity "Um…Shadow, I…"

"No need to explain, Ms. Rouge. I completely understand" I saw a hint of blush on his muzzles, he might have recalled it as well.

"I see…well, thank you for a wonderful evening...I had a blast" I walked towards him and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

I felt him shuddering a bit at the brief contact. I guess he's really not used being with women even after that session in the fire exit. It's adorable.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you once again, Shadow" I warmly smiled at him and he gave me a nod accompanied by a contented smile, finally understanding the fact that I chose to stay.

"I'll see you soon as well. Good night, Miss Rouge" he left after he bade his farewell but at the back of my mind, I was silently hoping that he would turn around so I could see his crimson eyes once again, unfortunately he didn't but I sighed dreamily at the thought of finally inviting Shadow in my life in just one night.

I may not believe in fairytales and the thought of having a prince charming is too overrated so I came up with something different, something unique, my 'Black Knight'

I was about to go inside when my mobile phone beeped.

Checking the message, I felt a lump suddenly blocking my air passage.

'Hey, Rouge. How are you these past few days? If you're free tomorrow, could we meet somewhere? We need to talk'

It was my ex-boyfriend, Knuckles.


	13. Unresolved Predicaments

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews, faves and follows! Here's chapter 13.**

* * *

**Sunday, 9:30pm at Station Square Apartment Complex**

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I entered my apartment quietly thinking that Sapphire and Flint were already asleep and sat on my couch, my hands still clutching my phone, thinking about the message I just received.

'Perfect timing, Knuckles. Perfect timing, indeed' anguish thoughts filled me. He even had the nerve contacting me after what happened.

What kind of girl does he think I am? A crazy, love struck fan girl who would chase him around?

Just as I was already ready to move on and be happy with someone else, there he is knocking back at my door.

Although, I can't blame him for his actions.

When I first came to the city, I had a hard time looking for a job so I always find myself hanging out on the bar where my sister used to bartend just to pass some time.

That's where I met him. He introduced himself as the son of the general manager in Emerald Industries. He's quite a big shot, and the people there respected his presence a lot.

It all started with a lot of teasing, making fun of him for being an arrogant and spoiled rich kid, then we had a couple of drinks. Next thing we know, we started going out a couple of times until we became honest with our feelings.

We've been together for a year, we broke up a lot of times then we got back together again and the same cycle repeated until I got used to it, until it didn't matter anymore.

The more I recall it, the more I realize that I often fall for men who makes you feel that you're obliged to give your all thinking that you'll have a chance to have a better relationship with them.

Unfortunately, I always learn the hard way.

My sister kept telling me that I shouldn't make someone my priority if I don't hold the same significance in their life but I was too stubborn to listen to her until it's too late. Just when I thought everything was going steady, everything fell apart.

I knew from the start that he already had a fiancée long before we even started going out. Blinded by love, I didn't care at first and we continued seeing each other secretly behind his fiancée's back until one day, he admitted that he already married her and she is expecting their first child soon.

That's the time I began to distance myself from him to avoid getting in the way of their marriage. From the very start, it was foolish of me to think that he would choose me over his fiancée.

It's funny how an emotion could blind you from accepting a harsh reality.

I was devastated, I almost felt the world crumbled before me. It felt like he only took advantage of my feelings for him and treated me like some sort of mistress.

But I kept coming back to him because of the way he treated me like I was the most important girl in the world and because of that, he gave me an illusion that I was a priority in his life where in fact, I wasn't.

I hated him, I despised him so much because of that. But one thing's for sure, I was madly in love with him, that's why it hurts so much until now.

The more I read the message, the more I feel myself sinking into my couch. A mixture of emotions surrounded me, it's starting to get uncomfortable.

Love is an emotion that gives you energy. When you're filled with it, everything is brimming with life, everything feels right; it makes you feel like nothing could go wrong. But when you lose it, it drains you in an instant. You lose track of reality since you'd often find yourself reminiscing the old days, you miss the soap operas you used to love, you stopped eating your favorite food, and what's worse, getting out of bed becomes a discouraging task since you can't even find a reason to do it anymore. It's like living in your own personal hell with no way out unless someone would come into your life to save you from your own prison.

I have been a prisoner of his love for so long that I forgot what it feels like to love again until Shadow came along and broke those chains to free me.

And now, those chains are coming back to haunt me once again.

What should I do? Should I meet him or not?

I placed a hand on my forehead.

All these thoughts are giving me a headache, maybe I should just ignore the message and pretend that I never received it.

But…what if he decided to…oh, I can't decide.

My phone beeped once again and I felt my heart racing, thinking that it might be another message from Knuckles.

Carefully, I took my phone out and in a count of three, I opened my eyes.

One minute I was tensed then suddenly my anxiety began to disperse in the air when I saw that it was from Shadow.

'Every moment spent with you feels like an eternity. I could not wait to see you once again. Pleasant dreams, Ms. Rouge.'

I found myself squealing inside like a teenage girl once again.

What's the point of going back to the past when I'm already happy right now in the present?

Shadow, now every moment spent away from you felt like torture, I can't wait to see you again, too.

After that playful assault, his presence alone is starting to feel like a drug, it's addicting.

Here I am pondering to myself about this certain hedgehog that made my day without even knowing who he is except his name.

Just as I was starting to get lost in my thoughts, I felt hands playfully grasping my shoulders from behind.

"You're finally back"

Looking behind me, I caught sight of Sapphire wearing a huge grin on her face. With that, I quickly hid my phone from her sight.

"Sapphire, I thought you and Flint were already asleep"

Good thing she didn't see my phone.

"Oh don't even push the subject on me, let's talk about your day, how was it?" she suddenly asked that made me gasp in surprise.

"H-how was what?" I tried to clarify, unable to pay attention at the moment.

"Your 'dinner' with Mr. Hot Stuff, what else?" she walked around the couch and sat beside me, a hint of excitement evident in her voice.

Mr. Hot Stuff? Sapphire and her ridiculous nicknames.

"Oh, well, it was..." I started to recall everything that happened, how our friendly dinner became a dinner date, how Mr. Hedgehog showed me the majestic view of the sunset and ended up crossing the boundaries by kissing me, how I reciprocated his gesture in this apartment's fire exit; everything was too complicated to explain that I struggled to think of a single word to summarize it all.

"Was what?" she was getting impatient and I know from the look on her face that she couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Fantastic" I slipped. I meant to say 'great' or 'wonderful' but I can't believe I said that, perhaps I was too preoccupied with my thoughts.

"Ohhh…I see where you're getting at. I guess he indeed gave you a good time, didn't he?" Sapphire had that mischievous look on her face that's making me stiff like a board.

"We…had dinner at the Sol Princess Yacht" I said without looking then I heard her gasp.

"No way…Seriously?! That yacht is owned by the CEO of the biggest corporation in Mobius!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, too. I was anticipating a dinner at a restaurant but we ended up there" I explained, even now, I'm still surprised "Crazy, right?" I laughed uneasily.

"Hmm…that hedgehog must be big and important. Come to think of it, have you seen the pictures of the CEO of that corporation?" Sapphire had a hint of curiosity within her, similar to mine.

I shook my head in disagreement.

Frankly, I really didn't care about those things until Sapphire threw a Mobius Time magazine on my lap.

Looking at the magazine, I felt my mouth gaping in surprise.

On the magazine cover, the face of a striking yet fierce-looking dark hedgehog with long, upturned quills and hypnotizing cerulean eyes met my gaze.

His features alone screamed supremacy and authority like a dictator in a businessman's body.

"Darius the Hedgehog" I read the inscription underneath his photo.

The truth is, I've only heard a few things about the Darius Conglomerate. Now that I'm actually seeing the man behind the 4 oil refineries, 2 largest telecommunications company, 200 international chain hotels and so much more, it boosted my fascination with that said company. To top it all that, something about this particular hedgehog looked familiar and I couldn't help but be reminded of a certain someone at the moment, someone with the same dark fur and intimidating eyes.

Shadow? No, impossible, it could only be coincidence. It's plausible that he's not the only hedgehog in the world with the same dark fur.

I quickly placed the magazine aside before I start feeling the urge to assume nonsensical things again.

Now I really wanted to know who he is and why he was reluctant in talking about himself.

"What do you think? Could Mr. Hot Stuff be somehow related to this guy on the cover? Or could he be Mr. Cover Guy himself in disguise?"

I stared at her in indifference, thinking that her assumptions are not making any sense.

"That's ridiculous, Sapph. There's no way that's even possible. I mean look at him, his quills are longer and he doesn't even have red marks in it. They're not exactly alike as you think. Besides, he would've just told me if he was"

Or maybe I was just in denial.

Maybe I couldn't accept the fact that Shadow is related to that influential hedgehog that the people of Mobius often spoke of.

I won't believe it unless he told me otherwise.

Sapphire sighed in defeat "You're right. It might only be coincidence."

I attempted to stand from the couch until Sapphire pulled me down back "Hold on. We're still not finished talking. So, going back to your date, how far did he go? First base? Second base? Third base?" she leaned closer putting an arm on my shoulders "Home run?" her grin widened.

"Sapphire!" I squeaked, my muzzles blushing heavily "It's not like that, okay?!"

I can't believe her!

I just met the guy last night and she's already thinking that I've slept with him.

Well, to be honest, it almost led to that if it weren't for Raoul's interruption and it still embarrassed me until now how a little bit of misunderstanding between us led to that.

"We just had dinner and…talked and…that's it!"

I couldn't say the part that we kissed, my muzzles are on fire again after recalling that incident in the fire exit. I guess both of us just got too carried away in the heat of the moment.

Thankfully, it's dark enough for her to see my face.

"Relax, geez, you're freaking out too much, I was just kidding …" she sighed in disbelief "And I thought a sexy red dress would seduce Mr. Hot Stuff. I guess he really is a gentleman"

She pulled a nerve in me this time.

"I knew it!" I flamed "I knew there's a reason why you made me wear this. You're horrible! How could you do that to me?"

Sapphire laughed hysterically at my little outburst.

"Because you needed it. Besides, being stuck with a guy before who only treated you as an option is a good reason enough. You need someone who will treat you more than just an accessory, you need someone who would make you feel special and wanted."

I had a hard time accepting the fact that I was indeed treated like one, I guess my devotion for him is stronger than I thought.

But the more I think about it, the more I feel hurt as I recalled those days.

I answered her with a glare.

"You think 'Mr. Hot Stuff' is any different?" I spat back.

"Picture it this way, sis: A decent guy would always treat a lady right and won't only focus on her good looks and 'credentials' if you know what I mean. The fact that he didn't take advantage of you is enough proof that he is one. Most girls who wore red and provocative dresses on a first date instantly gets shagged but here you are, still wearing your virgin veil. Face it, sis. The guy treats you like a princess and you should be proud of that"

I playfully slapped my sister's arm while restraining a giggle.

Well, he did kiss me but that's it, he didn't go further than that and what happened a while ago was actually my fault.

Perhaps he really is a decent guy.

"So, you're telling me that you made me wear this dress just to see if he would take advantage of me or not?"

Sapphire giggled at my statement "Hey, that's what sisters are for…think of that as a litmus test"

"That's so evil. You could've just told me, I would've played along" I rose a brow at her

"It would only ruin the fun if I did" Sapphire stood from the couch, her eyes still not leaving me "Seriously, that guy is a keeper, sis. You should see him again" she said as she winked at me.

I guess she does have a point after all.

"Maybe" I avoided her gaze and felt my muzzles warming up again.

"Good for you. Anyway, you should get some beauty sleep now and don't worry about breakfast tomorrow, I'll take care of it" with that, Sapphire patted me in the shoulder and went back inside the room to join Flint.

I guess Sapphire really does care for me, in an odd kind of way.

I made my way towards my room after sending Shadow a reply.

Tonight, I've decided to ignore Knuckle's message for a while until I clear my head.

I wonder what kind of day tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Sunday, 9:50 pm – Shadow's Single Flat House**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

Knowing that tomorrow would be a weekday, it's quite plausible that my father would spend the night in the mansion with my mother.

So for this night, I've decided to stay in my own personal home instead of staying at my parents' mansion. This way, I'm away from my father, I could have the privacy that I want even if my bodyguards stayed within the vicinity of my home and another reason is it's closer to Rouge's apartment.

I mounted my music player on my speaker and played my favorite classical music to help me relax and retire for the night as I got ready for bed.

Feeling drowsiness take over me, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, looking back at my past encounter with her then I heard my phone beeped.

'Sweet dreams. Aww, excited to see me already? For now, bear with your dreams for a little while, handsome.' I felt the corners of my mouth lifting as I read her response.

How long would it take for me to be finally waking up beside her every single day?

Distance is such a huge hindrance, I'm starting to detest it every now and then.

The day spent with her felt so rewarding, it was incredible. Although, the little 'session' that occurred was quite unexpected, I still couldn't help but recall the incident over and over again in my head. I guess that's what I get for misunderstanding her actions.

And there I was thinking that I won't be able to see her again, I was happily wrong.

'What an astonishing way to punish someone' I smirked at the thought.

Her lips were soft, moist and sweet like strawberries. Is that what it feels like to finally kiss the woman of your dreams?

She had me craving for it and there she was spoiling me with it.

She's like a rollercoaster and she's making me feel like I'm going to hurl with all of her loops and yet, I can't stop riding.

Bat girl, you make me feel like you despise me at the same time you make me feel like you're crazy about me.

You are indeed one of a kind, that's why I adore you.

Then I heard another beep. This time, it isn't from my personal smart phone, rather, it's from my other smart phone where I take business calls and messages.

I'm expecting an emergency had occurred in one of the firms we own but upon checking the message, I was bewildered with what I've seen.

'Sweet dreams, my handsome prince. I hope you see me in your dreams because you're already in mine' it says.

Without hesitation, I quickly erased the message and set that phone aside.

Right now, I'm completely disturbed at the thought that someone from my father's business associates would actually find the courage to send something like this, however, a thought came to me that made me sigh in relief.

Perhaps Ms. Rouge must have lost the business card that I handed her earlier and somebody must have picked it up. It made me glad that I got her number first before she got mine.


	14. Confrontation

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews and the honest ones, too.**

* * *

**Monday, 9:30 am at Darius Conglomerate **

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

Monday, the first day of the week, this is the time when I have to make rounds with my father around the corporation and also the time when I have to give him a detailed report about everything that happened for the past week.

"I've got a call from Mr. Akio, the owner of 'Yaneda Telecom.' He said he found our telecommunication company fascinating and would fly to Mobius this week to discuss a deal with 'Sky Telecommunications' to offer our telecommunication agents a job opportunity in Japan teaching English to Japanese businessmen."

I glided my stylus on my organizer and scrolled it down "He will arrive on Thursday around 3:30 in the afternoon."

"How about the guest accommodation?"

"I have already arranged the hotel and dinner reservations for the guests as well."

"Good"

"In addition to that, Ivo Robotics has requested a business partnership offering two new refineries with a total capacity of 300,000 barrels per day. The matter would be further discussed on the next meeting that's going to be held two days from now"

"Interesting…But I have doubts affiliating with Ivo Robotnik. Make sure you know his intentions first before signing up the agreement. Overlanders are difficult to read compared to Mobians"

"Understood"

"Taking those aside, how did the agreement between Emerald Industries went? As far as I know, those stubborn echidnas at the top won't make business partnerships with us. They always come with a hatchet" my father asked in his usual deep and calm voice.

"The agreement between Emerald Industries has already been signed and the future projects agreed upon will be commenced this coming month."I confidently responded.

My father gave me a cynical look like he usually does whenever I did something beyond his expectations.

"Exactly, how did you charm those snakes, my boy?" he asked, his hand resting on his chin

I discreetly rolled my eyes at his statement, wondering to myself how he often finds my actions implausible.

"Persuasion, bargaining and a quick cup of coffee" was my quick response.

"I'm impressed. You've proven yourself worthy enough to be my successor, boy" he leaned from his seat.

I ignored his dry compliment and excused myself out of his office but I was halted once again.

"Shadow, there is another matter we need to discuss" he stood from his seat and walked towards me with his piercing eyes.

I stood there confused, wondering what else he wanted.

"I am finished with my report, father. What is there to discuss?" I calmly retorted.

"For my upcoming business trip, I would like you to go instead"

I almost gasped in surprise. This is the first business trip that he refused to go to.

"Why are you asking me to go?" I asked coldly "You've never asked me to go before"

"I have matters to attend to in this office"

There he is again, lying again.

"Matters? Like what?" I crossed my arms, disregarding the fact that it's impolite to do so especially in front of your boss.

I didn't care anymore.

"Paperwork" was his calm response.

"Stop lying, I've finished all of the paperwork yesterday. What else is your excuse, father? Are you going somewhere? Perhaps visiting someone?" sarcasm filled me this time.

"Shadow, that attitude of yours is starting to become bothersome. I did not raise you to be disrespectful."

I felt my adrenaline rush at his statement.

"Don't pass the burdens to me and we don't demand respect, we earn it" I snapped back in response.

"That does not give you an excuse to insult your own father. Your ego is as enormous as this company I've worked so hard to build."

I gritted my teeth, I'm starting to lose my temper.

"It was you who helped me build this ego of mine."

"You've done that to yourself. What has become of you? Right now, all I see is a spoiled, egoistic and ill-mannered hedgehog disguised as my son. You used to be a very nice boy, what happened?"

Unbelievable. To think that he's using my childhood against me.

"I'm never going to be that cheerful hedgehog that I used to be. I used to look up to you but the time when Maria died, you began to drift away from us. Where were you during those times?"

My father took a sharp breath, I could feel his rage in his calm form

"I was grieving…"

"Away from us?"

"I had a business trip that time"

He's indeed a very bad liar.

"You only made me find more reasons to hate you. Here's a fact: It all started with you. Everything is your fault, you made me like this!"

My father's piercing glare competed with mine, we're like two lions fighting over a chunk of meat, ready to pounce at one another any time.

"I clothed you, fed you, gave you everything you want and molded you to become my perfect successor and here you are giving me more reasons why I should not have chosen you to take over this company. What kind of a son are you?"

"A son who never wants to be like his father! It's always about me. Let's talk about your mistakes this time, father, so that we could be fair. Have you seen mother lately? Have you noticed how much she had changed ever since you started getting busy with doing your damn 'Business-related' trips during weekends?!"

I lost my temper and I blurted out what I've been keeping for so long.

"Don't involve your mother into this and you have no reason to meddle with my affairs" his eyes narrowing, I could feel his rage emitting from him.

"Affairs. That's right, that's exactly the appropriate term for that, father. I'm glad you pointed that out. I guess there's no reason for me to say it out loud anymore"

"That's preposterous!" he angrily shouted at me

"Don't deny it anymore, father" I gave him a disgusted look "I already know you've been betraying your family for years"

He looked at me in disbelief, rubbed his temples then soon took a deep breath and he looked away from me.

"Who told you that?!" I heard him ask with his back remained unturned.

"It doesn't matter but I'll let you know that mother didn't tell me anything. She wanted to give me an illusion of a perfect family but sad to say I'm already aware of your dirty secret"

He looked at me, finally wearing that expression, the expression of complete humiliation but quickly avoided my gaze to conceal it from me further.

"So, who's this whore you're seeing? She must be quite a catch. Probably good in bed, too. Why don't you introduce me to her so I could tell her how she tore this family apart?"

I'm determined to find out, whoever that is.

My father took out his stress ball from his pocket and squeezed it tightly.

"Enough of this, Shadow" he turned his back at me "Leave my office…"

"I'm not leaving this time until you admit it. You're cheating behind mother's back and I want to know who your gold digging whore is"

My father glared towards my direction with fire burning in his eyes that somehow made my fur rise.

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. Her name is Sapphire and don't ever call her a 'gold digging whore.' She's a decent woman who cares for her family. I only asked her for her time and she gave that to me without anything in return. She refused all of my offers, she refused every gift I gave her…It wasn't about the money why she came to me, it never was to begin with…Don't judge every women that way"

I felt my heart racing. This time, it is rage that's making it like this.

"Still, you sought comfort with another woman while mother and I grieved?!"

"I have a string of mistresses before Sapphire and your mother knew that too well but I made sure I never fall in love with any of them, your mother is still the only one for me"

He's not making any sense, he's only making this conversation worse.

"So there's more…How dare you, father. You tell me you love my mother at the same breath you tell me that you're sleeping with other women. That's outrageous!" I sharply pointed out

"Don't even think your mother is a saint as well…" was his calm response

"What are you implying? What did mother ever do to you?" I snapped at him for making a comment like that "Isn't she the victim here?"

"She…did the same" I saw him gritting his teeth as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"What are you saying, father?" I'm starting to feel uncomfortable, the aura around us suddenly changed, it was suffocating.

"Maria was only 2 years old when your mother found out I was having an affair. Enraged with my actions, she…sought the comfort of my brother and they started seeing each other behind my back. Terios had always loved your mother and she loved him as well but I took her away from him. I strived to take his spotlight, I was jealous of everything he had because our parents favored him more but when the plane crash took him away, I got guilty. Months later, here you are, constantly reminding me of him as though he's punishing me for taking all of the things he had…Terios is your real father, not me"

The world crushed before me. I felt my blood draining from my head, I'm getting dizzy but I fought to stand still.

This can't be true.

All this time, I've been living in a world full of lies.

I can't believe that the people who I grew to trust were actually the ones who betrayed me.

* * *

**10:00 am at Zen Massage Parlor**

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

Mondays, this is the time when we restock oils, put clean towels and change the drapes.

The busiest day of the week.

I was refilling scented oils when all of a sudden…

"Rouge!" I heard somebody called my name and looking back, I saw Felicia wearing a huge frown on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

It's too early and she's already emitting a terrible atmosphere in this establishment.

"You are supposed to put clean towels in room 3, where are those towels?!" she flared while one hand grasped on her mobile phone.

Texting during working hours. Is that even allowed?

"I'm on it" I sighed as I went towards the stock room to get some towels.

"Hey Rouge" one of my co-workers called out.

"Hey Mina" was my only response as I gathered the towels in my arms.

"Oh, let me help you" Mina took the half.

"Thanks"

Walking towards room 3, Mina suddenly broke the silence.

"The queen seemed pissed again, what have you done this time?" my co-worker wondered.

"Nothing and I don't even want to know. Maybe it's the time of the month?"

Mina grinned

"Or maybe the manager refused to sleep with her last night"

Both of us laughed at the thought.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the short chapter. Just a quick little note after reading a recent story review. Yes, I actually read reviews and find inspiration from them. _

_I know I still need to learn a lot in writing a better fanfiction and I'm aware of that because this is my first time writing a fanfiction and English is not my native language. I want to share my story to the world because I want to inspire. I'm still taking baby steps in writing that's why I have a lot of flaws. _

_I appreciate criticism, however, it could be a bruising experience to some and critics should know how to deliver it to help the author improve, not by taking away their passion to write because I'm aware that criticism can either be encouraging or discouraging but here's a thing: Learning from mistakes help you grow._

_So, for those who like my work until now, thank you so much, you guys inspire me to keep going; for those who didn't and find it 'awful' and 'unrealistic' as quoted, I'll try to do better but I just want to emphasize that__** '**__**I am not a quitter and I'm determined to finish what I started**__**.' **_

_It's human nature to be imperfect and I'm proud to be one and h__aving the power to give an honest opinion does not give you a license to hurt._

* * *

**Here's something to inspire new writers:**

**"_You can either be judged because you created something or ignored because you left your greatness inside of you." _**

**_-James Clear_**


	15. A Special Day

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 15**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**Thursday, 4:30 pm at Darius Conglomerate (Meeting Room)**

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

"'_Communication' wa daiji na mono de aru to iu koto o tsuyoku shinjite imasu. Kantan ni iu to, kono kikaku no mokuteki no hitotsu wa 'communication' no kabe wo toriharau koto de aru. Yoroshikereba, onsha ni jigyouteikei wo shitainde gozaimasu. _(I strongly believe that communication is very important. To put it simply, one of the goals of this project is to break the barrier of communication. For the said matter, if it's possible, we would like to form a collaboration with your company.)"

Mr. Akio spoke with great confidence and I have to admit that I admire his perspective of the matter at hand.

Japanese guests aren't uncommon in this corporation. In fact, some of my father's business associates are from Japan and I could definitely say that they are good business partners but it's challenging to gain their trust. Rather than a rigid contractual obligation to one another, they would much prefer establishing an interpersonal relationship which is a long process that's why my father hired a Japanese tutor to help me know the language to shorten that process. I can't say I'm proficient but I can converse and understand a bit, at least.

"_Wakarimashita_ (I understand)" I said _"Dewa, kono "project" ni tsuite no kyouryoku ni doui shite orimasu_. (Well then, in regards to this project, we gladly accept your proposal)."

I wasn't confident with my words and my heavy accent made me feel awkward inside but the current importance is delivering my intentions clearly for which I think Mr. Akio understood judging from his expression.

"_Moushide wo uke ire, makoto ni arigatou gozaimasu. Korekara osewa ni natte orimasu._ (Thank you very much for accepting our proposal. I'm pleased to be working with you from now.)" Mr. Akio stood and bowed respectfully as I did the same.

"_Iie, kochira koso yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ (No, the pleasure is mine)"

"_Ah, tokoro de, Darius sama wa dochira ni irasshaimasu ka? Tashika, moshi machigatte inakereba, Shadow sama wa Darius sama no musuko san de wa arimasen ka_? (Oh, by the way, where is Mr. Darius? If I'm not mistaken, you're his son, right?)"

I froze at Mr. Akio's statement but to prevent complicating things further, I just casually told him the same lie told by my parents, the lie that they made me believe for almost 26 years.

"_Hai, shikashi, chichi wa ima chotto isogashii node, moushiwake arimasen. _(Yes, but right now my father is busy at the moment, so I apologize for that.)"

Mr. Akio had a look of disappointment for not being able to meet my father but I think it's for the best as of now.

I never wanted to see him with me anyway.

"_Ah sou desu ka. Shikata ga arimasen ne. De wa, ojikan o itadaite, arigatou gozaimasu. Shitsurei itashimasu_." (I see. But there's nothing that we can do about it. Well, thank you for your time. Please excuse me.)

After exchanging respectful bows, he left my office together with an escort.

I was left in solitude again.

'Job well done' I mentally praised myself after another successful and yet tiring business negotiation.

Frankly, it's been three days since I found out the truth from my father that I was his nephew and not his son but I kept moving on, pretending to myself that everything is alright. I keep telling myself that tomorrow will be another day and none of it should withhold me from doing what I used to do but I was wrong for assuming how easy it is to ignore such matter.

The distance between Darius and I only grew more and the more days go by, the more I force myself to stop addressing him as my father but I keep failing.

I stopped returning to the mansion after that and my mother left yesterday to take a vacation in Hawaii and I didn't even bother sending her off, telling her that I am preoccupied with a lot of things.

Sleeping at night became challenging as well and lately, I've noticed that I've been slacking off like one of my internal batteries just died.

I used to work like a machine but now I feel so defective. I wonder if I could still survive this hell of a week.

* * *

**Friday, 1:00 pm at Darius Conglomerate (Shadow's office)**

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

"…At 1:30 pm, you will have a business meeting with Mrs. Fox regarding the—"

Currently, I'm losing track of what my secretary is telling me for being too preoccupied with my thoughts. All I could hear is gibberish like my mind isn't processing what she's saying anymore. It seems that no matter how I try to keep my mind on the job, it unconsciously drifts away.

All I could think about now are the words of the hedgehog that I used to call 'father' even if I chose to forget that he even said it.

'Terios is your real father' his voice kept playing in my head.

I couldn't stop it now unlike before, even if I want to.

I feel distracted, I can't concentrate.

To top it all that, it's Friday.

My mother would probably be spending her time drinking again in Hawaii and my father would be anticipating to see his mistress the next day and the day after that or perhaps everyday now while mother isn't around.

My parents would probably have the week of their life and here I am, merely watching how they destroy their lives.

What a dysfunctional family I have…I couldn't be more '**proud' **especially the thought of how things have changed since that secret was finally revealed.

All of these thoughts are giving me a terrible headache and an uncomfortable feeling in my chest.

I can't take it anymore, I feel like I'm close to the limit.

"You know what, just cancel all of my meetings for today. I intend to leave early…I'm not feeling well at the moment" I spoke, resting my forehead on my hand.

"Very well. Would you like to request a chauffeur to drive you home, sir?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Understood. Oh, and sir?"

I rose my brow, wondering what else she would add.

"Happy Birthday" she said simply.

My eyes widened as I quickly took out my phone to check on the date today, it was indeed my birthday. I've been focusing on work and my personal problems too much that I even forgot my own birthday.

"T-thank you" was my only reply. It felt good inside that other people remembered it more than I do.

Still, the thought of being conceived from a love affair and the thought of being a bastard son of my mother and my father's brother made me feel unclean.

Why do the children suffer from their parent's mistakes? It's not their fault why they were conceived. I've seen these things only happen in the television. I never thought I would be walking in the same shoes as them.

As soon as my secretary left, I looked at our family photo once again on my private desk, thinking to myself why I was blind enough to know the truth.

A few days ago I was looking at the same photo while wondering how my family has changed for the past few years.

Right now, I'm looking at it with burning contempt.

Mother, I love you and I trusted you with all my heart but you made me feel that you're innocent, you made me think that you're in dire need of help where in fact you're merely facing the consequences of the terrible mistake you did, the mistake of bringing me into this world.

You never should have repeated the same mistake father did.

Father, my disappointment in you only grew. First you cheated on my mother multiple times then here I am learning the truth that the uncle that I've once known was in fact, my father all along. If you've known this for so long, why didn't you tell me?

I feel so angry, sad, betrayed and vulnerable.

My walls are crushed completely and there's no way of building them up once again. I wanted to scream, throw my things around, rip all of my paperwork but I kept my cool and looked for something to divert my aggression somewhere else instead until one image caught my eye that didn't made me feel as resentful as now.

"Maria" I whispered my sister's name as I felt a tear trickle down my face but I quickly wiped it with the back of my hand "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm not the brother you used to know anymore. Look at me, I'm a wreck" I completely borrowed my face in my hand as I pushed the frame flat on the desk. "Why did you have to go and leave me behind?"

If Maria were still alive, how would she take it if she finds out what father has been doing all this time? 'Her' father.

Would she end up like me as well?

Probably not. I know Maria, she's a strong girl and she would always look on the bright side, unlike me.

Then I remembered something.

I opened the drawer on my desk and took out my most treasured toy gun that my uncle gave me as a birthday present when I was a child.

Somehow, I felt myself calming down a bit after seeing it. Even now, I could still remember the time when he gave it to me.

I was playing in the living room with my small toy truck when he called my attention. He asked me to turn around, demanded me to put my hands in the air and like any obedient boy, I did.

After that, I felt an object pressed against my back, then he said:

'Happy Birthday, kiddo'

The toy that I've been looking at the toy store every time we passed was finally mine. I was the happiest little hedgehog that time.

As I turned 21 and began my first step as a deputy CEO, he would always find time to visit me in my office to give a handful of tips in running a corporation and at the end of the week, he would often invite Sonic and I every Friday to a bar in Westopolis for a little after-work celebration.

Those were the times when I still have no idea what's going on between my parents. I was young, clueless and always ready to take a challenge anytime.

Now that I learned that my late uncle was my father all along, reminiscing those memories only made me feel upset for not being able to have the opportunity to see him again.

I would have liked to have the chance to get to know him better.

Uncle Terios was an exceptional hedgehog; the exact opposite of my cold and intimidating father, Darius.

Quick-witted, persistent, strict but with a heart of gold.

Ms. Lana, my mother's former personal assistant, once told me that he planned and started a small company once and named it 'Genesis Corp.' He worked and affiliated with a small group of businessmen and made business deals with Ivo robotics. They aimed to create a better future for Mobius by introducing robots into the society until Darius did the same and started his own with the help of his friends and made his company grow, taking over his brother's spotlight until he decided to shut it down, wasting a lot for a project that didn't make it.

Every time my uncle started something, my father would always be there to take over it and the fact that he openly admitted that he took my mother away from Uncle Terios from the very start made me even more infuriated.

Their sibling rivalry was like a never ending race.

Uncle Terios got broke in the end and decided to fly towards the countryside to start anew.

On my 22nd birthday, he decided to fly back to Mobius, promising Sonic and I a drink at the bar in Westopolis but he never made it back due to the plane crashing because of the carbon monoxide that leaked into the cockpit, suffocating both pilots.

I was devastated upon learning that and it even made me more resentful how the people I cared for were always taken from me.

After Uncle Terios' heartbreaking accident, my father might have lost the drive for competition and it might be the reason why he began to lay low in business work and started training me earlier to become his successor.

I thought suddenly came to me that made me frown.

Darius is all about business. Perhaps he only took me in as his own son to save his own company.

Business tycoons, all they care about is their company, women and money.

How pathetic.

Feeling the urge to let off some steam, I left the building, rode my car and drove off somewhere.

* * *

**Friday, 2:00 pm at Zen Massage Parlor**

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

The 19th of June.

A very special day for me because it's my birthday. But here I am celebrating it while working.

I feel like I'm on a hospital duty, working even on holidays but still, I'm happy because a lot had remembered my special day except for two. The first one didn't know and the second one resents me enough to greet me and it made me laugh how immature she's taking her hate for me.

I've just finished another session and boy does she have a lot of knots that it made me exert extra pressure to untie those nasty muscle knots.

"Thank you very much, my dear. You're amazing" my client, a female fox, praised me with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, my back feels so much better now thanks to you. And you're such a pretty and talented young lady."

"Just doing my job, ma'm, but I'm really flattered to hear that" I giggled as I escorted her out the room.

"Oh, are you single, dear? My son has been desperately looking for a wife. He's 35 and he's still not married. Can you believe that? He needs to settle down soon. I've always wanted beautiful grand kids and I think you're a perfect candidate. In addition to that, this might interest you. He works at Darius Conglomerate as an operations manager." she grinned at me while giving a wink.

Who does she think she is? Is she trying to lure me by telling the position of her son? Exactly how does she view women these days? Does she think that just because I'm working in this establishment, I can't provide for myself?

How sad how wealth could blind someone.

Heh, like I even care. I don't give a slightest damn even if he owns that corporation.

"I…uh…sorry ma'm I'm already in a…relationship" I smiled uncomfortably, trying to hold back my hidden rage, acting polite as much as I can.

"Oh, that's a shame." She leaned closer towards me "But if you two broke up, give me a call, alright?" she handed me a business card that made me even feel more uneasy.

She's crazy. Like I'm interested in hooking up with her 35 year old unmarried son who's probably as workaholic as Shadow.

Not a chance.

"Alright" I laughed.

I looked at the card when she left and discreetly slipped it inside the little organizer that Felicia used.

'Maybe Felicia might find this a worthy addition to her collection' I thought as I chuckled inside me then I quickly walked away before she sees me.

Despite Felicia making my life miserable in this establishment, a simple smile or a praise from a client is enough to brighten my day but moments like this always gives a little thrill.

Life really has an odd sense of humor.

In fact, working in this massage parlor isn't so bad when I imagine it without that dominating queen. I bet our lives would be so much better here if she would get replaced by someone else. Someone who does not constantly yell at you to do your job, someone who's not a control freak, someone strict but gentle.

But I could only hope for that to happen.

A family friend once told me that 'Every jungle have snakes'

I guess no matter where I go, I would definitely meet someone like her, just in another form. Even the princesses from the stories always have that certain villain who would make their lives miserable to the point that they would give up until a fairy god mother arrives to help them with their miserable life.

But yet again, this isn't a fairy tale and there's no fairy god mother or magic that would save me from this witch, I only need to be brave and stand up for myself without losing my job in the process.

I am not a damsel in distress who needs someone to sweep me off my feet, I can handle this on my own, I can fight my way out of this.

"Hey girl, you should take a break" Mina spoke as she playfully hit my shoulder "You've been doing sessions nonstop for the past few hours. Are you sure you're alright?"

I stretched my arms and gave her a smile "No, I'm cool"

"Hmm, you seem energetic today. Is that what it feels like to be 25?" Mina teased that made me shot a glance at her.

"Mina, don't broadcast my age. It's a secret" I whispered, scolding her for doing something like that.

"So what? At least you're not as old as your majesty here" she whispered that sent us both laughing once again.

Until…

"What are you two laughing about?" Felicia's voice rang through our ears, making us freeze in response.

"Coffee break" I said straight and Mina somehow managed to ride along

"Yeah, we were talking what's good, Dark roast or Light roast" Mina's uneasy look gave Felicia a giveaway that we were making it up.

Felicia rose her eyebrows at us as her hands rested on her hips "Strange, since when did coffee became a laughing stock? It must be really challenging to decide which coffee to drink if you can't even afford one at Mobius café" she haughtily laughed at us.

Well that's a borderline insult coming from her. The coffee sold there may be expensive but that doesn't mean we can't afford it.

I decided to ignore her once again and urged Mina to go back arranging the rooms but Felicia halted us again.

"You know what, why don't you and Mina just continue doing private massages so you could taste Mobius' fine brewed caffeine? I'm receiving complaints from your clients that you've been ignoring their messages and calls. It's about time to get those hands into business or else you'll end up on the streets"

That's it, I can't let her get away this time. I don't care what happens anymore, I have to stand up for myself. She can't do this forever.

"I beg to differ because we're not **that** penniless like you said we are. And we don't need to do "special favors" to survive. We are all paid equally and plus, we know how to spend our money wisely, unlike you" I spat back, crossing my arms.

Felicia's gaze pierced into me, it's like she's already thinking of different ways to murder me on the spot but couldn't do so due to a lot of people and staff around us.

Seeing her like this made me laugh inside. There's nothing more satisfying than seeing your enemy lose her temper on subtle things.

"Oh, the bat girl finally learned to fight back after all these years. I'm surprised how much confidence you have today" she smirked at me.

Damn it, I really hated that gesture of hers.

"Don't judge me just because I kept ignoring your insults after all these years. I'm not ignoring you because I'm scared of you, I'm ignoring you because time spent arguing with you is not worth it. It's just a waste of time and oxygen. And right now, I'm feeling sorry for the plants already"

Felicia's ears steamed from my statement, I could see her hands clenching into a fist as her teeth gritted angrily.

"You little rat" she calmly said

"Um, excuse me, I'm not a rat, I'm a BAT. I bet your vision is getting poor as well. Tsk, aging is indeed a challenging process, isn't it? You should get glasses soon or you might mistake yourself in the mirror as someone or something else"

Mina laughed at the statement as Felicia glowed red both in embarrassment and rage.

"Listen to me, from this day on, I'm keeping a close eye on you. I would monitor everything you do, every breath you take, every word you speak and if I didn't like any of it, I'll kick you out of this establishment"

I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"Only the manager has the right to do that. I thought you're already aware of that being his 'assistant'" I calmly responded, still not leaving the ground I'm stepping on.

She only frowned at my statement and with an angry flip of her hair, she huffed.

"Just…Get back to work! Both of you! You pests…" with that, she went back towards the reception desk with heavy steps that could almost crack the tiles as she took out a compact mirror to look at her face.

"Oh dear, look at these wrinkles. I should have bought that cream" she mumbled in the corner as she worried about her facial flaws.

I guess I came out victorious in our little spat as Mina discreetly congratulated me by shaking my hand.

Of all my birthday celebrations, this is indeed the best one ever.

Mina and I were about to go back towards the therapy rooms until a voice called my attention.

"Ms. Rouge!"

I turned towards the direction of the voice and was surprised with who I saw.

A set of crimson eyes, majestic ebony fur and upturned quills.

"Shadow?" I called out his name that made everyone in the establishment gasp and turn their gaze towards us.

* * *

****Fun fact: Shadow and Rouge have the same birthday (June 19) and it's so cute to think about it! ^_^ ****

**A/N: Dear readers, I just want to say thank you so much for your kind words and words of encouragement. It really means a lot to hear from you all and I'm really glad that you liked this story despite of its flaws. You guys are my inspiration to write more and I'm very thankful to have people like you. Because of you guys, I didn't quit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till then, see you guys soon.**

**** I would also like to thank my Japanese friend in deviantart who helped me construct the Japanese conversation between Mr. Akio and Shadow and for teaching me a little bit of their culture :D ****


	16. Intoxication

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 16**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I heard faint whispering coming from my other co-workers until a sound of a dropping object distracted me. I looked back and I saw Felicia picking up her compact mirror but her eyes never left the hedgehog in front of me.

As I returned my gaze at him, I met those intimidating crimson eyes and it suddenly felt like we haven't seen each other for a very long time.

To be honest, it's only been a few days since he invited me to have dinner with him and after that night, checking my phone every now and then became a habit. I was always anticipating a message from him but sadly, I received none. I guess the hedgehog is too busy to send one unlike my previous ex-boyfriends who always flooded my inbox with their nonstop asking of how my day went or maybe he is just not accustomed yet in sending such messages unless it's important.

Or worse, it might be his horrible tactic to make me miss him. I'd kill him if that's the case.

And now here he is, suddenly appearing in my workplace with no prior notice. The thought of seeing him again all of a sudden made me happy at the same time a little infuriated at him for making me feel like he forgot about me.

I was about to speak when Felicia deliberately stood in front of me.

"Oh, Mr. Hedgehog, what a nice surprise! It's very nice to see you here. I mean, your parents were our most valued clients but that doesn't mean they're the only ones. I guess you have indeed enjoyed your last session. So, would you like another full body massage today?"

That was unexpected. I never thought she would do that. I saw Shadow blinking a couple of times and from the look on his face, he appeared uncomfortable.

Finding my courage, I gently pushed her to the side and attempted to speak again but she was swift with her counter attack that she got me completely off-guarded and pushed me to the side with her buttocks.

"Oh, the nerve!" I angrily muttered to myself.

I felt my teeth gritting out of frustration as Mina held me back.

"Mina!" I fought my way out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry…But it's for your own good. You've seen how much she's close to firing you. Let Felicia have her spotlight for a while" she whispered and gave me a wink "Besides, we all know Mr. Hedgehog is too proper to give in to the queen's charms"

I sighed upon hearing that and let Felicia have her way.

Well, he is a grown man, he could take care of himself against predators.

"You look like you've overworked too much, Mr. Hedgehog. Let me take a look at you" I saw her walking towards him and purposely dropped a pen in front of him.

If Ms. Alpha here thinks that she could pull off that 'dropping an object' cliché we often see in movies, then she should be prepared for the biggest embarrassment of her life.

"Oh my, excuse me for being clumsy" I saw her slowly bending over to pick up her pen and what made me giggle inside is that Shadow seems too petrified to pick her pen up for her so she ended up picking it up herself.

"Silly me" she laughed but uneasiness is evident. I don't know if she noticed it but I think she just made herself a laughing stock by doing that silly stunt.

It was so juvenile and hilarious that I felt so ashamed just looking at her. It's just like walking up to your crush during high school and sad to say, we aren't in high school anymore. I can't believe how she would resort into such ways just to attract someone. Now I'm starting to wonder why she still didn't have a husband as of now. Is she just content in getting into other people's pants?

Still, the thought of her attempting to get her paws on him is unsettling. If she got the manager to sleep with her on just using those lame flirty moves then he must be very desperate to get laid.

Not too long, I saw him side-stepping from Felicia and walked towards my direction instead, much to her surprise.

I was surprised how he managed to leave Felicia hanging just like that knowing how polite he is. I guess she got into his nerves that he decided to ignore her instead.

"Ms. Rouge, you're looking lovely as ever" he said in a smile.

I started to feel the world disappeared around us once again, I didn't care who's around us anymore. I'm really glad to see him.

"Charming. And here I am beginning to think that you've forgotten about me" I teased, crossing my arms at him "It's nice to know that you didn't."

"How could I forget you?" he smirked "You've been running in my head for the past few days, I'm surprised you're still not tired, my dear."

I laughed at his attempts of bringing in a cheesy line all of a sudden that made Mina and some of my co-workers giggle but Felicia's feral growl rang into my ears.

"Don't underestimate my stamina. I can run all day without even breaking a sweat"

"Really? Now that's good to hear. So you won't mind running forever now, would you?"

"You know, you should stop before everyone here gets cavities. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be at work during these hours?"

It also made me wonder as well knowing how workaholic he is.

He just shrugged his shoulders at my statement, something very unlikely for him to do.

As I got a good glimpse of his form, I noticed something different about him today; not only is he acting strange but the business suit that he wore is a little bit ruffled and his tie appears loose. If he didn't have the same watch that he wore on our previous dinner, I would have assumed that this isn't the same hedgehog that I was with during that time.

Feeling suspicious, I decided to assess him more until I saw him wobbling a bit while he took some careful steps towards me and as soon as he reached me, he lost his balance and landed on my arms.

"Ms. Rouge…" he murmured as he buried his face in my neck that made me flinch a bit.

"Shadow? Are you okay? Shadow?" I called out to him but I got distracted when I noticed a strong scent of alcohol leaking from his breath and he seem to be drenched with his own sweat.

There's only one explanation for this: He's drunk and I don't know how he managed to get here if he drove himself.

I was in a dilemma of kicking him on the ground at the same time taking him into some place first before a lot of clients see him like this.

'Drinking at this hour? Is he out of his mind?' I can't believe this guy.

He's so full of surprises.

"What's wrong with him? What did you do now, Rouge?" I heard Felicia calling out.

"He's just not feeling well. He must be exhausted. I'll bring him to a vacant room to rest for a while" I simply stated.

"Wait" Felicia stood blocking my way "I'll take him there. You still have two more sessions to repay for the on-call massages you missed."

I frowned at her statement. After that little stunt she pulled, I have a feeling that leaving Shadow with her would be the most horrible decision of my life. I was about to spat back when Mina interrupted "It's alright, I'll take Rouge's place for a while. Besides, she's been working non-stop. Rouge deserves a break, ma'am."

I saw Felicia glared at Mina "You're willing to take her sessions? You seem out of your mind, Mina"

"Of course, it's what friends do. What? You haven't had a friend to back you up before, ma'am?"

Realizing Mina's statement, Felicia backed away and decided to go with Mina's proposal. Deep down, I was mentally thanking Mina for standing out for me like that.

I owe her a lot.

With careful steps, I helped Shadow walk towards Room 9, removed his suit jacket and gently laid him on the massage table.

"Alright, buddy. Why don't you lie here for a while? I just need to get something"

I was about to leave to get some water for him until I felt him holding unto my hand.

"Don't go…" he said softly while his eyes remained close.

Right now, I don't know whether it was the alcohol talking or not. He looks so vulnerable at the moment that I can't even decide if I should leave or not.

"You need to hydrate or else you'll get a nasty hangover" I sternly told him but still, he didn't let go of me.

"Just stay…for me…please?" he pleaded.

I was stuck, I wanted to pry his hand off me but I couldn't find the strength to do so after seeing him like this.

With that, I sighed in defeat and stayed by his side.

"Alright, I'll stay here beside you as long as you want. I won't go anywhere." He just gave me a satisfied smile in response.

I stayed beside him for a while, watching the rising and falling of his chest as the gentle look in his face remained unblemished.

Watching him in his most vulnerable form made my heart flutter. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps that I suddenly felt a strong urge to touch his face to convince myself that this isn't a dream nor an illusion.

"Shadow" I gently touched his flustered muzzles with my palm. I can't believe I am able to feel his warmth once again. I never thought I would miss this kind of feeling; the feeling of being this close to him.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, hoping that he could still hear me. "You should know that you can always talk to me. Drinking your worries away alone isn't going to help, you know?"

Somehow, it hurts to see him like this. This isn't like him, I wonder what happened?

"Rouge…" he gently called my name without an honorific once again and it felt foreign for my ears but I loved it when he does it for a reason I couldn't comprehend.

"Yes?"

"If you want something but you know that in order to have it you might risk changing your life forever, would you still follow your heart's desire?" he asked.

His question baffled me. Maybe it wasn't the alcohol talking after all, he might be going through something but I'm not quite sure how to respond if I don't even know what he's talking about.

"First you need to tell me what's going on, Shadow." I responded calmly, hoping that he would answer my queries despite being intoxicated. "Otherwise, I won't be able to give you an appropriate answer. You can trust me."

"I want to leave my job" he said straight that made me gasp in surprise. How could he do something like that? I know that his boss may be a pain like he said but I don't think **that** alone is enough reason to quit. He had worked all his life to be what he is right now, why would he give it all up all of a sudden?

I controlled my urges to start yelling at him and decided to take the matter as calm as possible.

"What made you come up with a decision like that?" I asked calmly despite feeling myself freaking out inside my head for his impetuous decision.

"Because I have no reason to continue any anymore…" his voice began to fade. "Everyone I cared for is already gone and my family betrayed me, they lied to me…I can't trust them anymore."

"Betrayed?" I asked, wondering what made him say those words as I looked back how much his mother cared for him.

"I'm a disgrace to my family, a walking reminder of my mother's mistake. I was a mistake. I don't deserve to be here…My mother shouldn't have brought me into this world" I sensed him tensing once again. "As for my father…He's nothing but a cheating scum who would sleep with any woman in a heartbeat…that lying son of a bitch…"

This is the first time I heard this well-mannered hedgehog curse or maybe it was just the alcohol that made him do it. I could feel my chest aching as he continued to open up to me. I could feel his pain, it's too much, listening to his story alone made me shed a couple of tears but I tried my best to conceal it from him. I wanted to maintain a strong façade, I wanted him to know that I can be his crutch during these times. Although, it's indeed hard to imagine how someone who appeared problem-free and successful had also experienced the bitterness of life.

That is why in life, you can't always get everything that you want.

My mother once told me that there are two types of people in this world: One is someone who has everything but lacks love, and one is someone who have nothing except love.

I guess Shadow fell on the first category.

Why is life so unfair sometimes, why can't we just have both?

I quickly wiped my tears so I could face him, in case he opens his eyes.

"That must have been hard. But are you willing to take the risk of losing everything you worked so hard to have?" I urged him to talk more.

He nodded in reply "I've read in a book once that losing everything is the most fearsome of all and yet at the same time it's the most liberating experience you can have. When you have everything, life becomes boring but when you have nothing…everything becomes a gain."

"I wanted to start anew…" I felt his grip on my hand tightened. "I want to live my life once again…"

"I see…" I finally understood what he meant. Once again, I was wrong again to judge him for making the biggest mistake of his life by throwing everything he had.

"So, going back to my question, if you were me, would you choose what your heart desires?"

I took a deep breath and I gave him my answer: "I'll do what's right, Shadow" I calmly responded that made him open his eyes and shift his gaze towards me.

"What if doing what's right would make you unhappy in the end?" he added.

"As long as I'm doing what's right, I'm happy. That's all that matters to me." I gave him a warm smile as I placed my hand at the top of his hand where he held my hand.

"Do what you think is right, Shadow. And I just want you to know that whatever you choose, I'll always be by your side."

I saw him nodding and closing his eyes in contentment. I'm not sure if he would remember everything we talked about but I hope he does what is right.

We just stayed like this for a while and allowed the silence once again to take over us until I remembered the reason why he held my hand.

"Shadow?" I broke the silence, realizing that his hangover could kick in anytime.

"Yes?" he groggily answered.

"You really need to drink some water...Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise"

"My apologies" he finally let go of my hand.

I was about to walk towards the door until he called my attention once again.

"Ms. Rouge?"

I looked back, wondering why he called.

"Thank you for…making the worst situations into the best moments of my life."

I felt my muzzles warming up at what he just told me but I quickly shook my head and went for the door, convincing myself that it's still the alcohol in his system talking and not him.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Felicia casually standing by the door that made me rose my brows.

"Is there something I could help you with, ma'am?" I asked.

Felicia just casually walked away towards the reception desk after saying: "No…nothing at all."

That feline alpha is starting to become not only a nuisance but also a creep. I wonder if she heard everything Shadow and I talked about.

I shrugged at the thought and went towards the water dispenser to get some water.

As soon as I got back, I saw Shadow already sitting on the massage table with his legs dangling.

"Here, drink up" I gave him the plastic cup and he drank everything without leaving a single drop.

"Did that make you feel better?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes…it did. Thank you" he casually replied.

"So, you left work early just to drink your worries away? Come on, Shadow. I know you better than that" I still couldn't believe that he would let himself go like that.

"Actually, that's not the only reason why I did. Today is my birthday so I celebrated it with a whiskey" he chuckled.

I gasped at what he just told me.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, why would I make up something like that?" he responded

"Because…" I took the empty cup from his hand and threw it on a nearby trash bin "Today is my birthday, too. And you could have invited me, you know" I frowned at him.

I saw his eyes widened after learning that we both share the same birthday.

"You're bluffing" he said straight.

"Oh, I'm the one who's kidding now?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"No, it's an expression. My apologies. It's very nice to hear that" I saw the corner of his lips lifting a smile "Would you like to go somewhere after work?"

I beamed a smile at him after that.

"Sure, but during my birthday, I always come to a special place that not a lot of people know about. Knowing that we share the same birthdate, it's only fair if I show it to you, too"

It's my turn to choose the venue this time.

"Alright, Ms. Rouge. You have convinced me."

"Great!" I excitedly said as I walked towards the table where I placed his suit jacket and gave it to him "Anyway, my break is almost over, so if you're feeling better now, you can leave the room anytime"

I was about to leave when he grabbed my hand once again.

"What is it? Did I forget something?"

"I owed you a bottle of whiskey, correct?" he said and I just laughed at him.

"It was a joke, Shad—" I was cut off when he pulled me close and kissed me. I could still taste the whiskey in his mouth, the flavor is too strong, it's intoxicating. He must have drank a lot. I don't think I would be able to handle such drink if it would be this strong.

He pulled away soon and gently wiped my lips with his thumb. I felt dazed, my muzzles burned, and it made me only conclude one thing, the whiskey is too strong that he still had alcohol in his system.

"That…was" I stammered then I slapped his shoulder "Why did you do that?!" I scolded him for kissing me without a warning.

"I'm afraid whiskey is too strong for you. A bottle of Chardonnay would be just fine"

The door suddenly opened and Felicia stood with a very angry expression all over her face "Rouge, break time is over, back to work, now…"

I just sighed and with one last look at that mischievous hedgehog, I left the room with Felicia. I have a feeling that she's going to make my life more miserable from now on.


	17. Lies and Manipulation

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**2:45 pm at Zen Massage Parlor**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I could feel myself slowly reverting back to my normal self as the alcohol gradually dispersed through my system. My body heavily drenched in sweat as the stench of alcohol lingered. I never liked the aftermath of heavy drinking and now here I am getting what I deserved. However, it's surprising how the headache that I'm feeling right now isn't as terrible as I thought it would be.

Whiskey used to bring me nasty hangovers before that it's always impossible for me to keep up with Sonic and Uncle Terios. Perhaps I was just lucky that I wasn't intoxicated enough to drink the whole bottle.

What the hell has gotten into me? I used to think that drinking isn't the solution to get rid of my problems but here I am, eating every word I've been saying to my mother whenever I see her drowning herself in alcohol. It wasn't too long before I realize that I have gradually become emotionally compromised myself, just like her.

Now I understand how it felt, how drinking felt nice to numb the pain even just for a little while. But it was so foolish of me to resort to that option when I could have just took a walk in the park or just read a nice book, or just see someone.

It's really strange and yet fascinating what alcohol could do to your brain. I felt as if I just had brain surgery and the surgeon took some part of my brain.

I took a deep breath and tried to rest for a bit until I got startled at the sound of my personal smart phone beeping from my pocket.

As I took out my phone, I was surprised that I have already 15 unread messages and 15 missed calls.

All of it were from Sonic.

Wondering why he called, I decided to give him a call and the first thing I heard the moment he answered was a very angry outburst.

"Finally! It's about time you answered. What the hell, man?! I've been trying to reach you all day! I called your office and they said you left early and now here I am wondering what the hell happened because it's so unlike you to be skipping work like that!"

"I…went to 'Chaos Infinity' in Westopolis…alone" I answered groggily, trying to put my words together.

"Drinking at this time of the day, you're out of your mind and I'm guessing you've already downed a bottle of whiskey judging from the sound of your voice" I could feel Sonic's frustration from his voice.

"…Pretty much" was my only reply.

"Way to go genius, that's a very good way to spend your birthday. You know, I was planning a little celebration there tonight in memory of your uncle but there you are, already wasted." sarcasm filled his voice and I could only chuckle inside me how Sonic is like an older brother scolding me like I just did the most horrible thing in the world "Do you want to give Uncle D a heart attack? You're the next heir to the D-Con and here you are getting drunk and going M.I.A. without your bodyguards! Now stay where you are so I could pick you up. Damn, if your mother was here, she would probably chase you down with a broken wine glass!"

I sighed and looked around me and was slightly bewildered at the unfamiliar surroundings. Neatly folded towels, dim lighting and an aromatic scent. I'm guessing I'm at the same massage parlor where my mother once took me.

"Actually…I'm not there anymore"

"What? You drove?!"

"Looks like I did"

"Oh curses and chaos emeralds, where the hell are you now? And don't even start telling me you're behind bars"

"I…uh…" I'm not quite sure what to say, even I am not a hundred percent sure where I am. What made me more confused is that I could barely recall how I got here but I could have sworn that Rouge was here beside me a few moments ago or was I just hallucinating?

"Never mind, I found your car awkwardly parked outside a massage parlor. Just stay where you are, I'm coming in there in a few minutes."

With that he hung up.

"Damn…" I muttered to myself upon realizing the foolish thing I just did. It's surprising how I drove here without getting a DUI, perhaps I was just lucky.

"Welcome back, Mr. Hedgehog. I bet you had a nice nap" a voice from the shadows startled me. Following that voice, I was surprised to see a female lioness standing by the wall. It was the same feline staff that was giving me an uncomfortable feeling since I first stepped into this parlor and the same lioness who had been giving Ms. Rouge a hard time in this establishment.

The truth is, I was never really fond of her after she humiliated Ms. Rouge in front of me by calling her 'incompetent.'

But those reasons alone will not give me a license to disrespect her. I can be harsh to those who hurt the people I respect and care for but not harsh enough to make them feel miserable unless they begin to test my temper. I still respected her despite of that, but it's up to her whether she would trample down my respect for her or not.

Right now, I couldn't decide whether I should ask what happened or just remain silent and leave the room but it would be rude of me to do such a thing.

But I can't help but wonder: Did I pass out somewhere and she took me here? But I could have sworn it was Rouge who's beside me. Damn it, alcohol has indeed messed with my head, it's so damn confusing.

"I-I guess…" I said uneasily as I sat and stood from the massage table I've been lying on and fixed my tie.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

Seeing no threat in her question, I answered her.

"I'm feeling…better now" I responded without looking "Thank you for asking"

"That's good to hear" I saw her walking towards me at the corner of my eye and I discreetly took a couple of steps back to take my suit jacket.

"Do you remember how you got here?" she asked, her eyelids lowering every now and then.

"No" I said straight as I got a glimpse of her fierce golden eyes.

There's something about them that made me feel uneasy. It made me feel like a prey and she's one vicious predator but judging by appearance alone is often deemed a worst mistake and I should never rely on it alone. Besides, it's cruel and unethical to judge someone before knowing them.

"To tell you frankly, I couldn't remember much…Did you take me here?" I was desperate to know. Now I understand how devastating it feels having your memories taken from you even for just a little while.

I think it's about time I swore to myself that I need to take a break from drinking alcoholic beverages.

"Yes. In fact, you fell on me. I kept asking you what's wrong but you're too wasted to speak" she giggled and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed hearing that from her.

"I see" I felt my muzzles burning at the thought of myself doing that "Thank you for taking me here and I apologize for the inconvenience I must have caused in your establishment. I'll pay for the damages if I did any"

"No, it's alright. You haven't broken anything" she smiled then her expression changed all of a sudden "Well, you…did…" she trailed, she started to become hesitant and it made me curious.

"I did what, madam?" I urged her to speak

"Oh nothing. It's so embarrassing for a woman of my age to be talking about that" she giggled once again that made me raise an eyebrow.

"If it was anything inappropriate, I apologize for that. I was under the influence of alcohol that I wasn't aware what's going on anymore. Please accept my apologies, madam"

I felt guilty, what if I've done something that I shouldn't have? She could easily sue me for that.

"Well…you did…kissed me and…told me that I have made the worst situations into the best moments of your life…You even begged me not to leave so I stayed here all day, watching you" she had a pained expression on her face like she felt violated at my previous actions.

My mouth gaped at her statement, was I really 'that' intoxicated that I began to do such things and blurt out words like that?

I wasn't sure if I should feel horrible or disgusted for doing such an act. I never should have drank that whiskey. Not only did I forced myself on someone, I also felt like I just betrayed Rouge for doing such a thing.

I guess I'm dangerous when I'm drunk, I shouldn't drink alone anymore.

"Oh my, I deeply apologize, madam" this time, I was more sincere with my apology but all she did was smiled at me

"Oh, it's alright. You don't need to feel sorry. I kind of think it was cute. And please, call me Felicia" she chuckled "And I must say, I love the smell of your perfume, Mr. Hedgehog. It really masks the scent of alcohol" she winked at me that made me feel a bit uncomfortable once again.

Did she just sniffed my perfume when I passed out? It felt a bit awkward but in all honesty, I was never really used to these feminine gestures after spending almost 5 years of my life focusing on nothing but work. I guess it's a natural response.

"A-anyway" I tried to change the subject as I remembered that this was the same establishment where Ms. Rouge works. I haven't heard from her since that dinner we had and I've been so focused with my work and my personal problems lately that I felt like I've just forgotten about her. Maybe she was here a few moments ago, perhaps it wasn't just an illusion.

"Is Ms. Rouge here, by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes, but she's quite busy at the moment doing sessions. She's quite famous here, you know. Most clients often request her to be their attendant"

"Famous?" I wondered "I thought you said she was 'incompetent.'" her statement made me doubtful all of a sudden as I recalled what she did before.

"Sir, I was referring to her ability to follow basic rules that time. I create the room assignments and I assigned her to a different room but she went to yours. It's infuriating, you know? Especially if they do it more than once. She has been doing the same mistake for months."

I can see what she's trying to say, I have a few office personnel before that are very prone to simple mistakes but knowing Ms. Rouge, I have doubts that she would make the same mistake twice knowing how careful she is especially in making decisions. Even convincing her to go out with me was a huge challenge. That's why I find this lioness' statement so hard to believe.

"Mistakes happen all the time. That doesn't automatically render a person incompetent" I disagreed. I never really liked it when Ms. Rouge's character is assaulted behind her back.

One moment she's criticizing Ms. Rouge's skills and now she's praising them? It doesn't make any sense. She was silent, perhaps thinking of ways to get even with my statement but I didn't allow that.

"In addition to that, why would your clients request an incompetent staff? Shouldn't they be calling for a more professional and skilled masseuse? Unless you are indeed just trying to ruin her reputation by telling me these things, that would be immature and unprofessional" I added. I couldn't stand the thought of her acting so unprofessional just to destroy somebody else's reputation.

"Why would I do that, Mr. Hedgehog? I'm not destroying her reputation. As her superior and assistant to the manager, I was given the right to assess each of the staff's performance levels and according to my assessment, she's not even doing a great job herself. And in response to your question, the clients love her because of her charms, her beautiful curvy body and her long, slender legs. I think you and I both know quite well how attractive that girl is. Any warm blooded man would be willing enough to be touched by that angel face regardless of her skills. And I apologize for saying this, but, even you have fallen for her charms, sir."

I was speechless for a moment.

She's right, Ms. Rouge is an attractive female and I must say that I have indeed fallen for her charms but after the massage she delivered to me, it's quite doubtful to think that she's merely an attraction to this establishment. She was very talented with her hands.

"But madam, I was her client once and she demonstrated her skill to me. I have to say that I find her 'competent' enough to pass my standards."

"That was your first time, sir. Try a more professional masseuse and you'll notice the difference. As for her, she's aware that you're a big shot, VIP client who would soon own the biggest corporation in Mobius. What she did before was merely to impress you. She isn't a good masseuse, sir. I've seen a lot who are better. She's a widower, which means she doesn't follow the basic rules. She has her own style and technique and as a masseuse, that's against our standards but what can I say, that girl would do anything for cash. From deep tissue massages, therapeutic massages and even…" she lowered her voice "Tantric massages with happy endings."

I just stared at her with confusion drawn all around me. I didn't quite understood those types of sessions she just mentioned given that I'm not interested in getting massage treatments but something about the last one made me feel uneasy inside.

"You're not familiar with the 'happy ending', sir?" she had a look of disbelief

I shook my head in disagreement, frankly, the only 'happy ending' that I've heard of were in fairytales where two lovers end up living a happy life.

"It's a sensual massage that ends with a mind-blowing orgasm either by sex or a mere hand job. Now, imagine Rouge inside a session room doing the exact thing I've just told you. Would you still think she's a competent masseuse or just a regular whore with talented hands?"

From the moment I heard that, I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through my bloodstream as my vision became tunneled. My fists clenched, my teeth gritted, I couldn't breathe anymore even if I want to. I felt angry, sad, betrayed, every emotion swirled inside me, it was nauseating and I'm not sure if it's still a hangover or not.

All I could think about now is getting away from this establishment once and for all.

"Madam…I mean, Felicia…I think I've heard enough" I said as I took my suit jacket and wore it "Thank you for the kind assistance, once again" I said calmly despite of my inner rage as I reached for the door but was soon halted when she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You seem upset, Mr. Hedgehog. Tell me, are you in a relationship with Rouge?" she asked all of a sudden "Because if you are, then you have allowed yourself to fall in love with a woman with deteriorating morals that provides massages with the benefit of sexual pleasure to men other than you. For her, every male client is just an addition to her paycheck. She's a woman that you can't have for yourself, she's a woman that you have to share with the world."

I clenched my fists tighter at her statement. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just think that my fingers digging into my palm felt satisfying.

From the very start, I was aware that I am crossing the line by being in a relationship with Ms. Rouge, the waitress that gave me the most rare champagne at the same time, the masseuse who took the stiffness of my shoulders away. I didn't care about the consequence. All I ever cared about is making her mine, nothing more.

Learning the truth of what she does tore me apart.

I have great respect for women and seeing them selling their soul to earn made me feel miserable inside. I was very angry not because of her but because of what she has done to herself. She had turned her life into a living nightmare with no way out.

How could she do such a thing? There are plenty of ways to make a living, why would she resort in such 'activities'?

I could help her escape that hell she's living in, if only she would let me. But she's stubborn enough to let me in.

Why does everything have to be like this?

'Ms. Rouge...why would you destroy your life like that?'

I gently pushed her hands away and didn't even bother answering her question. I just stepped out of the room and walked towards the reception desk until I saw Sonic standing there with his arms crossed.

"It's about ti-" I cut him off before he could even finish a sentence as I walked past him.

"Let's go!" I said as I gritted my teeth in anger.

"But Shadow, what about your ca—"I didn't let him finish

"Espio and Vector could pick up my damn car later. Let's just get the hell out of here!" I'm losing my temper, I don't know if I could still hold on much longer being in this place.

"Alright, chill out, dude" was Sonic's only reply as we both rode in his car and he took off without saying another word.

* * *

**Somewhere along the streets of Central City (in Sonic's car)**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I stared outside the car window in silence while enjoying the sight of the blurring horizon as the car sped up. When I was a young boy, I used to stare outside the window to count the buildings we passed by until I could no longer count them all. When that happens, I start over and count again.

'Eighteen, nineteen, twenty' here I am counting once again inside my head. It's childish but it kills the boredom and it stops me from getting preoccupied with my thoughts, the thoughts that I want to avoid at the current moment.

"Shad, you've been sulking for the past few minutes. What happened back there anyway? And don't even tell me you're still drunk. You were already sober when you got out of there." I heard Sonic asked all of a sudden that disrupted my trail of thought.

"I'd appreciate it if you stop giving me that nickname, Sonic" I replied calmly

"Grumpy hog" I heard him mumbling.

"Fool" I spat back

I saw him frowned after that and shot a glare at me.

"Drunk!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"Douche!"

We wasted seconds just to insult and call each other names until finally both of us got fed up and ended up laughing at ourselves from our nonsensical argument.

"I don't know about you but I miss being a kid again" Sonic sighed "Free from responsibilities, all the chili dogs you can eat, amusement parks, video games…"

"I agree…" was my only reply as I reminisced the days when Sonic and I used to fight at the backseat of the car and Uncle Terios would just turn an operatic music on and sing along in his most terrible voice to distract us until both of us fall silent as we were too distracted in covering our ears.

When he noticed that we were already silent, he turns it off, looks at the both of us and says: 'Thank you. Now how about an applause'

I chuckled at the memory. I guess it's true that pleasant memories never fade away that's why it's difficult to let go and move on.

"Now that I got you in a good mood, start talking Shadow." Sonic once again started to probe into my life and this is always the part where I really want to hit that head of his because he always finds ways to make me talk.


	18. A Word of Advice

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 18**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much for the faves, follows, reviews and for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

Sonic took a sharp turn and sped up like he usually does upon reaching a highway, showing off the speed of his Lamborghini to the world, as always.

Typical.

To be fair, I love driving fast as much as Sonic does. We were road beasts, we used to race together but the speed didn't excite me as much as I did when I took Rouge out for a little joyride. I guess it's quite different depending on who you're with.

"Talk about what?" I didn't want to go straight to the point after all that has happened. Even constructing all of it inside my head is starting to get complicated since I could barely remember what happened after I took my first sip of whiskey at Chaos Infinity.

"First of all, I want to know why you skipped work just to get wasted. Second, why would you risk your life driving all the way to a massage parlor after that? And third, what ticked you off in that place? I can't seem to get the logic here."

I was speechless. Providing a simple explanation alone became a challenging task.

Everything was a blur but I could still remember the reasons why I left and I'm afraid Sonic would find ways to get those reasons out of me.

Might as well let a few of them go without saying much.

"It's Friday and it's my birthday" I prompted.

"You? Skipping work because of your birthday? Who are you and what have you done to my friend? The real Shadow always celebrates his birthday 'after' his working hours"

I just glared at him in response as he continued to nag, finding my previous actions unbelievable and foolish.

"Come on, we've known each other since we're in diapers and stealing cookies from the cookie jar, you can't fool me. Spit it out before I start singing an operatic song like your uncle used to do."

Silence took over me upon hearing him mentioning my deceased uncle.

I guess we do owe him a lot for making both of our childhood worth remembering. It just pains me inside that it was already too late to thank him for everything he's done.

Sonic knew that Uncle Terios dying on the same month of my birthday left me devastated that's why every year on my birthday, he would often invite me to go to 'Chaos Infinity' just to get the feeling that we're drinking with him, even just in our memories.

And somehow, that illusion alone was enough to lighten my burdens before. But now that I've known the truth, it only made it more difficult to accept that he's no longer with us.

Right now, I really don't know how Sonic would react if I tell him that Darius isn't my real father. Perhaps it's safe to keep it to myself for a while.

I sighed "Fine, my father is stressing me out for the past few days so I left early"

"Oh, I see. So Uncle Darius is being a 'dick-tator' again?" I shot a glance at Sonic's comment as he chuckled.

"Get it? No offense, I just overheard a conversation from one of your employees. But seriously, there are times when your father just gets on people's nerves. I've seen a lot of people from D-Con transferring to JS Corp because of his tendency to 'explode' whenever he's in a bad mood."

The Dictator. My father does live up to that title, he always wanted things his way. Act against him and it would be your downfall. That's why a lot have feared him.

But "Darius the 'dick-tator'?" I should write that in my journal.

It was the best insult I've ever heard and it didn't offend me at all despite being related to him. He's right, Darius has been labeled a couple of horrible nicknames because of the way he treated his subordinates. That's why a lot quivered in front of him while they mock him behind his back.

"None taken. In fact, that's a good one" I chuckled at his statement.

Sonic grinned and began to burst out laughing

"I mean, he's already conquered almost half of Mobius and now he's trying to conquer you, too. Well, that's a bit too much. That's why you should take it easy or you'll end up just like him, running the empire while taking pills for your blood pressure."

"Hmph. Like I'll end up like that"

"You are already his successor in the making."

"I plan on quitting"

Sonic looked at me like I just murdered someone right in front of him and before I could even say another word, he gave me a hard smack on my head.

"Damn it, Sonic! What in Mobius' name was that for?!" I angrily spat at him as I rubbed my head. If he wasn't driving, I would have tackled him already.

"For being stupid. What the hell has gotten into your head all of a sudden?! Think about the future of your subordinates once you leave that company! You are D-Con's only hope to make a difference and I believe your subordinates are counting on you. Uncle D may be the most influential hedgehog in Mobius but he's also branded as the most tyrannical CEO that is becoming a huge threat to other companies because of his intention to monopolize everything but you have the power to change the way your old man runs that place. It's your birthright, you should protect it."

My birthright? I'm starting to doubt that. If Sonic knew the truth, I bet he wouldn't be saying these things.

"I am the author of my life and I don't need you to hold the pen for me, Sonic." I saw his ears twitching at my response.

"Well, that's a lengthy way to put it. You could have just said 'Mind your own business, Sonic' or just a simple 'MYOB' would do. Let's forget about Uncle D for a second and think about what your Uncle Terios would say if he were here, would he be proud with your current action? Throwing everything away for your own selfish reasons? Because for me, that would be nonsense. Why throw something away if you could modify it?"

Perhaps Sonic was right. If Uncle Terios was here, he would be saying the same thing. I have been planning to quit my job just because of my selfish reasons alone while the thought about the people working under me slipped my mind. Maybe I could give the corporation a new beginning if I stayed. Another option I've been thinking about is: I could start my own company, gather the subordinates to my side and go against Darius since I'm the only one who could tear down his company apart for I know the weaknesses of his corporation.

One thing he didn't know is that no matter how big his conglomerate is, I could destroy it in an instant just like taking a piece of block in a game of Jenga.

Either way, both options would end Darius' reign. I just need to choose which path to take, which path is 'right' to take.

"I guess I'll think about it…But I swear, if you hit me in the head again one more time I'm going to end you!" I responded angrily, still feeling the aftermath of his physical assault.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's make it even some other time when you're no longer a wreck. Now, how about the little trip to the massage parlor, care to explain that?"

His brow raised, demanding answers once again.

"The bat girl waitress at the Elysium garden banquet hall…she works there as a masseuse, too" I said as I took a deep breath while Sonic's eyes widened "I asked her out and we're currently seeing each other…"

I heard him whistled after that and give me a pat in the shoulder "Kudos to you, Shadow! So you've finally took my advice. It's about time you get acquainted with a girl because all you ever do was sit in your office and bury yourself with nonstop paperwork. I admit that you're a good businessman but you can't just focus your life on work forever."

I just grunted in irritation while Sonic just chuckled in amusement.

"Then, what happened? Did she dumped you for boring her with all of your business jargon and stuff" I glared at him after that statement.

"It's not like that" I could feel my temper rising while Sonic maintained his cool like he usually does. "It's just…the nature of her work..."

My voice trailed as I recalled what Felicia, from the massage parlor, just told me about Rouge resorting in giving male clients 'happy endings' to earn. The thought of the woman I've been pursuing touching another man's body sensually leaves me in a foul mood. Now, every time she works in that establishment, I cannot get rid of those images out of my mind, it's sickening.

"What are you saying? So what if she's a masseuse? Come to think of it, I've never thought about having a masseuse as a girlfriend before. Damn, Shadow, you always get the lucky ones. Man, imagine what her hands could do whenever you feel your muscles tensing. I bet she could take that away in an instant."

I gave him a piercing glare at his statement that made him laugh uneasily.

"Alright, sorry, not helping" he cleared his throat "But Shadow, it's her job to rub people's bodies. You can't do anything about it"

"I know that, but what if… she does something else other than a massage to her male clients?"

Sonic had a quizzical look all over his face "Something like what?"

"Something like…a 'happy ending'" With that, I heard Sonic almost choking in his seat as he awkwardly swerved in the road and later on regained his composure after a deep breath.

"Seriously?!" he said in between coughs "Damn, Shadow. How could you think something like that to a girl you're pursuing? Now that sounds a bit degrading for her part as a masseuse. Besides, that kind of 'massage' is illegal."

I sighed "I know, that's why it's revolting"

"Wait, have you talked to her about this already? Is she the one that told you?" once again, the blue hedgehog is determined to find out.

"Not yet…And no, her…superior told me" my voice almost cracked as the memory still enrages me.

I saw Sonic rubbing his temple with his free hand

"And you believed her superior?"

I just nodded in reply and from the look on Sonic's face, he appeared exasperated.

"So you're not sure, then?"

"Look, Whether she does it or not, I couldn't bear the thought of her being stuck in a job with a possibility of doing such lewd things that's why I want to get her out of there…I want to save her from the mess she got herself into…that's not the job for her…she deserves something better than that…she-" this time he was the one that cut me off.

"Shadow, I understand how you feel but if she really does that for a living, you're not trying to help her by getting her out of there. Look at what you're trying to do; you're merely pulling her out of her job that kept her living in this city and you are attempting to manipulate her into doing something what you think is 'right' for you, not for her."

I crossed my arms in annoyance. Is he implying that I should just let Ms. Rouge live a life like that?

"What are you saying? That I should just allow herself to get violated by some perverted client who should be seeking whores instead of a masseuse to gratify his sexual escapades? That would be preposterous!"

"Chill. Here's another thing, maybe you're only saying that because you're jealous of other men that she touches. It's part of her job. It's mainly business, nothing personal. I think the issue of sex is what's bothering you here, Shadow"

My eyes widened, surprised at what he just blurted out.

"What are you trying to imply?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"You hate the thought of her sleeping with anyone. You only want her for yourself. To put it simply, you want to have an intimate and committed relationship with her."

I was left speechless as I felt more aggravated at Sonic's words but something tells me that his words did made sense, that's exactly what I'm trying to do but I'm just too stubborn to accept that he got my intentions right.

And it's ironic how it's coming from a friend who didn't like a committed relationship with anyone.

"My advice? Try talking to her first, ask her directly if she does it. You tend to overanalyze things sometimes. You two have started dating already, right? It's about time that the both of you should be honest with each other" he added as he pulled over.

I just shrugged at his statement, still debating with myself whether I should take his advice once again or not but was soon distracted when the view from outside distracted me.

"Wait" I got startled, looking outside the window "This isn't Chaos Infinity"

"I know. You just went there so it's pointless to celebrate your birthday there" was Sonic's only words as he went out of the car while I did the same. The moment I got out, I was surprised that we're at Central City Memorial Park Cemetery.

"Come on" Sonic said with a bottle of Chablis on his hand "Uncle Terios and Maria are waiting" he said as he walked ahead of me.

I was still left in shock. I didn't expect Sonic would take me in the cemetery on the day of my birthday. The truth is, I wanted to return the smack that he did in my head but I went against it. Besides, it's been a while since I last visited Maria and Uncle Terios' grave, perhaps this is a much appropriate way to celebrate my birthday instead of my previous foolish act.

The moment we arrived at the gravestone, Sonic gave me a glass and poured some wine in it as he helped himself by pouring it on his own then he placed the bottle in between Uncle Terios' and Maria's grave.

"You know what? You're out of you mind, Sonic" I said, glaring at him but he just laughed at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey, at least we're closer to Uncle Terios and Maria" was his clever response as he held his wine glass out towards me.

"Happy birthday, buddy!" his voice full of energy rang into my ears but I just took it aside and bumped my glass with his'.

"Thanks" I calmly said with a barely visible smile as we both drank the wine and looked at the gravestones of the two of the most important hedgehogs in my life.

"Maria, Uncle Terios…I'm glad we're able to meet once again"

I was about to check on the time until I noticed something missing on my wrist.

My watch, it's gone.

* * *

**3:58 pm at Zen Massage Parlor**

* * *

Two minutes and my shift is finally over. And I'm going to spend my birthday with Mr. Sophisticated. I felt myself giggling at the thought and deep down, I'm actually excited about it. I got out of the session room after tending another client with a lot of muscles knots. This time, it was a middle aged female rabbit with long auburn hair.

"Thank you so much" was her kind response towards the session as I gave her a warm smile.

After escorting her out, I decided to check on Room 9 to see if Shadow was still there but I was surprised that he's nowhere in sight.

Wondering where he went, I walked towards the reception desk and noticed Felicia sitting on the reception desk looking at herself on her compact mirror again while she applied her red lipstick on. My guess, she might be off to see the manager after this shift like she usually does during a Friday night after work.

"Oh, Rouge" she called and I just looked at her with indifference "Mr. Hedgehog just left an hour ago with his friend"

I guess that answered my question, maybe I should just send him a message that my shift is finally over in a few minutes.

"By the way, Rouge, I want you to clean Room 9 and after that, I want you to gather the towels in the dry cleaning room, fold them and put them inside the stock room. Don't forget to refill the essential oils in Room 7, too."

I got startled at what she said. She wants me to have an overtime once again?

"Ma'am, may I please leave early today. I have to go somewhere and I promised my friend already. I would make it up, I promise." I tried to bargain with her but deep down, I'm scolding myself for doing such a thing.

'Why am I begging Felicia?' I kept asking myself as I felt my pride getting crushed.

"I just gave an order, right? There's still work left and you are not allowed to leave unless those are taken care of so get on with it"

I tried to reason once again

"But ma'am, perhaps another staff could take my place instead, just for this day, please" I didn't like this stunt I just pulled just so Felicia could spare me another overtime but I had no choice.

"When I give you an order, I expect it to be done, pronto. Just because you're Mr. Hedgehog's friend, that doesn't mean that you have the freedom to do as you please."

She narrowed her eyes and walked towards me "I told you, I'm going to keep my eye on you, bat girl. I am in charge here as long as the manager isn't around. You're working overtime today and you won't leave until you've finished everything I just asked you to do. Now get to work and don't talk to me again" Felicia placed her compact mirror inside her handbag and prepared to leave "Oh, the keys are inside the desk. Remember to check the windows, doors and the fire exit before you leave."

With that, she just left without turning her back at me.

Right now, I couldn't decide whether I should tackle her, strangle her or even beat the shit out of her irritating feline face. I really didn't understand why she's mistreating me like this ever since I came here. If I was a weak person, I would probably be on my knees right now, crying her eyes out. But there's something that she doesn't know quite well about me, I'm a strong girl and I won't just back down. I'll get even with her when the time comes.

Accepting the fact that I have to work overtime today once again, I walked towards our locker room, took out my phone and sent Shadow a message, apologizing and telling him that our planned date will be canceled because I'll be working overtime again then I proceeded towards the room Felicia assigned me to clean up as I bade some of my co-workers farewell.

I walked towards room 9 and started to clean there. It made me smile how Shadow's scent still lingered in the room because of his perfume mixing with the whiskey that he drank. But it's sad how I won't be able to spend some time with him during this time. As I prepared the table for cleaning, I noticed something on the floor.

Picking it up, I was surprised to see that it was Shadow's watch. He must have forgotten about it before he left.

I placed his watch inside my pocket and began to scrub the table as I muttered to myself: Happy Birthday to me.


	19. Such A Small World

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 19**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**At Central City Memorial Park**

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I frantically searched inside my pockets but my watch was nowhere to be found.

"What's up with you? You look like you've just lost something" I heard Sonic asked but I was too preoccupied in searching that I've completely ignored him.

"Hey!" Sonic placed a hand in my shoulder to call my attention.

"My watch is missing" were my only words as I continued searching.

I heard Sonic sighed "It's just a watch. What's the big deal about it anyway? You could buy ten of them without even worrying about the price tag"

"You don't understand, it's-" I heard my smart phone beeping. I took it out and was met with a message from someone I was least expecting; it was a message from Ms. Rouge.

'_Shadow, how are you feeling? I'm sorry but I have to work over time today. We might not be able to celebrate our birthdays together so I guess a simple greeting might do it. Happy Birthday.'_

'Celebrate together? Today is her birthday, too?!'

The thought about my watch suddenly drifted away from me.

I rested a hand on my chin, wondering how she figured out that today is my birthday when I couldn't recall mentioning anything to her about my personal life. Then I suddenly remembered my drinking session, passing out at the massage parlor and Felicia taking me in like she claimed she did. I must have blurted out a lot of things that time and Ms. Rouge must have heard it.

Damn alcohol, what else have I said during that time? I'm starting to get anxious.

"Looks like somebody's missing you" Sonic mocked as he tried his best to stifle a chuckle.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sonic. It has nothing to do with that. She only told me she's working overtime" I sharply retorted.

Sonic whistled once again "Man, is she as workaholic as you? It's about time you two started getting busy with some other things" he grabbed my arm all of a sudden that almost made me yelp in surprise.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Let's pay your girlfriend a little visit" he began pulling my arm but I desperately held into my place and glared at him.

I'm having mixed feelings once again. I was actually surprised and glad that Ms. Rouge and I shared the same birthday but at the same time frustrated at what Felicia just told me about her. I feel like I couldn't see her without bursting into flames. The words Felicia said were still fresh from my mind, it still bothered me. I might take my anger on her without realizing it.

I should make up an excuse.

"That won't be necessary. She's busy with-" I couldn't speak further when Sonic dragged me along with him towards his car.

"Sonic! Are you out of your mind?!" I gritted my teeth.

"Man up, Shadow! This is your chance to talk to her. Besides, you might have left your watch there, too" Sonic grinned at me and judging from the look on his face, he wouldn't just let me get away without solving this current issue I'm dealing with.

As we walked towards the car, the thought about my missing watch came over me once again, maybe I did left it there.

I just hope it didn't fall into the wrong hands.

* * *

**At Zen Massage Parlor**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

After cleaning the mess in Room 9, I walked towards the dry cleaning room to pick up the newly washed towels and placed them all in the wheeled hamper so I could easily transport it to the stock room.

I wiped the sweat off my brow as soon as I reached the stock room and took a deep breath.

'This might take a while' I stretched my arms then I began folding each towel and neatly placing each one of them inside the cabinet.

My thoughts then went to Shadow. Where is he now? Was he able to receive my message?

"See you, Rouge. Sorry I can't stay long" I heard Mina spoke as she peeked into the room and left in a hurry. I looked at her as she left, feeling upset at the thought that most of my co-workers are already free from their duties while I'm still here like I'm bounded by chains.

Any day would have been alright but Felicia had to choose this day, my birthday. I admit, I did talked back at her a while ago but her insults were already going too far for me to let it pass. And now, this is her way again for getting back at me. It's only been an hour and I'm already feeling exhaustion taking over me.

My hands, busy. My thoughts, preoccupied. No wonder I get tired so easily.

Every time Felicia makes me do these 'unfinished tasks', I always come home with an aching head and sore back muscles.

In some part of your life, there were times when you wish that you were just a client for the day so you could experience the same services that you used to provide for them.

After this day, I would most certainly appreciate a back massage.

"There you are, Ms. Rouge" a voice suddenly disrupted my trail of thought. I looked back and saw one of my co-workers who just got hired last week. Like me, Felicia often reprimands her for subtle reasons just because she's soft-spoken, kind and new in the establishment. But I admire her fighting spirit to continue working here despite of that. I was once in charge for touring her around the establishment and before we knew it, we gradually became friends.

Her name is Tikal, a peach-orange echidna with cobalt eyes.

"You're working overtime again?" she asked, surprised that I am once again spending more time here than usual.

"Yes, I always do" was my simple reply as I continued folding.

"Always? Isn't excessive mandatory overtime against the labor code?" she popped another question that made me giggle.

"It's alright, I can handle this, don't worry about me. I'm a tough girl"

I'm aware what Tikal is trying to say but I didn't want to give her the impression that some employees were being mistreated in this establishment, especially on my case.

"But are you going to be okay? Doing all of this work on your own?" she asked once again.

I just smiled and chuckled at her "Oh, don't be silly. This is easy as pie. And besides, I'm usually the one who closes the parlor. I'll be fine" I gave her a wink.

I saw her smiling at my remark "I really admire you, Ms. Rouge, and the clients seem really fond of you. I hope you could teach me some tips."

I chuckled at her compliments. It's strange how people kept telling me that I'm good but whenever I look at myself, I don't think I'm as good as others perceive me. Maybe because I already got used to my capabilities too much that I'm already blinded by it.

Still, I'm happy for the compliment. Those kind words were the only ones that kept me going.

"You know, when Mr. Hedgehog came here a while ago and talked to you, a lot of the girls were envious, especially Madam Felicia. She seems to be affected the most."

I got surprised when Tikal mentioned about the other girls getting envious about my interaction with Shadow. What's so special about him besides being an ultimate eye candy? I've met a lot of clients as good-looking as him talking to me and none of them seem to bat an eye. Now I'm starting to doubt that he's just a mere VIP client.

Who are you really, Shadow? It's been a week and all I've ever got from you was your name.

But putting that aside, Felicia's reaction have indeed caught my interest.

"How come? And what do you mean by _affected the most_?"

My curiosity took the better of me when she mentioned the alpha's name.

"Madam became moody all of a sudden after you took him to a vacant room and began asking us if you ever mentioned something about you and Mr. Hedgehog being romantically involved"

I stared at her with widened eyes as my hands ceased from doing its job.

"Really?"

Tikal just nodded in reply as I felt blood rushing into my head upon realizing Felicia's unhealthy obsession in determining my relationship with Shadow.

To be honest, I'm not quite sure yet how to explain my current relationship with Shadow at the moment. Everything just happened so fast that it felt like someone casted a spell on us that made that friendly dinner into something more. For the meantime, I think it's already safe to say that we're dating.

I have intended to keep it discreet until he came along drunk and started blurting out cheesy romantic pickup lines.

I guess it's no longer a secret anymore.

I'd be the center of attention once again, and Felicia would only find more ways to ruin me.

'Thanks a lot, Shadow' I frowned at the thought.

Now I'm starting to feel scared in the presence of that nasty feline but I kept a calm composure to avoid frightening the poor echidna.

"Thanks for letting me know, but for your own safety, I think it is best if you don't get too much involved into these things. As much as possible, keep a low profile and be careful. I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did" I warned her and from the look on her face, I believe she took it in good earnest.

"Alright, Ms. Rouge. I understand. Oh, by the way, the manager came along with Ms. Felicia and bought each one of us some coffee. Ms. Felicia put yours by the reception desk, she said it's for your coffee break."

As I recalled the spat between Mina, Felicia and I, I think this is her way of mocking me for not being able to afford a latte' at Mobius Cafe. Call me crazy but at the current moment, I've been thinking of ways again to get even with the queen.

This is where torturing someone mentally becomes useful. You're free to do as you please, you can have any weapon you want, you can do it over and over again until you feel satisfied and there are no cops around to stop you.

However, there is a disadvantage as well. No matter how vile the tortures you could come up with, they would still exist in your reality to make your life a living hell.

"Well, that's nice of her" was my simple response. Tikal doesn't have to know how much I despise the queen, but warning her to avoid pulling the queen's nerves is good enough for me.

Although sarcasm is evident in my voice, Tikal didn't seem to recognize it. She's so naïve, it's amusing.

"Anyway, come with me, there's someone out there who wanted to see you" she attempted to pull me up but I hesitated.

"What? Who?" I asked, wondering who it could be.

"Just come with me" she eventually dragged me along with her.

I decided to go along with her but as soon as I reached the reception desk, I was surprised with who I just saw.

A familiar red echidna wearing a white dress shirt stood in front of us with a little auburn baby echidna in his arms.

"Knuckles?" my eyes widened in surprise. I can't believe he's here and I'm guessing that the baby in his arms is his'.

'He's the one who wanted to see me? But why?'

"Hello, Rouge" he greeted me and I felt my mouth gaped the moment our eyes met.

There's something about him felt different; besides aging a bit, he became more mature and with the look on his face, I could tell that he's actually moved on and content with his life.

Looking down, I saw the baby stirred a little bit in his arms and I couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. She looks so lovely.

Seeing Knuckles holding a child lovingly in his arms felt new for my eyes knowing how brash, arrogant and immature he once was. They both look so adorable together.

"From the look on your face, it seems that I have surprised you. You didn't respond to my message before so I had to come here"

Recalling his text message made me wonder what his intentions were during that time. I assumed that he wanted to get back together once again but it was just a wild guess. Now that he's here, I really want to know why he would come all this way to visit me with a baby in his arms. I was confused and a little bit stunned as I gathered my thoughts together.

"I'm sorry, I was…" I thought of an excuse "…busy"

It's been a long time since I've last seen him after our break up but now, here we are, meeting face to face once again.

"I see. Well, I was only trying to tell you that my wife would be working here and maybe…talk you into teaching her some basics so she wouldn't have a hard time coping. You know, for old time's sake" he smiled.

"Oh Knuckles" Tikal blushed and giggled "You didn't have to tell her. She is nice enough to teach me everything that I need to know"

I almost lost my balance upon hearing that.

"You mean, Tikal is your-" Knuckles didn't let me finish.

"Yes, Tikal is my wife. On the first few days she started working here, I was surprised when she mentioned a certain bat girl who's nice to her. When I found out it was you, I got surprised how small the world is so I decided to get in touch with you once again" he said.

Tikal smiled "It's such a small world. He told me so much about you, he said you two were good friends."

'Friends, huh? I guess she still didn't know how Knuckles and I used to go out behind her back before, back when she was just his fiancée.' I felt a bit bad at the thought of our past relationship that only remained a secret until now but I did my best to pretend like nothing had happened between us, like the past didn't matter. I didn't expect that being kept as a secret would hurt as much as this.

"Oh, so that's why. You should be more specific when you send me a message next time, Knuckie" I teased but deep inside I felt something sharp grazing against my chest as my heart struggled to fight against it.

"Heh, still calling me that nickname?" Knuckles chuckled and later on Tikal did as well.

"Because you can be a knucklehead sometimes. You're not giving Tikal a hard time now, are you?"

He shook his head in disagreement and laughed uneasily "Why would you say that? Of course not"

I saw Tikal pinching him on the cheek "Well, sometimes he does. Ever since he took his father's place as a general manager in Emerald Industries, he's become more focused in work"

"I still have time for the both of you" he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

I concealed the pain inside with a warm smile as I watched them. I wanted to keep this smile on my face despite of the tears that are trying to fight its way out of my lids.

Ever since I was a girl, I told myself a lot of times that I will not cry in front of the people around me. Tears are for the weak, I can fight this; I'm a tough girl.

Things are starting to get complicated. I couldn't believe that this gentle echidna who I'm starting to grow fond of was my ex-boyfriend's wife all along. Why does the world have to be this small? I liked Tikal as a friend but my feelings kept telling me that she's nothing but a competition for Knuckles' affection. I can't ruin our budding friendship for a past relationship that didn't work out.

I thought I have already moved on with Shadow in my life but seeing Knuckles and Tikal together happy and content, the past began to haunt me once again. Was it because I still love Knuckles? Or was it because I only used Shadow as a mere shock absorber and nothing more?

The thought alone is tortuous. I felt horrible for thinking about Shadow that way. I was aware of his feelings towards me from the time we met at the party and when he kissed me at the yacht, I instantly returned his feelings until it gradually dissipated due to an assumption that he had forgotten about me where in fact he didn't.

I admit it now, I felt something for Shadow the moment our lips met but the love I felt for Knuckles still hinders me from understanding completely how I felt about the hedgehog.

"By the way, Rouge, we would like you to be our daughter's godmother"

I felt a lump in my throat after Knuckles told me that.

"Yes, Rouge. I hope you agree. You're the first one here who's really nice to me. Being a godmother to our baby girl would mean so much to us" Tikal added afterwards.

It's getting more difficult to stay longer. I could feel the bitterness once again emerging, I couldn't breathe; it still hurts like it did before. They say that time heals wounds but I guess the wounds in my heart didn't completely healed yet or maybe I'm just wounding myself over and over again by reliving those memories.

As painful as it may seem to be, I've got to be honest with myself. If I never met Tikal, if by any chance Knuckles came alone, I'm bound to repeat the same mistake I did before, the mistake of attempting to take someone that already belonged to someone else. I would have attempted to seduce Knuckles and steal him in a heartbeat but when I saw the baby opened her eyes and stared at me with her big purple eyes, I became guilty for having such thoughts. It's ironic how she looked a lot like her mother but she had her father's eyes.

It melted my heart just by looking at her. Perhaps it's about time that I should just walk away and move on.

"Of course. I'd love to." I said straight without thinking.

Tikal walked towards me and gave me a tight hug "Thank you" she said before walking towards Knuckles and taking the baby from his arms "We'll wait for you in the car. I still have to prop her up in the car seat" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

The both of us were left alone. I couldn't look into his eyes but I could feel his eyes not leaving me.

"So, how you've been?" he asked that made me gaze at him.

"I'm fine" I prompted

"You still haven't changed" he smiled "I've missed you"

I was speechless, I didn't know how to react. I used to think that those that walked away from your life no longer comes back but here he is, suddenly appearing before me with a brand new life.

He must be laughing at me now upon seeing me the same way he saw me before.

"You look great" he smiled.

"Thanks, you too. You've changed a lot. It must be tough being a father, huh?" I smirked at him.

He rubbed the back of his head and gave me an awkward smile "Yeah, but it's always rewarding to come home with a wife and child greeting you with a warm smile. It takes the stress away."

I faintly chuckled "Is that so? It sounds nice, then. You're lucky to have a wife like her."

"Yeah, Tikal is very kind and caring"

"I see…So, you've never told her about us" I decided to point it out and he just casually shook his head in disagreement.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I asked "Wouldn't it be much better if she knows what happened between us?"

"It's all in the past, Rouge. What happened between us stays in the past. There's no reason to bring it to the present"

I looked away from his gaze and held myself

"I guess…I'm still a secret until now…I'm disappointed in you"

"Huh? Why would you be disappointed?" confusion was evident in his face. I was wrong, he was still immature.

"Because it still feels like we're betraying her even just by talking like this. It's not fair for her. We weren't friends before, we were more than that and you know that very well so why would you label me as a 'good friend'. She has the right to know, you should consider telling it to her before I do it myself"

"Tell her? Why would I do that? Are you trying to tear our family apart? Oh, I see where you're getting at, you want us to get back together, don't you?" I saw him glaring at me

"What?! And why would I do that?!" I angrily spat back

"Because you already did before. You knew I had a fiancée and yet you didn't mind. I know you, Rouge. You still haven't changed indeed."

I could feel myself burning with rage. If he continues talking, he might regret ever coming to this place.

"You know what, I don't want to argue anymore. So would you please leave now so I could get on with my job?"

He didn't say anything, instead, he just walked a little bit closer to me but I took a step back.

"Stay away from me" I warned but he didn't listen. Next thing I know he had his arms tightly wrapping around my waist.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, trying to push him away from me

"This is what you want, right?! You want me all to yourself. You've always imagined me wrapping my arms around you since our eyes met. So, how does it feel, Rouge? Is it satisfying to hug a married man?"

Finally, with all my strength, I successfully pushed him away from me and gave him a hard slap on his face that sent him crashing on the ground.

"Don't ever…come near me...again" I said in between heavy breaths as I fixed my uniform.

I saw Knuckles getting up and before he could even speak another word, two men wearing dark suits with matching shades came barging into the front door and one of them tackled Knuckles into the ground. One was a huge green crocodile while the other was a purple chameleon.

'What are these men in black doing here?' I asked myself as I stared at them with a mix of confusion and fright.

The purple chameleon then started to look around with a gun in his hand while the green crocodile held Knuckles in place.

"Ma'm, are you hurt?" the crocodile asked.

"N-no…" was my only response.

"Hey, I'm the one who's hurt here!" Knuckles yelled underneath but the crocodile quickly silenced him by yelling at him.

"The area is secured. No threats seen. There's a male echidna and a female bat but Mr. Hedgehog is nowhere in sight, I repeat, nowhere in sight" said the chameleon who seems to be talking to a miniature radio in his earpiece.

'What? Mr. Hedgehog? Are they pertaining to Shadow?' I wondered as I continued to assess these two unknown men who seem to be undercover agents.

* * *

**Somwhere along Central City (in Sonic's car)**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

"So, what's the deal with your watch, Shadow? Does it have a sentimental value or something?" Sonic asked all of a sudden.

"That watch was customized to have an emergency distress call button installed in its crown. If someone accidentally pressed that button or if the watch was tampered in some way, my bodyguards would consider that a priority call and might come rushing in."

Sonic's eyes widened at my statement "Woah, security these days are becoming advanced, huh? Who came up with that idea?"

"Genesis Corp. The company led by my uncle before it got shut down. Uncle Terios gave me that watch for my protection."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Hope you like this chapter :D**


	20. Conflicting Sides

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**Zen Massage Parlor**

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

The fur at the back of my neck raised like I've just seen a ghost.

I felt paralyzed, I wanted to move but I couldn't and I wanted to speak but the words never seem to come out of my mouth.

I just watched as the chameleon continued to search around the establishment; checking every rooms and even the bathrooms while the crocodile still maintained his grip on Knuckles.

Not a minute to spare, the chameleon came back and walked towards his partner.

"Negative" he simply said.

"Inform HQ" the crocodile responded.

"Control, this is agent Espio reporting. I have searched the entire establishment, Mr. Hedgehog is still nowhere to be found. " I heard the chameleon reporting.

Why would these men be looking for Mr. Hedgehog? Did he do something wrong?

"Who are you people anyway?" I finally found my voice returning.

"Chaotix Secret Service Agents. That's all the information we could provide, ma'am, nothing more" said the crocodile.

"Well, judging from that red, spiky insignia pinned on your collar, I assume that you two are working for Darius Conglomerate as personal bodyguards" I heard Knuckles spoke and chuckled in a conceited manner "You're searching in the wrong place, you goons. That egoistic bastard lives in his fucking company."

I shot a glance at Knuckles upon hearing him say that. There's so much hate in his voice that it triggered my budding curiosity once again.

"You seem to bear a grudge against that company too much" I pointed out, wondering what could have caused his rage towards it.

"Who doesn't? That damn backstabbing suit at Darius Conglomerate is nothing but a good-for-nothing power-hungry beast. He wanted to destroy every company he sees. Some rumors say that he's intending to monopolize almost everything in Mobius in less than a few years and you don't know who he is?! Where have you been all this time, Rouge?"

'Darius Conglomerate?'

I remembered the magazine that Sapphire once showed me; the hedgehog with cerulean eyes who is labeled as the most influential figure all over Mobius.

'Darius the Hedgehog'

Maybe Knuckles must be referring to him. I felt myself getting a sense of relief after that assumption but the way this Darius runs his company according to Knuckles didn't sound quite pleasing.

"I didn't know. That's why I'm asking you" I answered in a matter-of-fact tone "I didn't grow up in the city, remember?"

"Figures, you should be aware of it by now. Hotels, public utilities, transportation, they're almost dominating it all. Sooner or later, that damn hedgehog would most definitely conquer Mobius!"

"That's terrible…If Darius Conglomerate dominates them all, then the other companies would fall apart" I muttered

"Exactly"

"Silence, echidna!" the crocodile spoke "I will not tolerate harsh words addressed to Mr. Hedgehog and his company"

"So, how much are those suits paying you to protect their necks, croc? Enough to buy a limousine of your own? Of course, they have to, otherwise you won't be risking your lives for them now, would you?"

"Sir, if you don't stop talking I might use force"

Knuckles continued to taunt the crocodile while the chameleon continued with his report.

The current situation is suffocating with all of the chorusing voices and the incessant yelling. I still have a lot of things to do but I couldn't get back to my duties.

I tried closing my eyes and blinking a couple of times to convince myself that this is just one of my wild imaginations but no matter what I do, it doesn't go away.

This would be an overtime that I would never forget since I will be coming home much later than usual.

"Just let go of me, you enormous reptile! My wife is waiting for me outside with our baby." Knuckles' voice disrupted my trail of thoughts.

I saw the crocodile gritting his teeth in annoyance but luckily the purple chameleon calmly stopped him before he lost his temper.

"Let him go, Vector. The echidna is not our concern" were the chameleon's words and the crocodile astoundingly obeyed and released Knuckles.

"Finally!" Knuckles dusted himself and gave me one last look before walking towards the front entrance, leaving the three of us inside.

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

As Sonic and I got out of the car and made our way towards the front entrance, I was greeted with a familiar sight.

"Locke the Echidna of Emerald Industries?" were the words that escaped from me as I saw a red echidna making his way out of the establishment.

Although, I wasn't sure but I could have sworn that this was the same stubborn echidna from Emerald Industries that I made negotiations with before, but I could be wrong, this one seemed younger, unless he shaved his beard.

"No, it's Knuckles and how did you know my father?"

I guess that proved my assumptions wrong. He wasn't the same echidna before but the resemblance was strong, I almost couldn't tell the difference.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog of Darius Conglomerate. I have made negotiations with your father before in behalf of our company regarding the project of using emeralds as an energy source."

The echidna suddenly glared fiercely at us, particularly to me for a reason I couldn't comprehend.

"Whoa! Easy with the glare there, Mr. Echidna" Sonic spoke "You could pierce any metal with that"

One thing I'm certain about is that the previous business negotiation with his father went successful and as far as I could remember, he even mentioned that he was looking forward into working with us.

Now, I couldn't understand why his son would give me such a glare filled with contempt.

"Oh, so it was you who's responsible for convincing my father to team up with your '_world changing'_ projects. It's nice to finally get to know you face to face. Your deeds are as dark as your fur, I must say" I could sense his anger flaring but the cause of his rage has indeed left me confused.

"If you're referring to 'dark deeds', perhaps you are referring to my father, Darius the hedgehog" I corrected.

I saw his eyes widening in shock but it didn't take long for that glare to find itself back again to his face.

"Father? Heh! That explains a lot. The apple does not fall far from the tree, indeed…" was his immediate reply.

"Now hold on a sec, you-" Sonic attempted to interfere but I stopped him.

"Stay out of this" I said sternly. I didn't want Sonic to get involved with the matter, as well.

I'm already familiar with this kind of approach; he is trying to provoke me. There's something about this echidna that gives me an inner subtle warning that he wouldn't back down without resorting to verbal and possibly physical assault.

But nevertheless, arguing with this echidna without knowing the primary source of the argument is pointless.

I must try to keep my cool as much as I can.

"So what's next? Teaming up with Ivo Robotics and using the emeralds as an energy source to create a '_better future'_ filled with state of the art technology and crap?"

"Far from it" I simply said, folding my arms behind my back "True, Darius Conglomerate strives to create a 'better future' but abusing the emeralds' energy wasn't part of our project to begin with"

"That's where you're wrong, hedgehog" the echidna condescendingly sneered at my words "I'm not sure if you're aware but at the current moment, your company is demanding Emerald Industries for possession of Angel Island, the place where we held those emeralds for safekeeping!"

I felt a gasp escaped me after hearing that. I wasn't aware of that and judging from the scowl on Sonic's face, I have a feeling he was wasn't aware of that either.

"Just so you know, that land was owned by our ancestors and has been kept for generations. I couldn't believe you scums would just take it away just like that! You backstabbing, good-for-nothing suits!" he continued to vent his frustrations towards me.

I was gradually losing my temper from all of the insulting words coupled with what my father has been doing secretly behind my back while working as his deputy CEO. Not only is he busy with his whores, he's also busy with his other dark secrets that has given our company a bad name.

Maybe that's the reason why he wanted to make a deal with Emerald Industries for so long, and I made it happen.

What have I done?

But I kept a stiff upper lip and tried to end this argument as peaceful as possible.

"I wasn't aware of that, Mr. Echidna. Thank you for telling me that. I will do my best to resolve the current issue at hand, I assure you that. I just want to let you know that I understand your frustration towards the said matter, but if you want to further discuss the issue, that can be arranged. Now, if you would excuse us, we have other matters to attend to at the moment."

Sonic and I walked ahead, completely ignoring the echidna until I felt something strong grasping my shoulders and as I turned around, I received a sharp blow on my jaw, sending me flying towards my awkwardly parked car, setting its alarm off.

"No business negotiations necessary, hedgehog! Let that be a reminder of your mistake for fucking with Emerald Industries! Darius Conglomerate will burn into the ground along with you!" I heard the echidna yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell, man?!" I heard Sonic exclaimed as I felt myself getting dizzy from the impact, my muscles getting limp and my vision blurring. All I could hear are barely audible voices combined with my car's alarm before I completely blacked out.

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

"What was that noise?" I was startled upon hearing a loud noise accompanied by the sound of a car alarm ringing.

The two men immediately went outside the establishment and it urged me to follow as well.

Upon reaching outside, I saw a blue hedgehog wearing a dress shirt with elongated quills dropping back from the back of his head yelling profanities at Knuckles who seems to be being held back by the two men wearing a dark suit.

Behind the blue hedgehog, I caught a glimpse of a fallen figure just beside a black and red Bugatti and felt my mouth gaping upon recognizing who it was.

'Shadow?!' I stared at him in shock as I quickly ran to his side and pulled his head towards my lap.

"Shadow? Wake up, Shadow" I commanded as I held him and sighed in relief when I caught a glimpse of his chest; he's still breathing but it was shallow.

I heard Knuckles chuckled.

"Now this is interesting. I can't believe it, are you dating that son of a bitch? You're making a huge mistake, Rouge." Knuckles casually said as he smirked.

"Enough, Knuckles!" I snapped back, I'm starting to lose it.

"Listen to me, I know these kind of people. He will only ruin your life, I guarantee it"

I gently laid Shadow's head on the ground and stood.

I walked towards Knuckles with a scowl on my face and gave him another slap on the face.

"I said enough! I don't want to hear from you again" I calmly muttered and was about to give him another slap until the blue hedgehog held my wrist, preventing me from hurting him further.

"Miss, it's not worth it, just go to my friend..." he said.

I pulled my hand away from him without saying anything and walked towards Shadow once again as I gritted my teeth in frustration after everything Knuckles had said.

"What's going on?!" I suddenly heard a familiar voice, it was Tikal carrying her baby in her arms "What are you men doing to my husband?! Let him go!"

"It's alright, you two. Let that cranky echidna go…We're done here" said the blue hedgehog and the two men released Knuckles.

"Are you hurt, hon?" Tikal quickly went to Knuckles' side and held his arm.

"Yeah…let's go home" were his only words and finally left with her.

I knelt beside Shadow and attempted to wake him up once again when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was the blue hedgehog once again.

"Miss, let those two handle it"

I saw the crocodile lifting Shadow up with ease and carried him across his shoulders as the chameleon took out his radio but before he could make a transmission, the blue hedgehog stopped him.

"No need, Espio" he said "Shadow will be fine" were his only words then he looked at me "Is there a place where we could lay him down for a while?"

I just nodded in reply and led them towards room 9 once again.

"Hmm…Nice session room, I'm going to invite my friend, Amy here for a session, she loves full body massages" were the blue hedgehog's words as he stared in awe at the room while the crocodile laid Shadow on the massage table once again.

"Friend, huh?" I teased and he just chuckled.

"Yeah, we…uh, we're still friends at the current moment" I heard him clearing his throat "I'm Sonic by the way" he introduced himself "That guy" he pointed at Shadow "We've been friends since we're kids and we look out for each other."

"Yeah, I could see that. I'm Rouge the Bat" I responded as I shook his hand.

"Very nice to meet you" he grinned.

"You too. Anyway…" I changed the subject as my eyes briefly stared at the chameleon and the crocodile who just stood on each side of the door "Are these two your personal bodyguards?"

Sonic shook his head in disagreement "Nah, they're Shadow's. I only have one and he serves as my chauffeur during special occasions. But most of the time, I didn't need one constantly guarding me unlike Shadow here."

His statement made me wonder "How come?"

"Safety is a growing concern especially when you're involved with Darius Conglomerate"

I guess that made sense. After everything Knuckles had told me about the way the owner runs that place, I'm not doubting anymore if anyone working there had received death threats every now and then.

"So, Shadow works at that Corporation…" I said which earned a nod form the azure hedgehog.

"You could say that" he said

Shadow's involvement with that company somehow concerns me. If Knuckles' words were indeed true then does that mean that Shadow is helping a madman dominate the world? I didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the very long update. The weather has been really bad here and the electricity kept going out. T_T But I'm back once again! :D Hope you like this one :3**


	21. A Little Explanation

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 21**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

"What happened to Shadow? Why was he knocked out cold?" I felt the urge to ask, seeing how red and swollen his jaw is at the current moment.

"Business matters. Shadow intended to make the conversation as peaceful as he could but…I guess the echidna pretty much wanted to settle things through a fist fight instead" Sonic casually replied.

Typical Knuckles. And here I am thinking he changed being married to Tikal, I guess he still hasn't'.

"From the way you spoke earlier, it seems that you and that echidna knew each other. Was he a friend or something?"

I was unable to speak when the blue hedgehog asked me regarding that. I decided to ignore the question by leaving the room and coming back later with an icepack on my hand but the blue hedgehog was persistent and still wore a quizzical look on his face as though he's waiting for me to answer his queries.

I sighed "Fine, we were together once. Apparently, it didn't work out so…I broke up with him" he finally had a satisfied look on his face.

"I see. Forgive me for saying this but…I think you just got yourself trapped in some terrible mess" I quickly shot a glance at him upon saying that.

"Sorry, what I'm trying to say is…" he walked a bit closer until he reached the opposite side of the massage table "Given your past relationship with that echidna, Emerald Industries won't treat you lightly now after seeing you being involved with someone from the Darius Conglomerate" he added.

I stared at him with a questioned look on my face. It's as though he just told me that I should watch my back for impending doom, it's a bit unsettling.

So Shadow and Knuckles are rivals? I never knew that.

This blue hedgehog's words are starting to cloud my impression towards Knuckles and I can't help but feel terrified in some way. Of course, I know that Knuckles works at Emerald Industries and I'm pretty much aware that he's quite aggressive in dealing with things but it never crossed my mind that he's capable of doing terrible things to those involved with his rival.

"Emerald Industries would target me for going out with Shadow? Are you pulling my leg, blue?" I was hoping he meant that as a joke but the look on his face seem to contradict my expectations.

"As much as I want to make it sound like a joke, I have to say that I'm serious. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable and I don't intend to discourage you for going out with my friend. Actually, it's good that the two of you are dating and all but I think it's best if the two of you to keep it discreet for a while, especially in public" he was regretful when he said that and the thought of one of us getting attacked all of a sudden in public felt uncomfortable.

I shook my head for thinking such things and decided to probe into the matter instead.

"We're not officially together yet, Sonic. At least, not yet as of now but I don't understand, would you clarify what's going on? I've always thought the 'Big Four' are working together" I wanted clarification. To be honest, I really didn't quite understand the issues concerning Darius Conglomerate and Emerald Industries since the media never really revealed much.

Perhaps even the media was paid generously to hide certain things. Right now, I'm starting to get more curious how this Darius guy harbored so much hate from the people he used to work with.

"True, the 'Big Four' once worked together in complete harmony until Darius Conglomerate's CEO abused his power too much and decided to step on everyone he once worked with, including his own brother."

"His own brother?" I wondered.

If he could do that to his own flesh and blood, then there's no doubt that this Darius is not only filled with greed but also heartless.

"That's terrible…he's so…cruel"

"I would have said the same thing but I still have great respect for Darius to get those words out of my mouth."

"How could you respect someone as heartless as him?" it kept me intrigued.

"Darius and my father are best friends since they were in high school. To put it simply, he was like family to me. However, it's quite interesting how power changes people. Right now, almost every businessman all over Mobius, particularly those in Emerald Industries wanted to put an end to his reign. Some even started placing a huge bounty on his head and his subordinates. The only thing being anticipated now is who will take the bait and be successful enough to dethrone him. Dead or alive"

That statement made me gasp in surprise.

"Emerald Industries placed a huge bounty?! Then does that mean…Darius and subordinates are targets for assassination attempts and such?" my gaze went to Shadow's unconscious form.

Now I'm really starting to get worried not only for myself but for Shadow as well. It didn't bother me much being involved in this kind of mess, what bothered me the most is seeing Shadow losing the freedom to walk freely along the streets of Mobius just because of the people who wanted to eliminate him for working in that blasted company.

"I hate to say it but most probably, yes. Shadow meeting that echidna face to face and revealing himself as one of Darius' pawns placed him in a huge risk judging from what happened earlier. He'll be needing more than two bodyguards watching his back when the time comes."

I was bewildered upon hearing that.

"Was this the first time he was attacked?" I asked one of his bodyguards

"Positive. For all the years serving for Mr. Hedgehog, we could say that this has been the first major physical assault that he received. As of now, we are deeply remorseful for our constant failures" the purple chameleon responded in complete vigilance.

Did he missed the part when I pushed Shadow into the pool?

"Don't worry about it, guys. Shadow is quite an adept in avoiding security so it's pretty much his fault for getting attacked without somebody to protect him in the first place" Sonic remarked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Very funny, Sonic" I sarcastically replied.

I guess that explains it, Shadow seems to be the type who tends to sneak away from his bodyguards once in a while. Maybe that pool incident was one of those times.

"I think it's about time that Shadow should be aware of those rumors now that he had messed with that echidna"

Sonic's response made me frown.

"What do you mean 'it's about time that he should be aware'?"

Is he pertaining that Shadow was unaware all this time? I was infuriated to hear that.

"Well…It's quite difficult to explain but letting him know about those things might be detrimental for…What I mean to say is, I was intending to tell him. I'm just waiting for the appropriate time"

I bet he had a hard time constructing for an excuse to convince me. If there's one thing I could conclude about this hedgehog, panic is his worst enemy.

"You have no sweat telling me these things but I find it crazy that you're waiting for the appropriate time to tell Shadow when he needed it more than I do" I furiously retorted as I frowned at the azure hedgehog who seems to be having a difficulty constructing his words.

"I just find it difficult to…disclose such information. He's been through a lot and-"

I didn't let him finish.

"Listen, buddy! Did it ever cross your mind that he's bound to be killed anytime without his knowledge? He's your friend! And knowing the fact that your friend here is an escape artist, how could you choose to keep your mouth shut? If he leaves without his bodyguards again…who knows what would happen..." I couldn't believe him, I wanted to tackle him on the ground for withholding such vital information.

It pains me inside just having the thought of someone you cared for getting shot or most probably getting abducted all of a sudden and you can't do anything about it.

And what's even worse is realizing the next day that the person you're talking to just a few hours ago is now in the obituaries. I was more frightened than upset.

Even if my relationship with Shadow seems vague at the moment, I can't bear the thought of losing him.

Not now, not ever.

"Chill, bat girl. I worry about him too but I'm just keeping a low profile here"

"Don't you 'bat girl' me, blue. Were you scared that those buffoons would go after you? If I were you, Emerald Industries could fuck up my life, but that alone won't stop me from protecting those that I cared for. Friendship is all about having each other's backs through thick and thin. I'm not accusing you for not being a true friend, I'm only referring to your cowardice."

"Hey, easy there, no need to get feisty" I heard him chuckling uneasily "You're right, I should have told him about it and I deeply regret concealing that."

I suddenly felt myself calming down after that. I have nothing against him, I'm just enraged at him for endangering his friends by shutting his mouth.

"Good, he has the right to know. The next time you keep a secret like that, I swear I would kick you in the balls, Sonic. And I believe you could already tell how painful it would feel just by looking at the heels on these shoes I'm wearing" I jokingly retorted and he easily dodged it with a laugh.

"Duly noted" he muttered "I must say, I'm impressed. You've got guts, lady. But I'm glad you chose to be by my friend's side. Trust me, he needs someone like you to watch his back" he added.

"Are you implying that I should sign up to be one of his bodyguards?" I joked, raising a brow at the azure hedgehog who just ended up laughing hysterically.

"Sounds perfect, don't you think? I wouldn't mind having a hot girl as a bodyguard, not to mention, a girlfriend that could kick some ass. But I think he would kill me for suggesting that to you."

I chuckled at his statement then I suddenly remembered what Shadow told me during his drunk moments just a couple of hours ago. His decision to quit his job.

If I knew this is what's happening all along, I would have persuaded him to quit and start anew, somewhere where those people couldn't find him.

If only I could take back what I said that time.

I walked towards Shadow's side and gently applied the ice pack to his already swollen jaw.

"Boy, Shadow must have had a terrible concussion after that impact. How about giving sleeping handsome here a kiss to wake him up?" he chuckled afterwards.

"Oh, shut up, Sonic. Besides, it's not fun to kiss someone who won't kiss back" I gave him a suggestive wink that made him silent in an instant.

That would shut him up for a while.

Once again, I stared back at the ebony hedgehog lying on the massage table.

I just hope Shadow wasn't hurt that bad.

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I felt myself jolting back into consciousness when I felt something cold touching against my jaw.

As I opened my eyes, I realized that I was back from where I once woke up, but this time, I saw my two bodyguards standing in front of me along with Sonic.

"Hey Shadow, you're awake" said Sonic, grinning at me.

"The handsome prince has finally awaken" I heard a sweet, silky voice spoke just beside me. Looking towards the source, I was surprised that it was none other than Ms. Rouge wearing a lovely smile on her face as she held an ice pack against my jaw.

My eyes instantly found its way into her lovely teal eyes. Those ocean mimicking eyes were mesmerizing, indeed. This time, I'm really certain that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Ms. Rouge?" I called out her name and she answered me by raising one of her eyebrows.

"Which one do you prefer, getting knocked out by alcohol or by fist?" she joked and I could have sworn that I felt my jaw stinging in pain when I was reminded once again about that echidna's punch.

Frankly, I wasn't expecting that I would get such treatment for taking a matter politely. I was always taught that if you treat others kindly, they would do the same. But after this incident, I find that statement extremely flawed.

The next time I meet that echidna, I will not be kind.

"Neither" I simply said as I took the ice pack from her and held it against the most painful part of my jaw.

"Does it hurt?" she asked

"No" I said straight.

"Are you sure? Not feeling any broken bones or anything?"

"None"

"Okay, that's...good to hear. So, what did you do to tick that echidna off?" she asked, probably wondering why that echidna harbored so much rage in me that he had to resort into violence.

"I tried to negotiate and surprisingly, I failed" I prompted, I didn't want to reveal much information besides that.

I heard her sigh "I see. Nevertheless, you should have fought back, you know"

"I was knocked out" I bitterly stated.

"Right…" she gave me a doubtful gaze then I noticed the corners of her lips lifting once again "I'm glad you're alright, though"

I wanted to acknowledge her concern towards my well-being but the memory of Felicia's words hindered me so I ended up ignoring her words.

It's ironic how she was standing on the same spot where Felicia once stood as she tells me the truth about Ms. Rouge's lewd 'activities' and it pestered me just merely thinking about it. I wanted to get rid of that impression but no matter how I try, I couldn't seem to do so, it's tortuous.

I suddenly felt an urge to confront her about it and was about to speak when Sonic interrupted.

"Yo, Shadow" he called out to me that made me shoot a glance at him "You've got to thank Ms. Bat here. She gave that echidna an ultimate slap that might have dislocated his jaw. I have to admit, you found yourself a feisty girl."

"No need to exaggerate, Sonic. Besides, you were just standing there yelling at him so I had to interfere" amusement filled her voice "Actions speak louder than words"

"So you two have met already, I suppose" I shifted my gaze at her then at Sonic "And I'm surprised at the fact that you merely resorted to yelling, Sonic"

I saw Sonic grinning sheepishly after that and I couldn't help but chuckle inside me after learning what she did to that aggressive echidna.

"Hey, I tried to keep it as peaceful as possible…A-anyway, let that be a lesson for you for leaving your bodyguards again. And by the way, I checked your car, there's no dent so no worries" Sonic chuckled that made me roll his eyes at him.

He's right and as always, I'm too stubborn to admit that.

Then a thought suddenly came to me.

'_Bodyguards? I could have sworn I bypassed their surveillance once again so how could they know where to find me? It's impossible for Sonic to contact them, either. ' _

"Wait…Espio, Vector, how did you find me?" I asked the two, wondering how they traced my whereabouts.

"You notified us with your distress call, sir" Espio replied.

That made me wonder since I've lost my watch. Whoever pressed or tampered with it must be around in this massage parlor.

"I see, but that's not possible, I've lost my watch. Somebody must have picked it up and-"

"It was me" I quickly turned my head towards Ms. Rouge and was surprised when she took something from her pocket, it was my watch. "I saw this while I was cleaning a while ago on the same room I took you in and was planning to return it to you…then something happened and…these two suddenly came rushing in."

"Wait, you're the one who took me here a while ago?" my eyes widened at the statement, I thought it was Felicia who took me here.

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem?" she asked, not too kindly.

Why would Ms. Rouge make up something like that? Unless one of them is not quite sincere with their stories.

Confusion haunted me but I decided to ignore the matter for a while. Perhaps discussing the matter with her in private would clarify a lot of things. It's awkward enough knowing that Sonic and my bodyguards are in the room with us.

I sat up and stood from the massage table as I set the icepack aside upon feeling the swelling on my jaw subsiding.

"No. In that case, thank you. I'm also grateful that my watch didn't fall into the wrong hands" I gave her a barely visible smile.

I was convinced at the same time thankful that she had it with her all along. I took the watch from her and wore it back on my wrist.

So it was a false alarm. If it triggered the distress call, that could have meant that Ms. Rouge was under attack that time.

"Sir, Ms. Bat was being attacked by that echidna so we took appropriate action and seized him" Vector prompted just as I was about to ask.

"Actually, it was the other way around" she corrected "I may look like a fragile girl, but I can take care of anyone who's trying to mess with me"

I heard Sonic whistled "What did he do?" Sonic asked

"Long story, blue but I made sure he won't come near me again"

I heard Sonic laughed after that as he faced me with another one of his famous grin of mockery "Sounds like you got your revenge, Shadow."

"But why would this echidna pester you, Ms. Rouge?" I felt the urge to ask, my curiosity on the matter escalated. If the echidna attempted to attack her because of me, I better take appropriate action.

I saw her looking at me with a very surprised look on her face until she ended up avoiding my eyes.

"I think it's better if you know. That echidna…I mean…Knuckles and I used to be together but it didn't work out between us so…I broke up with him. I…hope that doesn't change anything" I saw her looking at me at the corner of her eyes, anticipating my reaction on the current matter.

My mouth gaped upon hearing that as my brain tried to compensate by convincing me that she was just trying to make fun of me but no matter what I do, I keep getting a mental reminder that it was the truth and I should face it.

I've got to be honest, learning the fact that the echidna who punched me was the ex-boyfriend of the woman I'm seeing felt infuriating in some way. It only gave me more reasons to be repulsed by him.

Deep down, I'm feeling an insatiable drive to march right in to Emerald Industries and beat the shit out of that belligerent and immature son of a bitch. He was lucky I only found out just now or the previous negotiation would have become more personal than business-related.

At the current moment, I can't guarantee what would happen now in case our paths would meet once again. However, I will try my best to maintain a professional level at all times and resolve things in a more acceptable way or else I would end up just like that rage-driven echidna.

"I understand" I spoke calmly but I could have sworn that a hint of bitterness seeped from my voice. I still couldn't accept the fact that she used to date that prick.

For some reason, Ms. Rouge finally found the courage once again to look into my eyes, probably from that false reassurance I just gave her.

Well, it's better than not saying anything at all to relieve the tension building up between us even for just a bit.

"Uh…Guys, not to sound like a total dick here but it's already seven o' clock in the evening. Isn't this parlor supposed to close like, I don't know, two hours ago?" Sonic interrupted and I was a bit thankful that he did.

"Sorry, I still have a lot of work to do, I can't go home yet. You guys could go ahead, if you want" Ms. Rouge had a disappointed look on her face upon mentioning that.

"Seriously?" Sonic stared at her in disbelief "What is this, a convenience store? Miss Bat, you're the only one around here. Damn, you're as workaholic as him, no wonder you two started dating."

Sonic gave the both of us a hopeless look as he rubbed both of his temples while Ms. Rouge and I awkwardly stared at each other then later on pointing our gaze at Sonic.

Sonic did have a point, it does seem that she's working quite excessive for a masseuse. I'm starting to wonder if she had been doing this for the past three years in this establishment. No wonder she hated working here.

Feeling the need to resolve the current problem like a deputy CEO would, I decided to intervene despite my inner turmoil.

Resolving the current issue is much more important now over personal problems. I'll deal with it in a while.

"What else needs to be done?" I asked that made a couple of heads turn towards me, including Espio and Vector.

Ms. Rouge gave me a look as though I just said the most ridiculous thing in the world while Sonic and my two bodyguards maintained their gaze of confusion.

"Nothing that concerns you, alright? Just go home, all of you, I can handle this on my own" Ms. Rouge confidently said as she crossed her arms at us.

There she goes again, being her feisty self. There must be a switch around her somewhere to turn that 'I'm too stubborn button' off and right now, I'm feeling determined to find out where that is.

"No way" Sonic was the first one to contradict her "Maybe I'm going out on a limb here but if Shadow chooses to stay and help, count me in and I'm pretty sure these two guys would do as he says, too."

He didn't realize that he just dug his own grave for saying that to her. I might as well join him, anyway. Being direct and persistent towards a feisty female is half the battle.

"Well then, tell us what to do, Ms. Rouge" I added as I crossed my arms and gave her a challenging smirk. "We are at your disposal and we would most definitely take no for an answer."

She gave us both an intimidating glare as she gritted her teeth in frustration "Just because I'm a girl and all alone, that doesn't mean—"

I didn't let her finish "Hush. Consider this as a token of my gratitude for saving me back there. Now say the word so we could get to work. Prolonging this argument is pointless"

I saw her getting ready to spat back once again but seeing the defeated look on her face, I could say that I am successful once again in persuading her to let us aid her in her overtime duties.

She's going to hate me for this but deep down, I'm quite certain she's silently thanking us. She's just too stubborn to do so at the current moment.

"You two are tenacious jerks, you know that. Fine, I need some help folding the towels in the stock room located at the far end of the corridor and a bit of oil refilling in session room number seven. It won't take long since there are five of us here"

Sonic beamed a smile and stretched his arms "Towel folding, eh? Consider it done" Sonic walked towards the door "Come on, you two" he called the attention of Espio and Vector "We have some towels to take care of. Shadow, you and Rouge could do the oil thing, the three of us would take care of the towels"

One look on Sonic's face and I immediately knew what he's up to, he wanted to give us that privacy to talk this problem out. As much as I appreciate what he's trying to do, I still felt uncomfortable dealing with the matter at the current moment after all that has happened.

I was about to protest but I was already too late when the three of them already left the room, leaving Ms. Rouge and I behind.

I turned my gaze to her and I saw her returning the challenging smirk I gave her.

"You have talent in persuasion, I must say. Why do you have to be so damn talented in almost everything, Shadow?" she asked as she walked towards me until a gap with a size of an inch was left in between us.

I was about to respond when I felt her pulling my tie towards her. I got startled at her current action but I maintained my neutral expression.

Her warm breath brushed against my muzzles, it was making my knees buckle for some reason but I tried my best to keep an indifferent look.

"You're lucky I find you extremely irresistible. Otherwise, I would be kicking you in the balls right now" she spoke lowly and with that, she released my tie and lightly pushed me away from her as she walked towards the door.

"Come on, we have a lot of bottles to fill up" she winked and left the room, leaving me to ponder with my thoughts.

The thought about what Felicia told me and her history with that echidna seems to gradually slip from my mind but I shook my head to convince myself that leaving the matter as it is won't give me a peace of mind.

I have to speak with her regarding those things, I need to know the truth.

With no second thoughts, I left the room and followed her towards session room number seven.


	22. The Awful Truth

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 22**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

'_Damn, I missed again'_

A bud of sweat trickled down my forehead as I carefully tipped the refill bottle towards the small half-empty bottle.

Refilling oil in a small bottle isn't really my line of work as I struggled to keep myself steady so as not to miss the orifice of the bottle that I was currently refilling. Sadly, I keep missing the orifice so I always end up spilling a bit of oil on the table I was working on.

To top it all that, a lot of things in my mind kept me preoccupied and the humidity in this room is a bit discomforting from all of the essential oils mixing together.

Should I confront Ms. Rouge about the issue now or should I wait a little bit longer? If I wait some more, it would only resolve nothing but if I do it now, it might affect the efficiency of our work.

There's too much going on inside my mind that it's starting to get annoying.

Feeling a little bit frustrated at my failed attempts to keep the job as perfect as possible, I set the refill bottle aside for a while and subtly stared at Ms. Rouge at the corner of my eye.

I was mesmerized with how she dexterously refilled the empty oil bottles while the table before her remained flawless compared to mine that's filled with messy oil puddles from missing the bottle every time I lose my concentration.

She already refilled about five to six bottles while I'm still left struggling at the second one.

To be honest, I tend to become impatient especially on the things that won't do what I told them to, like this oil bottle right here before me.

I sighed in exasperation and attempted refilling the bottle once again and just as I was about to keep a steady flow, I got distracted by Ms. Rouge's faint giggling and ended up spilling oil again on the table.

Damn, this is difficult. I wonder how she managed to survive in this kind of work without breaking a sweat.

"Having a hard time?" I heard her asked.

I ceased my attempts and looked towards her direction with an exasperated look.

"How do you manage to stay patient in this kind of job?" I calmly asked, trying my best to keep my frustrations at bay.

She just responded with a giggle and to my surprise, she set the bottle she's holding aside and walked towards me. I felt my heart skipping a beat the moment she got close to my side and I couldn't help but notice her captivating scent once again mixing with those essential oils.

Damn it, she's making things difficult once again. Not only is her scent drugging, our current proximity only added to my distractions.

"Practice. What? Losing patience already, Shadow?"

I was stunned when she noticed that I have indeed lost my patience a few moments ago.

"Here, let me show you how it's done" she added. Her soft and delicate hands met my gloved hand that's probably trembling from the contact.

Even if it's only been days since we've last seen each other, being this close to her felt so new that it was making my mind hazy in sort of way like I'm in a phase of euphoria. It's interesting how not being able to see her could induce such strange feelings. Perhaps I was just glad to see her after all I've been through but my mind kept reminding me of those disturbing activities and before I knew it, it instantly killed my mood.

I frowned at the thought as I attempted to distance myself from her by gently brushing her hands off of mine.

"It's alright, I can handle this" I stubbornly retorted, displeased with the thoughts that suddenly invaded my mind.

"You're quite grumpy today" she noticed my current mood at the moment.

"I got punched in the jaw and it's swelling, Ms. Rouge. The pain makes me irritable" I gave up a false excuse to explain my irritability, still unable to decide whether I should confront her with the truth or not.

She gave me a doubtful gaze "The swelling on your jaw has already subsided. Looks to me like you're distracted with something else"

Damn, I'm not expecting that she would be this good at reading people or maybe I was just too obvious with my actions.

"That's absurd" I simply stated as I avoided her gaze

"Are you sure?" she continued to pester me with her questions.

"I'm cert-"I fell silent the moment I felt both of her hands finding its way at the base of my neck.

"You're tense" she stated as she pushed her thumbs into my neck's skin and gently stroking it up and down, kneading every stiff muscle along its path "No wonder you're such a grumpy hog"

'So from handsome, reducing to Mr. Grumpy and now it has turned into Grumpy hog?' that's the third nickname she gave me and it's coming to the point where her nicknames are getting more ridiculous. I wanted to correct her for referring me that but the sorcery she's currently doing with my neck muscles are downright disrupting me from saying another word.

I supported myself by placing both of my hands on the table as I felt my legs beginning to wobble from her tortuous massage.

I heard her giggle, probably from seeing me loosening up all of a sudden from this tactic of hers.

She can be cruel at times like the very first time I had a session with her. It makes me wonder why she often finds the fascination in torturing me like this.

"But Ms. Rouge…don't we have bottles to refill?" I called out to her but my voice faded as I gradually let the soothing feeling take over me.

"The bottles can wait. Would you like me to loosen these tension knots for you? Don't worry, it's in the house" she whispered in my ear and it sent the fur at the back of my neck to rise.

I've lost the will to speak as the feeling took over me and judging from the way she continued to knead my neck muscles, I have the feeling that she had completely understood my nonverbal cue.

I wanted her to go on.

The feelings of tension dispersed and I could feel myself relaxing from her touch. It still amazes me how she's doing these things and at the current moment, I'm really starting to doubt what Felicia told me about Ms. Rouge being incompetent and a whore who would do anything for cash.

If this isn't talent, then I don't know what it's called anymore. This unplanned session is enough proof that she does have skillful hands and right now, I couldn't prove it even more.

However, the longer she does it, the more the sensation heightened that it was beginning to become too much for me.

"Ms. Rouge…I think you should stop" I tried to get away from her touch but this time, she seemed hesitant to let go.

"Don't be silly. If I could recall your previous session, you're the first client who denied a massage halfway" she teased "I'm not listening to you this time until I get rid of these knots."

"My apologies, I was just…too overwhelmed…with you touching me. To be honest, I'm not accustomed to people touching me unless they're close to me"

I heard her chuckling at my statement.

"So that explains why you're so tense. And here I am thinking that it is work that's doing that to you, I'm surprised to know that it was me all along."

"Apparently, yes"

If I were facing her right now, she would probably see my muzzles turning red from being embarrassed about that. It was indeed her that's making me so tense and uncomfortable like this but here I am, anticipating for that feeling all the time.

"I guess I should stop, then" she said, but this time, it was my turn to protest

"No" I prompted "I didn't mean to…I mean, please continue"

"Oh, Shadow. You're so unpredictable" I heard her giggling at my sudden outburst "It's alright, I have no intention of stopping anyway"

I felt her thumbs digging a little bit deeper into the sides of my neck and with a swift move, I felt the heaviness in my neck partially lightening up.

"Damn…" I breathed as I tried to keep myself together. That maneuver she did was quite painful but the after effect was breathtaking.

It's confusing how my mind wanted something and yet my body does the opposite of it. I should learn keep them in synch, otherwise everything would always turn awkward.

I could feel the tension building up between us. It was tormenting and yet, I find it dangerously comforting.

I feel like a moth getting drawn into the flames of a burning lamp. If I get too close, I might end up burning myself. I have to be cautious.

I felt her hands sliding on the back of my shoulder until it reached a certain spot just below my shoulder blades. With a swift and gentle move, she took that certain heaviness in my back in an instant.

Damn, why did she have to be this talented with her hands? I feel like a Popsicle exposed to dry heat, slowly melting away from its stick. I'm glad I wasn't lying down at the moment, otherwise I might have fallen asleep by now.

"You must have been busy this week. Honestly, I missed you and your _business letter_ text messages, you know? I almost thought you didn't want to see me anymore after what happened at the fire exit…" I heard her speak and it made me curious why she had suddenly assumed that I didn't like the fact that we got carried away in that fire exit where in fact, I didn't mind that at all.

My feelings that time aren't even close to being enraged. I was actually surprised how being caught in the heat of the moment could suddenly make you do things you've never done before.

I guess it's safe to assume that it was instinct that's acting up during that time or perhaps it was the wine that we drank during that dinner.

Either way, it was an unforgettable experience.

"The feeling is mutual" I replied "And about that session in the fire exit…it didn't bother me, so it's nothing to worry about" I turned my head so I could see her from the corner of my eyes

"That's good to know. I know it's crazy but I have the assumption that you might be thinking that I'm such a loose girl for doing that" her voice was bitter.

Her statement suddenly gave me a slight nudge to gradually ask her about everything Felicia told me.

"Ms. Rouge…what kind of massage therapies do you expertise in?" I asked, changing the subject, feeling a heaviness in my chest, hoping that she doesn't mention anything related to that 'happy ending.'

"Curious, aren't we? My expertise include Deep tissue, Swedish and Aromatherapy massage. "

I couldn't say that I felt relieved when she didn't mention anything related to it, however, there's a tendency that she could have been hiding it.

"Anything else besides that?" I added a question, digging deeper into the subject.

"Let's just say I do _special treatments_" I could have sworn she meant it as a joke but I took her statement as something worth asking.

"Special treatments?" My teeth gritted at the sound of that. I wanted to doubt that feline's words, I really do. But if Ms. Rouge admits that she does that kind of work, I might lose it.

"Yeah"

"So, what kind of clients deserve that _special treatment_ of yours?" I asked, not too kindly.

"It's only limited to those I feel comfortable with…Like you, for instance"

I was startled when she told me that. So, she's growing fond of me now.

"If you don't mind my asking…exactly what kind of _treatment _are you referring to_?_" it triggered my curiosity since the word itself sounded too suggestive to be deemed clean.

"Any therapy minus the bill" she simply said, peering at me from behind.

So, she's trying to tell me that this special treatment is merely giving a massage for free? Is that really it?

"Any therapy…" I echoed her words with a hint of resent in it. If giving happy endings fall into one of those categories, I swear I would arrange a group of arsonists to burn this establishment.

"You sound displeased" she said, probably noticing my aura of rage seeping from me.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to make it sound that way" here I am again, giving her another false reassurance where in fact I am close to the brink of losing my temper. I can't believe I still have the patience to talk calmly despite what I have in mind.

I'm really thankful for Maria for helping me manage this anger of mine. She often tells me that getting angry for relying on false assumption alone would only complicate things more. And I believe she's right.

"What were you thinking when I said that?" I felt discomfort emanating from Ms. Rouge's voice.

"Nothing in particular"

I heard her sigh as I felt the pressure of her hands lightening "Felicia talked to you, didn't she?"

I felt a gasp escape me when she suddenly blurted out that feline's name. I turned my gaze at her just to be met by a pained expression all over her face.

The look on her face suddenly made me feel guilty for buying Felicia's words, perhaps she was just lying all along to destroy Ms. Rouge's reputation.

"Yes, she did…" I calmly muttered.

"Figures…" she spoke, the movement of her hands suddenly felt feather-like until she completely removed her hands from me, much to my surprise.

I shifted my gaze towards her and there she was once again refiling oil on those bottles and it only took her less than three minutes to finish them all.

I felt neglected and the awkward silence suddenly became deafening, I couldn't take it.

_What have I done? _I mentally scolded myself for killing her lively mood.

"Ms. Rouge…" I tried to call her attention as she wiped the table where I left messy oil puddles on.

"I'm guessing she also told you that _she_ was the one that brought you into the room when you passed out" I saw her arranging the bottles into their appropriate place.

That's quite accurate for a guess. Damn, how could she know all of these things all of a sudden?

"Yes" I answered without thinking twice.

"In case you didn't remember, I was the one that brought you there…" she stressed as she looked at me. It seems that Felicia was the one who wasn't accurate with her stories for Ms. Rouge to be enraged like this.

"I see. I apologize. I couldn't remember. Thank you, I really appreciate your help"

She frowned at me "So…you didn't remember everything we talked about?"

I shook my head in disagreement "No, what did we talked about?"

"You told me you were a mistake, complained how your father is sleeping around and to top it all that, you even mentioned that you want to quit your job and start anew. And lastly, you told me that today is your birthday" she spoke indifferently, probably still annoyed at the fact that I believed every word Felicia said.

Accurate, it was all accurate. It was indeed her that's beside me all the time and Felicia must have shooed her away from the room the time I woke up.

I was relieved that the words Felicia said were mere lies. So does that mean that Ms. Rouge was the one I kissed and not her?

"Did I…kiss you, by any chance?" I asked her, silently hoping that it wasn't Felicia.

I saw her muzzles turning red at the remark "Yeah…you did. But you only did that to let me taste the whiskey in your mouth"

I felt embarrassed for doing that, it was so unlike me.

"I apologize for that"

"No need. I know you were drunk. It's not a big deal…Anyway, what else did she tell you?"

"She also told me a lot of things...particularly your expertise in a certain _massage_"

Maybe it was rage that made me vent these frustrations out, or perhaps another one of those heated moments when I have to speak everything what I have in mind.

I saw her accidentally dropping the bottle she was holding that it made a terrible mess on the table.

Damn it, I only made things more complicated by opening my mouth.

"Unbelievable…the nerve of that bitch!" I saw her clenching her fist.

"Ms. Rouge?" I called her once again "Was it…all true? Were you really doing _happy endings_ to earn?" my lips burned at those words, I resent it with all my heart.

She didn't answer. Instead, she just drooped her head and walked a few steps away from me. If I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't have noticed a tear trailing down her cheeks just before she took her first step.

It amazes me how she tries to act tough to hide this side of her, her vulnerable side. I was always curious of that vulnerability of hers. And now that it was showing itself to me, I wanted to wipe this memory out of my mind for it cripples me just seeing her like this.

"Most of my male clients often joke about giving them a massage with a happy ending but I just shrug it off. Until one day, another client called me for a private massage in his home. Everything was going well until he asked me to do more than just a massage…He wanted me to _finish him off_. Enraged with his request, I refused and decided to leave until I heard a sound of a gun cocking. Looking back, I saw him aiming his gun at my head…" she paused and I could have sworn I heard faint sobs coming from her form

"He walked towards me with the gun on his hand…and forced me to kneel before him…And there I was, doing what he asked me to. He even tore my uniform just so he could see my…chest while doing it. It was sickening, I felt so disgusted with myself for doing such a thing. The memory of it haunts me until now."

"Ms. Rouge…" I calmly muttered her name, feeling sorry for her. I walked a few steps towards her and I noticed her trembling form.

There's no doubt that she's in tears, a rare gesture judging from her personality.

"I was scared, I didn't know what to do; I thought I was going to die in that place but luck seems to smile upon me when I didn't. He paid me generously for doing a _good job_ and I left his home feeling unclean. I reported the incident to Felicia since our manager was away that time but she found my complaints vulgar and repulsive. The next thing I know, she started spreading rumors that I do special favors, mainly happy endings, for a much higher price. And until now, those rumors continued to destroy my reputation…"

I heard her heaving a heavy sigh as her hands hastily wiped her tears.

"Now that you know who I really am, I'll understand if you don't want to continue this relationship anymore. There are a lot of girls out there who are still pure and innocent and they deserve someone like you. So leave me while I'm still not falling head over heels in love with you, leave me while I could still bear the thought of you spending your life in another woman's arms. Because the last thing I want to feel is getting hurt because of love. Just…don't make me feel like crap, that's all I ask. If you have to, just keep it simple…I've heard enough and I don't think I might be able to take it anymore if-"

I silenced her by wrapping my arms around her trembling form from behind and I felt her gasping from this unexpected gesture coming from me who doesn't like to be touched just by anyone. Except her.

"Hush…" I whispered beside her ear as I buried my face at the back of her neck "You're not going to hear anything from me…And no, I'm not going to leave you because of that. I'll be your crutch during these times. Just let it go, cry it all out, don't be afraid to share your burdens with me."

After hearing her story, I felt bad for believing that Feline's lies. Sonic was right all along. It was foolish of me to doubt her like that. I'm glad he talked me into this.

Right now, a couple of things pestered my mind. I wanted to know who that client is and I'll make sure he gets the punishment he deserved for forcing an innocent masseuse like that. Next, I'm going to do something about this massage parlor, and last, I'll give Felicia what she deserves.

I'm starting to care less about the lies Felicia said and focused my undivided attention to Ms. Rouge instead, admiring how nice she smelled and how warm she felt in my arms.

I wanted this moment to last but it might not be the best option while we're in this establishment. I gently pulled away from her and the moment I did, she turned around and faced me.

Her eyes and muzzles may be red from all of those tears she had shed, but she still looked lovely for my eyes.

"Shadow…please, I don't want to burden you with my problems. I only told you that story so you would know who I really am…"

"Ms. Rouge, I've already made my word. And when I do, it would take a lot of persuasion to take it back" I reassured.

"But…I'm already unclean, tainted, and a complete shame. I don't deserve this kind of treatment at all..."

I held her face with both of my hands so I could take a good look at her teal eyes.

"You're the purest being I've ever laid eyes on" I drew my face closer to hers "Now show me that lovely smile of yours" I lifted the corners of my mouth.

They say that smiling is contagious and it could lift a bad mood, I hope it was indeed true.

Without a minute to spare, I saw the corner of her lips lifting as well and before I could even say a word, she reached out and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Shadow. You coming into my life is the best birthday gift I've ever had" I heard her muttered as she tightened her hug

My mouth gaped upon hearing those words from her. I was unable to respond. But nevertheless, I returned those words by hugging her back, cherishing the feeling once again of being in her arms this time.

Still, I can't believe how ironic it is that I once asked myself before if Ms. Rouge would come to me as a present on my birthday. I guess that birthday wish was already granted.

I'm glad to call her mine from now on.

Then something bothered me, I almost forgot that today was her birthday too. I felt guilty for not even celebrating it with her. Perhaps I could give her something, even just a bottle of wine.

"Ms. Rouge" I called her attention

"Please drop the honorifics, Shadow. You don't have to act all formal around me" she simply stated as she pulled away from the embrace.

"Fine, if that's what you want, Rouge" it felt foreign for my lips. I guess I will be the one who will make the most mistakes for adding that blasted honorific.

"Anyway, we're done here. Let's see how your friend and your bodyguards are doing" she said and I just nodded in reply.

The moment we opened the door, we immediately bumped into Sonic together with Espio and Vector.

"The towels are done" Sonic said in a grin, giving the both of us a thumbs up "So, how did the oil refilling went? You two seemed a little flustered and full of sweat coupled with those ruffled clothing. Is it me or was it hot inside?" I saw him trying to stifle a chuckle.

Sonic lifted his eyebrow at me while I just grunted in response at his suggestive remark. Then I noticed that my tie is a little bit out of place coupled with some of the buttons on my inner dress shirt coming undone, probably from the previous assault with that echidna for which I failed to fix.

Looking towards Ms. Rouge, her white buttoned shirt is quite ruffled coupled with her skirt that's awkwardly riding up.

Now I finally understood why Sonic couldn't take that obscene grin off of his face.

Realizing how awkward we both looked, I tried to hide my embarrassment by avoiding Sonic's gaze but not after seeing Vector handing fifty bucks to Sonic.

"It's indeed hot and humid inside, blue" Ms. Rouge answered back as she chuckled while I remained neutral in all of this.

"Oh, I see. So which one of you gave in first? "No wait, you don't have to tell me, I'm quite sure we both know who did"

"You just answered your own question" she said.

She **had** to ride along with Sonic, now I'm left on my own. Hopefully, Espio and Vector didn't care too much about it.

Feeling the need to do a little punishment, I gave Sonic the smack on the head that he deserved. I guess we're even now.

"Shadow!" Ms. Rouge called out to me in shock after seeing me assaulting Sonic.

"Whoa, getting back at me already, eh?" he said as he rubbed his head "It's alright, Ms. Bat. We're cool"

"My apologies. I could have sworn a mosquito just flew towards your head, I guess it was just the effect of too much heat" I smirked at him as I looked down to check on the time.

"It's already late, we should be getting home" I said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should probably go. I'm beat" said Sonic as he rubbed his shoulders.

I walked past Sonic with Ms. Rouge by my side followed by my body guards behind me but before reaching the reception desk, I turned around and faced him.

"Sonic, give Vector his money back. Nothing happened" I simply said that completely ruined Sonic's mood as he hesitantly handed Vector his money back.

"Aw, shocks" he simply stated.

"What?! You were betting on us if we were 'getting it on' in that session room?! You're horrible, blue!" Ms. Rouge's muzzle glowed a brighter red but I reassured her that it was just a joke and how Sonic loves pulling my nerve on certain times and I'm glad she understood.

Sonic just laughed uneasily and followed us towards the main entrance.

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter, no Rouge POV but we'll see her thoughts again on the next chapter :D**


	23. Fireflies

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I fixed my dress shirt and my tie as we walked towards the entrance.

We were about to go outside when Ms. Rouge halted and walked back towards the reception desk, turned the lights off, picked up a key and a latte that seems to be sitting there for hours already.

"I'm sorry, I just need to throw this out" she went towards the parlor's back exit, threw the cup on a nearby dumpster and went back to us with a satisfied look on her face.

"Looks like that latte had some bad vibes in it for you to be satisfied throwing it away while it's still full" Sonic insinuated that sent her chuckling in amusement.

"Yeah, that's enough proof that I could buy coffee in Mobius café on my own" she crossed her arms.

"Of course, anyone could. Whoever told you that you couldn't?" Sonic wondered.

"I think a certain feline did" I simply stated as I smirked and she returned my gesture with a conniving smile of her own that sent Sonic scratching the back of his head out of confusion.

"A feline?" I saw Sonic giving us a puzzled look.

I faked a cough to conceal my chuckles while Ms. Rouge just let out a faint giggle.

"Alright, now you guys got me wondering again what you did inside that room" he voiced out that made us turn our gaze towards him in a haste.

"Honestly, we just refilled oil bottles and talked, nothing more" I plainly stated.

"You heard him, nothing exciting happened like you imagined, blue. And don't even think that I forgot about you and Mr. Croc here betting on us" she added, threatening both Sonic and Vector with one of her famous glares that I've already grown accustomed and fond of.

"Chill, I was just wondering how a feline had anything to do with that latte" Sonic laughed uneasily

"Come by this Sunday or next week and you'll find out" Ms. Rouge crossed her arms and gave Sonic a challenging smirk.

I've never felt more relieved when Sonic sighed in defeat and finally believed us but I saw a glint of curiosity within his eyes. Perhaps he's willing to take her challenge and indeed pay a visit to find out who we're referring to a while ago.

It would be interesting if he finds out about that mischievous feline that almost ruined my budding relationship with Ms. Rouge.

After she locked and secured the doors, the five of us left the establishment for good.

Looking back at my watch again, I noticed that it's already late so I decided to offer Ms. Rouge a ride home.

"Let me drive you home" I said, looking back at Ms. Rouge who's raising her brow at my offer like I made another ridiculous statement once again.

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart Shadow. But as much as I appreciate the offer, I can go home by myself" she responded in amusement "Don't worry, I'm a big girl"

"But I insist"

"I'll be fine, Shadow" she reassured once again that made me frown.

I saw Sonic walking towards us "Come on Ms. Bat, cut the stubborn act and at least let the guy give you a ride home. It's not like he's a stranger or anything" he grinned.

She was about to protest but for some reason, she decided to take the argument aside and decided to accept my offer instead with Sonic's blessing.

I may have a talent in persuasion but it seems that these skills aren't effective enough when it comes to persuading Ms. Rouge. Usually it would take a great deal of time but Sonic did it with only those simple words.

_Damn it, Sonic you really do know how to work your way around women, I'm impressed. _

I led Ms. Rouge towards my car and opened the car door for her once again and as soon as I was about to enter the driver's seat, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking behind me, I saw Sonic with a worried look on his face

"Shadow, We…need to talk about something but I think today may not be the right time so…I advise you to watch your back at all times and don't **ever** leave without your bodyguards"

I was confused, I didn't know what's going on but there's something about the way Sonic delivered that statement. It almost felt as if my life is on the line and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at his words.

"I apologize but that was a bit unsettling. What are you trying to imply, Sonic?" I attempted to clarify some things but all I got was a pat on the shoulder and a bid of farewell as he calmly walked towards his car.

I stood there bewildered at what he just told me. Seeing Sonic acting serious all of a sudden made me uneasy because every time he does, it meant serious business.

Now I couldn't get that thought out of my mind. Then I recalled what happened between that echidna and I just a few hours ago, how I was knocked out cold after being punched in the jaw without my bodyguards around.

Maybe it was the unforeseeable threats that made him say those words.

I should be more careful when announcing who I am and where I work for from now on, otherwise, the next assault won't be pleasant.

After taking in a bit of fresh air, I entered my vehicle, switched the engine on and drove off while my bodyguards trailed discreetly behind me in their usual dark BMW M5 vehicle.

After hearing Sonic's warning, I decided to drive slower than I usually do so my bodyguards could keep up with my car in case something would indeed happen.

"Shadow?" I heard Ms. Rouge calling my attention.

I turned my gaze towards her as unwanted thoughts continued to plague my mind. Something about Sonic's words kept me preoccupied, frightened and uneasy. It's as if he's constantly telling me that I shouldn't just take my life for granted.

But I fought against those disturbing thoughts and tried my best to look presentable despite the inner struggle.

"Yes?" I calmly answered.

"Are you alright?" I saw her wearing an expression of trepidation on her face. She must have noticed a sudden change in my bright aura just a few moments ago.

"Upright and still breathing, Ms. Rouge" and here I am, reassuring her once again where in fact it's completely the opposite. Then I realized that I slipped and called her with an honorific once again.

"Pardon me…" I quickly remedied the situation with an apology but she just laughed in response.

"This time I'll be the one to remind you: It's Rouge" she gave me a playful wink that sent my muzzles burning once again that it made me quickly avoid her gaze so I could focus on the road instead.

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

A few minutes have passed after we left the establishment. For some reason, I didn't find the silence around us uncomfortable unlike before. It's like I am gradually getting used to the fact that a constant conversation isn't necessary to keep each other company. Or probably we were just too tired after all that's happened.

I stared at the blurring street lights lazily from the car window as I felt my lids gradually getting heavier. I may be the type who enjoys nighttime the best but after this day, I'm going to have to make an exception.

To top it all that, Shadow is driving a bit slower than usual and he even had that calming classical music playing in his car that seem to have contributed to my drowsiness, it was lulling me to sleep and I'm surprised how he could still manage to drive without dozing off, he seem to be still quite alert.

Maybe that's one of the well-known perks of a workaholic.

As much as I wanted to stay alert and give him some company while on the road, it's getting quite difficult to stay awake in such a calming atmosphere.

After that assault with Knuckles, learning about Shadow's dangerous life and resolving the matter about Felicia's lies, I must say that this has been a very exhausting day for me; physically, mentally and emotionally to be exact. It's a good thing the Massage Parlor is closed during Saturdays, however, I would be working tomorrow night at six as a part time waitress once again at Elysium Garden Associa Hotel but the work there isn't as tiring as I do in Zen.

I stirred a bit in my seat as I adjusted the seatbelt that seem to be tightly pressing against me or maybe it was just my muscles becoming tight and sore now for constantly overworking them.

What an ironic job I have. I work to ease somebody else's muscle tensions away while I keep getting more tension knots each time I put these hands to work. I should ask for a long break once in a while or I won't be able to use my muscles for a very long time for being over fatigued.

After fixing my seatbelt, I decided to steal a glance at Shadow and there he was, wearing his intimidating expression as his eyes focused on the road.

It's strange how powerful and frightening his eyes were but beneath those piercing crimson eyes lies a gentleness that could only be seen if you look close enough and being given the opportunity to see beyond those piercing gaze felt rewarding in some way knowing that Shadow seems to be the type who doesn't just open to anyone unless he allows them to.

I was suddenly reminded of that blue hedgehog's words regarding the mess I've got myself into; having an ex-boyfriend who works for the rival company of the current man I'm seeing. It was indeed a terrible mess. But despite all that, I have no regrets being with Shadow. Feeling safe in the arms of someone, regardless if he's the enemy of the world, only made me realize that love is not only blind but it also have no boundaries.

We were about to reach the street where my apartment is when I recalled that I promised to take him to the place where I spend my time during my birthday and judging from the time, it's still not too late.

It's too bad he could barely remember that I told him about that. I guess it would be a surprise for him.

"Shadow" he turned his gaze towards me "Could we turn left on the next street, instead?"

He gave me a questioned look "Do you need to stop by somewhere?" he asked and I just nodded in reply.

Without saying another word, I was surprised that he had easily complied and went towards the direction that I told him to until we reached a certain clearing far away from the city.

The moment I told him to stop, he gave me another puzzled and bewildered look "Ms. Rouge, what are we doing in this place?" he asked.

"Just trust me" I unfastened my seatbelts but he just sat in the driver's seat with his eyes almost popping out of his sockets.

"What? Afraid of a little exploration in the woods?" I teased.

"It's just…I've never been in these places before" he calmly spoke. Looking at him reminds me so much of a little boy who's afraid to leave his comfort zone, it's an adorable sight.

"You don't get out much, do you? Come on, you won't regret it, I promise" I quickly retorted as I opened the door and walked out of his car.

I tapped my foot on the ground, waiting for him to man up and face the woods like an explorer would.

_Come on, Shadow. Isn't it rude to keep a lady waiting?_

Finally, he gathered the courage to come out of his shell and the moment he closed the car doors, I quickly grabbed his hand and ran towards the woods, disregarding the fact that he might be getting anxious from being introduced into a place he hasn't been to before.

But it's what they all say: There's always a first time for everything.

Using all of the remaining energy inside me, I ran towards the dark woods with nothing but the moonlight as my guide as I tightly held his hand until we reached a wide open field with little specks of light flying around.

Upon reaching our destination, I gently let go of his hand and was surprised at the same time amused at how tired and anxious he looked after that little trek in the woods.

"That…that was unexpected…" I saw him catching his breath while dusting off his suit and fixing up his tie once again but the moment he got his composure back, I saw his eyes widening at the place.

"Fireflies?" I heard him said as his mouth gaped in surprise

I chuckled at him and nodded in reply.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it? I wasn't born in the city so this place reminds me so much of the countryside. I discovered it while I was exploring around the city" I said as I walked a little bit further from him.

"They're majestic. I've only seen fireflies in books but I've never actually seen one this close before" he said.

"Perks of living in the countryside" I said "You rarely see them in the city because of the city lights. It's sad how these wonderful creatures could only live in a month or two"

"You seem to have a fascination with these little bugs" he pointed out and it caught my attention.

"Well, it's because every year on the day of my birthday, daddy would take me to an open field near our home to watch the fireflies with him. He would often dare me to catch the brightest firefly in the field. So whenever I try to catch one, I'd make sure I catch the brightest one."

"Were you always successful in doing so?"

"No, it seems that no matter what I do, I never seem to meet his expectations"

I reached out my hands where most of those glowing specks of light flew until I caught one then I turned towards him and showed him the flashing bug in my cupped hands.

"See, it's not the brightest one" I frowned.

I saw the corner of his lips lifting the moment he saw the firefly within my hands then I heard him chuckling at my statement "It seems that your father is trying to tell you something else" he said and it made me raise a brow at him.

"Such as?"

"He wasn't referring to the fireflies because all of them glow the same for my eyes. I think he's referring to you. You are the brightest firefly in his eyes that's why no matter what you do, you couldn't succeed finding the brightest one."

His words took my breath away as I felt my heart skipped a beat. Maybe Shadow is right, maybe my father wasn't referring to the fireflies all along. No wonder I couldn't succeed.

All this time, those words were meant for me? And here I am being clueless for the past 24 years of my life.

I felt the corners of my mouth slightly lifting on its own. My feelings of disappointment dispersed as I was reminded of the times when my father would tell me that I didn't get the brightest firefly.

I was that firefly all along, the brightest one of them all, his firefly; his youngest daughter.

"I…I wish I should have figured that out sooner…" I calmly stated as I gently released the firefly in my hands.

"It's still not too late to let your father know, Ms. Rouge…I mean, Rouge" his constant slips are becoming amusing for some reason.

"What I mean to say is…Have you… heard about the MA291 plane crash?"

I saw his eyes widening in surprise the moment he heard me say that, it's as if he's known it all his life.

"Yes, yes I have. It was one of the plane crashes that changed the aviation all over Mobius. It was five years ago on the 19th of June. From what I heard the plane crashed due to the pilots dying of suffocation from carbon monoxide poisoning" his expression abruptly changed all of a sudden and I could have sworn I saw his muzzles paled a bit.

I don't know if we're talking about the same plane crash but something in his story sound quite different from what I heard. Curse the media, I bet a certain businessman paid it handsomely to conceal the real fact of that 'accident'.

"They made it sound like a terrible plane crash due to a gas leak but the truth is…it wasn't an accident…It was an assassination."

I heard him gasp "That's impossible. How could that be an assassination? The media, the articles, they all mentioned 'carbon monoxide poisoning' and nothing else"

Disbelief filled his voice, it's as if he couldn't believe what I was telling him, but I guess it can't be helped. Whatever I'm telling him is the real story of how flight MA291 crashed.

"I have a cousin that works at Mobius Airlines. He mentioned that the target was a well-recognized businessman who boarded that plane five years ago on the 19th of June but his identity was concealed due to confidentiality. My father was one of those passengers in that plane. My cousin told me that whenever a plane crash occurs, it's protocol for the Mobius Air Force to determine certain factors that contributed to the crash whether it was a mechanical failure, sabotage, or a hijack. But in the case of flight MA291 that process was skipped, which made it even more suspicious. He said that the two pilots allegedly lost 'communication' and 'control' due to 'suffocation from a gas leak' like you mentioned where in fact, it was all part of the plan to conceal the evidence of assassination. The truth is, word has been spreading that one of those pilots were the culprit. After shooting the target, he or she shot every passenger in that plane with no remorse. It wasn't the crash that killed the passengers, it was the gunshots…Nobody survived the crash, even the pilots died in the crash…So the question that still bothers everyone now is: Who is responsible for it? Horrible, isn't it? My father was only a mere passenger in that flight. He's done nothing wrong..."

I saw Shadow freezing on his spot then he slowly sank into his knees.

"Shadow?" I walked towards his side and knelt and before I could even speak another word, he started hitting the ground in anguish fits.

"Shadow!" I called into him, trying to shake him out of his rage but all I got was a strong shove from him.

What's going on with him? Why is he so enraged with what I told him? Did he knew a passenger in that plane, too?

I sat and scooted towards his side once again.

"Why would they conceal such information?! Why?!" his voice heightened "Damn liars! It's all they're good at!"

I shuddered the moment I heard his anguish voice. This isn't like him, this is the first time I saw him getting angry over something and I have to admit, it was frightening to see him like this. This is the side of him that I wouldn't like to see ever again.

"Who's responsible for that?! Who the hell would set that up?! I want to know! I want to know who that damn person is!"

"Please, calm down!" I begged, trying to keep him calm but he just answered me with an angry scowl.

His heavy breathing reminded me so much of a wolf cornering its prey, it was terrifying. However, beneath his frightening display of anger, I could still hint the vulnerable side of him gradually surfacing, it's as if he had pushed down all of his guard aside and is only relying on anger alone to protect himself.

Unable to bear the sight any longer, I pulled his head towards me and wrapped my arms around him while gently rubbing his back as though it was my last resort of calming him down.

Even if he pushes me away, even if he bites me, I didn't care anymore. He told me once that he would be my crutch during these times, this time, I would be his pillar.

"Shadow…" I gently called out his name "It's alright…"

I don't know if it's just because of my sensitive hearing but I could have sworn I could hear faint sobs coming from him.

"Why? Why would they do something like that?" he murmured.

"I wish I knew…Shadow…I asked myself the same question over and over again…"

Frankly, losing my father in that flight was devastating for me as well and hearing the truth from my cousin made it even worse that's why I completely understand how he's feeling right now.

Perhaps Shadow knew one of the passengers there and that passenger must have meant so much to him. Seeing him in pain like I was before really tore my heart.

I stayed by his side as I calmly watched the fireflies danced around the field until finally, I felt his tensed muscles gradually loosening up at the same time his breathing calmed down a bit.

"Is that…how it really happened?" I heard him faintly murmured like he still couldn't accept it.

"Yes…I'm sorry if it…made you upset"

"No, I apologize for my…uncivilized act. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. It's just…I lost someone important to me in that flight, too. I believe he was the target that you spoke of…That businessman…his name was Terios the Hedgehog…"

I felt my blood drained after hearing that but the name did sound familiar, perhaps I have heard about that name somewhere before, I just couldn't recall when.

Still, learning the fact that Shadow knew the target of assassination really shocked me.

"Dear sweet Aurora…I'm very sorry for your loss…" I calmly said.

"I should be saying the same thing" he responded as he looked away to rub his eyes. "My apologies. You brought me here to see the fireflies…not to see my sudden outburst"

"I completely understand, Shadow. There's nothing to apologize for…That person must be important to you" I tried to probe a bit.

"He made my childhood…extraordinary. He made believe that nothing is impossible as long as I put my heart into it and…" I saw him looking at his watch "He made sure I wasn't in harm's way"

"Was he the one that gave you that watch?" I asked

"Yes. This was his first invention. He wanted to prove that introducing more advanced technology into the society could make a better place"

"Sounds like he really cares for you…and he kind of sounds like a nerd to me, too, no offense."

"None taken and yes, he is often called as such. He's…he's my father"

I almost yelped at what I heard. I really want to ask him if he's bluffing when he told me that but I guess this isn't the time to doubt his statement judging from the way he acted before.

He must have been a loving father for Shadow to be this devastated, just like my father was.

Losing both of our fathers on a tragic plane crash; I can't call this coincidence anymore. Right now, I really want to stab destiny for having such a disturbing sense of humor but at the same time, I'm impressed how things are gradually making sense as time goes by.

It's amusing at the same time surprising how we once walked in different roads and now here we are, walking together on the same road. It's as if those tragedies are the ones that brought us together.

"It must be hard…thinking about your father on the day of your birthday, too" he said that made me turn my gaze towards him.

"It's one of the reasons why I come to this place…" I replied "How do you handle yours?"

"Sonic and I would go to the bar where he used to drink with us…to be reminded of him"

"That's nice but look what that little celebration did to you, a nasty hangover and it also cost you a bit of your memories" I scolded.

"I admit that I did drank excessively. I swear, it will not happen again"

"You better not" I threatened "…When that happens again, I swear, I'm going to leave you with Felicia and it won't be just your memories you're going to lose" I joked that made him cringe in response.

"You're going to leave me with that feline? That's cruel"

"I was just kidding. Don't take things seriously all the time" I chuckled.

He took a deep breath and laid on the grassy field while his eyes stared into the starry skies. Seeing him getting comfortable, I did the same and laid beside him.

"You know, until now, it fascinates me how I got to know you. It's as though everything came together at the right time and at the right place" he said, his eyes not leaving the sky.

"Now that you mentioned it…We met in that crowded party despite living in different worlds, we found each other back once again in that massage parlor, then we found out that we have the same birthdays, and now, here we are both finding out that we lost someone important to us on that same tragic plane crash that occurred on the day of our birthday. What do you think? Are we…destined to be together or is destiny just making fun of us?"

Feeling his crimson eyes staring at me at the corner of my eyes, I turned my head to meet his calm gaze.

"Maybe both" he calmly said that made me giggle.

"I wouldn't mind that" I nuzzled to him "I'm…relieved to know that despite my messed up life, here you are choosing to stay" I teased.

"If you think your life is a mess, life might have did that on purpose so I could…" he drew his face closer to mine until I could feel his warm breath caressing my muzzles "…fix it for you"

"You know, you're good with words, I'll tell you that much" I chuckled as I gently pushed his face away from me with a hand as I attempted to sit up but he effortlessly dragged me back down and hovered above me with one of his enticing smirks.

"Rouge" he gently called my name as my muzzles burned upon feeling his warm, gloved hand gently cupping my cheek.

"To be honest, I am still not certain what I am to you and what we are right now but I want you to know that…in this world full of lies, you're the only truth I know and I am grateful that I met you"

I sealed my eyes as I felt his face getting closer to mine but I was startled when I felt his lips not against mine but on my forehead instead.

I opened my eyes and I saw him looking at me with his rare charming smile.

For a second there, I thought he was going to kiss me again like he did on the yacht and the fire exit but this time, I was surprised of his sudden assault. It felt new because none of my ex-boyfriends ever kissed me on the forehead before, he was the first one who did and I find it sweet and adorable when he did it.

I guess Sapphire was right all along, Shadow isn't like most guys.

He's different, that's why I find him irresistible.

"It's already 12 midnight, I must take you home now" he said and I just nodded in reply.

We were about to leave the field when I heard my phone rang.

Looking at the caller, I was surprised that it was the manager's phone number. It's strange since it's already too late for him to be calling at this hour unless it's an emergency.

Picking it up, I was met with a very groggy voice of the manager

"Hello, Ms. Bat. I'm sorry for calling at this hour but it's urgent. I need you to attend a private massage tomorrow around 10 am at Westopolis. I will send you the client's address tomorrow morning. Sorry for the short notice but the assigned masseuse is unavailable tomorrow due to personal reasons"

"But sir, I just had an overtime today and I have a part time job tomorrow at Elysium around 6 in the evening. Would it be possible if you assign a different masseuse instead?"

"I understand how you feel but you're one of the skilled employees I know"

"What about Ms. Felicia, sir? She's a senior and she's skilled as well"

"Ms. Felicia has done quite a lot in the establishment so I'm exempting her from this one. I have enough confidence to entrust this job to you. I hope you understand"

Felicia is exempted? Typical. She must be riding him right now or probably giving him a "special favor" to be exempted like that.

I sighed in defeat. I guess I have no choice.

"Alright sir, I'll be tending the session tomorrow"

"Wonderful. Thank you and sorry for the trouble"

I hung up with a very exasperated look on my face and I have a feeling that Felicia has planned for this to happen.

"Argh! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" I burst into a fit that made Shadow look at me with a very confused gaze.

"Calm down...you seem agitated" I felt his hand gently rubbing my back as I turned towards him with a pout.

"I...let's just go...I think I would be needing a lot of rest tonight"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update once again. Been sick for a couple of days because of the flu season but I'm back now in tip top shape... :D Thank you for reading! **


	24. Terms

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**12:20 am midnight at Station Square Apartment Complex**

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

"Rouge?" Shadow called my attention all of a sudden that made me turn his gaze at him as we both walked towards my apartment building.

"Hm? Something on your mind?" I asked upon seeing his uneasy gaze.

"It's just…the phone call that you received a while ago feels unsettling. Who was it, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's just my manager" I simply stated.

I'm still irritated that I have to work double in a few hours. I couldn't even imagine if Shadow, Sonic and his bodyguards didn't help. For sure, I might still be in that establishment right now folding towels. Felicia must have already anticipated that I would come home late today after the workload she gave me and coincidentally, Knuckles had to show up and cause a riot and all.

Although, a private session only lasts for an hour, not being able to rest fully after an overtime is indeed a killer and not to mention an additional muscle sore. I was planning to sleep-in tomorrow before my part time job at the hotel but I guess I could just kiss that slumber goodbye for it's not going to happen.

"Your manager called you at this hour? Is it an emergency?"

"Not really. He just called me if I could temporarily replace a masseuse tomorrow who is supposed to be scheduled to have a private session at 10 in the morning"

Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't seem like an emergency to me, either. First and foremost, no lives are in peril for him to be making such an 'urgent' call. Not to sound controlling, but I think it's better if you refuse. Today was an exhausting day for you judging from what happened earlier" he said as he emits a certain vibe of restlessness.

I'm quite certain that he was just concerned and it makes me feel good inside to know that, although his words did made me reconsider my decision since the manager could have just told me a few hours earlier. And the worst part is, why would he choose me? I'm not the only one who's skilled in that establishment. Besides Felicia, there are others who can do better than me. Even Mina is as skilled as I am.

But it's pointless to look back now, I already accepted it.

"Yeah, it does seem strange but I can handle it" I faked a smile "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm used to it by now."

He gave me an unsatisfied look, a look that tells me that he's going to lecture me regarding the issue. I better prepare my ears.

"Forgive me for meddling with your life but getting used to such things is absurd and foolish. For my perspective, it appears that he's intentionally giving you impossible tasks that would sabotage your work performance to reprimand you. Based on statistics, employees leave their companies for a couple of reasons such as unethical practices, lacking upward mobility, a poorly run company, micromanagement, the list goes on, but the first one that often topped the charts is 'workplace bullying' to be precise. It has become prevalent nowadays but often remain unsolved."

I wanted to chuckle not because of what he's telling me but because of the way he nags about it. It's like he's currently holding a business meeting and I was one of his employees. He really needs to explore the world more besides his office building. However, the look in his face was so serious that I have no choice but to hold these chuckles so as not to offend him for not taking the matter seriously.

"I'm aware of that. I just shrug it off since I can't do anything about it. I mean, he's the boss and he's only doing those things for the good of the establishment, right?" I responded.

"Rouge, a good manager does not use bullying as a tactic and they most certainly do **not** oppress their people for the good of their establishment. A person could call himself a boss, a CEO, a president, but that mere title alone does not guarantee that he could manage effectively. A good leader believes in the abilities of his subordinates, has empathy and assertive when necessary."

It's funny how Shadow would speak in such technicality regarding those matters as though he's a boss in a certain company. It makes me wonder why he still works in Darius Conglomerate after all these years despite those terrible things I heard about it when he could have just built his own company with such an outlook. Maybe that's the reason why he planned on quitting. I think he would make a great boss. But somehow, his words are indeed an eye opener.

"I see. I guess that cleared up things a bit. To be honest, our manager wasn't that abusive before. In fact, he's kind and understanding. Ever since Felicia became his second-in-command, that's when things have gotten a bit…difficult in that establishment" I reasoned, letting a bit of frustrations leave me.

"Then that explains everything. Truth to be told, companies with huge employee turnovers are managed by either autocratic people, fault finders that lack leadership skills, or in your establishment's case, a boss that's easily manipulated and swayed by the words of his employees. It's an issue that should be dealt with, otherwise, he would lose that establishment in the future and you might end up losing your job in the process. Not to sound like a pessimist but I think learning about these things could serve as your drive to consider other options. It's better to have a plan B if all else fails."

"I guess so…I mean, it's bound to happen anyway. When Felicia gets the manager's throne, I'm done for"

I felt his hand on my shoulder "When the going gets tough…I'd be here to help. Just let me know."

I smiled, feeling fuzzy inside once again at his unconditional support but I refused his offer once again.

"Thank you, but I can manage" I said. I appreciate the help, I just don't want him to get involved in this current issue that concerns me. He's already got enough baggage to deal with. I don't want to burden him with my problems despite the fact that he wanted me to share it with him.

"I understand."

He's very supportive and it feels good inside to hear his insights accompanied by a friendly advice on the current situation. If only our boss would realize that siding with Felicia would be his downfall. It's either he has no idea what our establishment has turned into or just ignoring the issue to satisfy his cougar. I hope he realizes his mistakes.

"Are you sure you're going tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said straight.

"Well I just want you to know that it's completely foolish to prioritize work over your health"

_Says the irony hog who seems to be more workaholic than I am. _

"Yeah and it's completely ironic to hear those words coming from a workaholic like you" I chuckled that made him sigh. Probably hating the fact that I just struck a sensitive nerve in him.

"I may be workaholic but I know my limits" he pointed out.

"Oh really? I thought you said that you tend to overdo things" I recalled what he told me during his session. He does seem to be the type who goes beyond his limits.

"In some occasions, yes and **only** when the situation demands it"

"Such as?" I probed, staring directly at his crimson eyes.

"Paperwork" he simply said that made me giggle in amusement.

"Paperwork? Hmm, I guess I have competition then" I remarked as I walked past him.

"Huh? Competition?" he wondered that made me turn around and face him.

"A competition for your attention" I laughed "Just so you know, while you're busy with your paperwork, I'm the type of girl who would find ways to steal that attention of yours back to me" I lowered my lids at him, giving him that teasing remark that made him smirk in return.

"I thought you said stealing isn't nice" he made a cunning response that made me rethink what I just told him, but it's not that difficult to think of a clever response as well.

"Let me share a little secret…" I leaned my head towards his ears "It's not bad as long as you do it without being caught" I whispered then I winked at him and continued walking.

"I-I'll make sure to keep that in mind" I heard him say as he walked a little bit faster to catch up with me until we reached our destination.

Here we are once again outside my apartment's door. It's only been a week since our first date and standing here with him again kind of feels like déjà vu.

After unlocking the door, I turned towards him with a weak smile.

"Thank you, Shadow. It's been…great being with you again…despite all that has happened. Darn, I could say that this has been the most memorable birthday I've ever had"

A week ago, I've always found Shadow's fidgeting amusing but now, I'm wondering if he could notice how I'm struggling right now to keep myself still. Maybe I'm just too happy that a spark of adrenaline started rushing into my bloodstream or was it only because of the way he's standing so close to me? I couldn't tell which is which and it's starting to confuse me.

"It's nothing and frankly, I could say the same thing. I am happy as well that I was able to spend this day with you" he answered back wearing his barely visible smile.

"I hope you rest well, Miss—I mean"

"Just Rouge" I quickly corrected him as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As time goes by, I feel more comfortable around him as much as I did before with Knuckles. Most of my co-workers say that there's a huge tendency that a masseuse might get attached to her clients and vice versa. Right now, I'm getting a notion that the session with Shadow before has fostered this attachment to build up coupled with the situations that constantly bring us together.

But one thing is for sure, we are both mutual with our feelings and maybe that's the reason why I somehow feel a connection with him.

I was surprised when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me without saying a word and pulled me close to him.

He's so warm, I feel like I'm melting in his arms like a bag of white chocolates placed beside a fireplace. I'm starting to fall for him even more that it's getting more difficult to spend a day without him. But I should not get used to it, I must control myself.

"Happy Birthday. Till we meet again" he calmly said just beside my ear then he I felt his lips briefly brushed the side of my muzzles that made me blush in response.

We stood in each other's arms for a while, feeling each other's warmth that fought against the cool evening breeze. I wish we could stay like this for a little bit longer but I have to let him go for now before I lose the strength to walk back inside my apartment.

I pulled away from him just to be met by those crimson eyes of his that resembled burning coals and I could tell from the way he's looking at me that he's mesmerized as well to be able to see each other's' eyes in such an intimate distance.

His gaze was so intense and hypnotizing that it's making me fidget even more as I felt my heart raced. I hated this feeling because it gives me a feeling of vulnerability.

Vulnerability is a form of weakness for me.

I was raised to be a strong and independent girl and after every break up I always vow to myself that I don't need anyone to complete me, but here I am, being a total hypocrite once again. I have probably verbalized mentally those exact same words for a hundred times already and I still haven't learned from my mistakes. I guess I could consider this as one of my flaws. I often learn the hard way.

I just hope he won't end up like my other mistakes.

"You know, if we don't stop looking at each other right now, I might end up dragging you inside with me" I joked so as to distract him from noticing my subtle trembling that made him smirk in response.

"And blaming me tomorrow morning for keeping you up all night? I don't think that's wise" he added that surprised me.

_Is Mr. Sophisticated being suggestive all of a sudden? That's new._

I answered him in a fit of giggles "Why would you keep me up all night, Shadow?" I lowered my lids so as to tease him again but my words left him speechless. Perhaps it made him think of a couple of things. I don't know why, but making fun of Shadow in flirty ways is starting to become a guilty pleasure of mine just to elicit an amusing response from him.

"I…I was thinking that we would end up binge-viewing a television series or talking all night…Isn't that something that most people do when they're…together?" I saw his muzzles getting red then he ended up clearing his throat.

"Of course" I laughed "For a second there, I thought you are talking about something else."

"Talking about what?" he wondered. I find his naivety in the situation amusing but I wouldn't underestimate him this time. Last time I did, he proved me wrong in so many levels I couldn't imagine.

I'm quite sure he knows exactly what I'm talking about and he's either feigning innocence or just too polite to say his thoughts out loud.

"Pizza and ice cream" I falsely blurted out just to save him from his inner turmoil. He's suffered enough already for this day. Although, I still hinted a bit of an innuendo just to see him react but from the look on his face, I think he didn't get it.

"Oh, I see. We'll do those activities some other time. For now, you should rest. We'll see each other again, soon" he added.

"How soon?" I impatiently asked, raising a brow at him.

"Impatient, are we?" he chuckled "I'm quite unfamiliar with your schedule for this coming week so this time, it's your call. In addition to that, I'm just a phone call away in case you need me. If I didn't answer, that means I'm either drunk or probably on a business meeting"

I laughed at his attempts of bringing in some humor once again.

"It's going to be a while, is it? Alright, Shadow. I'll let you know"

"Yes but it won't be long. For now, I hope you have a wonderful evening" he said

"Yeah, goodnight to you, too…" my voice trailed.

A part of me didn't want him to leave, in fact, I wanted him to stay. But like he said, I needed the rest, so I guess it's what's keeping him from spending another minute here.

After saying goodnight and bidding him farewell, I entered my apartment.

_What a day. _

I sighed as I walked inside. I suddenly noticed how dull it looked now that Sapphire and Flint had already went home after staying for a couple of days.

I missed them already.

I walked towards the kitchen to grab something to drink before going to my room to prepare for bed.

After taking a pink comfortable satin sleep wear from my closet, I walked towards the bathroom to have a nice warm shower just to get rid of the stiffness in my shoulders.

Even if I didn't get a massage today, I think having a nice warm shower could be a good substitute.

I sighed in relief as I allow myself to be lulled by the feeling of warmth from the warm drops of water that continuously fell from the shower nozzle.

After that warm, relaxing shower, I dried myself up, wore my sleepwear and laid in my bed, hoping that I would be able to sleep well, even for just a few hours but a lot of things kept me awake for some reason.

Thoughts about Felicia bothered me.

She must be jumping for joy now knowing the fact that I have to work tomorrow despite coming home late. I'm quite sure she had talked to the manager about my spat with her and this is my punishment.

She really does find ways to get even with me and I'm surprised how good she is with what she does while getting away with it. I just hope she doesn't get too overboard.

As for the manager, I can't believe how gullible he is to fall for that nasty cougar's schemes. He used to be a kind-hearted and understanding man. Ever since he became Felicia's little sex slave, he seem to have changed a lot. Perhaps the STDs she carried from sleeping around already traveled into his brain to make him such a jerk.

I really don't understand how that cougar does it. Was it because of her golden eyes? Those large rack of hers? Her white fur that almost rebelled mine? Or was it because of her skill in manipulating people to do as she asks?

Until now, those questions continued to bother me and the fact that she even lied to Shadow about my job description really sealed my hate towards her.

Why does she hate me so much? The more I think about it, the more I'm starting to think that it's not just about me stealing the spotlight from her. I'm sure there's something else.

Sometimes, I would imagine myself strangling her until she turns blue from being deprived of air but then I would often feel guilty afterwards for thinking such a horrible thing. I guess I'm going to have to thank my father for teaching me a lot about morals or else I would have been in jail by now for murdering a certain lioness that made my life miserable.

I sighed and rolled on my side and I saw a hint of light barely peeking from the purple curtains. It's like a firefly losing its light after being trapped in a jar for so long.

I may be the brightest firefly for my father's eyes as Shadow implied but a time would come when I would soon start to lose that glow in me.

Right now, I feel like I'm gradually losing that glow. Perhaps I started losing it a long time ago when I found out that it was a murder and not an accident that took daddy away from us. It's painful to remember that incident over and over again every year.

Some say that I should just let it go and live on, but it wasn't easy. I still envy those girls who had their fathers walking them down the aisle on their wedding days. I guess I wouldn't have that opportunity anymore.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and hugged it tight like it was one of my stuffed animals.

'I miss you, daddy. I wish you're still here with us'

I felt a tear escaping my lids as the memories of my father surfaced. The way we would sit in an open field and he would watch me catch fireflies. Although, I still have Sapphire and my mother in my life, it's not the same without him.

* * *

**1:45 am at Shadow's Single Flat House**

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

It's already forty five past one in the morning and here I am still sitting in my study table while my eyes are glued on the screen of my laptop as I read every article regarding the MA291 plane crash. I still haven't got over it after learning the truth from Ms. Rouge that it wasn't an accident.

I searched every page on the net but all I got were similar stories about the gas leak. None of the articles I've read mentioned anything about an assassination.

_How peculiar._

It's either Ms. Rouge's cousin gave a false information or maybe whoever was responsible for it paid a good price to keep that issue hidden in public.

I felt an inner obsession burning inside me, I wanted to know everything behind it and I wanted to know who was responsible for it.

I rubbed a hand on my temple while the other continued to click through various links but I got nothing.

This is hopeless. I've wasted time with nothing. Perhaps I just wasn't looking right.

_I think I need some air._

I closed my laptop in annoyance and ended up dropping my journal in the process. Picking it up, I saw a photo beneath it.

Somebody must have slipped it in while I was away in my office.

As I got a closer look at the photo, I felt my eyes warming up with tears when I met the sight of a familiar blue-eyed, dark-furred hedgehog with two elevated upper quills and long lower quills extending downwards lined with red streaks on the edge of his quills. He wore black rim glasses and a red long-sleeved turtle neck sweater. He smiled as he had his arms around a blue hedgehog and a black hedgehog with red streaks.

It was a photo of Uncle Terios, Sonic and me at Chaos Infinity. As I looked at the photo, I'm starting to see the resemblance between my Uncle and me.

The way his two upper quills were elevated and those red streaks that my father, Darius, didn't have.

A lot of people say that we look alike but I used to shrug that remark aside knowing the fact that Uncle Terios was my father's fraternal twin brother so there's no doubt that my resemblance between them is a bit strong. I was often told that I got my red streaks from my grandfather but now that I've known the truth, everything made sense that it wasn't just my grandfather's genes alone that passed that trait to me.

Now I understand why the bartender at Chaos Infinity often mistake me as my uncle's son.

"I'm going to find out who's responsible for your death, Uncle…I promise you that" I said as I slipped the photo back once again in the journal and stood from my seat.

I walked around my room until I reached the glass sliding doors that would lead me towards the balcony.

Outside, I took in some fresh air as I watched the blinding city lights that shone from all the way up here. The cold summer breeze that gently caressed my muzzles felt relaxing for some reason.

Maybe I need to broaden my search a bit more.

* * *

**3:00**** am at Station Square Apartment Complex**

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I woke up at the sound of a dragging noise just outside my room. I stood up and cautiously sneaked towards the door as I let my sensitive hearing do its job.

Hearing the noise subsiding, I cautiously walked towards the door and slowly opened it. With careful steps, I walked while keeping my eyes peeled for any signs of threat around.

As soon as I reached the kitchen, I noticed that the floor is wet but I didn't mind and walked on until I reached the light switch.

The moment I opened the lights, I was shocked to see a terrible sight before me.

There was blood everywhere, starting from the living room towards the kitchen. As I traced the source of the blood, one thing caught my attention.

"Sapphire…" I breathlessly called out my sister's name as I saw her lifeless body on my kitchen table. A black blindfold covered her eyes and a small green emerald was jammed in her mouth.

I covered my mouth in fright as I felt cold sweat trickling from my forehead. I wanted to scream, I wanted to pass out, and I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

_Please, tell me I'm only dreaming_

I kept telling myself that none of these are real. I'm just dreaming, I'll be fine. I'll wake up on my bed soon. Everything's going to be alright.

But why isn't the sight disappearing before me? Why is she still there?

_Dear sweet Aurora, who could have done this?_

I felt tears escaping from my lids as I sunk into the floor.

"Sapphire…" I silently murmured my sister's name.

"Don't cry…" I suddenly heard a feminine voice spoke. Looking behind me, I saw a red echidna with long red locks and blue eyes.

"That traitorous snake does not deserve tears"

I flashed a glare at her and before she could even say another word, I angrily pulled her locks and threw her against the wall.

Just as she was about to stand, I stomped on her stomach, making her wince in pain. I was enraged, my world became dim, it's like I suddenly felt a strong desire to eliminate her.

I straddled her and reached for her neck.

"You bitch!" I yelled. I feel like I'm losing myself from all of the rage that's seeping out of me "How dare you kill my sister!" I gritted my teeth in absolute rage as she struggled from my grasp.

"That's right…kill me" she said "…And you'll be attending…two funerals…Both mother and child…"

Upon hearing that, I quickly released my grip on her neck that made her gasp for air.

I felt the blood on my face drained.

"Where's Flint?! What have you done with him?!" I demanded, feeling my chest tearing apart.

Not only was my sister murdered, my nephew was also taken and the thought alone is suffocating.

"If you agree with our terms, we will return Flint to you unharmed…I assure you that, Ms. Rouge the Bat"

I'm surprised how she knew my name, just who is this echidna?


	25. Exploiting Vulnerability

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 25**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**3:15 am at Station Square Apartment Complex**

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

The red echidna smirked at me.

"Rouge the Bat. Born on the 19th of June. The youngest daughter of Ruby and Grayson the Bat and the sister of our target, Sapphire the Bat. Works at Zen Massage Parlor as a masseuse and works as a part time waitress at Elysium Garden Associa Hotel. Free-spirited, hardworking and has a charming personality. The girl with the 'talented hands' and is rumored to be doing 'special favors' for a prize. Need I say more?"

I gasped in surprise upon hearing that.

"H-how did you know all of that?" I asked, feeling myself shaking a bit at the brief yet accurate information about me.

"I research my targets thoroughly before proceeding to hunt" she lowered her eyelids at me "So, are you ready to listen to our terms, Ms. Bat?"

"Terms?" I muttered as I felt myself tremble at the sound of that "What terms?" I suddenly felt strong hands gripping me from behind accompanied with something metallic.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I struggled to break free but my assailant's grip was so strong that it made my movements limited.

I felt myself getting dragged away from the female echidna and before I could even comprehend the situation, my body was lifted in the air and I was harshly thrown towards the walls then I completely blacked out.

* * *

**In an unknown place**

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache and a sore back just to see myself tied in a chair. I noticed that I wasn't in my apartment anymore, instead, I'm in some sort of a dark room with only a faint light bulb shining above me.

As I got a clear vision, I saw that same red female echidna wearing a black full leather suit that glistened in the darkness alongside a red male echidna wearing a hooded jacket that has a cybernetic left eye and a cylinder-like, cybernetic left arm with claws that served as his fingers.

Looking at his features alone sent a chill down my spine, he looks intimidating. It seems that he had acquired his implants from Ivo Robotics.

"From the aggression that you demonstrated earlier, I think restraining you is necessary" she said as her hand rested on her hip.

The male echidna walked towards me and lifted my chin up with his hand so I could meet his eyes from his dark hood. The LED light on his cybernetic eye pierced through mine, it was almost blinding.

"I remember that look in your eyes" he said while his cybernetic hand twirled the strands of hair at the back of my head "It's the same look your dear sister gave me before I gouged out her eyes"

"You…monster" I shook in violent fits of anger, still glaring fiercely at him "You fucking monster!"

"Oh, I'm flattered" he said sarcastically as he laughed, it was sickening.

I spit on his face out of frustration.

"You wench!" he yelled angrily that made me smirk in response but he took that smirk off of my face by giving me a strong back hand slap on my muzzles with his right hand.

The pain didn't bother me. Perhaps I was too enraged that it has already made me numb.

"Spit on me again and you can call me your 'worst nightmare'" he threatened but I just glared at him in response.

He angrily held my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes once again "And you're starting to annoy me with that look on your face…" he hissed "Why don't you smile for me a little and I might change my mind"

"Bite me!" I snapped back in rage.

"I would very much enjoy that if you weren't so hostile" I saw him taking out a knife and pointed it at my neck "I'd rather slit your throat. It's more satisfying to watch"

My sweat trickled down my forehead as I felt the sharp blade lightly grazing my skin.

This is the end. I'm sure of it. I'm going to join Sapphire soon and I won't be able to see my mother, Flint and Shadow anymore. I'm on the verge of seeing my life flash before me until the female echidna grabbed the male echidna's arm.

"Kragok, enough playing games. We need her alive" the female echidna interrupted as she walked closer to my side.

"Of course…" said the male echidna in disappointment as he let go of me and took a step backwards letting the female echidna pass through.

"I'm sorry about my brother" said the female echidna as she chuckled "He tends to get a little…violent sometimes"

I heard the male echidna grunting at her remark as he crossed his arms.

"Not as violent as you. You're the one who dragged that bat girl mercilessly"

"You're the one who gouged out her eyes in front of her son and you're calling me the violent one? You're such a hypocrite"

"Stop it!" I shouted that made them turn their heads at me.

Hearing them talk about how they killed my sister devastated me even more. Mixed emotions hurled inside me that it's starting to make me nauseous. I feel like I'm going insane that I'm almost to the point where I wanted to scream to let my frustrations out.

Please tell me that this is just a prank. Please let it be just a prank.

Knowing how mischievous Sapphire is sometimes, I'm pretty sure she had planned for this. Any minute a camera would come out and reveal that this is just another one of those sick prank shows and Sapphire would remove that blindfold from her eyes.

Sadly, no matter how I convince myself that this is just a mere joke, the truth kept stabbing me in the back telling me that my sister is not coming back, just like daddy.

I'm starting to feel a certain emptiness within me, it's like I just lost a huge part of me.

"I don't need to hear how you heartless brutes killed my sister in front of her son…Just spare me the details…" I pleaded as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek once again upon hearing how Flint had witnessed it all happened. He was too young to see all that. How could these two allow him to see his mother murdered before him?

Even though I told myself a lot of times that I will not cry in front of other people, my eyes seem to betray me. I couldn't tell whether I was sad, angry or both.

I thought these things only happen in the movies. I can't believe how wrong I was for not realizing how some people are capable of doing something as horrible as this.

Grief and rage filled my mind at the current moment. It's like there's an inextinguishable flame burning inside me and it's starting to burn my heart and lungs into a crisp. Violent thoughts filled me as well.

If I wasn't tied right now, I could already see myself grabbing that male echidna's knife and stabbing them multiple times with it but the thought of Flint getting harmed because of a foolish act made me quiver, I can't lose him, too.

I just hope he wasn't hurt. He's just an innocent little boy. I have to think of something, anything.

"If you want ransom, I can't give you much but I'm willing to give you all of my savings…just don't hurt my nephew" I begged as I kept my anger at bay. I was anticipating for an answer but all I got was sadistic laughter coming from the both of them.

"Oh no, no, Ms. Bat. Who says we're after your money? We don't do that kidnap and ransom thing. Besides, it's getting way too old and predictable" she dragged a chair along with her, placed it across me and sat on it so she could face me.

"We want you to do something for us instead" she took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped my tears with it.

Her gesture made me grit my teeth in anger. I couldn't stand the fact that she even has the nerve to wipe my tears after what she's done. It was insulting.

"You killed my sister, placed her dead body on my table, kidnapped my nephew and now you want me to make a deal with you so you would spare his life?! What kind of people are you?!" I'm losing my temper as I tried to struggle to break free from the ropes that bind me.

"The kind of people who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. You see, it's much easier to negotiate when your target is 'compromised" said the male echidna.

He made it clear. They're exploiting my vulnerability and I'm starting to burst into flames from all of the rage that are piling up inside me but all these rage is pointless if I'm tied up here. Even reasoning with them at this current state would only result with them laughing at my attempts in threatening them if I couldn't even free myself.

I tried calming myself a bit, trying to figure out the root of all of this. I faced the female echidna and tried the best I could to keep a stiff upper lip.

"What did we ever do to you?" I asked.

"Ask your sister, oh wait, how could you ask her? She probably wouldn't respond anymore" said the male echidna which earned a verbal insult from his sister.

"Enough Kragok, or else I'll bind your lips together. Besides, we don't have all night. It's either she complies or we extinguish everyone that she holds dear until she finally gives in"

The male echidna laughed "Alright, whatever. So, what would it be, bat?"

I felt my mouth gaping in shock after hearing what she said. What if she tries to go after mother, too? I wouldn't risk that.

"Alright, I'll do whatever you say! Just don't hurt anyone in my family…now tell me about these terms" I said despite the inner turmoil disrupting me from making a wise decision over the matter at hand. I have to make sure Flint is safe, even if I have to bite the bullet.

"Finally" said the female echidna as she stood from her seat and gave me a pat on the shoulder "It would have been much easier if you weren't so difficult to begin with"

The male echidna cut the ropes off of my chair swiftly with his knife, cuffed my hands behind me to prevent me from escaping and led me outside the dark room together with the female echidna while a couple of echidna guards followed behind us.

As we walked along the corridors of some sort of facility, I felt the walls squeezing into me. It's like I'm a convict sentenced to death and is on her way walking towards the execution chamber.

I couldn't believe what in the world is happening with my life. I'm probably just dreaming, I'm wishing that these were all just a horrible nightmare.

As we turned right on a corner, I saw a fairly large, rainbow colored room filled with toys with a glass mirror in it and inside the room, I saw a small grey bat on the floor calmly hugging a stuffed animal. Recognizing who it was, I suddenly found my strength coming back to me.

"Flint!" I called out towards him as I ran towards the mirrors but no matter what I do, Flint didn't move from his spot.

The male echidna suddenly grabbed me from behind and pushed me forward so I would keep walking.

"Keep walking, Bat. It's a one-way mirror. He wouldn't be able to see or hear you from here" he said that made me glare at him in response.

The female echidna turned to me "That is just a reminder for you to never mess up with our agreement. As long as you follow what we say, that little boy would still be there, safe and sound"

I just nodded in response. At least I'm glad that Flint is safe for now, I just hope it stays that way.

As soon as we reached the end of the corridor, the door before us automatically opened and I was led to a conference room with a long table and a couple of chairs.

The male echidna unlocked my handcuffs and forced me to sit in one of those chairs while he stood behind me, watching my every move in case I ever attempt to escape.

"Welcome to the Dark Legion Empire" said the female echidna "I believe we aren't properly introduced yet. I'm Lien-Da and the one behind you is my twin brother, Kragok."

Dark Legion Empire? I haven't heard about that before.

"I…haven't heard about this organization before" I said calmly.

"We once worked alongside Emerald Industries until a certain echidna renounced technology in that firm instantly driving us away from that company so we ended up starting our own. We work to serve those in dire need of help for a price of course. Unlike Emerald Industries, we remain a ghost to the public, that's how we run things here" she explained.

So they're a hidden organization but why would such an organization have anything against my family to murder my sister and kidnap my nephew like that?

"So what's the point of you people messing up with my life?" I asked, trying to find out about their motives then she threw a cream colored folder just before me.

Opening it, I saw photos that are stolen shots of a dark-furred hedgehog with upturned quills and blue eyes taken in different locations. One look and I immediately recognized who it was, it was the same hedgehog from the magazine that my sister once showed me.

"Darius the Hedgehog?" I muttered that made the female echidna nod in agreement.

"Of course, who doesn't know him? Almost everyone in Mobius does" her heels echoed into the conference room as she walked towards a desk nearby, took a clear book and threw it before me once again.

"Now look what's inside that book" she urged.

I opened the other folder and I was met with a couple of photos, this time, I was shocked from what I saw. The photos still include the same hedgehog but this time, he's with someone, someone that I knew that almost made me choke in response.

"S-Sapphire?!" I almost felt my world grow dim upon seeing some stolen shots of her and this hedgehog together in some places and one of them included Elysium Gardens Associa Hotel.

"So, what's your impression, Ms. Bat" said Lien-Da that made me shoot a glance at him.

"H-how is this…I mean…w-what's going on? This couldn't possibly be….real" I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe what my sister is doing with this hedgehog of all people.

"What you're seeing before you is nothing but the truth. Your sister must be quite a performer in bed seeing how she could easily melt that dictator's suit off of him. She really astounds me" said Lien-Da that made me cringe in response.

"My sister is a decent woman! She would never do such things. She's married and she has a loving family. This might probably be some other bat that looks just like her" I was in denial, I couldn't accept the fact that they are indeed talking about my sister.

"It's pointless to deny it, Ms. Bat. Your sister is Mr. Hedgehog's mistress" she pointed it out.

"No, she's not!" I angrily replied.

"You want further proof? Turn to the next page" she confidently smirked that made me tense. I felt my hands shaking, I was hesitant, maybe because I couldn't accept the fact that Lien-Da was telling the truth.

Finally I found the strength to turn to the next page and there I saw a photo of Flint with a small evidence bag that contained a little bit of his fur inside stapled beside it.

The file beneath it almost stopped my heart from beating. I could feel the blood from my muzzles drained the moment I've read what's written in it.

It was a paternity test done with Sapphire, Flint and that hedgehog and the probability of paternity is stated as high.

There's no doubt that my nephew's father is none other than Darius the hedgehog himself.

I immediately closed the clear book and rubbed a hand on my forehead. Does Sapphire's husband even know about all of this? I couldn't help but wonder.

How could she do this? Why would she even bother seeing this hedgehog? And to top it all that, she even bore him a child, too? This is way beyond belief.

"W-where did you get this information?" I asked Lien-Da who casually flipped her hair and sat among one of the chairs.

"From your sister's private stash" she simply said that made my blood boil.

"You ransacked her house?!" I couldn't believe what she just told me. It was outrageous.

She just rolled her eyes and looked at me with a look of indifference "Is there a problem?" she asked me that made me growl in response.

"You are indeed a monster!" I'm losing my temper once again.

"So what if I am? At least I don't fuck somebody else's husband" she confidently spoke.

"Yeah, you only fuck with somebody else's life" said Kragok as he snickered.

"Whatever…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself before I make a scene once again. I must be strong for Flint and Sapph.

I can handle this.

I wish Sapphire could have just told me about these things. I still couldn't get over the fact that Darius is Flint's father. I never would have known. It might also be the reason why Sapphire rarely talks about her husband, maybe things aren't working out for the both of them in the first place.

"It must have been hard being related to someone who would betray her husband to seek the finer things in life now, isn't it?" said Lien-Da as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Maybe that hedgehog forced her to. She couldn't possibly have done that on purpose…she just can't" Despite the proof, I still denied it. I didn't want to believe it even though at the back of my mind, I already do and it's killing me.

"Your sister has enjoyed riding the most influential hedgehog's dick too much to bear his spawn, deal with it" said the male echidna named Kragok that made me stand in annoyance to grab his neck but a couple of guards stopped me before even reaching him and forcing me to sit back once again. I'm starting to hate him even more that I'm already close into beating him senseless if the place weren't guarded.

"Kragok, one more word and I'll have the guards escort you out" said Lien-Da sternly that made him grunt in response once again.

Finally, I couldn't stand him anymore bad-mouthing my sister like that. He's already insulted me enough.

"It isn't forced, it's more like a casual fling that turned into a 'full blown love affair.' Of all the women that beast has slept with, it seems that she's the lucky one that finally melted his heart to the extent that he's willing to neglect his own wife just to get together with her." Lien-Da sighed as she rolled her eyes "Love moves in mysterious ways, doesn't it?" the corners of her lips turned upward.

I couldn't find the words to say after hearing that. All I could think about is why would Sapphire fall for a ruthless man such as him? Almost everyone I met says that he's bad news. So why would she stick to his side despite all that? I'm quite sure she has heard a lot about him.

"Speechless already, Ms. Bat?" she noticed that made me frown in response "Shocked to find out that your sister is capable of doing such things?"

"Why does…my sister's affair with that hedgehog…had anything to do with you? Was it because you don't like to share Darius with anyone that you killed her? I would assume that you might be his wife after that speech you just gave me" I finally found the courage to ask as I faced her with a piercing glare but once again, she just laughed at me in response alongside her brother behind me.

"Me? Wife of that walking catastrophe? You're mistaken, Ms. Bat." she looked at me in disgust "Darius may be the ultimate playboy who has everything but I was never attracted to his charms. To be honest, I have nothing against your sister. Think of it as doing somebody a favor, instead"

I began to feel my eyes warming up once again from the tears that I'm fighting so hard not to shed. So somebody else is behind all of this besides Lien-Da.

"Then who asked you to kill her?! I demand to know who the hell did it?!" I angrily shouted out, controlling myself before I start tackling her once again to the ground to choke her once again.

"It's confidential but I'll let you know that my transaction with that client is already over" I clenched my fists angrily at her but she only took a deep breath and stared at me in disbelief.

"Calm yourself, Ms. Bat. Let me remind you that you're in my territory. Tackle me again and you'll no longer see your precious nephew again" she calmly responded that made me shook my head to keep myself together.

"I am calm" I said but my voice seem to betray me, I am in fact still angry at what she did to my life.

"Good, now we can talk about the 'terms' I told you earlier. I'm pretty sure that this could favor the both of us. IF you're willing to agree, that is" she gave me a challenging smirk, as though eager to hear a response from me.

"You're out of your mind. Do you think I would trust you after what you did?!" I spat back angrily at her.

"Here's one thing that you should know about me, Ms. Bat. Once a transaction is over, it's over. Whatever the transaction I did with my previous client, it's considered null and void. That means, I'm willing to backstab my previous client in order to please my next client. Satisfied? So, are you ready to listen or do I need to explain myself once again?"

"If I agree to this…does that mean…you will also take care of the person who wanted Sapphire dead?"

"Yes" she said that made some burdens in my chest to lighten up. It's like making deals with the devil. I know it's not a wise decision but the current thing I'm feeling right now is a strong drive for revenge, nothing more.

"Okay, I'm listening…" I said calmly. I didn't care anymore whatever consequence may bring. All I could think about is agreeing to her terms so I could get my revenge and get Flint out of here without a scratch.

"Good. My terms are simple. End Darius's reign and I'll take care of that client responsible for your sister's death and Flint will be returned to you unharmed." she simply said that made my eyes widen in surprise.

_End Darius? What does she mean by that? _

"How?"

"By killing him" she simply said that made me gasp in response "That hedgehog has been taking over Mobius faster than a metastasizing cancer. Who knows how long until he completely takes over the world. He has to be stopped and with your help, we can end his reign."

_Is she out of her mind for asking me such a crazy thing? _

I felt my heart temporarily stopped once again at her words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She wants me to kill the most influential man in Mobius and to make it worse, kill my nephew's father? That would make me the most wanted person in Mobius.

This is ridiculous. I can't comply with this

"What? So I could go to jail instead of you?" I sarcastically said.

"Oh, you won't go to jail if you stick with my plans, Ms. Bat" she lowered her eyelids "It's easy to make it sound like an 'accident'"

I was reminded of the plane crash once again that made me cringe at the thought and shook my head in disapproval.

I can't do this, this is too much. It's stressing me out even more. Right now, all I could think about is the desire to escape this facility along with Flint.

Why did it have to be an option like this? Oh, dear sweet Aurora, let me out of this mess.

"Well?" she voiced out impatiently that broke the trail of my thoughts.

An idea stroke me. I decided to converse with her more in order understand her true intentions well, thus, buying me more time to think things through.

"If he's your target all along, why didn't you just kill him in the first place?" I asked, wondering why this kind of burden has to fall on me. She's the one who assassinated my sister, why couldn't she just do the same thing to that hedgehog?

Lien-Da gave me a look like I just told her the craziest thing in the world.

"Sweet Aurora, do you even have any idea who that hedgehog is besides his title? I would have done that years ago if it weren't so difficult to get near him in less than three feet. Darius may look vulnerable but that hedgehog has very tight security guarding him at all times. His home, his office, his car, everywhere. Even his meals were tested every now and then before serving it to him. He's impenetrable and most of the time difficult to track."

Right now, things have become more complicated. I am merely a masseuse and a waitress. I have no skill in infiltration and such, how does she expect me to succeed in ending that hedgehog's reign?

"Listen here, I am in no position to do your assassination job for you. It's plain bullshit! How am I supposed to kill Darius if I can't even get past through his security?" I said, trying to make a point, letting her know how stupid her proposal is.

"Unless you're his mistress"

I felt my whole body shivered at her words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing all of a sudden.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"The only times Darius is vulnerable to his security is when he's sharing a private time with his mistresses. With your background and all, his security wouldn't even suspect you as someone suspicious"

"You're suggesting that I should be his mistress?!" I almost choked on my words but she just nodded in response with a smug look on her face.

"It's not hard, isn't it? You just need to make him fall for you, enough to make him share his thoughts and intentions with you…and once he does…we execute our plan. It won't be difficult since you will remind him so much of his 'beloved' deceased lover, a news he will soon find out later on, and you will be his shoulder to cry on in his difficult times. Just go with our plan, and I assure you, everything will be the way it was before"

I felt another tear trickle down my muzzles. This time, I didn't mind whether Lien-Da would see it or not. My body knows I'm already at my peak of my emotional pain tolerance but my mind is numbing me all of the pain I'm currently feeling deep inside.

This is for you Flint, because I promised your mother that I would take care of you, even if I have to jump off a cliff.

"Alright, I accept your terms and if I succeeded, you have to fulfill mine as well"

"I don't break promises, Ms. Bat" said Lien-Da as she gave me a satisfied look on her face.

"Look on the bright side" said Kragok as he once again twirled the strands of my hair "You get to take your sister's _throne_…" he whispered in my ear that made me quiver.

I avoided Kragok's touch and scooted a bit further from him as I shifted my eyes away from Lien-Da's gaze and stared into space. Thoughts about Shadow lingered in my head. I just started a relationship with him and now here I am having thoughts about breaking it before it even began.

I'm so sorry, Shadow. I'm really sorry.

* * *

**5:00 am at Shadow's Single Flat House**

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing headache as I felt my whole body drenched in sweat. I checked the time on my bedside clock just to see that it's still too early to be waking up but I feel a strange gut feeling that something is wrong for a reason I couldn't understand.

I closed my eyes for a little bit to invite sleep to take over me again but my headache kept me from enjoying another hour of slumber. I rose from my bed and walked towards my medicine cabinet to grab some analgesics for my headache, took it, then I went back to my bed to get some sleep once again but unfortunately, I couldn't.

The disturbance within me only worsen, it's making me feel uncomfortable.

Damn, what is this odd feeling? Perhaps I've been researching too much about that plane crash.

I should take it easy.


	26. The Blood Contract

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 26**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

The relationship I've built with Shadow so far made me regret ever accepting these echidnas' terms.

Why does it have to be like this? Why do I have to fall in a pit with no way out? To make things more complicated, the man that I was asked to seduce was my sister's lover and my nephew's father.

I don't even know what kind of hedgehog Darius is aside from being rich, cold, relentless and cruel. Even in the photos, he had that intimidating vibe in him. I didn't even know how my sister got so close to him so how do they expect me to succeed in something I know nothing about?

Using feminine wiles alone might be my only chance. However, the thought of giving myself to a man I don't love disgusts me. It makes me feel like I'm nothing but a mere object that would soon be discarded later on. It was degrading.

It's like the 'happy ending' massage issue all over again, this time, it's much more complex than a mere sensual massage.

Brand new rumors will be spread once again and my reputation could only hold a few more insults before it starts falling apart.

Having an affair with a married man is definitely not a game. It never was. But these echidnas make it sound like it is. A twisted game that the only ones who could tolerate are those with a strong gut and they just broke the record.

I wanted to burst into tears, scream my lungs out, throw everything in sight but right now, I couldn't find the strength to do anything but sit down and think about how I got myself into this kind of mess.

I was starting to drift away from reality when Lien-Da slammed a piece of document in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked, not too kindly as I stared at her with daggers in my eyes.

"I have to make sure you would indeed comply with our terms" she pointed towards the document she placed before me "This contract would make sure of that."

I took the paper before me. As much as I wanted to just sign it and go, something within me kept pestering me to read it and so I did. I decided to skim through the content but as soon as I reached the last paragraph, I felt an uncomfortable lump in my throat.

_Failure to comply with the said agreement will result in the execution of the client (and/or) the person in captivity (if any) before the __**Grandmaster **__within the grounds of the Dark Legion Empire. _

What in the world?! She had me trapped with no way out and now she wants me to gamble my life for our freedom?

"This is isn't fair! You're going to kill me and Flint if I failed?!" I cried out angrily at her but her brother behind me just chuckled devilishly at my sudden outburst.

"You're talking about being fair? Dream on, nothing is fair anymore in this world" said Lien-Da, crossing her arms, her hatred staining the air of this room that it's starting to get uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised that you're one of those 'rare people' who actually reads a contract before signing it. Most clients just sign the paper and go" said Kragok.

The words he blurted out scared the hell out of me. I know I wasn't the first person they have abducted to do something for them but the thought about other people signing the contract blindly without bothering about its content left me troubled.

What if these people failed to comply with these echidnas' terms? Would they just end up getting dragged into this place and killed with no remorse? It frightens me what kind of life I would have once I made my way out of their territory. I probably couldn't have the same privacy anymore like I used to and most of the time, I might always end up constantly watching my back at all times to make sure that no one is following me.

Is this what Shadow has been going through? Being constantly monitored by invisible forces that would later on plot on his demise? Now I understand how it feels to be in his shoes. I'm starting to wish I have bodyguards on my own at this rate.

"Now I see why. This is your modus; making your clients compromised enough for them to sign a damn contract that's secretly a one way ticket to hell. Well-played, you two….well-played indeed. Just so you know, I'm not like most of your clients. You may have thought you have broken me by taking away the people I love but I'm stronger than you think."

I was bluffing. Sometimes, there are instances where you have to feign strong when you are at your weakest so your enemies wouldn't trample on you further. Honestly, I have nothing else except my big ego that seem to be responsible in helping me stand on the ground when all I wanted to do was break down and cry in defeat. What I'm worried about right now is how long would I be able to maintain this strong façade to keep my weakness hidden?

"How dramatic. What is this, some kind of soap opera where you use powerful lines to knock some sense into us?" Kragok asked mockingly at me while Lien-Da just raised a brow in indifference.

As much as he wanted to make that sound humorous, I didn't find any reason to be amused and neither does his sister. I bet this Kragok guy didn't have a lot of friends growing up.

Kragok huffed in response upon seeing the both of us ignoring him.

The scowl on Lien-Da's face was suddenly replaced by a smile, much to my surprise.

"I completely understand, Ms. Bat. After all, you have the right to refuse" her tone suddenly turned disturbingly pleasant. I didn't like the sound of it.

"Kragok, send her off. She's free to leave our premises" she suddenly said that made my ears twitch.

"My pleasure" he said as he pulled me up to stand. Feeling his metallic, cybernetic hand against my skin made me tremble in a way I couldn't understand. I hated it so much.

"Wait a minute, what about Flint?!"I asked.

"Well, eventually Darius's bastard son will miss his mommy so much so I figured out a better solution to that. A nice, happy family reunion, don't you think so?"

Upon hearing that, I immediately pulled myself out of his grasp and walked towards Lien-Da but the guards stopped me on my tracks before I could get close to her and dragged me back towards my seat like I'm some sort of luggage.

"Don't even think about laying a finger on him! He's just a boy!" a mixture of anger and apprehension in my voice as I snapped at Lien-Da for that heartless remark.

"Then agree to sign the contract, it's as simple as that. Arguing is pointless to begin with. You should at least feel lucky that I'm giving you an option here" Lien-Da said casually.

"Yeah right, an option to gamble both me and my nephew's life. That's how you run things here? Cruelty against innocent little children?" I snapped.

"Let me remind you that 'innocent boy' is that hedgehog's love child" she calmly replied.

"So that gives you the right to hurt him because his father is dominating the world? That isn't even reasonable"

Just as I was about to seal the contract with them, I suddenly had the urge to change my mind. They're starting to piss me off in so many levels.

"That spawn of adultery is enough abomination for this world" Kragok once again joined in the conversation.

"My nephew is NOT an abomination!" I gritted my teeth "How could you say such things?! He's done nothing wrong to deserve such punishment. If there's anyone to be punished, it's his father who couldn't keep his hands to himself!"

Lien-Da sighed "Don't forget that it takes two to tango"

"Very well then. To satisfy your need for vengeance, let me take his place instead. Set the boy free and I'll be your prisoner for as long as you want…you can take your anger on me…I wouldn't care anymore, as long as he's safe and alive" I uttered.

"And lose our only chance to take down Darius? No way. We didn't abduct you here just so we could have a brand new punching bag" Kragok disagreed but Lien-Da has a strange gleam in her eyes that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Well, what do you know? I think our client just gave me a reason to revise my terms" said Lien-Da in a satisfied tune.

"Revision of terms?" he wondered while his sister just nodded at him "Since when did you-" she didn't let him finish when she nudged him in his arm.

"How about this? If you succeed, you and your nephew will be set free. But if you didn't, only the boy will be set free, and you will remain here to face your execution."

I froze upon hearing that option as I felt cold sweat dripping down my body.

I know that I am not making a wise decision suggesting that and I know that siding with them isn't the right thing, but if gambling my life is the only way that I could guarantee Flint's safety, then I guess it would be worth the shot.

Besides, if I succeeded, my nephew and I would be spared and my sister would get the justice that she deserved. Everything would be back to the way it was.

"Think about it" she added "Doing so would save not only the both of you but also the people of Mobius from being ruled by that ruthless hedgehog. Don't make things more complicated, otherwise, you will regret it."

I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts, then I finally found my voice.

"I understand. I'm signing the contract and I assure you, I will not fail. Don't think that I'm agreeing because of you. I'm doing this for my nephew and for Mobius" I said confidently, barricading my weaknesses and doubts inside me so it wouldn't leak. I have decided, there's no turning back now.

"A wise choice. You're doing Mobius a huge favor" she smirked. Her ideologies indeed disgust me to the extent that I'm starting to loathe her even more.

I maintained a stiff upper lip, trying my best to look confident with my decision but for some reason, a part of me didn't like my decision and it's nagging at me at the back of my head.

But what choice do I have? Besides, life wouldn't give me something I couldn't handle, right?

All of a sudden, Kragok grabbed my wrist with his cybernetic hands, pricked my finger with the tip of his knife and let the blood freely ooze out.

I yelped at the stinging pain but he just held my wrist in place with a grin in his face.

"W-what are you doing?!" I bellowed, staring at my finger in horror as I saw my own blood dripping from the fresh wound he made.

While I tried to fight to free myself from his grip, Lien-Da just stared at me like nothing is happening.

"We sign our contracts here with blood. We apologize for not warning you ahead" she simply stated before handing her brother an empty ink pen and filled it with the blood he took from me then after that, he wrapped my bleeding finger with a small cloth.

These two are out of their minds. Why would they use blood to sign contracts? They're starting to scare me in a disturbing kind of way.

As I felt the pain subsiding, I stared at the paper before me while holding the pen inked with my own blood. My heart raced as the tip of the pen came in contact with the paper. The feeling is suffocating, it feels like I'm in a life or death situation.

I used to complain going to school because of countless examinations but of all the test I have to take, this test had been the most difficult one. The test of my loyalty to those I love.

_Should I or should I not? _Just as I had took my doubts away, here it is again, surfacing to torment me. It's just a signature but why would a simple task such as this would be so difficult to initiate? If I'm doing the right thing, why do I feel uneasy by merely signing this document? Am I really doing the right thing?

If I was a heartless girl, I could just run away and leave my nephew behind so I could save myself. But I couldn't imagine myself doing that. I may be selfish at times, but I still have a heart.

Images of Flint began to cloud my mind. Seeing him happily running towards me with his wide happy grin that reminded me so much of my sister made me happy inside. If doing this would reward me another one of those smiles, then I guess I'm ready to risk it all.

_I will not fail. I will end Darius and I will come back alive with Flint. _

I took a deep breath and looked at the paper once again. Wanting this nagging dilemma to end, I gathered all of my strength, closed my eyes and finally, I blindly scribbled my signature on the contract.

Opening my eyes, I felt so horrible seeing my signature written in my own blood on that blasted contract that would soon end my life if I couldn't meet their terms. Now my life wouldn't be the same ever again until I dethrone that dictator.

Lien-Da triumphantly smiled, proud of herself for winning this battle.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you" she flipped her hair and took the contract from the table "I'm giving you six months to gain the dictator's trust completely. I'm sure that would buy you enough time to 'get to know him' better. Trust me, he is one stubborn hedgehog to deal with but your resemblance with your sister might shorten that trust-building phase."

She struck a nerve in me with her confidence in her words.

"Six months? Building trust isn't as simple as stacking blocks. You know that, don't you?" I pointed out. Enraged at her for thinking that gaining trust is just a mere game.

"That's why you have to 'improvise' for that limited period of time. Otherwise, you could just use the rest of those months planning for your funeral or writing will and testaments" Kragok stated that made me sigh in frustration.

"I'm not going to fail…" I calmly uttered.

"I hope you would indeed stay true to your word, Ms. Bat. I doubt a period of six months would be too hard for you. You're a talented masseuse, are you not? You can make us of those credentials, Ms. Bat. After all, there's no man in the world who could resist a beautiful, charming and talented masseuse. I'm quite sure a lot of male clients are lusting after you so bad that they would even 'force' you to do things other than a massage" she lowered her eyelids at me, giving me a lot of ridiculous suggestions to 'tame' the said beast but her last words made me feel nauseated as I recalled the client that violated me.

I fell silent upon hearing her said that as I was reminded once again of that horrid memory. I couldn't forget the way he plastered that wide grin on his face as his copper brown eyes stared at me from above while he held the cold, metallic gun against my head.

I quickly shook my head to get rid of that memory before it completely took over me.

Kragok looked at me, his cybernetic eye glowing red in amusement "Oh, apply cold water to the burned area…" he said as he snickered but I did my best to ignore him while calming myself down, trying to gain my focus once again on the said matter.

When will I ever get over this horrid memory?

"Let's not harass her further, Kragok. I'm quite sure she's heard enough" Lien-Da placed her hand on my shoulder "Because you agreed with our terms, I'll let you see your nephew…but only for a short period of time"

I felt a burst of energy returning to me all of a sudden upon hearing that.

"I…appreciate that" I said calmly as I stood.

Lien-Da ordered the guards and her brother for us to follow her. She walked towards the automated white door located at the further end of the room followed by a couple of guards while Kragok stayed behind me at all times, watching my every move.

As soon as we entered, my eyes feasted at the rainbow colored room filled with toys. Any child would most probably get distracted in this kind of atmosphere. Right now, I'm surprised why such a cruel and blood thirsty organization even have a room like this. Do they use this room as a prison for the children they abduct?

Then my eyes finally met sight of that little bat boy that I hold dear.

"Flint?" I called his attention as I felt my eyes getting warm from the tears of joy that are doing its best to escape my lids. I saw him turning his head towards us with a surprised look on his face and before I could take another step, I saw Flint throwing the stuffed animal he's holding and quickly ran towards my direction.

I crouched on his level and with open arms, I hugged him tight like we haven't seen each other for years.

"Auntie Rouge…" he whimpered in my arms.

"It's alright, Flint. I'm here" I gently kissed his head to calm him down like his mother used to do whenever he's scared.

I felt his tears soaking my satin sleepwear as he cried continuously in my arms.

"There, there…shh…" I hushed, gently rocking him "You must have been through a lot…It's alright, Auntie Rouge is here" I whispered.

I remember the times when I used to take care of him whenever my sister was away. How I used to carry and bounce him around just to stop him from crying, how I used to change his diapers, how he used to avoid the spoon whenever I feed him.

He may be a stubborn little boy but he knows how to melt my heart in an instant. I didn't care for a second that he's the son of that ruthless hedgehog, all that matters is that he's my sister's son and he's a part of me.

Never have I ever felt so much joy in my heart seeing my nephew alive and well after all that has happened. It's like every hate in my heart vanished.

"They hurt mommy" he said as he pulled away from me and glared at the two echidnas beside me "That man hurt mommy's eyes then…then that lady pulled her into her room and I heard her screaming and…and…after that they took me with them…and…"

"Shh, it was all just a bad dream, Flint. It never happened" I didn't let him finish, hearing it all only sends an ache in my chest. I wanted to convince him that he didn't see anything, I wanted him to forget.

"But I saw it happened!" he emphasized "That evil man and that cruel lady hurt mommy!"

I heard Kragok grunting in response while muttering 'brat' under his breath. As much as I want to smack him, I pretended that I didn't hear him say it.

"No, it was all just a bad dream" I reassured and finally, I saw the look in his eyes that he's beginning to believe me.

"A bad dream?" he wiped his tears using the back of his hand.

"Yes"

"But it looked so real"

"Flint…" I called out his name "If you see those bad dreams again, just think of me and it will go away" I said as I wiped he tears from his muzzles "Auntie Rouge is a dream catcher, I catch bad dreams."

I saw him smiled after that.

"Really?"

"Of course" I gave him a warm smile "Don't cry anymore, okay. You're a strong boy, I know that"

He nodded in agreement then I saw him looking around.

"Where's mommy? Why isn't she with you?" the moment he asked me that, I took a deep breath and pulled him towards me once again.

I didn't know what to say. This is difficult. How can I make him understand? How can I explain what happened to his mother without upsetting him?

"Auntie Rouge, when is mommy coming back?" he asked again. I wanted to dodge his question, but I don't think that would be helpful.

As I thought of an answer, Lien-Da suddenly interrupted.

"Times up, Ms. Bat" she said that made me shoot a glance at her.

"Please, give me more time" I pleaded but Lien-Da just gave me a stern look, a look that if I continued to defy her, she might end up hurting Flint. As painful as it may sound, I have no choice but to part ways with him.

"Flint…" I called his attention and I was met with his big, teal eyes "I…have to go somewhere but I'll be back"

"Where are you going? Why aren't you taking me with you?" he asked innocently.

"I need to…take care of something…Just stay here for a while, I'll be back, I promise" I reassured him.

"But I don't want to stay here" he held into me "I want to go with you. Don't leave me here" he begged.

I felt my heart getting crushed upon seeing his sorrowful gaze. I feel like if I left those doors, I might not be able to see him again but I have to leave, for him to be safe.

I tried to pull away from him but his grip on me was too tight that I was tempted to not let him go.

"Flint, I'll be back for you, I promise" I said but still, he wouldn't let go.

"No!" he protested "I won't let go"

"Flint, I have to go now" I said sternly but he didn't listen. Instead, I heard faint sobs coming from him while his hands gripped me tighter.

"I don't like it here. Please take me home" his sobs are getting louder that it's getting difficult for me to leave "I promise I'll be good when mommy's not around. I will be a good boy. I will be."

"Oh Flint…I"

All of a sudden, an echidna guard strongly pulled him away from me while Kragok held me back.

"No! Auntie Rouge! Auntie Rouge!" he yelled as the guard held him.

"Come on, bat. We have to go before you get too emotional to leave" Kragok said as he pushed me towards the door along with Lien-Da.

I looked at Flint one last time and I saw his muzzles stained in tears "Auntie Rouge, don't leave me" he cried.

"Goodbye Flint" I quickly turned away and closed my eyes, pretending that I didn't hear my nephew calling for me to come back.

I'm sorry but I'll come back for you, and we'll be happy once again. I promise.

* * *

**9:20 am at Darius Conglomerate Office Building**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I came to the office earlier than usual and began to work on the remaining paperwork I have left behind. As soon as I was about to finish the last remaining document, my pen suddenly gave way and the ink spilled all over the document I was working on.

"Damn" I cursed as I pushed the intercom button, telling my secretary to fetch me a new pen and a new print of the document.

Here I am once again, feeling that strange gut feeling.

I sat on my chair with complete annoyance as I rubbed my forehead. After all that has happened yesterday, I've never felt so stressed and tired.

"What has gotten into me?" I muttered to myself. Usually, I could stay up all night without worrying about sleep too much on the following day. Maybe I'm starting to become aware of my overworking habits and my body is backfiring.

To be honest, I wasn't able to sleep again after that terrible headache and until now, something strange is still bothering me.

I looked at my personal smart phone and the first thing that I wanted to do was give Ms. Rouge a call for a reason I couldn't comprehend but during these hours, I'm quite sure she's probably preparing for her scheduled on-call massage so I decided to leave her a message instead, asking about her day, then took away my phone once again.

My secretary came in a few minutes later and handed me the new pen and document but it surprised me that she also handed me two folders.

"What are these?" I wondered.

"Mr. Hedgehog, we have gathered the information that you asked for" she said, pertaining to the folders.

I took the folders from her with a satisfied look "Thank you. That's all for now" were my only words as she left.

I was left on my own once again, partially ignoring the last piece of paperwork while my eyes focused on the folders in my hand.

I opened the first folder. Feasting my eyes on the contents. Everything that I wanted to know was written here.

"Finally, now I know who you really are, Lien-Da. The Grandmaster of that "legendary" secret organization: The Dark Legion Empire. Some personal assistant you are, huh?" I said to myself as I threw the folder aside then I opened the other folder.

The second folder interested me the most because this is the person that I've been wanting to visit 'personally' for 'personal' reasons. The client that forced Ms. Rouge to do that revolting massage.

I pushed the intercom once again: "Daisy, I want to schedule a meeting with Mr. Renfield T. Rodent. ASAP."

"Right away, sir"

Renfield T. Rodent, that fraudulent brown rat known for his illicit business transactions. He negotiated with me before about a collaboration in building a theme park on Angel Island claiming that he already had a permit from Emerald Industries but I rejected his offer until it came to the point where he almost tricked me into falling into one of his dirty schemes.

I never thought I would be seeing that obnoxious wide grin on his face once again. Fate has an odd sense of humor, indeed.

This time, I'm going to give him a business meeting he'll never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Lien-Da, Kragok, and Renfield T. Rodent belongs to Archie comics. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	27. Jekyll and Hyde pt 1

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Warning: This chapter contains scenes that may be disturbing to some readers. Read at your own risk ^.^)**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I sat silently on the backseat of some sort of vehicle as a blindfold kept my eyes from seeing anything while my hands are tied behind my back.

All of a sudden, the vehicle stopped and I felt someone undoing the cuffs on my hands and finally, my blindfold was removed.

I looked at the car window and I was surprised that we were at the front porch of my apartment complex.

"Home sweet home, eh? But don't get used to it" said a voice beside me, it was Kragok.

I didn't answer or even let out a nasty comment. Right now, I'm still having a hard time accepting the fact that I won't be seeing Flint in a while. I just had to be strong until I accomplish this horrid task.

Lien-Da, who is sitting on the front seat, turned her head towards me "This is concludes the end of our transaction. We will be seeing you once again on random occasions so you better be prepared"

I just nodded in reply with a blank expression on my face.

"A piece of information before we part ways. Based on some sources, Darius will be attending a conference with his business associates at Elysium Garden's conference hall tonight at seven. You're working as a waitress tonight, right? Use that chance wisely to make an impression."

I nodded once again.

"Oh, and one more thing. Keep your lips sealed at all times. No friends, cops or authorities are going to find out about this plan and most of all, NEVER repeat the same mistakes your sister did. Understood?"

"What are you talking about?" I wanted to clarify her statement.

"No falling in love and no buns in the oven. Having another spawn from that son of a bitch would only 'complicate' things" Kragok spoke that made me look at him in disgust. There's definitely no way I'm allowing myself to get pregnant with that ruthless dictator.

"In addition to that, we have already arranged the funeral services for your sister three days from now so expect your apartment to be free from evidence."

I didn't appreciate a single bit of what they did. I felt insulted. I should be the one who should be arranging that.

"And you even have the audacity to bury my sister after what you did to her?" I angrily retorted. I'm quite sure there's a reason why they did it.

"To lure the beast of course" said Kragok confidently "That's where you come in to help him 'cope' for the loss. Don't even think that we are sympathizing with you by burying your sister" he cruelly remarked that made me boil in rage but then again, arguing with them further is pointless for they just shrug off everything I say like none of my words even mattered.

Without saying a word, I opened the car door and closed it behind me without even bothering to look back and as soon as I heard the car engines roared, I felt relieved that they finally took off.

I'm glad I'm finally back.

The smell of fresh air and freedom from that hell hole they put me in suddenly felt refreshing. I'm definitely not going to take this freedom for granted.

I took a step towards the apartment building's main doors and as soon as I reached the lobby, I heard someone call my attention. Looking towards the voice, I saw a pink hedgehog with emerald eyes and long quills wearing a pink headband and a pink elegant dress that reached above her knees approaching me with a worried look on her face.

Judging from her appearance, she seem to be going on a date or something. I haven't seen her before, perhaps she just moved in?

"Miss, are you alright?" she asked me.

"Y-yes" I stuttered, mildly surprised why she had that look on her face then I realized, I was still wearing my sleepwear and I probably looked horrible from all that has happened last night. What's worse, I probably look like I'm knocking on death's door from the lack of sleep.

She looked at me with a doubtful gaze then her eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"What happened to your back?!" she shrieked as she pointed at me "Are you sure you're alright?"

I looked at her in confusion, wondering what triggered such a reaction from her "What's wrong with my back?" I asked.

"You have a bruise" she walked towards me "Listen, if you need someone to talk to, I could be of assistance" she offered as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I faintly chuckled at her statement. She must have assumed that I am a victim of some sort of physical abuse or something.

"Dear, you're mistaken. It's not what you think. I just…" great how can I think of an excuse going outside the apartment wearing only a sleepwear with a bruise on my back like she exclaimed?

"…slipped while throwing some garbage out..." was the most probable yet crazy excuse I have to give.

"Sweet Aurora, that's terrible!" she freaked out "I have a first aid kit in my apartment room, if you want I could treat that bruise for you. Besides, my date is late again as usual."

"It's alright, there's no need" I refused as I gave her a reassuring smile.

She just sighed in defeat and once again, her beaming smile returned "Well, if you need anything, I live in the 3rd floor, room 315" she added that almost made me yelp in surprise.

"I'm in 312" I said.

"Great! So that makes us neighbors" she childishly squealed like one of those teenage girls agreeing on a slumber party. I'm glad that I'm able to meet a new face around here aside from my usual unfriendly and barely smiling neighbors.

"I'm Amy Rose, by the way and I'm a new occupant here. I'm happy that I am able to meet someone from here. I mean…" she lowered her voice "Some people here are quite…difficult to talk to, if you know what I mean" she laughed uneasily.

Amy? I think I heard Sonic mentioned that name before. Could she be the one he's referring to?

Nah, I don't think so.

I smiled back "Rouge the bat" I simply said as I shook her hand "Don't worry, you'll get used to it" I reassured her.

After a few talks about the apartment and the city, we parted ways.

I went towards my apartment room in a quick pace and as soon as I opened the doors, I was surprised that my apartment was now spotless like nothing had happened.

No traces of blood anywhere, no dead bodies, and to top it all that, even the carpet on my floor was replaced.

Lien-Da has indeed kept her word.

Still, the thought of losing my sister still lingered in my head. I felt so weak, helpless, angry and sad to the point that I only want to lock myself in my room and just cry all day. To top it all that, my back muscles are so sore that all I could think about is lying down.

But I must not let these feelings take over me.

My father used to tell me that he had always wanted to name me Diamond the moment I was born. Why? Because diamonds are unbreakable.

I must be strong. I know I can do this.

I took a glance at the wall clock and saw that it was already 9:30 in the morning. Realizing I have a session at 10 am, I quickly went towards my room to check my phone if my manager texted the address of my client.

I'm surprised to see two messages, one from Shadow asking about my day and one from my manager giving me the information about my client's venue.

* * *

**9:37 am at Darius Conglomerate Office Building**

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I heard my phone beeped and I was met with Ms. Rouge's response.

'_Good morning. On my way to Babylon Luxury Hotel'_

Babylon Luxury Hotel, one of the expensive hotels in Westopolis owned by our company. Her client must have been quite a big shot being able to afford to stay there.

After sending her a reply to take care of herself, my focus went back to the files my secretary handed to me.

I focused my attention on Lien-Da's file again.

I never really trusted her from the very first time I met her and now that I figured out about her background, it bothered me even more.

Not everyone knows about the Dark Legion Empire but I heard they are a secret organization who assists people for a high price and what makes them known is that they would always get the job done with a hundred percent success.

Why would my mother need her assistance for if Ms. Lana had been doing a great job for years? There must be a reason why she replaced her with this echidna.

She could be manipulating my mother or worse, she could be spying on our company.

I'm going to need to talk to mother about this before more information starts leaking outside our company or I could just pay Lien-Da a visit myself in our mansion where she probably is right now.

I suddenly heard the double doors of my office opening without prior notice from my secretary.

Surprised, I looked up to see who it was; dark furred hedgehog wearing a dark Kiton K-50 suit, red tie and a powerful gaze. It was none other than Darius.

I quickly hid the two folders underneath the stack of paperwork I've finished working on and stood up to acknowledge his presence.

"Good morning, Mr. Hedgehog" I formally greeted but he just responded with his usual scowl.

_Heh, what's new?_

"Doing your best not to address me as your father anymore, Shadow?" he asked but I just looked at him in indifference.

"I figured. Putting that aside, how are you feeling, boy?" he asked me all of a sudden that made my inner self startled, wondering why he would suddenly surprise me with such a query, his blue eyes pierced through mine like pointy daggers but I could have sworn the edges aren't as sharp as before.

So far, this was the most fatherly thing he has done after all the years sleeping behind my mother's back and I couldn't help but be surprised.

_What has gotten into him all of a sudden to ask about my condition? Did his whore promised giving him a good time later for him to be in such a pleasant mood?_

"I'm…well" I awkwardly replied while keeping my composure as he did the same.

"That's good to know" he calmly responded "However, I heard about the commotion yesterday at Zen with Locke the Echidna's son. Not only that, your bodyguards had also reported to the main security that you went missing prior to that incident. Not to mention 'intoxicated' as well. What were you thinking, boy? You're not a child anymore to be fooling around. Just because it was your birthday yesterday that doesn't mean that you are given the excuse to be uncivilized. You are now a refined young man who would soon take over this huge company. You should set an example. Don't repeat the same imprudent mistakes you did when you were younger. There's a reason why we walk forward and not backwards" he scolded as he crossed his arms at me.

I was surprised at my father's sudden outburst, it's been awhile since he became this enraged because of my "extracurricular activities." I remember the days when he used to reprimand me for my questionable behavior.

Why? Because my father knew very well what kind of activities I do behind his back before.

The truth is, during my high school years in Mobius Academy, Sonic and I were affiliated in an infamous fraternity group called the "Gamma Theta Psi" led by an old friend of ours, Scourge the Hedgehog.

Despite being raised into a family with strict moral upbringing, I, too have the tendency to 'slip' from my moral code like most people.

There's a violent side of my calm demeanor. The Mr. Hyde beneath my Dr. Jekyll mask.

I have an insatiable temper especially when driven to the edge and the only method I could get rid of that temper of mine is resorting to violent ways.

Beating up somebody's face, seeing them begging for their life; it makes me feel satisfied and content.

Sonic, Scourge and I love a little brawl here and there. We were beasts not only in the road, but also in the battlefield as well. The campus feared us at the same time admired us because of our determination and loyalty to one another.

Hazing, frat wars, riots; we had always got each other's backs and every taste of victory makes our hearts swell with pride. But there were also times when we were the ones who need to raise the white flag. There were moments where I almost had my skull fractured from being hit multiple times during fights and there were also times when Sonic and I would end up getting multiple bruises and casts on our limbs for getting fractured.

However, my family didn't take it very well, especially Darius.

He was enraged when he found out about my affiliation with those 'savages' as he pointed out so he forced me to leave the group despite Scourge's protests. And so I did, I left the group but Sonic stayed for a few more years before he decided to leave saying that it wasn't the same without me. Right now, I'm not sure if Scourge still runs the group or if the group still exists.

Years past and I grew up in the absence of violence in my life. I finally suppressed the memory of ever joining a group such as that. I learned to discipline myself and I learned to manage this anger of mine in acceptable ways all thanks to my mother and Maria's unconditional support. Maybe that was the reason why I've become so much different from my aggressive self before. That echidna was lucky that he didn't meet the old me before, otherwise, he would have regretted ever punching me in the jaw.

The drive to get into fights may be dormant as of now but the memory still lives within me and what Darius fears the most is when that side of me awakens.

Maybe that's why he's giving me that exact same lecture he did years ago. It feels as if I've gone back in time.

This time, I admit that I was indeed at fault and there's no point in defending myself and arguing with him further regarding the issue.

"I apologize for the trouble I have caused. I admit that it was a foolish thing for me to do but regarding that echidna, I attempted to handle the situation as peaceful as I could. Unfortunately, he was the one who resorted to violence."

"And for what reason would that echidna be violent towards you?"

I shot a glare at my father. As if he didn't know that he's responsible for this.

"Because of your decision to gain possession of Angel Island" I bitterly stated that made him look at me with confusion, disrupting his disciplined stance for a moment before he once again regained his composure.

"That's absurd! We only asked for a mutual partnership, not gaining possession of their island. Whoever gave you that atrocious information?" he stated that made me cock an eyebrow in response.

"Mr. Locke's son claimed that we are taking what's rightfully theirs. Do you have a better explanation to contradict his statement?" I argued, trying to clarify the issue at hand.

"Indeed, I do. I didn't recall ever deciding that!" he fumed "I proposed a partnership with Emerald Industries so we wouldn't need to possess Angel Island in order to utilize the power of the emeralds. I gave them the freedom to decide what kind of method they would find acceptable to harness the energy without disrupting the natural flow of energy from the emeralds. I assume that you have made that clear during your negotiation with Mr. Locke, correct?"

For once, my father had convinced me with his explanations. But from the way things have turned out, it seems that Mr. Locke's son and my father's opinion are clashing like two positive poles on a magnet brought together.

"Yes, I made sure that I have explained all of the terms and conditions thoroughly" I verbalized "If that's the case, then where could his son have acquired such information that we're taking their island?" I wondered.

"I have a couple of suspicions. Maybe some people within Emerald Industries are against the partnership and decided to spread rumors to ruin our name or perhaps Ivo Robotnik had something to do with this. That blasted egghead had always wanted to use Angel Island's emeralds for his technological upgrades. He must have found out that we have made a partnership with the echidnas before him and decided to sabotage our relationship. My boy, I want you to do a little investigation regarding that matter before more rumors start spreading out. There might be a treacherous snake hiding within the company grounds."

"Understood" I simply said.

"I'll be attending a conference tonight at Elysium. As always, I'll leave the rest to you. And no more monkey business, are we clear?" he gave me one of his famous glares.

"I assure you that" I responded.

"Good" he said straight.

"And don't leave without your bodyguards again. I know you have been doing that stunt for years. We're currently in the 'hot seat' right now according to some sources. It seems that someone has decided to hunt and unleashed some 'hounds' into the public to sniff some vulnerable targets. Stay on your guard."

I just nodded in reply.

So someone here is destroying our reputation further. More awful rumors, more reason to hide from the public. It seems that the threats my father has been receiving are growing in numbers and sooner or later, I would be the one receiving those 'love letters' of doom.

The thought alone is stressful, not to mention tortuous. I need to be careful.

Out of the blue, I saw him placing a small, rectangular silver box on my desk that he took from his pocket.

My eyes stared at the thing he placed, wondering what it was.

"A 'late' birthday present" he prompted before I could even ask. My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't expecting that he would give me something because he was often away during my birthday.

"Thank you" I muttered without looking at him but then I was suddenly reminded of something that I've just discovered recently "The plane crash that killed Uncle Terios…was it really an accident?" I asked, wanting to know his opinion.

"It was" I heard him say.

"Have you considered that it may not be just an accident?" I added another question that somehow made him tense up.

"Shadow, now is not the time. We'll talk about that some other time, I have a conference to prepare for" were his last words before he left my office.

It made me intrigued in some way, it's as if he's avoiding the subject for a reason I couldn't understand.

He knew something, I'm sure of it.

As Darius made his way out of the office, a couple of thoughts bothered me. He seems to be acting different than his usual cold self. I wonder what gave him such a pleasant mood. Was it because my mother was away and he's free to spend his days and nights with his whore? That seems to be the only logical explanation for that.

I picked up the box that he placed on my desk and studied it with my eyes and finally I decided to open it.

It was a fountain pen with an 18K gold-plated nib. I admit, the pen's craftsmanship was extraordinary. It feels like I wanted to display it rather than use it.

I sighed as I felt the corners of my lip slightly raising while I concluded one thing: New pen could only mean one thing, more paperwork.

* * *

**9:50 am at Babylon Luxury Hotel, Westopolis**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

Here I am still waiting in the living room of the presidential suite of my client at the Babylon Luxury Hotel as I stared lazily at the half empty glass of the drink that was served to me when I arrived.

I arrived earlier than the expected time due to the manager texting me that I should be here fifteen minutes before the time and it makes me conclude a couple of things: the client is time-conscious and is treating everything like a business meeting or the manager is just afraid that I would be late.

It still surprises me that the client that I was about to see is staying in this luxurious hotel.

No matter how I try to deny it, I've always dreamed of being able to enter inside these type of hotels with massive marble columns, comfortable velvet sofas decorated in gold and brown and massive chandeliers that covered the ceilings.

It feels as if I'm inside a castle. What a nice and elegant hotel. It's like a dream come true to be able to stay in this place, even just for one night.

I was about to check my phone once again but I got startled when it showed an empty battery icon before it completely shut down.

Damn, I always feel incomplete when the battery of my phone dies. I hope my client comes soon before I start getting bored here.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I scooted a bit on my seat, trying my best to forget everything that had happened last night, wishing that it were all just a dream.

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

My secretary entered shortly in my office with a clipboard on her hand.

"Sir, I have contacted Mr. Renfield. I was supposed to schedule the meeting earlier, unfortunately, he claims that he has an appointment today at 10 am at Babylon Luxury Hotel. Should I resch-"

Her statement made my eyes widen in bewilderment that made me cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Babylon Hotel? What branch is he staying at?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy at the information she just gave me.

"The one in Westopolis, sir."

I felt the strong gush of blood rushing into my veins as my heart skipped a beat after realizing that Mr. Renfield is at the same hotel where Ms. Rouge will be attending a session.

Same time, same venue. Damn, that didn't sound good. I felt myself gritting my teeth in rage as I recalled what he's done to her in the past.

I stood in response as I felt myself sweating profusely which startled my secretary in the process.

"Daisy, I've already finished yesterday's and today's paperwork. Everything is on my desk, I'll leave the rest for you to compile and sort it" I took off the red chain necklace I wore that bears our company insignia and hid it inside my drawer.

"Inform Mr. Fox that the document that he sent has some typographical errors that need to be fixed before I sign it. Oh, and remind Ms. Cat that I'm waiting for her revision of the floor plan and the organizational chart" I added as I stood from my desk and took off my suit jacket and left it on my chair.

"As for my meeting with Mr. Renfield. I'll be going there myself. Besides, it's been a while since I have made unscheduled rounds in that hotel."

"Understood" she simply said as I walked past her and went towards my personal office lounge to change clothes.

Most of the time, I dress like a civilian during unscheduled rounds to lessen the attention I receive on the places we own and to discreetly observe the staff whether they are efficiently doing their job in the absence of their superiors or not. This time, I'll be doing more than just 'rounds.'

I quickly changed into my white inner V-neck shirt, black leather jacket, black cargo pants and black sneakers then I walked towards my secret vault hidden behind a frame, opened it and grabbed my personal revolver and hid it inside my jacket's inner pocket.

As soon as I went outside my office, I met the gaze of my two bodyguards and they followed without saying a word.

I walked towards the elevator and pushed the button to call it. While waiting, I tried calling Ms. Rouge a lot of times but she wasn't answering my calls which made me even more worried.

After failed attempts of connecting to her, I decided to dial Sonic's number and surprisingly, he immediately answered after two rings.

"Hey Shadow" he energetically spoke on the other line.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"On my way to Westopolis, why?"

"It's urgent. Go to Babylon Luxury Hotel. I'll meet you there." I said.

"But I have a date today wi—"

"Forget about your date. Just be there, damn it!" my voice heightened.

"Alright, alright. Chill"

With that I immediately hung up as I clenched my fists in anticipation.

Damn, I hope I'm not too late.

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I stood up from the couch to stretch my aching legs for sitting too long then I caught sight of the huge glass window beside me.

I walked towards the window to get a closer look.

The view from up here is magnificent indeed. It's really amazing how small the cars and the people were from here.

A few minutes had already passed as I stared into the window when all of a sudden, I felt myself getting unusually dizzy, my breathing became shallow and my legs suddenly began to feel like jelly.

What's going on? Why am I feeling like this?

I tried to walk towards the couch with careful steps but before I could reach it, I felt a presence beside me.

"Long time no see, dearest" I turned towards the source of the voice and I felt cold sweat pouring out of me when I recognized those copper brown eyes.

I quivered in fear at the sight of him. It was him, that same man who forced me to do that 'happy ending.'

That disgusting brown rat with shiny teeth.

I was petrified at the sight but my current condition kept me from doing anything. I feel so weak, helpless and for some reason, my body aches to be touched, I feel so warm inside.

"Y-you…" I weakly called out "What…have you done to me?" I asked as I felt my legs suddenly lost its strength but I felt strong arms holding me, breaking my fall.

"Now, now my dear. I only helped you…relax" I heard him said beside my ear as I felt him burrow his face on my neck, taking in my scent, it was revolting but for some reason, my body is positively responding to it, I hate it so much.

"You smell better than before. You must have prepared well for this session" he said as I felt his hand underneath my skirt, slowly lifting it upwards.

"Please…don't" I pleaded as I tried to shake away from his grasp but it did nothing but made me more nauseated.

"Oh I haven't even started yet. Your scent is so inviting, it's calling me."

I suddenly felt him lifting me up and before I could even breathe again, I felt my fragile body getting thrown towards the bed.

Tears fell from my eyes as I realized the situation I'm in. This fucking bastard drugged my drink and now he's going to take advantage of me.

_Come on Rouge, you can do this, fight him, claw him, kick him! _

My mind screamed, mentally encouraging me to fight but the drug was too strong that even my arms felt too heavy to move.

I felt his hands slowly unbuttoning my shirt, taking his time in every button while I did my best to struggle. I tried to push him with my hands but they're too weak to fight against his strength.

_Fight, Rouge. Don't let him take over you!_

My mind called out once again. I felt like giving up but something tells me at the back of my mind that I shouldn't.

I felt his hand cupping my cheek, forcing me to look at him, my eyes could barely see him.

"You're so beautiful, so divine…" he drew his face close to me and forced his lips into mine.

I tried to bite his tongue but even my jaws are too weak to do it and what's worse, I'm feeling an inner urge to kiss him back but I tried to fight against it.

I must not give in. I must not.

I tightly closed my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see his disgusting face.

Thankfully, he decided to break the kiss which left me panting for air but the feeling of cold air gently caressing my chest made me shiver in response. He had completely unbuttoned my shirt.

Oh dear sweet Aurora, make him stop.

I saw him staring down at me, admiring my chest with only my bra covering it.

"You have been taking care of your body well, my dearest" he seductively said that makes me want to hurl.

Then I felt his hand cupping my breast that made me yelp in response.

"So soft...so delicate..." I heard him chuckling.

"Fuck…you…stop touching me…" I did my best to speak "You...disgusting...rat"

"Not yet my dear, not yet" he responded as he continued touching me. I did my best to bite back a moan but my body is too sensitive already for me to stop myself. I felt those sinful sounds escaping me involuntarily. It's making me sick.

Gradually, I'm starting to feel my inhibitions loosening. I felt like I'm stuck in a nightmare and no matter what I do, I couldn't wake up.

I'm losing hope. I just feel like I should just disappear in this world. My sister was murdered, my nephew was kidnapped, my life is tied on a contract and now, this.

What have I done to be treated like this?

Daddy, Sapphire...Please let me out of this mess.

They say that if you're close to giving up, just flood yourself with happy memories so you'll realize what made you keep going in the first place.

All of a sudden, the memories I spent with Shadow suddenly flashed before me as if he's telling me not to give up then I felt my dimming hope suddenly brightening.

Shadow, please save me.

Wherever you are, I hope you could hear me.

* * *

**A/N: Updated sooner because there's no work today, yey! :D Will Shadow make it in time? Stay tuned. **


	28. Jekyll and Hyde pt 2

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 28**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Warning: This chapter contains scenes that may be disturbing to some readers. Read at your own risk ^.^)**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I drove like a predator chasing down its prey while my bodyguards took a different route to follow me discreetly. Everything around me faded in a blur as I sped along the street as fast as I could. I was running at an incredible speed that fought against the rush of adrenaline inside me. My thoughts are focused on nowhere else except Ms. Rouge, silently hoping that insidious vermin didn't lay a finger on her.

As much as I tried to deny that assumption, I was kept preoccupied with thoughts about what could have been going on in that place which only contributed to my agitation.

Sharp turns, bypassing traffic police, and finally, I have reached the hotel in less than fifteen minutes which is normally a twenty minute drive.

As I got out of my car, I hastily made my way towards the hotel with Espio and Vector tailing behind me.

Upon reaching the lobby, I saw Sonic already there among the crowd, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sonic" I called out his attention and the moment he saw me, he almost lost his steady gait.

"Hey Shadow. I see that you're going 'Sherlock _Hog_' again in one of your establishments" he joked and I answered him with a scowl.

"Not in a jolly mood, I guess" he said as he laughed uneasily "Anyway Shadow, do you have any idea what trouble I had to deal with? Explaining to Amy why I have to cancel our date all of a sudden is definitely NOT a walk in the park, you know? There's got to be a good reason why you called me here."

"Ms. Rouge might be in trouble and I need your help" I prompted and I was rewarded with a confused look.

"What's going on? What do you mean 'in trouble'?" he wondered while I only got more agitated.

"She's scheduled to do a private massage for a client that sexually harassed her before" my words uncontrollably slipped out of my mouth as I felt my muscles tensing from all of the stress that's building up inside me.

"What?!" Sonic looked at me in disbelief "Damn, that's horrible"

"I know, it's….Damn it, Sonic! Enough of this chit-chat. We have to get to her fast!" I'm starting to lose it, I feel like my head is going to explode just thinking about it.

"Relax, panicking would do you no good" he placed a hand on my shoulder to help me calm down but it didn't help me much. It only made me lose my temper.

"You're expecting me to relax?! If that rat ever came close into violating her I swear I'm going to break open his skull, pull his brains out and feed it to his-"

Sonic grabbed my shoulders and vigorously shook me that instantly disrupted my hate speech "Snap out of it!" he yelled "You're acting like a twisted three year old who's having a temper tantrum! Those tantrum days are over. We're responsible adults now."

His gesture startled me but for some reason, I felt myself calming down after that.

Seeing me going back to my neutral state, he spoke once again.

"Alright, you're back to yourself. Now who is this client you spoke of?"

I sighed in exasperation "Renfield T. Rodent. He's done it before and I have a huge gut feeling that he's about to do it again."

Upon mentioning that name, I could have sworn Sonic's muzzle just turned pale.

"Damn, that nasty rodent who make dirty deals?! I've heard about him. Nasty dude, I'm tellin' ya. I heard the guy has been charged for sexually harassing his employee before but he got away with it. Damn, your girl is indeed in tight shit"

Sonic's statement only made me worry even more.

"Alright, sorry, not helping. Why don't you just cut the 'Sherlock' act and go to the front desk, find out what room he's in and get her out of here. It's _**your**_ company's hotel. You have access to everything."

I gritted my teeth in response at his remark.

Of course, as second in command, I have access in every part of this hotel and truthfully, I know the place like the back of my hand but the desire to keep everything discreet made the situation difficult.

"Except that I'm trying to be discreet, Sonic. I don't want my subordinates to think that I came here to beat up some pervert who's trying to take advantage of the woman I'm seeing. I have a reputation to keep, remember?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at me that made me wonder what his gesture meant.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well I just want to say that sneaking into your own hotel is completely ridiculous."

"I've been sneaking into my own hotel for years. It's a tactic that I use to discreetly monitor my subordinates' work performance" I explained.

In fact, I find this method extremely reliable.

He laughed "Alright, future CEO of the year, point taken. So, what can I do to assist?"

I walked closer to him and spoke in a low voice "I would very much appreciate your help in _taking care of some business, __**bro.**_"

His eyes shot wide upon hearing that then it suddenly turned into a gaze of affirmation. It makes me glad that Sonic still hasn't forgotten our experience with 'Gamma Theta Psi' ten years ago. He immediately knew what I was referring to after all those years spending time with Scourge and his brethren. This time, it's just the two of us now.

"You know, it's been a long time since you called me that. Alright, I got your back, _**bro**_."

"Much obliged" I smirked, appreciating the fact that Sonic is willing to participate in this little 'rescue mission' despite the risk of it.

Just like the old days.

"What's the plan? We can't just barge in there if we don't know what room that creep is staying at" Sonic asked as he looked around the place.

"First, we need to access the guest book to figure out where he is" I retorted as my eyes focused on the black book that one of the front desk employees are holding "Then we grab the duplicate of his room's key card" I added, shifting my eyes towards the key card rack.

I looked at the staff on the front desk, it was an auburn female fox.

"Damn it, I can't go near the front desk. The employee that was assigned today knows me very well. I can't risk getting recognized." I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, but you can't just tell to the front desk: 'Where's Mr. Renfield staying at? Can we have his keycard, please?' They have a thing for confidentiality, remember? Unless you're Mr. Hedgehog Jr., which would have made things much easier" he pointed out.

"Good point" I calmly uttered as I studied the situation with keen eyes.

_I have to think fast, time's running out. _

Then a personnel responsible for housekeeping passed by on my field of vision. From that view alone, I discovered the solution to our problems.

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

My mind is still cloudy. I could barely comprehend what's going on but I could still feel his cold, needy hands roaming around my body feeling every inch of my skin in his fingertips, admiring the softness of it.

I was very strict in taking good care of my skin and figure but the thought of making myself physically pleasing to the eyes just to get violated like this made me feel upset of ever taking care of my body.

Every time he touches me sends a shiver down my spine. My body is oddly pleased with it and it wants more, but my mind resents it every time his filthy hands glided on me.

"I want to see you more, dearest"

He then gently turned me to the side to unclasp the hook on my bra and took it off of me. I trembled at the feeling of being undressed by him especially the thought of my naked chest that's now exposed before his hungry eyes.

Then I felt his moist tongue traveling from my stomach, then to my chest until it landed on my lips once again, forcing his tongue inside my mouth, violating every part of it then he broke that lip lock to caress my cheek.

"Such a delicacy. I'd kill everyone for that delicious lips of yours" I felt his other hand fondling my breasts like he'd never held one before.

I whimpered as I felt his cold, callous hands. He wasn't gentle, he was rough and I could only cry in pain in my mind but my body acted different, it was silently enthralled by his rough handling.

"Please…" I muttered, pleading him to stop touching my body like it's one of his toys.

I could feel beads of sweat forming on my breasts and thighs and I noticed that my underwear was already damp from my sweat and from his teasing, it's making me more uncomfortable. His constant touching only made me feel hotter inside and the nagging heat just keeps begging to come out.

What kind of drug did he put on my drink? Why is it making me so…hot and needy?

"Please what, dearest? Oh, you want this off, too?" he pulled the hem of my skirt "Why didn't you just say so?"

I hate that he's even mocking me in my most vulnerable state. It makes me feel inferior. It makes me feel like I'm nothing but a disposable toy that he would soon grow tired of once he broke it.

I may have had a reputation of being a flirt during my teenage years but I wouldn't just allow men to take advantage of me especially my innocence. I want to have an intimate relationship with someone who I could trust; someone who I could still see tomorrow morning without forgetting my name, and someone who really loves me for me and not my body alone.

For the past few years being in relationships, I still haven't found that special someone who possessed the missing piece that I was looking for; the piece that could complete the missing void in my heart.

Now I won't be able to find that missing piece anymore if this rat takes my innocence away from me.

_His species is as vile as what he is, a vermin; a pest! _

All this hate is pointless if I can't even express it. Is this what life wants me to experience to be a lot stronger? Aren't I strong enough already?

I almost felt a gasp escape me when he began unzipping my skirt then he slid it off of me with ease, leaving me only in my underwear.

My breathing changed in pace as his hands dangerously caressed my thighs; making the heat inside me even more intense.

I begged him to stop once more but my voice never came out, instead, another revolting moan came out of me.

_Chaos, please don't let him go all the way. _

"You like this, don't you? You dirty girl. I've always known you're into these things. I could still remember your soft hands while you're doing that massage."

His hands explored every part of my thighs and I shivered every time his fingers grazed my inner thighs.

"Would you like me to…" I felt my body jerked in response when he gently rubbed his finger through my damp underwear "…return the favor?"

"N…no" I tried my best to resist him as I shake my head in disagreement.

_No, please, not there! _

"Why not? Isn't this the best part of the massage?" he asked as he tugged my underwear that made me whimper in response.

I wanted to give up. I couldn't find the will to live anymore.

I tightly closed my lids, trying to forget that I was here when all of a sudden, I heard the soft tapping of rain droplets from the window. It felt soothing all of a sudden; distracting me from what is currently happening.

I remember when I used to play in the rain back on the countryside. How my clothes were always dirty from the rain water and mud and my mother would often scold me.

I missed those days. I wish I never left the countryside.

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

We have successfully retrieved what we needed with the help of a foolish and yet brilliant idea, much to Sonic's dismay.

As we rode the elevator towards the top floor of the hotel, I couldn't help but notice how Sonic is looking at me with a huge frown on his face, probably resenting me for proposing this idea in the first place.

Vector and Espio went along with the plan with no complaints and from the look on their faces, they seem indifferent with the situation like they usually were.

Hearing the familiar sound of the elevator when a certain floor is reached, the doors opened and we made our way towards the hotel corridors. Our footsteps echoed as we walked. Being the floor where the presidential suites are located, very few people reside here unlike the rest of the floors. No matter how loud his victim screamed, no one would be able to hear it. This might be the reason why that rat chose this place besides being able to enjoy a luxurious experience.

"I really hate you right now, Shadow" Sonic voiced out all of a sudden as he pushed a housekeeping cart while I carried a wine bottle. He's wearing a white housekeeping uniform while I wore a waiter's uniform with a white blazer that we took from knocking out two hotel staffs on break.

"Now's not the time to complain" I snapped.

"At least yours don't smell like you haven't taken a bath for weeks" Sonic had a disgusted look on his face as he pulled the collar of the uniform he's wearing. To be honest, the uniform he wore does kind of emit an unpleasant odor. I should note the importance of personal hygiene on the report of my inspection.

"What better idea could you have proposed?" I asked that made him shot a glance at me.

"By cutting the gentle businessman act and just being your assertive and rebellious former self in this situation! Who cares about reputation when someone you cared for is in desperate need for immediate help?" he hissed.

"I am not the same boy from the past. Besides, I have an image to preserve" I snapped back.

"I know Uncle D wants you to bear his title with a flawless record but in times like these, it's foolish to be thinking about those things" he attempted to convince me once again.

"Things have changed, Sonic" were my only words as we walked on in quick paced steps until he left the housekeeping cart and stood in my way.

"What happened to the old you? Where's that rebellious Shadow with a smoldering temper? Where's that brother that I used to know? Is he still in there? You know what, at this rate you won't be able to save her in time."

"Enough, Sonic" I gritted my teeth as I walked past him.

"Tch, some _boyfriend_ you are; thinking of your own reputation while your girl is getting molested somewhere in **your **own hotel by some perverted rat" he pointed out, making me lose my temper more.

"Shadow, all I'm saying is: If you really want to save your girl, you have to break some rules! This isn't just an ordinary guy we're after, he's a corrupt businessman and a sex offender. He _will_ break her, I guarantee it" Sonic said sternly.

I suddenly felt my world grow dim from his remark. The thought of that rat touching Rouge made me feel like an erupting volcano. I felt my inhibitions leaving me and before I could even comprehend the situation, I pushed him angrily against the wall while my hands gripped firmly on his collar.

"You have five fucking seconds to take those words back" I threatened.

All I could see is red, nothing but red as my vision became tunneled. I was very angry that all I wanted to do is explode. I feel like there's hot molten lava burning inside me. This rage is eating away what's left of my patience, it's aggravating.

"Do it. Punch me. I dare you" said Sonic calmly.

I was about to hit him with the bottle that I was holding but I felt something within me that made me quickly release my grip on him. I saw her, I saw my sister, Maria like she had suddenly touched my conscience.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my head "I…I'm sorry" I muttered an apology.

To my surprise, he didn't return the same aggression I just showed, instead, he just dusted his clothes casually and gave me a victorious grin "Welcome back, **bro**" he said "I figured you needed a little 'push' to get that inner _**you**_to resurface once again."

Realizing moments later what he did, I glared at him sharply "You tested my patience just to tap into that dormant side of me?! How vile, Sonic"

"You're welcome" he confidently replied.

I didn't know why I smirked at his words, maybe I was satisfied that he had once again woken up that side me; the side that I've forgotten a long time ago. I'm surprised how he could still remember how I once was before; a rebellious teenager who once showed no remorse to those that defy him.

Upon reaching the corridor where that blasted Renfield is staying, we were surprised for it was guarded by two brown bulldogs dressed in grey suits with matching shades and brass knuckles.

"I guess the rat didn't want to be disturbed and hired _Tweedledee_ and _Tweedledum_ to guard him" said Sonic as I rolled my eyes at him for giving out the names of the characters on a certain story book that we used to enjoy reading when we were young.

"Espio, Vector, watch my back" I told the two as I casually walked towards the two thugs without a single pint of worry evident in my face.

"Damn it, Shadow!" I heard Sonic uttered as he followed behind me with his cart.

"Mr. Rodent has requested a bottle of Cognac" I calmly spoke to the two dogs who seem to be the rodent's bodyguards, pertaining to the bottle that I was holding.

"And…room service" Sonic energetically said beside me, holding a feather duster.

"Mr. Rodent doesn't like to be disturbed at the moment. Come back in a few minutes" said one of the thugs.

With that being said, I gave him a swift roundhouse kick, sending him flying towards the corridor while Sonic prevented the other one from attacking me by giving the guy a strong punch in the gut as he used the feather duster to hold the thug in place, suffocating him in the process.

The thug quickly gained his composure and returned my kick with a punch heading towards my face but I quickly dodged his fist with my arm then he attempted to strike at me again, aiming his brass knuckles towards my jaw to knock me out but I successfully grabbed his fist in my hand while my other hand holding a bottle aimed for his head and hit him with it.

The glass bottle broke, spilling the cognac all over the thug's body, mixing with the fresh blood from his new injuries.

Seeing what I've done, he growled at me angrily and charged at me once again but I immediately stepped on the side, grabbing his wrist in the process and with a swift move of my hand, I twisted his arm with no hesitation until I heard something snapped followed by a loud deafening scream.

As he screamed about his broken limb, I kicked him once again in his stomach, briefly incapacitating him then I grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the ground.

Although he has fallen, I wasn't satisfied. I grabbed him once again in the collar and dragged his weakened body on the floor then I angrily threw his body towards the maintenance cart with all of my strength.

I watched his frail body come in contact with the cleaning tools and the detergents that were kept and laughed inside me then I heaved a sigh as I wiped the trickling sweat off of my brow while I fixed the blazer and the tie that I wore.

"Damn" said Sonic as he dusted his hands while the thug that he took care of lied on the floor, already unconscious. From the look on his face, he appeared mesmerized with the mess I've made.

I have to admit, it's been ten years since I last beat someone and for an odd reason, it felt really good.

But just as we thought we got everything covered, a group of thugs came out from the fire exit and charged at us. Four of them, to be exact.

"Shit, they got back-up" Sonic said as he prepared his stance while I did the same.

Espio and Vector quickly came out from their hiding places to neutralize the incoming thugs but two of them were able to run past their defenses and headed towards Sonic and I.

I evaded an incoming attack but one thug was lucky enough to grab me by the shoulders while the other one punched me in the face.

'Damn, that hurts' I cursed inside me but surprisingly I was released from the thug's grip.

Looking back, I saw Sonic behind the thug, holding him in his place.

With a smirk on my face, I fiercely gave that thug a strong jab in the jaw, instantly knocking him unconscious then I immediately spun behind me and kicked the thug in his groin.

Sonic then took over the weakened thug and pushed him to the ground.

"We'll handle the rest, go to her!" Sonic yelled as he continued to incapacitate the fallen thug. I smiled at his cue and quickly made my way inside the presidential suite.

I studied the area around me, but all I saw was a half empty glass which made me even more worried that I might be too late. I shifted my head towards the bedroom just beside the living room. With a quick pace, I walked towards the room as I undid the tie on the uniform that I wore. Once the tie is lose, I slid it off of my neck and wrapped each of the tie's end on my fingers, resembling a garrote.

I silently crept inside the bedroom and with keen eyes, I caught sight of the vermin's form in the darkness with his back turned against me.

I silently sneaked behind him and the moment I got closer, I was shocked at the sight before me: I saw Ms. Rouge weakly lying on the bed wearing nothing except her underwear that's already pushed in down in the middle of her thighs.

My mouth gaped at the sight as I felt my hands trembled in rage. Cold sweat began to drench my body as my heart raced.

Seeing her in such an awful state triggered something in me, something that even I couldn't understand. I started to forget the reason why I came here then all of a sudden, I felt something in me snapped.

With gritting teeth, I wrapped the loose tie on Renfield's neck and with a firm grip, I strangled him with it then I pulled and dragged him along with me.

"You filthy prick!" I angrily said as he struggled to break free but I only tightened my grip, aiming to crush his windpipe in the process.

"So this is what you do besides shady dealings…" I calmly said beside his ears "…taking advantage of poor innocent women for your sexual gratification. You pathetic son of a bitch."

He panicked and began thrashing his arms around while he pushed his weight on me, attempting to disrupt my balance.

Unfortunately, I deliberately lost my balance when I accidentally stepped on Ms. Rouge's high heeled shoe, snapping the heels instantly.

He quickly got away from my grip as I stood to regain my balance but I before I could make sense of the situation, I felt something blunt hit my head, making me a bit dizzy at the impact.

I looked towards the object, it was the bedside lampshade with gold carvings.

_Damn, that lamp costs ten grand._

"How the hell did you get inside?!" he angrily called out to me "Guards, guards!" he yelled but no one came.

As I got my composure, I smirked at him in response while he stared at me with wide eyes.

"What have you done to my guards?!" he asked.

"They let me through" I lied "You called for room service, remember?"

"No I did not!" he was about to call out again when I took my revolver out and aimed it at his head "Let me remind you that this hotel isn't used for taking advantage of unwilling women. If you want to get laid so much, go to a fucking brothel!" I took a step closer while he backed out in fright.

"You're mistaken" I saw him panicking and I just sighed, already anticipating what he's about to do "She's my…wife. She just drank too much while we're celebrating our anniversary and you disrupted our private time. You see, she missed me a lot because I'm often on business trips and…" he continued to ramble but I didn't even bother to listen. To top it all that, I couldn't find the courage to look at Ms. Rouge in such a state. Seeing her modesty getting violated like that crushed me inside.

_Wife? Yeah right. What kind of fool does he take me for?_

"Really?" I chuckled "So you love taking advantage of your _**wife**_ whenever she's drunk? That's quite an abusive relationship have. You can be sued for that."

Renfield gave me one of his well-known 'grins'

"Oh please, the girl is as horny as a cat in heat whenever she's drunk! She wouldn't mind. Women love to fantasize about being in dire situations too, you know? It turns up the heat" I didn't like the words that came out of his mouth. Hearing those words alone gave me a strong urge to break his teeth.

"Silence, you pathetic liar!" I yelled "Only one occupant was listed on the guest list and as far as I know, you aren't married, Mr. Renfield T. Rodent."

His eyes widened in shock "H-how did you know that?" he asked "Who are you?"

I'm surprised that he failed to recognize me. Was it because it's dark? Or was it because of the clothes I'm wearing? Either way, I find his lack of knowledge of my true identity interesting.

I kicked him in the crotch that left him wincing in pain as I pulled the hammer of the revolver back with my thumb.

"Shut up and get on your knees, you vermin!" I commanded and I got surprised when he instantly obeyed. I'm expecting that he would be difficult, but I guess the kick in the groin and the cocking sound of the gun must have contributed to his intimidation.

I saw him helplessly kneeling on the ground. It an ironic sight since I was reminded so much of what Ms. Rouge has told me before. The way he made her crouch and the way he threatened her to give him that revolting massage.

Seeing him kneeling down instead of her made me feel victorious. I'll make him feel what she felt. And I'll make sure he regrets ever doing that to her.

I walked towards him, my glare not leaving my eyes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked but I just harshly kicked his jaw in response, wounding it in the process, making him spit some blood.

"Wha…" I didn't let him finish when I kicked him once again, enjoying the sight of his bleeding gums staining his 'perfect' pearly white teeth that he loves showing off.

Seeing him dazed, I took the opportunity to intimidate him further.

I took a cigarette stick from the box of cigars on his bed side table, lit the tip from the lighter sitting beside it and took in some smoke in my lungs then I crouched on his level and blew out all of the smoke in his face, making him cough up as his eyes watered.

"You look pathetic" I said, smiling wickedly at him before burning the tip of his left ear with the cigarette that I'm holding, making him shriek in pain.

I stood up, crushed the cigarette stick with my foot and pushed the barrel of my revolver underneath his jaw.

"P-please don't…" he begged as he continued to wince from the pain of his burn.

"Are those the exact same words of the girls that you took advantage of?" I asked but he just quivered in response while a few chuckles escaped me.

"So, Mr. Rodent, how does it feel like being the victim this time?" I asked, flashing a victorious smirk at him.

"You want c-cash? I can give you a suitcase full of it. Not only that, you can have a portion of my profits. You see, I run a casino in station square and I need a business partner and…Please, just s-spare me…I'll do anything"

Business partner, huh? The way he bargained for his life really astounds me. There's no way he would share his profits knowing how greedy he is. Besides, I turned him down before so why the hell would I even want to work with this scum?

"I don't need your money!" I snapped at him. I saw his head briefly turned towards Ms. Rouge then back at me.

"Oh, you want her? G-go ahead, you can have her. Fuck her all you want while she's hot" he grinned at me once again that made me lose my temper.

I grunted in response and pushed the revolver's barrel further under his jaw that made him whimper.

"Would you like to know what it feels like in hell? Because I'm giving you a one way ticket, free of charge."

"No, don't shoot!" he cried out.

_That's right, fear me you pathetic vermin!_

As I continued to threaten him, I heard footsteps from outside the bedroom then the lights were suddenly switched on.

Looking behind me, I saw Sonic and my two bodyguards standing by the doorway with ruffled clothing and a couple of bruises.

"The guards are taken care of" said Sonic as he walked towards me "So wha—Damn, what the hell?!"

He's as shocked as I am since I got in this room. It wasn't a pleasant sight indeed.

All of a sudden, a pungent smell suddenly distracted me. Looking down, I got startled with what I saw. My eyes widened in response as my lip curled in disgust. Renfield T. Rodent just pissed himself out of fright seeing the four of us together.

"Gross! Not cool, man" said Sonic as he cringed in response.

Disgusted, I sharply glared at him "You sick fuck!" I hit him in the head with the butt of my revolver that instantly rendered him unconscious.

His body dropped on the ground like a heavy sack filled with flour.

"Damn, Shadow. You didn't go psycho on him, did you?" Sonic asked with an uneasy smile "The guy looked like he just saw the grim reaper"

"I just introduced him to _Mr. Hyde_" I said as I walked towards Ms. Rouge, took off the white blazer that I wore and covered it on her body to keep her warm.

"I see…" Sonic said as he sighed, he knew pretty well what I meant "Anyway, mission accomplished, **bro**" he said in a grin as he gave up a thumbs up.

"Yeah…thanks, I…appreciate your help" I calmly said as I gave him a barely visible smile and stretched out a hand.

Knowing my gesture, Sonic grinned responded by initiating the secret handshake that we used to do before and ending it with a bro fist.

"Brings back the old days" Sonic said in a smile as he stretched his arms "Anyway, I'll make sure he's _**taken care of**_" Sonic said as he pointed towards Renfield's unconscious form.

"Please" I said, gesturing Espio and Vector to assist carrying the rodent. The two simply grabbed him without saying a word and took him away from our sight

"I'll leave her to you" said Sonic as he tailed along Espio and Vector.

I picked up Ms. Rouge's clothing that's scattered all over the floor and placed it on the bed then I walked towards a nearby closet to grab a white bathrobe with the hotel's logo in it.

I looked down at Ms. Rouge while she stared back at me with heavy lids and burning muzzles. I still felt resentful and I can't help but still feel partially responsible for allowing this to happen. I should have convinced her not to go to this session.

It's my fault that I didn't persuade her enough. Now look what happened? I'm such a fool.

"Rouge, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I called out to her as I sat beside her, gently caressing her flushed cheeks.

"S-Shadow? Is it really you?" she called out to me, struggling to lift her hand towards my face and the moment her fingertips touched my muzzles, she immediately knew it was me from the way she smiled.

"You came for me…" her voice still sounded like she's in a trance, it makes me wonder what that rat did to her. It's impossible that it was just alcohol that made her like this. It must be something stronger than that.

"Of course I would" I answered "That rat was already taken care of, you don't have to worry about him anymore." I gently reassured then I showed her the robe. I felt my heart skipping a beat as I was about to tell her what I intend to do.

"Is it alright if I…help you wear this robe?" I asked for her permission but she just nodded in reply without saying a word.

My muzzles burned, I know it's a crazy idea but it's the only way to get her out of here without drawing much attention.

"Alright" I felt my hands trembling as I helped her sit up and slid the blazer off of her.

_I can do this, it's just a robe._

Her body felt like jelly, it's as if she barely had control over her muscles. It's difficult seeing her like this. Whatever that vermin did to her, I hope her body is rid of it soon.

I felt my heart beating fast as I slid the sleeve of the robe on her arm, doing my best to preserve her modesty as much as I could then after successfully pulling the other end on the other side, I slid the other sleeve to her other arm and finally, I quickly closed it in the middle and tied it with the belt.

I sighed in relief after successfully draping her with the robe.

"Let's go" I gently slid my arm on her back while the other slipped under her knees in an attempt to carry her but before I could lift her up she gently tugged on my collar and gave me a surprise kiss.

Seeing it as a gesture of appreciation, I kissed her back. Feeling her warm lips against mine felt rewarding for some reason and I have to admit, I'm secretly longing for this. I reached out to her and pulled her a bit closer to me and she timidly parted her lips in response as though begging for me to enter and I gave her what she asked when I gently snuck my tongue inside her mouth. A certain maneuver I learned during that encounter in the fire exit with her.

A subtle moan escaped from her lips as our tongues met that made me smirk in response, I have always adored the sound of it from the very first time I heard it. Wanting to elicit that sound once more, I gently pushed her towards the bed and tilted my head to deepen our kiss while my hands gently caressed her muzzles and I was rewarded once again by that pleasant sound. It's like her body is sensitive with every touch. Being this close to her is making my mind go hazy.

The warmth soon grew intense and that simple kiss became more passionate that I had to pull away before it led to something else that we would both regret.

_Damn, I almost fell for it. I can't do this. She's not herself, it was something that rat did that's probably making her think like this. But damn, she's making things difficult for me. How could I resist something if my inner urges are telling me that I've been wanting this?_

"Rouge, I can't" I said as I looked straight into her teal eyes, trying my best to ignore my inner dilemma "I know that rat did something to you to make you want this. This isn't right, you need medical attention."

"No" she breathed as I felt her hands gently sliding down from my chest towards my belt buckle "I…I need…you."

* * *

**A/N: I guess Renfield was 'taken care off' **

**As for Shadow, would he give in? ^^**


	29. A Deadly Tool

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 29**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

****Warning: Slight M****

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

Her exquisite tantalizing teal eyes gazed towards me; begging me, tempting me to give in to the point of no return. Her muzzles were red as the streaks that lined my quills, her skin felt warm in my hands like she just took a nice hot bath, her breathing was unsteady, rapid and shallow as if she just ran a mile.

Looking at Ms. Rouge alone is unusually breathtaking.

_Chaos, why does she have to be so damn beautiful?_

Perhaps it was from that substance that rat used on her that made her so alluring for my eyes or maybe my feelings for her are just so strong that it doesn't want to miss this opportunity; the opportunity to completely seal this bond with her while she's willing.

This is the side of her that I never got a chance to see until now. A side of her that I couldn't just reach whenever I want to. A side of her that I instantly fell in love with.

Stubborn with a gentle side within. She's indeed like a beautiful rose heavily guarded with thorns. As much as I wanted to reach her, I need to be careful not to get myself pricked.

Her submissive side is begging to be dominated and turning back at her at this moment would be deemed foolish. I admit that I've fantasized about her before during that massage session and I have to blame my hormones for that. And now, that fantasy has become a reality.

Finding the woman of your dreams almost showing a skin and laying on the bed before you while she begs you to take control is completely arousing. Just a mere sight of her made my muscles tense as I felt my own breath quickening like it was trying to keep up with my racing heart. As a matter of fact, I must have looked like I just ran a mile as well.

A little distraction. That's what I'm begging for right now before I lose control of myself and end up running a marathon with her on the same bed where that blasted rat once took advantage of her.

The thought made me sick all of a sudden that I quickly shook my head to get rid of that horrid rat's face in my head. If it weren't for Sonic's interruption, I would have indeed pulled the trigger that time.

I suddenly felt her weak hands softly tugging the straps of my belt as though telling me that she wants me to undo them.

"Rouge…" I called out to her once more "Don't…" but all I got was another tempting kiss from her that did not only refrained me from speaking another word but also completely overtook my senses. Next thing I know, I was the one assaulting her lips fervently like I've never kissed her before as I desperately poured all of my feelings into this passionate lip lock as I hear her breath gasp and catch. The taste of her soft lips burst into my mouth like a fine aged rare wine that's been kept in the cellar for ages. Rich and highly desirable. It's intoxicating.

My tongue dueled against hers and yet she just played like a willing victim who's silently encouraging me to explore the warm recesses of her mouth to my heart's content. Her moist tongue gliding against mine felt enticing that I couldn't even find any more reason to refrain myself from going further.

The way her body arched beneath me as our tongues danced gave me incremental pleasure. She made me feel things that I couldn't understand and yet I couldn't get enough of her. I want her. I want her so bad. It's killing me.

My hands slide down from her muzzles and rested over her shoulders and gingerly, I pushed her robe off her shoulder and broke our lip lock to plant hot trail of kisses on her neck towards the bare heated flesh that I have exposed. Her skin is so soft and the smell of her perfume still lingered that made me even want to take in more of her scent.

"Shadow…" she moaned my name like it's the only thing that she could say as the drug seem to have completely taken over her inhibitions. Her gentle pleading only contributed to my eagerness.

_Damn, control yourself Shadow! This isn't what you have wanted things to turn out. _

My mind screamed at me for my foolishness but I paid no heed. Instead, I have only made my advances further by gently brushing my hand on her chest through her robe that sent soft moans escaping her lips while my other hand slip around her waist.

_I must stop myself. I can't do this to her. _

My mind continued to chant once again and still, I paid no heed and went on until I felt her languid legs wrapping against my waist that made me startle.

"Please…" she begged as she used her remaining strength to pull me closer like she desperately needs to be held. A grunt escaped me as I felt a burst of sweat enveloping my body the moment my hardening need intimately pressed against her undergarment that's already damp with arousal.

"Rouge…" my voice strained as I felt myself losing a bit of strength in my extremities at that sudden strange feeling. My mind turns blank whenever she weakly grinds her hips against mine. The friction is killing me slowly. It was tortuous and yet satisfying in some way which made it even more difficult for me to resist.

The more our hips grind, the more the need to be inside her warmth heightened.

_It's too much. I feel like I'm going to explode._

"Take me…" she breathed as she caught my lips once again.

_Damn_.

Temptation is indeed a deadly tool. It's like a certain story that my teacher in elementary school once told us. A story about a deceitful serpent that tricked a woman into eating the forbidden fruit who, in turn, tempted the man to take a bite as well. Falling into the serpent's trick did not only ruined their lives but also stripped them from living an eternal life in that garden forever.

We may know the difference between right and wrong but there will still be some instances where we lose our inhibitions and just give in to temptation and giving in to temptation often leads to dire consequences.

I am quite aware of that consequence. It's just that a part of me that wanted this seem too strong to compete with the other.

I was about to untie her robe when all of a sudden, I caught a glimpse of her eyes. There's something different about them. They appear gloomy than usual as though her soul has been fractured in some way. I was then reminded of the day she confessed to me about her encounter with that rodent; how she felt unclean after being forced into something she wouldn't do.

What if it's just her body alone that wanted this? What if she's silently cursing me at the back of her head for what I was attempting to do?

Am I not so different from that rat if I go all the way?

I felt a nagging feeling inside me despite this insatiable drive to claim her. Guilt suddenly inhabited my mind. I did what I could to earn her trust but it's indeed true that it would only take seconds to break it.

I told her once that I would be devoted to her and I would do anything just to be with her but taking advantage of her while she's under the influence of some substance didn't sound appropriate at all even if we're currently in a relationship. I feel like I was betraying her and it disgusted me to think that I could do something as revolting as this.

With that, I immediately stood up from the bed to get away from her while I still can. Although, my body aches to feel her against me once again, I did my best to barricade these unwanted feelings.

"W-why did you stop?" she faintly asked.

"My apologies, Rouge. I cannot…violate you like this" I said, hoping that she could still comprehend what I was trying to tell her, hoping that she could understand why I denied giving her what she wanted.

She just laid there with disappointment filling her hazy eyes while I felt an inner ache inside me to continue where I left of.

_Damn, now my body is in heat and wants it, too. Congratulations, Shadow. You're an adept in making things worse. _

I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples to regain my composure then the door that leads to the bathroom met my gaze.

An idea suddenly stroke my mind. Without saying a word, I quickly carried Ms. Rouge and walked towards the bathroom and as soon as we reached the shower, I turned the handle without losing my grip on her.

The moment the cold water escaped form the shower nozzle, I've allowed myself to slide down the wall with Ms. Rouge still in my arms, allowing the water to drench us both from head to toe, caring less about the garment that we wore.

I closed my eyes at the feel of the cold yet soothing droplets hitting my muzzles. As a child, I've always loved rainy days and I've been dreaming of being able to play under it but my parents wouldn't let me go outside so I could only look at it from my window. However, listening to the rain as I sleep is indeed the best lullaby for me.

"Shadow…what are we doing in here?" I heard her asking faintly, her hands gripped tightly on my chest; probably surprised at the sudden cold feeling.

"Taking a cold shower" I simply said as I sighed and pulled her body close to mine to share our remaining warmth as the cold water embraced our bodies "I figured…that this would be a much preferable alternative."

I felt the heat and my inner urges gradually leaving my body and I'm quite sure Ms. Rouge felt a little bit of relief as well.

"…a cold shower…" she lazily rested her head on my chest "Am I…not good enough for you, Shadow?" she turned her head towards me "Was it because that rat touched me?" she asked "Are you disgusted with me now?"

I got startled at her sudden remark that made me immediately contradict her statement.

"No, don't get it wrong" I answered "This doesn't mean that I am repulsed with being intimate with you. I admit that I had a hard time controlling myself because I want you so bad…but I don't want to take advantage of you. If we're going to do this, I want your full consent without the influence of any substances. I don't want to force you into something that you will regret later on no matter how tempting it is" I tightened my grip on her "I care for you, Rouge. Of all the people I've met; you're the only one that makes me feel…different. I wasn't contented with my life until I met you…It was you who gave me a reason to appreciate what I have. It was you who saved me from the darkness I was once in."

Although, she didn't say a word, I've kept my hopes up that she was able to comprehend what I just told her.

We just sat in silence as the sound of rushing water lulled us into tranquility while I protectively held her in my arms.

A few minutes have passed and I felt myself shivering a bit as the cold became a little bit unbearable. I felt her stirred in my arms but I got distracted when I heard faint whimpering coming from her.

"Rouge?" I gently shook her but she didn't respond.

"Rouge, look at me" I turned her head towards me so I could face her "What's wrong?" I asked.

Tears mixing with the water that came from the shower nozzle stained her muzzles. Her once bright teal eyes appear wounded and disconsolate. To be honest, I couldn't understand what made her upset but the look on her eyes had a familiar vibe; something even the substance that she's under the influence with couldn't have caused, something that I have seen somewhere before; the time when Maria passed away.

She buried her face on my chest once again while her body shook in fits of sobs as her grip tightened around me.

I gently brushed my lips on her forehead and pulled her closer to me as my hand continued to rub her back then I noticed a bluish discoloration on her upper back that's about a size of a dime. It was a bruise.

"Did that rat do this to you?" I asked as I traced my fingers around it. The thought about that rat made my blood boil even more.

My queries were left unanswered when her sobs just became louder and I could do nothing except comfort her by gently stroking the back of her head as though reassuring her that everything is going to be alright and I would never leave her side. I want her to cry all of her burdens away, I want her to share it all with me. If possible, I would gladly take them all away in a heartbeat.

_How could he hurt her like this? That blasted rodent._

Seeing her sharing her vulnerable side to me made the invisible bond between us grow strong that I could feel her soul wrapping around me as her sorrow melts away in my arms.

Looking back at my former self, I was too reluctant to express my interest with the opposite sex ever since I was young and as I got older, I've kept myself locked in chains focusing on nothing but work that I've unintentionally purged all of my emotions to become the next perfect heir that Darius wanted me to be.

I was like a machine. Every day was merely work and nothing else for me. I thought that I'm going to spend the rest of my life leading a multinational corporation alone and unhappy. But the moment I saw her, odd feelings stirred inside me that left me feeling utterly lost for the very first time. At first, I thought that my affection towards Ms. Rouge was just mere infatuation and nothing more but now, everything seems to be making a lot of sense.

I might be falling for her even more than before.

"Shadow…" she faintly called out to me in between her sobs.

I lifted her chin up so she could face me and without hesitation, I gave her a reassuring kiss and quickly pulled away to avoid getting carried away once again.

The more I think about it, the more I realize how much she trusts me enough to be able to share this side of her with me considering how stubborn she is. It even came to the point where she begged me to release her from her misery by finishing what that rodent had started.

I felt guilt swallowing me completely for almost giving in to my own desires without resorting to other options first.

This proves that I am just indeed a mere mortal who makes mistakes.

Desire often drives us to do things that we never thought we are capable of doing. Truth to be told, everyone craves intimacy that's why most people use sex as an excuse to dull those cravings for it is known as the most intimate expression of love.

For instance, a lot of women gave themselves to men in hopes of love while a lot of men demands it as a proof of love; little did they know that sex and love are two different things.

You don't need love to be able to sleep with different people and I learned all of that from a father who uses sex as a form of release and nothing more.

A lot of people often misinterpret the true meaning of intimacy. Whoever said that intimacy is merely sharing each other's bodies alone is foolish. For me, true intimacy is being able to share your life with someone who you trust enough to share your burdens with.

Given that both of my parents were unfaithful, a lot of people would assume that I am capable of repeating the same mistakes they did but I'll prove to them that I could do better.

I'll show them that two negatives could create a positive. I will never repeat the same mistakes they did.

Rouge is the only one for me and I am willing to spend the rest of my life with her and **only** her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. (Currently not at home and I typed this in my phone while listening to 'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry. hehe. Going to update the next one soon! ^^)**


	30. Belligerent Interrogation

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 30**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**Somewhere within downtown Westopolis**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I walked along the dim corridors along with Espio and Vector until we reached a poorly ventilated room made out of rusting metallic walls with a couple of miniature vents surrounding its corners. The atmosphere of the room was indeed nerve wrecking that if it weren't for the presence of people in it, it would indeed make a sane person lose his marbles in just a few minutes being held here.

"Quite unusual for you to be late" Sonic acknowledged my presence as soon as our eyes met, he stared at me from head to toe noticing that I was now wearing my typical white dress shirt and dark slacks "And…I could have sworn I left you dressed in a waiter's suit"

"I just made sure Ms. Rouge isn't in harm's way and…" I thought of an excuse to avoid explaining the fact about the cold shower "…the rain soiled my clothes so I had to get changed."

"Rain, huh?" he gave me a doubtful gaze.

"Yes" I prompted and he just responded with a sly look.

"I'm quite sure that it was just a drizzle"

I glared at him in response "I will **not** delve into the topic further so leave it be" I stressed, getting annoyed at his implications.

He looked at me, unable to maintain a straight face before he started chuckling uncontrollably.

"Whatever you say, my hot-headed _compadre_. Although, I have to admit, that waiter uniform did look good on you. It's too bad you didn't like it" he joked that made me roll my eyes at him.

"Au contraire, housekeeper" I snapped back in a smirk that made him frown a bit in response.

"Haha…very funny" was his sarcastic reply "Just so you know, I'm getting out of these stinky clothes once we're done and would you kindly tell that staff to take a freaking bath, for chaos's sake!" he complained.

"Consider it done" I simply stated, crossing my arms.

Sonic gave me a gesture of appreciation then he led me towards a secluded room where a certain rodent was being held.

Inside, I saw Sonic's henchmen surrounding the rodent who's lying on his back on an inclined board with nothing except his boxers and a cloth on his face. His limbs are strapped tightly on the board while his head is inclined downwards.

"Waterboarding, huh?" a comment slipped from me. It's not an atypical sight anymore considering that I've seen this method done a lot of times already.

"A nice way to break a sexual predator, don't you think?" he crossed his arms. Amusement filled his voice that even I considered spine-chilling.

These are the times when I'm glad that Sonic is a friend and not a foe.

"Indeed"

Waterboarding is a type of torture that mimics drowning without actually dipping the person's head in the water. Instead, water is slowly poured in the captive's face that is wrapped in a bag or a cloth. The saturated cloth restricts air from entering the captive's airway thus creating a psychological near-asphyxiation feeling as if the captive is indeed drowning with no way out.

It's a controversial torture method that mostly leaves victims psychologically traumatized for years. However, I did find this method ironic for Sonic to execute since the blue hog himself hated water more than anything else after almost getting drowned in a lap pool when we were still young. I guess he found a way to express his fear of drowning by imposing the same fear to his captives.

_Such an ingenious tactic. _

Sonic may be a smooth-talking, optimistic Casanova on the outside, but he's definitely not different from me. He's like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

One reason why I asked for his help in dealing with his rat is because of his reputation. He discreetly bears the infamous title of "The Blue blur and his henchmen" just after leaving Scourge's group and he had been 'taking care' of some people that could be considered as vile as this rodent; criminals who were able to escape the punishment of law. An angel to some but a demon in a suit to others. This might be one of the reasons why he joined Scourge's group during our teenage years in the first place. He'd always dreamt of bringing justice to those that deserve it.

Sonic gestured one of his henchmen that carried a bottle filled with water to spill it on the rat's covered face once again.

The water startled the rat like a cat getting thrown into a tub. His muffled screams of torment and the sound of choking echoed in this secluded place he was held in.

"Alright, Mr. Sexual Predator. May we have your attention, please?" Sonic said, pulling the cloth from the rodent's face, allowing him to finally breathe.

Renfield trembled both from the cold and from Sonic's intimidating wake-up call. His upper body was drenched from the water while traces of dried blood still smeared his mouth from the previous assault I did a few moments ago.

"W-what do…you want from me?" he asked in between breaths then all of a sudden, he looked at me as if we haven't seen each other for years "Wait a minute…I've seen you somewhere before. Yes, I remember you. You're that hedgehog from Darius Conglomerate" his eyes narrowed at me.

_That waiter uniform must have completely changed how I look or he's just a complete oaf for relying on wardrobe alone. _

"So you remembered" I responded "I was this close in underestimating the capacity of your memory until you proved me wrong"

"Yes…H-how could I forget the son of the m-most influential hedgehog? If this is about my previous negotiation with you before then perhaps we could settle the matter business-like…there's r-really no need for violence" he forced a smile and truth to be told, I really despise that gesture.

"Far from it. And let me remind you one more time that I don't make deals with frauds like you" I sharply glared at him that if it were a spear, he would already be losing a lot of blood from all of the puncture wounds that I have inflicted.

He looked at me with pleading eyes "Please, Mr. Hedgehog. We can start anew. I know you and your blue friend have a heart and a conscience. We can settle an agreement, a collaboration, anything can do."

I heaved a heavy sigh as I rubbed my temple in annoyance. He even dared to manipulate us.

_This rat is starting to get on my nerves._

"So you can stab us in the back later on to keep the profits all to yourself? Please, Mr. Rodent I already know what you're capable of. You can't fool me" I calmly retorted.

"Oh no, Mr. Hedgehog, I will not do such a thing" Renfield feigned innocence "In fact, I'm more trustworthy than those prudes in Emerald Industries" he shot back.

"Well, at least Emerald Industries have more respect for women unlike you" Sonic snapped back.

Renfield was silent for a few seconds then he started laughing hysterically like something had possessed him.

"I don't see the point of your amusement, rat!" I snapped back sternly.

"I see. So this is all about the women that I took advantage of?" he continued to laugh that made me grit my teeth in frustration.

Sonic noticed and attempted to calm me down before I start grabbing all of the water bottles in the room so I could drown him completely.

"Let's settle this man to man, then. Come on, don't tell me you two never had urges. I'm quite sure once in a while you've fantasized about sleeping with a lovely lady" he looked at us with his lewd gaze.

"Your point?" Sonic asked indifferently.

"The point is: We all have sexual urges. It's a part of living" he pointed out.

"True, we all have those urges but unlike you, we wouldn't just jump on every woman we meet like a sex-crazed horn dog. We have something called 'self-control' and it's something that I highly doubt you possess" Sonic's brow furrowed "You have hands, right? Learn to improvise"

"That's absurd. Why settle with a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues when you have women? I'm guessing that the two of you are still dating your right hand to give such a foolish advice"

Sonic had a disgusted look all over his face while I maintained a neutral expression.

"Damn, you've got issues, man" he muttered. I wouldn't blame him. Truth to be told, the conversation between them is making me want to chunder and it just rubs me the wrong way how Renfield gives excuses to explain his behavior.

That filthy vermin. Listening to him alone is making me nauseous like I'm stuck in a sailboat sailing along a stormy sea.

"Ditch your hands and explore. There are a lot of beautiful ladies out there worth spending time with. One lady I know in particular is a perfect example" the rat continued as though provoking us "Her beautiful tanned skin, soft rounded breasts, magnificent white fur…"

The image of him harassing Ms. Rouge suddenly invaded my mind that I instantly lost my temper.

"That's it. I've had enough of your incessant rambling. I'm going to end you, you disgusting piece of shit!" I felt my blood rising towards my head. I was about to stomp my foot on his face when Sonic grabbed me on the shoulder and snapped his fingers that sent two of his henchmen to make a move.

One of them covered Renfield's face with a cloth once again before he could continue with his aimless ranting while the other poured water on his face, making him struggle violently than before.

"Keep your cool, Shadow" Sonic calmly said to me but the scowl never left my face "He's doing that to manipulate us both. Don't let his words get to you. Remember, we're on the upper hand here" he reassured.

I took a deep breath and kicked a nearby wall to let my frustrations out for a bit. Sonic is right.

I should stay focused.

After roughly ten seconds, the cloth was removed once again. Renfield coughed vigorously and looked at us with another one of his pleading gaze.

"You should choose your words carefully, Mr. Rodent…" a hint of amusement is evident in Sonic's voice "Or else Mr. Waiter here might turn psycho again and rip your voice box out of your throat" Sonic patted me in the shoulder to calm me down.

Upon that remark, Renfield stared at me in complete horror. The blood on his muzzles instantly drained.

"Y-you mean…you're that w-waiter from the hotel?" he stuttered in fright as though recalling what I did to him just a few moments ago at the presidential suite.

I lifted one corner of my lip as my gesture of affirmation "Yes and you forgot to tip me, Mr. Rodent" I mocked.

Without a minute to spare, he began yelling hysterically.

"I'm sorry! I'm regretting what I've said and done! Please don't hurt me! Let me out of here! I beg you!" he bellowed, struggling to free himself from the handcuffs that bind him.

"Struggling is pointless, you vermin" I crouched beside him while cracking my knuckles.

"Right now, I want to ask you something and I want an honest answer" I calmly responded.

Renfield shivered uncontrollably at the sight of me. As much as I want to settle this as peaceful as possible, he continued to drain my patience with his countless pleading for freedom.

"Sweet Aurora, you've tortured me enough already! Get me out of here! Somebody! Help!" he continued with his deafening cries for help.

"Focus!" I roared. With my bucket of patience already empty, I gave him a hard punch right in his face; silencing him in the process. He started whimpering then he nodded like any obedient child would.

"Good. Now that I've got your full attention, let's talk" I showed him the half-empty glass that I saw in the living room earlier in the presidential suite.

"I saw this half-empty glass in the living room. Would you kindly tell me what kind of drink this is, Mr. Rodent?" I asked, drawing the glass near his face.

"G-ginger ale. It's ginger ale" he stammered.

"I see" I gave him a challenging smirk "Surely you've added something to spike this drink, correct?" I probed further.

"No…I didn't add anything" he answered. Figures, he still wanted to be difficult despite his current situation.

"You're not fooling anyone, Mr. Rodent. I know you used a certain substance to incapacitate your masseuse" I looked at him straight in the eye "I want to know what that damn substance is"

"Substance?" he gulped "I s-swear…I don't know what you're talking about" he timidly responded and avoided my gaze.

A typical gesture of fraudulence.

I looked at Sonic and he gave me a nod.

"Fifteen seconds" Sonic once again snapped his fingers that made the rat panic.

"No, please!" his face was covered in cloth once again and the water torture continued.

Gurgling sounds with a mix of coughs and the sound of chains clashing filled my ears and yet, I couldn't find any reason to get disturbed by it. Call me a sadistic hedgehog but I'm growing a strange fascination in seeing this rodent struggling for his life after what he's done.

He's just lucky that I wasn't the one pouring that water bottle.

Fifteen seconds later, the cloth was pulled out from his face. Renfield's eyes shot wide as he coughed out all of the water that he swallowed.

"I'm going to ask you again. What was in that ginger ale?" I continued to pester him. Whatever he gave to Ms. Rouge greatly increased her libidinal drive at the same time making her lose her inhibitions. It frightens me what else could that drug do to her.

Renfield took deep breaths and struggled to face me "What…makes you so sure that I…put something in it?" he asked in between breaths.

"Because as far as I know, Ginger Ale does not induce a feeling of euphoria" I bitterly stated.

"Are you saying that he roofied her drink? Unbelievable" said Sonic as he shook his head in disbelief. He walked towards the rat and pulled his head up by his hair "Start talking rat or else…I'll drown you for real" Sonic narrowed his eyes.

A hint of anxiety is evident in Renfield's form. I saw him biting his lip while his body trembled in fright.

"Alright, I...I dropped some 'Blue Nitro' in the ginger ale…" he finally confessed.

"Blue Nitro?" Sonic let go of the rat's head and rested a hand under his chin "I think I've heard my brother Manic mention that drug before when he warned a girl at a bar to never leave her drink unattended."

I was left speechless. Truth to be told, I've never heard of such a drug before. I looked at my bodyguards, hoping that they had answers judging from the training that they had undergone in the organization that they are affiliated with and from the look on Espio's face, I immediately knew that he had the answer that we were looking for.

"Blue Nitro is also known as Gamma-Hydroxybutyrate or GHB, sir. A depressant drug that is commonly used for a drug-facilitated sex assault. Odorless, sometimes tasteless and colorless which makes it difficult to detect" he clarified "It's also quite potent. Effects are usually felt 10 to 20 minutes after intake and could last for 3 to 4 hours. The drug makes a person uninhibited, euphoric and it greatly heightens the sex drive. It's not lethal if taken in a controlled dose, however, it can be hazardous when taken in large amounts."

Sonic and I gaped in surprise at the information that we just learned. So that explains Ms. Rouge's unusual behavior. I finally understood why.

_That good-for-nothing rat!_

"I knew it!" Sonic added "It's a date-rape drug"

"Thank you, Espio" I said then I glared at the rat "So, drugging women so they would sleep with you? How pathetic"

The vermin chuckled uneasily in response.

"Look again, Shadow. No woman in their right mind would sleep with someone like him unless of course if he paid them or drugged them" whispered Sonic that made me re-think what I just told him.

_Damn it, Sonic. How come everything you say makes sense?_

"Y-you see, like that chameleon said. It's nothing lethal so there's nothing to be worried about, right?" Renfield tried to make light of the situation but I just answered him with a scowl "Look on the bright side, I was told that the drug can make sex longer and more intense. So strike while the iron is hot" he continued.

"Shut up!" I stared at him in daggers "Mention about that again and I'll fucking drown you myself!"

"Why are you always ticked-off at the mention of that masseuse girl, Mr. Hedgehog?" he asked "It seems like you and that girl had something going on." he snickered "Perhaps you have 'assisted' in 'ending her misery' by any chance?"

I froze at his statement. I was unable to speak for a reason I couldn't comprehend. Perhaps because of what that rodent has implied.

I almost gave in, I admit that, but I didn't took advantage of her like he did.

Sonic gave me a skeptical look "Is that why you were gone for too long? You didn't actually gave in, did you?! Come on, Shadow, I know you better than that!" he flared.

"What? No, I would never do something like that!" I prompted.

_Damn. __This fucking rat is attempting to turn us against each other. I better do something._

"Blue hedgehog, inside the bedroom where I checked in there's a picture frame hanged on the wall facing the bed. That frame has a special gadget that might be of good use to prove whether your friend is sincere with his words or not. You see, I have a fascination in filming my _**special encounters **_discreetly so I could watch it over and over again as I please" Renfield said. His eyes gleamed in satisfaction that made me pale.

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

_I felt myself walking along an endless corridor. I couldn't see anything except a faint light up ahead. _

_All of a sudden, I heard a barely audible voice called out to me in the darkness. I looked around, trying to follow it and it led me towards the light. _

_"Rouge" the voice called again and this time, it sounded familiar. _

_Sapphire?_

_Recognizing the voice, I started running towards that light ahead but the faster I run, the farther the light gets. _

_I never gave up. I kept running towards the light as fast as I could but I never seem to get any closer. _

_I suddenly felt my legs gave up and just as I was about to fall to the ground._

_I woke up._

* * *

My eyes shot wide open as though my body has been jolted back to reality. My heart pounded in my chest like beating drums while my body was drenched in my own sweat. I felt like I just drank a whole bottle of scotch and experienced a terrible hangover.

I found myself lying on a king-size bed with a black and silver-colored duvet covering my body.

As I felt my breathing calming down, I tried to recall what happened but everything was a bit blurry. I couldn't remember much but somehow, I recalled how that disgusting rodent drugged me which made me shiver. My memories with that rat played over and over again in my head. My body trembled in fright as my heart raced at the thought that he must have brought me here.

Feeling a bit frightened, I attempted to look under the duvet and was surprised that I was wearing a loose dark sweater with nothing except my underwear on the bottom.

I almost felt hysterical thinking that the rat must have took advantage of me already and he took me here so he could do it once again but I did my best to calmly assess the situation first before I make a move. I sat up and gazed at the surroundings around me. Thinking of ways to get away from this place as fast as I can.

I was in a wide, spacious room with walls painted in black and white accent coupled with paintings held in attractive frames. Looking towards the right side of the bed, there stood large windows that are draped in white curtains while on the opposite side stood a large book case filled with famous book titles, a home work station with a laptop set on sleep, a portable speaker with a music player mounted on it and beside it was a wide walk-in closet enclosed in glass sliding doors. Various designs of suits were neatly organized on the shelves.

The place didn't look familiar at all which made me sigh in relief since I could still remember what that rat's room looked like from the massage session before.

However, I'm still tensed knowing the fact that I'm not in that same hotel I went to anymore judging from how the room was designed and in addition to that, the accent used in the interior appear masculine which made me assume that this room belongs to someone of the male gender. A bachelor, if I may add.

_Someone must have brought me here, but who?_

* * *

**A/N: The 30th Chapter! :D Sorry it took so long.**

**I guess Mr. Rodent created a conflict between the two. As for Rouge, where could she be? :)**


	31. The Journal

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 31**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**Somewhere within downtown Westopolis**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I felt myself trapped in between the rat's insinuation of me sexually harassing Rouge while she's drugged and Sonic's sudden outburst of my inappropriate action.

Surely he wouldn't just believe what that rat said. He knows me better than that vermin.

The frame that the rat spoke of was brought into the room a few minutes later by one of Sonic's henchmen. It was a simple painting of a midsummer meadow painted by an unknown artist. The piece itself was relaxing to look at. It makes me wonder how something that looks so pleasing to the eyes would harbor something so lewd and revolting.

The rat stared at the both of us with a cocky gaze despite his current condition like our roles were just miraculously reversed.

Sonic took the frame and studied it with keen eyes. Occasionally shaking the object as well to see if something would fall. But despite his thorough search, he found nothing.

"Are you sure this is the frame?" he asked one of his henchman then his gaze returned to the rat who just nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing in it" he kept on searching, looking at every corner and even opening up the frame, but still, nothing.

"Oh, you're just not looking right, hedgehog"

Perhaps the rat was just bluffing all along to buy him more time before we start drowning him again. Besides, why would he even broadcast an evidence of his lewd acts just to see if I did took advantage of Ms. Rouge? Either this rat is clever enough to drag me in hell along with him or he's just a cerebrally-challenged vermin in a suit waiting for trouble to rain down on him.

Honestly, I'd picture him to be more of the latter rather than the former by reading his personal profile that I acquired from a couple of "sources" I hired to do some field work for me unbeknownst to my father and for not recognizing me with a different apparel.

Renfield may be smartly-dressed but his foolishness seems to put a shame to whoever designed his suit. I've always had low tolerance in people who love making a fool of themselves. What's the function of their brains if they can't even use it right? I remembered a former classmate who told me once that we should keep harvesting knowledge that would be enough to make a zombie morbidly obese by just ingesting our brains. It sounds crazy but if you think about it, it actually makes sense.

I bet that classmate of mine would "love" to meet this rodent someday.

"Look a bit closer at the painting, blue hedgehog"

Sonic did what the rat told him and looked at the painting closer, his expression growing in anticipation while I just stood there with mixed emotions plaguing me.

"Found it" he said, taking out a small, flash drive-like device that's just about the size of a toddler's thumb taped securely in the painting.

It was a micro wireless spy camera designed as a tiny flash drive. Micro spy cameras are mostly used by secret service organizations to discreetly monitor their targets. I can't believe this rat would use this as a means to capture his own fantasies. It was revolting.

"Now push the tiny button there so the SD card would pop out and you'll see how your friend must have mercilessly violated that girl after beating me up" the rat snickered while his eyes were stuck on mine.

"You don't actually believe what he's telling you, do you?" I glared at Sonic but he only responded with daggers in his eyes.

This is insane. How could he let those vermin's words get to him when he was the one who kept telling me to not get those rat's words get to me? He wasn't always like this but I have to admit that there were times when Sonic places his doubts ahead of him.

It's not like I'm any different, though. I'm also guilty in that aspect, to be honest.

All of a sudden, Sonic let the little device slip freely from his fingers; caring less if the impact would break it or not.

"What the?!" even I don't understand what he's on at the current moment.

"W-what are you doing?!" the rat cried.

Without even bothering to explain, he crushed the device with his foot that startled both the rat and me. Then he took the SD card and broke it in half with his fingers.

Sonic then faced me with a barely visible smile then his gaze went back to the bewildered rat who looked like he just bet all of his money in a game of poker.

"I don't need to see that damn video. Hell, I don't think it should be seen by anyone! Besides, I've known my friend for years and I'm certain that he would _**never**_ do such a thing. Like I said, we both have something that you lack and it's called 'self-control'" Sonic threw the broken SD card at the rat's face and crossed his arms.

"Sonic" I calmly muttered his name. Still unable to believe what he just did. I wasn't expecting that he would still take my side despite already grasping the proof in his hands. I only felt more guilt pestering me for almost giving in but after Sonic's little stunt, I could say that I felt like somebody just pulled a thorn out of my chest.

Sonic smirked "It's what they all say: Real friends don't bail you out of jail; they go to jail with you and laugh about how you ended up in there."

I chuckled at his ridiculous quote. I guess I could blame false assumption again for doubting my own friend. True. Some friends leave you in your time of need but real ones would stay by you through thick and thin. Most people I've met just come and go that's why it surprises me that until now, Sonic still stood by me after all these years. Indubitably, he truly is a friend that I could count on.

To be honest, I never really had a lot of close friends besides Sonic and our fraternity leader, Scourge. The rest were just acquaintances and business associates that I have to befriend in order to keep the company stable.

I'm the type of person who chooses the people who he wants to be with. The crowd makes me feel uneasy but I find so much peace in solitude. Spending time with a lot of people literally drains my energy that's why after every business meeting or parties that I have to attend to, I have to lock myself in my private lounge or somewhere where I could be alone to recharge my inner batteries.

I'm an introvert and I proudly admit that. Introversion does not necessarily mean that we're shy and socially awkward, it just means that we feel so much fueled when we get in touch with our thoughts.

It's a cruel irony that I have to work and take over a multinational corporation someday who deals with a lot of different people and to make things fascinating, I'm actually doing a good job at it. Perhaps because of my innate perseverance and unwavering determination to accomplish a goal.

I glanced down at the rat and there he was quivering in fear knowing that his plan to sabotage my friendship with Sonic has backfired.

"Y-you two are absolute…lunatics" his voice shook while his eyes displayed nothing but fear.

"Well then, shall we finish this? Besides, I still have other things to do besides making you pay for what you've done" Sonic flashed a grin and the rat could do nothing but plead for his life.

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

As my eyes continued to look around, I noticed something on the bedside table: my mobile phone, my neatly folded clothes and underneath the bedside table are my shoes and one of it has been damaged to an extent that I won't be able to use it anymore.

_Oh crap, my shoe! Now how am I going to get out of here?_

I panicked as I allowed my legs to dangle on the edge of the bed and reached out towards my damaged shoe. I sighed in defeat while my ears flopped down as I gently traced my finger on the damaged heel.

_It's a shame. I really love these shoes. I swear, I'm going to have to give a piece of my mind to whoever broke it. _

Frustrated, I took my shoe away and attempted to stand. My legs felt a bit wobbly like I haven't stood for years. It's a good thing the floor is carpeted, otherwise, recovering my balance would be difficult.

Finally being able to balance myself, I decided to walk around the room while I keenly studied the surroundings.

Whoever owned this room really knows how to keep a place clean and well-organized. Although, something about this room seem strange, though. There were no pictures of people around, just paintings. Perhaps the owner isn't really fond of getting his pictures taken.

I walked towards the walk-in closet out of curiosity and I was met with different types of suits hung in shelves, a few jackets, a trench coat, five pairs of well-polished shoes, sneakers and I could have sworn I also saw a pair of boxing gloves and a rash guard in there.

_Seems like the owner is a sophisticated gentleman that probably works out or does water sport activities during his free time. If my assumptions were correct, I think I'm beginning to figure out the identity of whoever owns this room._

I shrugged and continued my observation. I walked towards the work station and noticed a journal beside the laptop. I know that this is private property but I guess human beings have an innate fascination in things that piqued their curiosity.

Without hesitation, I took the journal and studied it, admiring the leather jacket that covered it and the leather strap that kept it from peering eyes.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little peak._

I undid the leather straps that held the journal together and like a thief, I cautiously peered into its contents.

Although some pages were already turning brown and some corners were curled, presumably as a result from age, it gives a certain aura that it was filled with meaningful thoughts and stories. Not only that, the handwriting was decent and legible. The writings were mostly about personal experiences in a certain place, encounters with people, self-interpretations and reflections of musical pieces, paintings, wine and a little bit of poetry. Some pages were even written in a different language, namely: French, Latin and German.

I must say, this guy is not only multilingual but also has a fascination with art, literature, philosophy, music and nature. He could be an author with such gift. I couldn't stop reading his work. I could feel his emotions pouring out from his words. It was lovely and strangely intriguing. It's like he's directly speaking to me.

As I reached the middle of the journal, I got intrigued with what was written in it. The writings no longer talked about paintings, literatures, and all.

Instead, it was more focused in one particular subject: His son.

_**Two pounds, seven ounces, four and a half inches. These were the most perfect measurements I've ever heard in my entire life. I held my son today for the very first time. The moment he opened his big bright eyes, I immediately knew he was mine. When his tiny little hand reached out to grasp my finger, I was overwhelmed with a sense of bliss. I almost felt the gates of heaven opening before me. The miracle of life really astounds me; How thousands of miniature cells would merge together to build something out of nothing, how these once miniature cells turn into something that you would treasure for the rest of your life. He looks so fragile, so tiny and yet, he was the most beautiful and perfect being that I've ever seen in my entire life. Most people take happiness for granted but here I am making the most of it while I still can. Welcome to the world. **_

He almost filled the other half of his journal with nothing except his love for his boy.

_**I stared at you from afar. You've grown up to be just as how I wanted you to be. I've always known that you will even before you came into this world. Now, you're a big, strong boy with a strong appetite for knowledge and a gentle soul that could cradle even the most fragile leaves. You're the greatest son any father could ever ask for. I don't know if you would remember this when you get older so I'm reminding you countless times that I would always be with you even if I have to leave one day. **_

Every year, every month, he would record it in his journal in detail like it was a log book of his son's daily activities.

Even after he graduated from college.

_**When I saw you wearing that black graduation robe on the stage delivering a valedictorian speech, I couldn't be more proud of how far you've come. You've really impressed me with your capabilities. Nothing is impossible if you keep believing in yourself. I hope that someday, you would be able to change this chaotic world. I trust that you would always do what's right. **_

I almost felt tears forming in my eyes when I was reminded of my own father. He must have thought the same way towards me and Sapphire. Whoever wrote this must have really loved his son so much. But it made me wonder why every time he writes something in his journal about his son, it seems that he's far away from him.

_If he loved his son so much, why would he be away from him? _

Minutes or hours seem to have passed by and I'm still attached to this mysterious journal whose author's name is still unidentified.

As soon as I was about to turn another page, something fell from the journal. Looking down at the fallen object, I was surprised to see a photograph of three hedgehogs and two of them looked really familiar.

_Shadow and Sonic? _

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and I could have sworn that I felt my muzzles warming up. That's when I started to remember his fierce crimson eyes staring back at mine before I felt his strong protective arms wrapping around me while I drifted away from my own senses.

_I knew it! He was the one that took me here. It's all making sense now. This might mean that…He saved me from that horrible client. _

I felt the corners of my mouth turning upward at the thought of him barging in to slay that horrible rodent. As much as I **hate** being a damsel in distress, I don't think I could still hate being one if he would be my dark knight in shining armor.

_Oh Shadow, I'm really grateful. _

Then I suddenly remembered that I am wearing nothing but my underwear below this sweater that I think that belongs to him. I felt the blush in my muzzles getting deeper.

_Shoot! He must have seen my chest and the rest of my body already! Dear sweet Aurora, I can't even… Oh damn it! I feel so embarrassed. I should stay calm…knowing Shadow, I'm quite sure he didn't try to…No, no, I know he would never touch me in that way…he's way better than that but still…Oh chaos, I'm going to have to ask him when I see him._

I tried to free myself from those thoughts and focused on the photo once again. I felt my heart just stopped as I saw the last hedgehog with the same fur color as Shadow's.

I think I've seen this hedgehog somewhere at a club where Knuckles invited Sapph and me to come. The hedgehog was accompanied by a bald overlander an albino echidna and they were sitting on a VIP table next to ours.

"Sir Specs-A-Lot" I muttered. Yes, I remember him now. That was the nickname that Sapphire gave him but I didn't care much that time since I was busy flirting and drinking with Knuckles. I could still remember her saying that he would look hot without his black rim glasses on.

This hedgehog must be Shadow's father. The same businessman who was assassinated in that MA291 plane crash and the author of this journal.

Judging from the journal alone, I could tell that he's such a loving father. I couldn't blame Shadow for feeling devastated when he found out the truth about that crash.

I feel sorry for the both of them.

Just then, I heard the sound of the door opening. Without thinking twice, I quickly put the photo back where it fell and sealed the journal as fast as I could.

"Rouge?" I heard a deep calm voice suddenly spoke behind me.

_Damn it! I was too late. _

I felt myself froze for a moment then I slowly looked behind me. White dress shirt, red tie and black slacks; it's none other than Mr. Sophisticated himself and he's staring at me like he just saw a ghost.

"Shadow…" I uttered "I…I just want to thank you for—"

He cut me off when he gently pulled me in his arms "No need. I'm glad that you're alright. How are you feeling?" he softly murmured in my ears that made my knees buckle.

"I'm fine now. Better, if I may add. Right now I'm…really glad to see you" I rested my head on his shoulders, his warmth enveloping me completely, it feels so soothing.

Ever since I woke up from that bed, I've been wishing that someone would come and wrap me in their arms, just to remind me that I'm safe and everything is going to be okay. And here I am, feeling safe in Shadow's arms, it's comforting.

"I'm glad to hear that" He pulled away afterwards but the moment he did, he got startled when he saw me holding the journal in my hands.

"I…" I took a deep breath and faced him "Alright, I'm sorry, Shadow. I should not have messed with your things. But I found the urge to read this journal that happens to be your father's and I…"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'my father's journal'?" he looked at me, confused.

"I figured that out after…reading a few pages…Oh chaos, who am I kidding. Honestly, I've read almost halfway because his writing was so interesting that it kept me reading and I really apologize for that…" my voice drifted away as I tried to explain myself why I invaded his privacy.

He blinked a couple of times, he was unable to speak like he just lost his voice then I noticed that his brows has started to furrow.

"Would you kindly show me the journal, please?" he asked and I just gave it to him without saying anything.

Now I know that I'm indeed in big trouble for reading his father's journal. I saw him undo the leather strap and skimmed through the pages, his expression gradually changing every time he turns a page until the complexion in his muzzles turned pale.

"Y…you're indeed…correct. It is unc—I mean, my father's journal…" I saw him walking towards the edge of his bed to sit on it. His head rested on his hand while the other clutched the journal firmly like he just received a terrible news.

"Shadow?" I sat beside him and gently rubbed his back "Is everything alright?" I asked "Look, if I offended you for reading that-"

"No offense taken. My apologies for being…like this once again, Rouge…" he looked at me "Where did you get this journal?"

"I found it just beside your laptop. What's wrong? You seem a little disturbed at it" I wondered, trying to extract some answers out of him.

"Because all this time, I thought the journal was mine so I didn't even bother looking at it. You see, I've stopped writing in my journal since he…passed away. He was the one who advised me to keep my memories in a journal so I wouldn't forget about it. So I would have something to share when I get older and have…children of my own"

He sighed and opened the journal and just looked at it as though admiring what was written there.

"My…father loved writing more than anything else because it gives him the freedom to express himself. That's why he never leaves without his journal because he thinks that there's always something worth writing about. It's like his whole life depended on it. Maybe that's why…he got unlucky in that plane for leaving his journal behind."

* * *

**A/N: Yey! Chapter finished! :D Thank you for reading! :D I hope you like this one. Seeing that Mobians are different from humans and much shorter, I decided to go with such measurements. XP**

**Song inspiration: Happiness by The Fray.**


	32. The Missing Fragment

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 32**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

My hands trembled as I scanned the contents of the journal that belonged to Uncle Terios. Each page took me back to the past, each page I turn makes me feel like he's right here with me; talking to me, giving me some words of wisdom to help me through my path, telling me that I should never lose hope no matter how dire the situation is; that there's always a light ahead in every tunnel.

"It was all my fault…He only decided to come here because of me. If only I could turn back time, I could have stopped him from boarding that plane" I muttered, my eyes not leaving the journal in my hand.

He would probably still be alive and we would all still be having a drink at Chaos Infinity at the end of every week like always, talk about business-related things, giving me tips to be an efficient leader and would probably tease me with my newfound relationship with Ms. Rouge

The way he described his feelings as he held me when I was still an infant and the way he talked about watching me from afar while he sees me grow up to be the boy that he wanted me to be tore my heart out of my chest.

_Why was he denied the right to raise his own son? Why was I denied an opportunity to be raised by my own father? It just doesn't make sense at all. _

Everything he had written here were no different from the stories that he used to tell me whenever we had a chance to spend time together even if those moments were just brief.

As a child, I was already as persistent as I was so I would often insist that he should stay a little bit longer to finish his stories but every time I say those golden lines, he would only respond by ruffling the fur on my head while saying "_à tout à l'heure_" (see you later) before leaving without turning back.

_À tout à l'heure_. That simple phrase was the first French phrase I've learned and until now, I never forgot about it because every time I hear it, it reminds me so much of him.

However, the last time we talked through the phone after announcing his flight to Station Square, he didn't end the conversation with his usual _à tout à l'heure_ but instead, he ended it with a simple "adieu" before hanging up.

At first, I thought that he's just merely saying goodbye in a different way so I discarded the thought of the sense of finality in his farewell until I heard about the crash. I never expected that he actually meant that he won't be coming back as though he's already anticipating his fate just like Maria did on her deathbed while I was reading a story to her.

That time, she gently touched my arm, telling me to be just like the hero in that story, a hero who never breaks his promise, before finally giving up battling the illness that she had suffered all her life after whispering a faint goodbye.

Every painful memory that I have been struggling to suppress are beginning to surface and it's making me feel utterly distressed enough to make me ill.

I turned some more pages, wishing that I would find answers until I noticed a barely noticeable evidence that some pages were torn which only piqued my curiosity. I thought I was just being a little paranoid for thinking that but the more I look at it, the more my assumptions were deemed correct since I find it impossible that my uncle would rip the pages of his own journal.

Whoever left this journal here must have ripped those pages on purpose thinking that I won't be able to notice it. It's certain. They wanted to hide something from me and the answers has got to be in one of those pages.

I was getting lost in my own thoughts when I felt Ms. Rouge gently squeezing my trembling hands. I turned to her, partially startled at the worried look on her face.

"You don't look so well" she pressed her delicate hand on my face "Your muzzles look pale and your eyes look tired."

I sighed "It might be because I haven't had enough sleep last night. I'll be fine" I attempted to brush the subject off, thinking that talking about it would only make it worse but she frowned at me in response, not buying the excuse I did to avoid the subject.

"I know what's bothering you, Shadow and I could say that I understand how you feel because I've been there, too."

I didn't say a word, instead, I just put the journal aside and listened. Things have been too complicated in my life for me to explain what's happening so I decided to keep the matters to myself instead.

"As much as it hurts, we shouldn't blame ourselves for what happened" she reassured "Things happen for a reason no matter how difficult and terrible they may seem. People come into our lives to help us grow and people go so we would learn to let go, heartbreaks occur to teach us how to love, and bad things happen to our lives to help us prepare for any obstacles that may come in our way. All I'm saying is life is a boot camp. All those struggles and trials that we have experienced through all these years helped shaped us to be who we are right now."

Her words had somehow struck me like a jolt of lightning. All this time, I've been blaming myself for losing the people I love. Not only that, the struggles that I've been facing all my life meant nothing to me but a mere nuisance; a hindrance to my once happy life. I have never understood these obstacles, no wonder I couldn't find joy in my life. But she, despite all that has happened to her, she could still see the bright side of everything. Like she had used those difficulties as a fuel to keep moving on.

Her determination simply astounds me just like Maria.

"Is that belief the reason why until now you still held on despite all that has happened? Why until now, you could still manage to smile even if your life has been nothing but hell?"

She pulled her hand away from my face and avoided my gaze.

"It might seem so" she calmly muttered.

"Your determination is admirable"

She faintly chuckled in response.

"Or maybe because…I just don't like it when people see me as a weak person. I don't want to be like those fragile damsels in distress in the stories who constantly needs to be saved that's why I've built strong walls around me instead of bridges. For me, I feel it's best to shut people out instead of constantly letting them in…That way, no one would be able to hurt you and no one would be able to see how injured your soul already is. But I've got to be honest with you because right now, I feel that I can only do this with you."

I saw her ears flopping down while one of her hands clutched the hem of the sweater that I've let her wore.

"The truth is…I'm already falling apart and I don't know how long I could still hold these walls around me."

Her words caught me off-guarded. I wasn't expecting her to say that.

"All my life, I've been pretending to be strong that I give people the illusion that I can handle anything life throws at me. People often see me as a cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl but deep down, I'm actually the most damaged person they'll ever meet."

I was unable to speak, I didn't know what to say in regards to her confession. I suddenly felt guilty for not being able to see right through that mask of hers. I've always thought that she's vulnerable inside but not to the extent that she's already close to her limit.

Maybe the reason why I didn't notice it at all is because I am as damaged inside as she was and I probably got used to it by now that it has already made me numb but after hearing it from her perspective, I suddenly felt a sudden burst of awareness that it made me feel like thousands of needles are piercing my heart.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you Shadow. I'm sorry that I'm not the strong girl that you thought I was. This is the real me and I'm only showing this side of me to you because…I feel that I can trust you."

She stared at the floor while she played with her fingers, a gesture of anxiety that I often found in people during job interviews. A gesture that I find unusual coming from her.

"And I apologize for not being the strong man you thought I was" she shot a glance at me, bewildered at the words I just blurted out.

It was my turn to confess and open up to her. And it's about time that I should start trusting her after all we've been through.

"You're not alone. I am damaged inside as a glass shattered into million pieces" I stared into space as the thoughts inside my head began to pester me as I recalled all of the things I've been through to be who I am right now.

"That's why I've built strong walls around me so no one would be able to step on the fragments while I try to find every piece to make myself whole once again. I was able to find every piece except one. I thought I would never be able to find it until…I found that missing piece in you."

She instantly looked up to meet my gaze.

"Me?" she faintly gasped that made the corners of my lip turn upward.

"Yes" I stroke a hand on her muzzles.

"But…how?" bewilderment still not leaving her.

"People often see me as nothing but a superior powerful figure. Oftentimes they quiver in fear at the sight of my eyes alone but with you, everything is different. Whenever I'm with you, that's the only time that I feel most vulnerable."

My eyes feasted on the sight of her lovely teal eyes that I wouldn't trade for the world then I gently pulled her close to me, leaving nothing but an inch between our faces. "You're not damaged. You're a strong and independent woman…and you're the only one capable of making me feel weak at the knees."

I felt her body trembled and instead of asking her, I just wrapped my arms around her form and gently, I rested my forehead against hers, silently enthralled by the feeling of closeness and the heat radiating from the both of us.

"I hate you, Shadow" she calmly muttered that made my heart skipped a beat "I hate you for making me feel like this…Are you trying to make me fall deeply in love with you? Because it's working" she added that made me sigh in relief.

"What's wrong? Am I not good enough for you?" I mimicked the same question that she asked me at the hotel a few hours ago.

"It's not that" she pulled away from me "It's just that when I fall deeply in love with someone…I'm willing to give my all and it frightens me…"

Her statement made me wonder.

"For what reason?"

"That you might leave me one day"

I sighed in defeat and rubbed my temples after hearing her response. It has never crossed my mind that I would leave her one day. It never did. Because I wasn't the one who leaves.

"Rouge" I called her attention "I don't leave people…it was me who always gets left behind."

I stood from the bed and walked a few steps towards the large glass windows just beside my bed.

"I'm so fed up with goodbyes that if I hear that same damn word one more time…I don't think I would be able to take it."

I had never been fond of goodbyes. I fear that whenever the people that means so much to me say it, they won't be coming back anymore. And I don't want that to happen again.

All of a sudden, I saw Ms. Rouge standing beside me with a sorrowful look on her face. Seeing a single tear trickling down her muzzles without even bothering to wipe it like her usual stubborn self would, melted me completely.

"I'm sorry, Shadow…I didn't know…" she softly said.

"Rouge" I attempted to run my thumb across her muzzles to wipe the tear away but she held my hand before I could reach her.

"Don't" she said "I'm still strong enough to wipe my own tears" she said as she gave me a weak smile.

"You don't always have to be when you're around me" I reassured as I lifted her chin up so I could get a good look of her eyes that were fighting against the tears that wanted to be shed.

I drew my face close to hers and was about to capture her lips when all of a sudden, my business phone started to ring instantly disrupting the rising tension between us.

_Damn it._

Thinking that it might be one of my subordinates or some business associates, I excused myself to check who the caller is but I was surprised that only the number was showing.

_Strange._

I answered it anyway.

"Good Afternoon. This is Shadow the Hedgehog of Darius Conglomerate, speaking."

"Hello babe. I never thought you would answer my call" a sultry feminine voice said.

I raised a brow at the mysterious caller. The voice sounds familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Pardon me but that's quite…inappropriate to refer me as such, ma'am. May I know who this is?" I asked sternly.

"You don't know me? Aww, I sent you a message before, baby. But sadly, you didn't even bother responding. I waited all night, you know?" she chuckled seductively and it's only starting to annoy me.

"You must be mistaken. Perhaps you've dialed a wrong number" I said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"No, I'm afraid not. It's you who I wanted to talk to. My dark and handsome prince."

Then I remembered a text message that I received bidding me goodnight. Maybe it was the same mysterious sender.

"Please, this number is strictly for business transactions only. If you don't refrain from calling this number, I would have your number traced. Do you understand?"

"Excited already to find me? You're a naughty boy. So impatient. I like it."

I quickly ended the call, annoyed at her suggestive remarks at the same time mentally scolding myself for even answering that call.

"Prank calls?" I saw Ms. Rouge trying her best to hold back her laughter.

"Yes. A quite disturbing one, if I may add."

Then a few moments later, there was another phone call. It was from Mr. Fox and his concerns about the typographical errors I pointed out.

"But sir, I checked twice before sending you that document. I am certain that I did not make any mistakes" his unnerved voice said.

_This is outrageous. He really doesn't give up defending himself, does he?_

"Yes, I understand that you have indeed exerted some effort in your paperwork, Mr. Fox but apparently, I've seen multiple errors that require revision. Let me cite a couple of them: you have spelled 'Conglomerate' wrong as well as misusing 'their' and 'they're' multiple times in that document and not only that, Mr. Henley became Mrs. Henley. You just referred a gentleman to a lady. Our business associate may find that rude in case you're unaware. I will not sign the papers unless those errors were corrected" I tried reasoning with him as calm as I could, however, the tone of my voice seem to betray me.

"That's impossible. I couldn't have made any mistake since I used a spell-checker and grammar-checker to polish my work."

"Well, let me remind you that there's a danger in relying on spell-checkers and grammar-checkers alone. Not only that, you should be more careful in the honorifics as well. There, I have voiced my concerns regarding those matters and I'm expecting an improvement the next time you send it."

"Sir, I'm doing my best."

"I know you are and I am pleased with your efforts. I just need those errors fixed before I sign it. Is that clear?"

"Understood."

I hang up still feeling a little bit infuriated. I know Mr. Fox is doing his best and being an operations manager is tough work but he could at least be more careful in submitting paperwork at the same time, he should at least feel accountable for the mistakes he made.

I looked around and found Ms. Rouge sitting on the edge of the bed holding her damaged shoe.

I was suddenly reminded of the shoes that I bought earlier before going home.

"I'll be back" I said as I quickly went out of the room to pick up a box that I left inside my car.

As soon as I got back, I walked towards Ms. Rouge and took the damaged shoe from her hand.

"I apologize about your shoes" I gave her the box "Consider this as a late birthday present and an apology."

"So it was you who broke my shoe?" she raised a brow at me for which I responded by merely nodding my head.

"Don't tell me you used my shoe to hit my client"

"No, no! I certainly did not use your shoe as a weapon" I quickly denied and I began to regret why I've never done that. It would have been more painful considering the heel of her shoe "I just accidentally stepped on it."

I thought she was going to flare up once again but I felt relieved when she just sighed and gave me a faint smile.

"Thank you, Shadow"

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I took the box and opened it and was met with a pair of elegant black leather high heeled designer shoes with shiny red-lacquered soles. I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

Before, I could only look at elegant shoes like these on the magazines and on celebrities. I didn't expect that I would be able to own one. I'm not wondering anymore how Shadow got these after our dinner date at the Sol Princess Yacht.

"Shadow…these are Louboutin shoes"

_Or did I even pronounce that right?_

"Yes, they are. I am not aware of women's preferences in shoes so I just chose a boutique where my mother commonly purchases her shoes and asked the store owner to recommend something for me. I hope you find it to your liking" he said, sitting beside me.

Right now, I could feel myself jumping for joy inside me at the sight of these shoes and to be honest, I'm torn between hitting Shadow on the head for giving me such expensive designer shoes or hugging him tight for replacing my damaged shoes. I have to admit, of all the guys I've been with, he's the first boyfriend I had who loves surprising me in so many ways.

"You really do tend to overdo things" I glared at him that made him stare at me with a look that pretty much says: 'What did I do now?'

"They're lovely but you shouldn't have bought me such an expensive gift" I scolded and he just chuckled.

"Worrying about the cost of that thing is futile" he calmly pointed out.

I just sighed in defeat. He's as stubborn as I am and he would probably not listen to me, anyway. But I am truly grateful of his gift.

"Thank you once again. This means so much to me" I gave him a quick peck on his lips and I got startled when he responded with a deep and more passionate one because most of the time, he didn't really respond to my quick kisses.

I felt butterflies in my stomach the moment I felt his warm mouth against mine while my body started to melt like butter.

_Since when did he learn to kiss like this? _

As I caught a glimpse of the time on his wall clock, I quickly pulled away from him upon seeing that it's already 4:30 in the afternoon which made me panic since I still have to work around six at the Elysium Garden.

"Shadow, I need to go home now. I have to work tonight at six and I still need to prepare" then I looked down at the sweater that he must have lent me and a blush tainted my muzzles "Besides, I've been wearing nothing but my underwear and your sweater…Which reminds me, were you the one who got me out of my clothes?" the blush on my face only became intense and I could have sworn that his muzzles have mirrored my flushed ones.

"Yes and I apologize for that but I did my best to preserve your modesty while doing so."

"But…he did took my clothes off, did he?" I almost felt myself choking upon asking that. I couldn't bear the thought of that rat feasting on my nude body.

I saw him frowned at my words, probably recalling the incident and hating it.

"Yes, but not entirely. Rouge, you don't have to worry. I made sure that he hasn't violated you in any way"

I feel like I've just let go a heavy load. It feels so much better to know that the rat hasn't done anything to me.

"Alright, Shadow. I believe you" I smiled.

* * *

**Later that night at Elysium Garden Associa Hotel Conference Hall**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I came to my workplace like nothing had happened a few hours ago. Things haven't been easy for me and I may be close to my limit but I have to keep my feet planted on the ground in order to move on. Right now, I feel like a superhero with a secret identity and the only one who knew who I really was is Shadow and nobody else.

After a few minutes of convincing him that I will be alright on my own, he finally gave up on persuading me to let him drive me all the way here.

Ever since that incident in the hotel, I wouldn't be surprised why Shadow is being more protective than before. It just feels nice that someone is looking out for me after losing the two people in my life who used to do the same thing for me.

I was preparing some sparkling champagne when all of a sudden, one of the waiters called my attention in a very energetic, sing-song voice.

"Rougey!" a male indigo furred tenrec wearing a white waiter's vest walked towards me and gave me a tray.

"Hey Cedric" I simply acknowledged his presence as I took the tray from him and continued pouring the champagne in one of the shot glasses.

Cedric has always been like a brother or should I say a sister to me ever since I started working in this establishment as a part time waitress. His bubbly and carefree personality always makes my day that I could almost forget that I'm working. Sometimes, during my free time, the both of us would hang out together doing most things girls love to do: shopping, watching movies and dining out in every restaurant we find. One time, Knuckles got jealous seeing me hanging out with him until Cedrick convinced him, himself, that he's even more feminine than an average girl like me.

"Honey, you don't look so fab today. Are you sick?" he put a hand on my shoulder.

I guess I forgot to add a little concealer to get rid of some under eye circles that must have formed from the lack of sleep last night.

"Let's just say I had a rough day. Not only that, my other job is killing me, I mean literally killing me. I don't think I could still survive being there, my back has been aching so much and I'm not even fifty yet" I couldn't help but burst out my complaints while leaving most of the details regarding the issue with my perverted client and the pain of losing my sister.

"Well then, why don't we get a massage somewhere to ease that back of yours, hmm? My treat" he suggested that made me roll my eyes at him.

"A masseuse getting a massage? That's very ironic. As much as I love a massage, I'm not up to it right now."

He suddenly grinned at me "Oh I see, maybe Aunt Flo and cousin Red will be visiting you soon, girl" he joked.

I felt my muzzles burned at his comment.

"It's not about my period, okay?!" I pinched his cheek out of frustration.

"Ah!" he squeaked "I just had my collagen facial, you little witch!" he playfully slapped my hand as he got his composure back.

"I see" I giggled "No wonder your muzzles feel so soft like a baby's bottom" I poked his muzzles once again that made him freak out.

"Girl, you are so evil" he huffed "You know what? I know just what you need. A bucket of ice cream and a box of tampons! How's that?" he snapped at me.

"Sounds good. While you're at it, don't forget your DVD collection of romance flicks that makes you feel all giddy inside" I added.

"Titanic, Message in a Bottle, The Notebook, you name it!" he answered back and before we knew it, we're both laughing hysterically.

To be honest, I've never laughed like this for a long time after all that's happened to my life for the past few days "Oh Ced, thanks for the laugh, I needed it. What would I do without you?" I smiled, playfully batting my eyelashes at him so as to tease him but he just poked tip of my nose with his finger.

"Hold on, girl. You're crossing the line" he said, feigning disgust over my feminine wiles.

"Oh relax! I know, I know. You have been friend-zoning me since I started working here. Don't worry. I'm not going to sweep you off your feet" I playfully answered "Besides you already got a 'Dan' for that."

In fact, he and his lover Dan had been planning to make it official soon and I'm so happy for him.

"Good. Now that we have settled our BOUNDARIES once again, expect your box of tampons first thing in the morning. The ice cream could wait, though."

"Oh, shut up" I exclaimed then I heard him gasp.

"Girl, are those Louboutin shoes you're wearing?! Oh chaos, those red soles are just to die for. Did you went shopping without me?! How could you?!" he bellowed like a child having a tantrum.

"Actually, it's a birthday gift from a new guy I'm seeing after he accidentally wrecked my shoes" I said uneasily.

He grabbed my shoulders and plastered a huge smile in his face.

"Honey, you've got yourself a keeper"

All of a sudden, the double doors opened and another waitress, a female brown fox, came prancing towards us wearing an enormous grin on her face.

"Seems like our girl here forgot to take her Ritalin pills" I nudged Cedric in his arm for his rude remark and thankfully, she didn't hear him.

"I can't believe one of our guests is that big shot Mr. Hedgehog again" she said as she tries her best to internalize her squeals.

Cedric rested his back on the wall near the table I was working on and I just stared at the waitress in indifference.

"Calm your grumpy lady lumps girl, we know" said Cedric.

"Yeah" I said coldly. Just the sound of his name reminds me so much of Sapphire that I couldn't help but still feel resentful after what happened. I still blame him for the death of my sister and for Flint being locked away in some sort of secret organization.

Everything is his fault. He started this mess and I can't believe I would be the one to finish it because of that blasted contract I had with Lien-Da who's aiming to see him dead.

Darius may be difficult like she said but I just need to get him to trust me; make him vulnerable enough to see past through my intentions: my intention to end him so my nephew and I could be free.

"Are you alright, Ms. Bat? You seem distracted at the mention of Mr. Hedgehog's name" asked the fox waitress.

She must have noticed me staring into space as I secretly plot in my mind how to tame that vicious beast.

"What's so special about him anyway besides being an influential figure who probably has an indoor swimming pool full of money?" I asked that made Cedric laugh and the fox waitress curious. Even talking about him annoys me to a degree that I have to force myself to pretend I'm interested.

"Let's see…He's the major shareholder of this hotel, well-groomed, has gorgeous blue eyes and a sophisticated aura around him. Don't you see? He's pretty much the typical tall, dark and handsome type of man that any girl would swoon over" said the fox dreamily.

Hearing those from this naïve little fox girl makes me want to hurl.

_It seems more like little miss vixen here is just a love-struck teenager who gets her panties wet by merely seeing sophisticated gentlemen in a suit._

As much as I am tempted to tell her everything about Darius' intention to take over the world, I have to control myself. Who am I to ruin her fantasies? Maybe those are the only things that could make her fall asleep at night.

I took a deep breath. I should control myself from thinking about so many negative things or else my day would only be ruined.

"Girl, you need to work on your taste in men" said Cedric "True, the hedgehog had killer looks even in his mid 40's or something but trust me, a man with such status literally screams: _**Don Juan**_. Dangerous, I tell you."

_At least I'm glad that I'm not alone in my opinion. Cedric is just too blunt about it. _

"You two just don't know what a fine man is" she snapped back.

_Yeah right, if she met Shadow, she might eat her words for calling Darius a "fine man."_

"Just being able to have an opportunity to serve him champagne is enough" she sighed dreamily.

Her statement suddenly made my ears perk.

"Then go serve him some. He might notice you" I teased.

"If I could, that is" her disappointment made me intrigued. Was it that difficult to serve that guy a drink?

"Why? I mean, you're just going to put the glass on his table" I confidently responded but she still gave me that look.

"Actually, girl. As far as I know, only a bunch of selected staff from this establishment are allowed to serve him his food or drink. Didn't they tell you about that?" added Cedric.

My eyes widened at the statement. I didn't know about that. Not at all.

"No" I simply said "Nobody told me about that and who are those 'selected' staff anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care. Besides, he's the last person I would want to serve champagne to. His bright blue eyes just give me the creeps. Seeing his face in the billboards and magazines makes me feel like I'm walking inside a haunted mansion. And doesn't his eyes remind you of a certain character in a movie who keeps calling his ring 'my precious?'" he said as he arranged some wine bottles on the wine cellar.

"Gosh, Cedric. That's enough. Keep your opinions to yourself" said the fox waitress as she left feeling discouraged.

_Damn, now how am I going to get close to that guy if I can't even touch his beverage? He is one difficult target indeed._

* * *

**A few moments later...**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

The conference will begin soon and here I am mindlessly serving champagne to some guests until the tray that I'm holding is empty. However, I've kept a close eye on my target. Briefly stealing glances at him whenever I pass by within his vicinity.

Well-groomed fur, ocean-like eyes and an aura of pride leaking from his form. In addition to that, he looks much more intimidating in person compared to the magazine and the photos I've seen.

Right now, I kept asking myself: Am I really making a wise choice accepting Lien-Da's terms? Am I really capable in taming this beast? Is it too late to turn back now?

As I subtly studied his behavior from afar, I noticed a couple of things: One minute he's mingling with some guests, the next, he's sitting all alone in his designated seat with his phone in his hand.

Judging by his current situation, he doesn't seem guarded at all. He looks so open, vulnerable, and approachable; an easy target. Maybe this would be a perfect time to go near him.

_Strike while the iron is hot. _

Seeing no one around that may serve as a hindrance, I cautiously walked towards him with a single shot glass of champagne in my tray; each step makes my heart skip a beat. I don't know why but I feel so tensed at the thought of being near him.

Only a few feet away and I'd be standing beside him. Just a few more steps and I would be able to see him face to face.

I kept a stiff upper lip, doing my best to balance the glass on the top of my tray as possible as I could until I reach my destination.

I was so close, so close that I could see the intense look in his eyes as his fingers busily taps on his phone. One more step. Just one more step.

As soon as I took that one last step, I felt my foot twist and it deliberately disrupted my balance. I tried to break my fall but it was already futile so I ended up surrendering to my impending fall.

As soon as I regained my composure, I felt myself landing not on something but on someone. Opening my eyes, I found myself pushed against someone's lap.

_Damn…Don't tell me..._

I slowly looked up and I could have sworn I felt my mouth gape when I was met with two blue, ocean mimicking eyes staring down at me in shock.

My heart began to race as I nervously gulped in response. To make things worse, the champagne that I was supposed to serve him got spilled all over his suit.

_Oh dear sweet chaos…I've made a terrible mess..._

I was about to speak when all of a sudden, somebody yelled from the crowd.

"GUN!"

With nothing but instinct taking over me, I used all of my strength to push him out of his seat and I ended up landing on top of him then I heard a couple of footsteps running towards us and afterwards, a gunshot.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner so here's a long chapter to compensate for it :) **

**(The shoes Shadow gave Rouge are "Christian Louboutin" shoes and it's well known for its red soles)**

**I guess Rouge finally met the dictator.**


	33. Assault

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 33**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

As my body pressed further into him, the intensity of my heartbeat began to skyrocket.

The sound of a gunshot firing may have made my ears ring but my eyes never left those fierce-looking blue eyes that seem to be staring into my soul.

"S-Sapphire? What are you doing here?" Darius faintly called out to me that made me gasp in response. My sister's name coming out of his mouth enraged me at the same time it shocked me.

_Did he just mistook me for my sister?_

I don't understand why he would mistake me for Sapphire. The only things that Sapphire and I shared most similar are our fur and eye color, other than that, none. I have short locks of hair compared to hers, her hips are much curvier than mine and not to mention the difference between our bust sizes. But Darius didn't seem to make an exception in that aspect. He merely judged me by my facial structure alone.

How long they have been seeing each other is beyond me but judging from the way he stared, it seems that Sapphire has been having a secret affair with him for a very long time.

I panicked inside me and was about to react when I felt strong arms pulling me away from the hedgehog that I landed on and threw me away from the scene while a couple of waiters who I've never seen before quickly went to Darius and pulled him to stand.

"Contact!" one of them shouted.

Three of the waiters quickly stood in a stance in front of him with guns in their hands while one unarmed waiter behind them turned Darius away from the threat and acted as a body cover while three more armed waiters took out their guns and surrounded Darius and his body cover, literally shielding them from peering eyes.

"Go! Go! Go!" The three waiters on the front line remained in their position while the waiters that covered Darius quickly proceeded to evacuate discreetly following the flow of crowd without breaking their formation.

Bullets were fired, left and right. I covered my ears as I crouched under one of the tables. My mind is racing so fast that I could feel that everything around me is moving in fast forward. It's like I'm in the set of an action movie but the only difference is, there's no camera rolling, the bullets are real and there's definitely no second take.

If you die, you die for real.

Now I understand why only a few selected staff are allowed to serve him. Those selected staff are his bodyguards in disguise. I guess Darius is currently in the hot seat right now judging from this surprise attack. He's just lucky that there are still people willing enough to take a bullet for him despite of his wrongdoings.

After a few more bullets fired, I saw three people dropping on the ground. The assailants were a male grey wolf in a hotel security uniform, a female cat in a black evening dress and a male dog dressed in a suit. All three of them were completely incapacitated with their injuries.

_Shoot! Those men are emotionally prepared to shoot anyone who's after Darius if they have to. If I'm not careful enough, I might end up like those assailants. _

The sight of the injured assailants only made the crowd go more ballistic and some guests were even injured due to some stray bullets.

I looked at myself, checking for some injuries and luckily, I'm in tip-top shape.

I looked around and noticed that Darius and the gun-wielding waiters had already disappeared into the crowd.

_Damn, I underestimated Darius' security. I was so close! Lien-Da was right, this guy is indeed difficult to get near to with all of his tight security following him around like fleas on a dog. _

I stood up and checked the surroundings and just as I thought that everything is over the male dog stood up despite of his injuries and took off his suit jacket revealing an explosive belt bomb strapped on his body.

A sinister grin was plastered all over his face as he stared at the three waiters without saying a word and instead, took out a wallet in his pocket, opened it and kissed the photo in it numerous times as though saying goodbye then he pulled a string that started a 2 minute countdown.

"Bomb! Retreat! Retreat!" the waiters yelled as they quickly backed away.

"Evacuate immediately!" I heard the hotel security guard warned.

I heard the crowd gone wild as they did their best to head out of the conference hall but for some reason, I couldn't move. I don't know if I was frightened or maybe because I'm still in shock seeing a real life bomb for the first time.

"Girl!" I heard a voice called out to me, disrupting my thoughts. It was Cedric.

He walked towards me, helped me stand then he tightly gripped my shoulders and shook me vigorously like I'm some sort of a soda bottle.

"We have to go now or else dog wonder here is going to blow us up into pieces!" he yelled as he pulled me by the hand while the rest of the staff followed towards the nearest exit but our only way out was too crowded with a lot of people to push through.

"Sweet Aurora, how are we going to get out of here in time?" I heard Cedric panicked as he continued to look around for another way out then I saw one of the glass windows.

"Ced!" I called out to him "I know another way out!" I snapped him out of his fears and pulled his hand until we reached the huge glass windows.

As soon as we reached our destination, I took a nearby chair and aimed it towards the window.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Cedric bellowed.

"Improvising!" I answered back as I tried hitting the glass with it until the glass shattered into pieces.

"Except that we're on the 7th floor, you witch!" he snapped.

"I'm a bat, remember?!" I answered him back but before he could respond, I heard the dog yelled.

"Adieu!"

I felt like I just lost a part of my senses when I heard an earth shattering sound of explosion followed by a massive ringing in my ears as I felt a massive force pushed me out of the broken glass windows.

The wind blew harshly at my face and body as I fell freely from the 7th floor. The strong gush of wind and the force of explosion made it difficult for me to move in mid-air as well as open my eyes.

As much as I attempted to expand my wings to break my fall, I couldn't because of the burning pain every time I try to move them. Time is running so fast and I could feel my life flashing before me like this is going to be my last moment in this world.

I feel like a rag doll getting thrown off a building. Lifeless and hopeless.

_Will I survive this fall?_

* * *

**Hedgehog Manor (Darius' Mansion)**

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

"Where's Ms. Lien-Da?" I asked one of our house servants wearing my usual scowl "I have some important matters to discuss with her."

"She is inside your mother's private office, young master"

After giving a simple nod, I quickly made my way to the office and as I entered, I saw Lien-Da talking to the phone while compiling my mother's paperwork in a clear folder.

I faked a cough to call her attention.

She looked at me with a surprised look on her face "I've got to go" were her only words then she quickly hang up to focus her attention to me.

"Oh, Mr. Hedgehog. I'm not expecting you to come and visit."

Her calm demeanor never left her face and with such an expression, her intentions are much difficult to read. Which worries me for some reason.

"Pardon my intrusion but I couldn't help but notice that you were busy making phone calls at this hour. Was it personal? Because it's already way past business hours."

She just smiled in response "Just my _retarded_ twin brother. He tends to do stupid things when I'm not around."

"I see…and I am not expecting that you would still be working at this hour either. Does my mother pay you extra for that?"

She chuckled "Of course. Mrs. Hedgehog pays me well enough that I would be willing to do almost anything she asks me to."

"Anything?" my lower lip curled at her statement.

"Yes and that includes overtime. Look, I just finished your mother's paperwork that usually takes a week to finish" she tapped the folder on her hand "Impressed? You should be. You see, I just have a habit of getting a job done as quickly as I can."

_Just like The Dark Legion Empire would in a given task_.

Lien-Da being a Grandmaster in that organization only gave me more reasons to be worried about my mother hiring someone like her. She's already as fragile as a glass and if Lien-Da takes advantage of her weakness, she might break and I won't be able to forgive myself when that happens; especially when I had the chance to stop it before it was too late.

I maintained a gaze of indifference. "Is that why my mother hired someone like you?" I set aside some manners, feeling that I didn't need most of it as of now. She is one vicious predator that I need to tame and not the other way around.

"What do you mean by 'someone like me'?" she raised her brow at me that made my brows furrow.

"Cut the act. I know all about you and I am aware that you are affiliated with The Dark Legion Empire or should I say, you're the Grandmaster herself."

I looked at her straight in the eye, trying my best to search for a gesture of intimidation but unfortunately, I didn't found any.

She's good in keeping a strong facade. I admit that. But I will not let her rule over me.

"So you've done your research, I'm impressed, but intimidating me with such information is quite unnecessary. So what if I am? Shouldn't you be honored that we are working with you?"

"Working with us? I highly doubt that. I'm quite sure you want something from us so you're trying to win the trust of our most vulnerable member and that would be my mother."

"Oh, so you think that I am using your mother so I could take advantage of her enough to spy on your company? You're making me laugh, Mr. Hedgehog" she gave me a challenging smirk.

"Well you should start laughing now before I wipe that smug look off of your face because that's exactly what I think you're doing"

She looked at me feigning disbelief "My, my, so there is something behind that polite façade of yours. Your mother would be very _**pleased**_ knowing that her only son is capable with such words" sarcasm filled her.

"I can be uncivilized when the situation demands it and right now, it certainly demands it. I find it quite strange that you, yourself, are willing to disregard your position in your organization just to assist my mother especially when you have an enormous title to brag about. As for my mother, I'm quite certain that she knows about your organization and hiring you merely to finish her paperwork doesn't seem to make any sense. Tell me, why would my mother trust someone like you who works for an organization that would do anything for a price?"

"What do you think?" she dodged the question back to me that made me lose my temper a bit.

"I'm the one asking the questions here" I gritted my teeth.

She just chuckled in response and attempted to walk a few steps away from me but I was able to harshly grab her arm before she could walk away.

"Talk or I'll make you!" I threatened that made her raise a finger and waved it in front of my face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You can't always get what you want by force, you know?" she scolded like I'm one of her children and it only contributed to my irritation.

I let go of her arm and took a deep breath to compose myself. Resorting to violence won't do me good and to top it all that, it's against my honor code to hit a woman.

"My apologies. I just lost my temper" I bitterly stated that made her chuckle in amusement, much to my dismay.

"You know, you're starting to sound just like your father with such a nasty temper…" I almost felt myself choke at her words.

"What are you trying to imply?" I snapped at her.

"It's just unusual because I see more of your mother in you. Your mother loves you very much because she knew that you will not turn out just like your father but if she sees this side of you, she might start becoming frightened of you."

I grunted "My mother loves me regardless of who I am and who I took after!"

"That is, if she's still _mentally_ stable like she used to be. Just so you know, your mother has been suffering from depression because of your father's secret activities."

I felt myself almost choking at her words. I was aware of my mother's degrading mental state but Lien-Da knowing all about this makes me feel uneasy.

"I am aware of that. I'm just surprised how a personal assistant like you who just got hired in just a week would know quite a lot about these things already unless you're putting that Grandmaster title into good use even before acquiring the position."

"Please, Mr. Hedgehog. As a personal assistant, it is my duty to know about my client thoroughly in order to attend her needs. Your mother openly admitted that and anything that reminds her of your father and his affairs would only cripple her more."

_Does my mother trust her enough already to tell her all of her secrets? That's quite strange. She's not that easy to persuade. How could she easily opened up to this broad?_

She crossed her arms and gave me a conceited look.

"If you truly love your mother, then I suggest that you should not become just like your father. After all, nobody wants the next heir to become an exact replica of the former."

"I will never be just like him!" I angrily retorted.

"Of course" she rested her hand on her hip "Pardon me. How silly of me to forget about your failing relationship with your father."

"How the hell did you know about that?" I shook in fits of anger but my voice remained calm.

_How could she know all of these things? Don't tell me she's aware with all of the bullshit that's going on within my "oh-so-perfect" family._

"Your response is enough proof of that" she simply stated that made me roll my eyes at her.

She is one cunning bitch and every word that comes out of her mouth makes me want to bind her lips together. There's indeed something about her that makes me feel uneasy and I know I will find out eventually.

"You're good, I admit that but I don't understand. Ms. Lana was already capable in attending my mother's needs. She has been with us for a long time so I don't see the reason why my mother would suddenly replace her with you."

Lien-Da walked towards me and looked at me straight in the eye "Simply because I never keep secrets to my clients, unlike her" she then picked up a medium sized brief case just beside the chair behind me and made her way towards the door.

"What secrets? Hey, we're not done talking yet!" I called out to her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog, but I have to leave. I don't want to abuse the privilege of being paid for another overtime."

As she opened the door, I harshly pushed the door close with a hand.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on…" I glared at her.

Anger seeped into my voice and to my surprise, she still wore that indifferent look on her face.

"Persistent, indeed" she sighed "Very well then. You asked for it" she walked towards a nearby desk and took out a folder and opened it then she gave me a document that made my eyes widen in surprise.

"This is…" I almost bit my tongue at the sight.

"Your father's will" she confidently responded.

"But…how?"

She gave me a conniving smile "You see, I have ways in getting information and all it takes is a little force to get this thing out of your father's attorney's grasp" Lien-Da pointed at names written in it "Look closer and see for yourself."

I did what she asked and I almost felt my jaw losing its strength.

"Sapphire…" I calmly muttered.

"Yes, Sapphire. That's his mistress' name, in case you didn't know. As you can see, he's willing to give a 35 million estate to that treacherous snake that he fucks every weekend. Can you imagine that?"

Her statement made me speechless as my hand shook while holding the document.

"Your father has been keeping that for so long and Ms. Lana knew all about it but she chose not to say a word so when your mother found out, their friendship instantly went down the drain and she immediately kicked her out of this mansion."

_Ms. Lana knew? But why would she keep that information from my mother? Did Darius forced her to? _

I shook my head in disagreement. I was in denial. I couldn't accept the fact that even Ms. Lana would keep a secret such as this.

"Lies! How could he include her in his will if he is still married to my mother?! The Law would prohibit that if my mother would contest it."

Lien-Da just sighed and raised a brow at me as though my words didn't make any sense.

"Didn't you know? Your father has already filed for a divorce but your mother wouldn't sign it because she loves him too much to leave him."

I could feel myself burning in rage.

_My father is willing to leave me and my mother for his whore and she still loves him?! That's outrageous! Damn you, Darius. You sure crossed the line this time._

"You know what, I need to speak with my mother about this when she comes back."

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I woke up gasping for air as I coughed vehemently to get rid of something blocking my air passage. I was surprised that I was coughing nothing but water.

"The victim is resuscitated. Assume recovery position and check her vitals."

I woke up at the sound of a voice then I felt my body gently being turned to the side.

"Welcome back, Ms. Bat" I heard the voice say.

As I got a clear vision, I saw a group of paramedics crouching just before me, gently reassuring me that everything is alright now and how lucky I was to have survived a fall from the 7th floor by landing on the hotel's pool.

The same pool where I once pushed Shadow in.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the 33rd chapter. I never thought I would be able to publish this soon but I'm glad I did.**


	34. Game of Cards

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 34**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**At the Hedgehog Manor (Darius' Mansion)**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

How could he do this to her? So what if my mother cheated on him? He was the one who has been cheating in this family in the first place. If only Uncle Terios were still alive, I couldn't care less whether Darius leaves us, legally or not.

I shifted my eyes towards Darius' will.

If revoking my father's will is the only way to save my mother from breaking, I would do it in a heartbeat. I would tear it, burn it and even feed it to him for supper.

"Aw, still needing advice from dear mommy?" I got startled when Lien-Da took Darius' will from my hands and quickly sealed it inside the briefcase she carried.

"Return that to me!" I demanded but she just shook her head.

"As your mother's personal assistant, I'm keeping this in case you get too emotional and start ripping this into shreds. I know what you're thinking and destroying your father's will is just plain childish. In fact, it would only put a lot of strain into your parents' already failing marriage and I don't want to upset my already depressed client."

As much as I hate to admit that Lien-Da was right, getting rid of the will would only make me an immature stepson who needs to find his own place. There must be something I could do besides acting out those frustrations.

"Fine, keep it! Have it your way. But I don't want to hear you calling my mother 'your depressed client' ever again!" I sharply glared at her yet she just chuckled in amusement.

"Why? It's the truth," she simply said and made her way towards the door.

I let her walk away before I start losing my temper and be tempted to start making a scene but she had the nerve to look back and face me once again with that smug look on her face.

"You know, as long as Darius is busy taking over the world and its women, don't expect your mother to get better." Lien-Da mocked that made me clench my fists. "You on the other hand have the power to subdue the beast but you're not even doing anything and instead, you've allowed yourself to become your father's lap dog. What a shame."

_So she's suggesting that I should stop Darius in everything he does so my mother would no longer suffer? _

I tried to keep my bewilderment in as much as I can and forced myself to ignore what she just said.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go, Mr. Hedgehog. It's late, " she shoved me as she finally went out of the office and with that, she left the premises with Darius' will on her hands without giving much information other than making me intrigued once again.

I walked around the mansion with my head in the clouds. Right now, I could feel myself drifting away every time I was reminded of my father wanting to leave my mother legally and now there's Lien-Da making things more difficult and complicated.

I was lost in my thoughts until I passed on a certain room that I haven't been into for a long time. There stood a black grand piano that seems to be still in tip-top shape after all these years. On the side of it stood a table with a violin case that's slightly covered in dust.

I took a few steps closer and opened the violin case and inside, I saw an old, dusty Stradivarius violin. It was Maria's.

When Maria and I were still young, we were often asked by our parents to play a musical piece whenever they have guests, or simply whenever they feel weary. I was the one who plays the piano while Maria duets with me with her violin.

Whenever my fingers touched the piano keys, whenever the bow she held glided on the strings of her violin, I could almost feel the world disappearing around us.

Two different instruments but playing as one in melodious harmony.

I've always had a fascination with playing the piano but when Maria died, I began to neglect this skill because playing the piano all by myself makes me feel empty like there's something missing. It's like singing without a melody to accompany it. And worse, it gives me a reminder that she won't be there anymore to fill in the gaps of those missing notes.

I stopped writing in my journal because of Uncle Terios and I stopped playing the piano because of Maria. It's strange that the two people who greatly influenced me makes me regret ever learning about the things that reminds me of them in fear of remembering those horrid memories.

I just stared at the piano for a few moments then finally I decided to put away my frustrations for a while and walked towards it like it's beckoning me to play something.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to play something after all these years._

I sat on the piano bench and eyed the black and white keys that I haven't seen for a very long time as I stretched my hand muscles.

I remembered when I first learned how to play the piano. My music instructor would often hit my hand with a stick whenever I tried playing by relying on muscle memory alone. She would often stress the importance of looking at the notes. But whenever she's not around, Maria would gently encourage me to play how I want to play it.

And so I did. I played to my heart's content without being guided by the rules, and I loved it.

Playing without the music sheet is like living in the absence of rules. It makes me feel free, free from this rule-governed society.

Taking a deep breath, I gently pressed my fingers on those black and white keys until they started moving on their own to create a beautiful melody that has been playing in my head for a very long time.

Minutes have passed and my hands didn't grow tired brushing along those keys. Months and years of hard work and I could say that everything was worth it.

The sound reverberates in my ears and it calmly soothes my nerves. It was fascinating how you could create something that once existed in your imagination.

As I played, I couldn't help but visualize a beautiful green field gently being hugged by the clear, blue sky.

The scent of the fresh air, the feeling of the grass on my feet; it was all heavenly.

I saw my younger self running along the grass with a toy plane on my hand while making airplane sounds with my mouth then a few moments later, my mother came and picked me up in her arms and gently ruffled the fur on my head.

Then I heard someone calling my name, it was Maria's voice. I followed the sound of her voice and looked towards it. Maria was there in a wheelchair wearing her hospital gown with a nurse by her side. There she was waving at us, telling us that she would be discharged from the hospital soon.

Then there came the part of the piece when Maria's violin was supposed to join in and that's when I found my fingers ceased moving.

The movie in my mind vanished all of a sudden and I found myself back again in this horrid reality.

My mouth gaped in shock. Everything was just perfect and peaceful like nothing could go wrong. How come that peaceful memory had to end?

_Maria…Mother…_

That's when I heard the main doors being opened that sent a couple of our house servants scurrying towards the front doors.

I quickly stood from the piano bench and went to the main hall and that's where I saw Darius entering the mansion along with his bodyguards dressed as waiters.

I looked at my watch and wondered that it has only been an hour and a half since he left for the conference according to our house servants.

_That's strange. He's earlier than usual. Unless, of course, a conference would only take an hour and a half to finish which is impossible because it has never happened before. _

He marched into the living room, sat on the couch and rested his head on his palm then I heard him calmly shooing his bodyguards away.

As they left, I decided to confront him regardless of his current mood.

"I wasn't expecting that you would be back early from the conference," I said, stepping out of the darkness.

He shot a glance at me upon hearing my voice.

"Shadow? So you finally found the time to visit the manor," he acknowledged my presence which somehow surprised me. Usually, he's like a bull who just saw a red cape whenever he's angry but this time, he didn't took out his anger on me like he usually does.

_First the unexpected birthday gift and now he is being cool headed with me all of a sudden? Am I really talking to Darius himself?_

I shrugged his statement off.

"I always had time to visit the manor. I just didn't have a reason why I should, until now..." I stubbornly retorted.

Darius looked at me straight in the eye and crossed his arms. "What's the reason, then?"

"Some document that needs explaining but before that, I want to know how the conference we-" I was suddenly distracted at the wet stain all over his suit. "I couldn't help but notice that your suit jacket has a wet stain all over it and you're not even bothered."

He sighed. "It's nothing," he calmly muttered and took off his suit jacket like it didn't matter.

His response to the situation bothered me. I've never seen Darius still acting all calm and collected especially when his favorite suit was involved. If I could recall, he almost fired a house servant for accidentally spilling champagne all over his suit before.

_Why was this one any different? Why isn't he going ballistic?_

"It's nothing? Your expensive suit just got stained like that and it's nothing? That's unusual."

"Let's not make a big deal about it, boy," he sternly replied as he called out one of the house butlers and one of them came rushing with a hint of clumsiness in his gait.

It was our newly hired butler, Antoine Depardieu. And to be honest, the guy has a reputation for being a little bit clumsy at times but his expertise in the kitchen is quite fascinating.

"Un verre de rhum, s'il vous plait (A glass of rum, please)." Darius said.

"O-oui, m-maître (Y-yes, m-master)," Antoine responded in a stutter as though feeling tensed being in the presence of my father.

Feeling the need of something to calm myself, I asked for a drink as well.

"Et je prendrai un verre de vin rouge, Antoine (And I'll have a glass of red wine, Antoine)," I added and walked closer to his side which made him tense up. "Ne sois pas nerveux, tout va bien se passer (Don't be nervous, everything's going to be okay)," I calmly uttered.

"Oui. Merci, jeune maître (Okay. Thank you, young master)," was his calm response before he left in a haste.

I sat on one of the single couches so I could face Darius.

He smirked, much to my surprise.

"Getting friendly with the house servants, I see." I raised my brow at him.

"There's no crime in getting to know more about the people who are working for you. In fact, it is an essential aspect in management. Besides, we wouldn't make it this far without our subordinates," I calmly retorted that made him nod in response.

"Impressive. It seems like you're putting that leadership skill into good use," he complimented like he just forgot about what we were discussing a while ago.

"Yes, because Uncle Terios was the one who helped me develop those skills," I answered straight and there was a long silence after that.

"Is that so?" he sighed deeply. "And here I am thinking that I was the one who taught you that. I'm surprised it was Terios all along."

I sense his bitterness the moment my uncle got involved in our conversation. It's like he hated being reminded of him or am I just planting these thoughts in my head?

"You were away most of the time but he was there at the times you weren't. How would you expect me to learn it from you?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I could have sworn there was a spark of bewilderment from his eyes but was soon replaced with his usual calm gaze.

"Nevermind that. It doesn't matter anymore." He quickly ended the conversation before it even began.

Truth to be told, minus the business conversations we have in the company, meaningful conversations hardly exist between us ever since our relationship became strained.

Our casual conversations mostly involve him starting a conversation and me giving him dead-end answers or in some cases, confrontations like what happened back in the office. It has always been like that and I'm not surprised that until now, nothing has changed.

Seeing him a little off-guarded, I attempted to open the topic about his will until Antoine came in to bring us both of our drinks.

_Tch, just my luck._

Darius took his glass and slightly raised it in my direction before downing it down in one gulp before I could even start drinking mine.

I took my drink and for once, I didn't even attempt to do a little wine tasting like I used to do. Instead, I finished it like he did in just a gulp.

All of a sudden, I heard him chuckling faintly. It was an odd gesture coming from him and it made me feel a bit uneasy.

_Darius is amused? Since when was he capable of that?_

"That mild wine won't make any difference, boy. You need to drink something stronger than that," Darius remarked as though trying to start another conversation.

"Thanks but I've grown a dislike in experiencing hangovers ever again," I calmly replied. My eyes stared at him in daggers and he didn't seem to mind like he already got used to it.

"Good for you, then. I'm guessing your 'previous' hangover was a lesson for you."

"Indeed, it was."

Unlike my mother and me, Darius loves a strong drink and I find it strange that I haven't seen him breaching his alcohol tolerance level before unlike my mother. I'm surprised his liver isn't giving up on him either.

It's what they all say: Weeds don't easily die.

Bad people are capable of evading death himself and Darius is doing a good job at it until this point.

He is a man of unwavering pride but after hearing what Lien-Da said, I started to see a different side of him.

Is he willing to give it all up for his precious home wrecker? Or he merely wants freedom from the commitment he made with my mother so he could continue sleeping with other women without someone to hold him back? What if the estate that he's willing to give his whore is merely a way to stop her from bothering him?

Besides, in this society, money makes the world go round and Darius seems to be abusing that advantage.

So many questions, so little time. Deep down, I've been wanting to confront him about the mess he had made but for some reason, I was hesitant. Perhaps seeing this side of Darius all of a sudden feels all new to me and frankly, it's intriguing.

The silence didn't last long when he suddenly broke it.

"It's amusing how alcohol could sometimes make you numb enough to deal with the things that you're too reluctant to do when you're sober. Like those men in the battlefield who are ready to cut off their limbs after downing a strong liquor to dull their senses."

His statement bothered me at some point.

"That's disturbing," I responded in a dry manner.

"I'm merely stating a fact. I didn't realize that you would be disturbed by it," he raised a brow at me while still maintaining that usual scowl on his face. He seemed amused at my disgust towards the subject at hand and I didn't like it.

"Because you're giving me the impression that you're literally thinking of cutting off your own limbs in the subtlest way. I'm not a fool. You didn't raise me to be one in the first place."

Darius only stared at his glass as though feigning deaf and trying to forget that I am with him in this room.

"You remember how you and your sister used to…find ways to make me stay at home every time I have a business trip?" I saw a barely visible smile from him. "Maria would hide my brief case and you would dip my tie in your soup. When I start losing my temper, both of you would run to your rooms and your mother would be there to talk some sense into me. It's just—"

Hearing him reminiscing enraged me and I decided to cut him off.

"What is all this? Some kind of guilt trip so I could forgive you from all of the things you've done?! Damn it, how long are we going to play this game of pretend?!" Rage escaped from me like vomit, it's uncontrollable.

"We've already seen each other's cards. So what's the point of playing further if we already know who's going to win?!" I stood up and glared fiercely at him. I took a deep breath to compose myself but this time, staying calm in all of these didn't help.

I am still angry.

Darius was speechless in all of this and I took that as an advantage to bury him further into the ground.

"I know about the will…" he shot a glance at me upon hearing that. "And I know all about your decision to leave my mother legally."

His grip on his glass tightened and I could tell that he's becoming anxious.

"You…" I swallowed hard. "You shouldn't have made a commitment with my mother in the first place if you're just going to leave her. She loves you and she's falling apart because she's still holding on to you even if you keep pushing her away. It's just…painful to think that despite all that, you act as if you don't care and still continue with your dirty little secret! It's pathetic, it's outrageous, and it's sickening! You're treating marriage as if it's just a mere game of tag! How could you trick someone into falling in love with you and still able to live on without the guilt?! I just don't understand how people like you could exist!"

I threw the wine glass I held on a nearby wall that made some of our house servants gasp in shock while hearing some of them bellowing 'Sacre bleu.'

Still, he didn't respond and just sat there, avoiding my gaze.

"You're the worst father anyone could ever ask for and I'm glad that you're not really my father. I'm just relieved that Maria doesn't have to witness all of this shit that you've been doing! I'm surprised that this 'Sapphire' girl didn't even have the slightest disgust in you knowing the fact that you've probably been inside of every woman you find worthy to bed. You know, you may have everything but there's something that you lack: a stable relationship and a conscience!"

Darius stood and angrily walked towards me. His hand gripped tightly on my collar while his blue eyes pierced into my crimson ones.

"You better watch your damn words, you impertinent boy…Right now, I am this close into breaking that skull of yours for speaking to me like that. But I am keeping my cool because I treated you like my own son and unlike you, I can be civilized even in the direst situation. My advice: Learn your place, boy before I make you remember where you came from in a painful, degrading, and humiliating way that would make you regret ever stepping foot in this world."

All my life, this was the moment that I actually felt petrified in his presence. Not because of the way he gripped my collar, but because of the emotion he poured in that simple speech. This is the side of Darius that I've never seen before and he made it clear that those weren't empty threats.

I've pushed him too far and provoked the beast that slept within him and there's no turning back.

He was about to speak when a mobian skunk interrupted us. It was the head of the Knothole Royal Secret Services that works in protecting Darius; the main secret service organization from which the Chaotix Secret Service Organization branches from.

"Sir, pardon the intrusion but I need to have a word with you. It's urgent."

Darius looked at me then the guard and finally, he found a reason to release his grip from my collar.

"Get out of my face!" he bitterly told me as he went towards the head of his security while leaving me behind in the living room.

Cautiously, like a thief in the night, I decided to discreetly follow them and eavesdropped a little in their conversation.

"Sir, word is coming out that the bounty for your head has doubled from 20 million rings to 40 million rings. Therefore, we suggest that you limit some public appearances for the meantime until we get to the bottom of these assaults," said the agent.

"Chaos, Geoffrey. I've been in the dark for so long and until now, I hear nothing but those same blasted words over and over again," Darius harshly replied.

"Sir, we are only doing our best to ensure your safety. My men are currently set on high alert for other impending assaults."

"Ensuring my safety? How do you explain the explosion?" Darius retorted.

_Huh, explosion? _

"We apologize for our negligence, but the assailants have somehow breached through our security. Based on the reports gathered by my men, the assailant specializes in creating explosives that are highly undetectable even by the most advanced bomb detectors."

_So, the conference ended up in an assault. No wonder Darius left earlier than usual. But the doubled bounties could only mean that they are desperate to get rid of him before this year ends. Serves him right for being a heartless dictator that everyone fears._

I saw Darius looking away from the agent as though in denial of something.

"Are there any…casualties?" he asked.

"A lot, sir. Some bodies couldn't be identified but a few managed to survive and some are currently in a critical condition."

Upon hearing that, I felt my knees wobbled as the blood in my head drained. Ms. Rouge is on duty today in that hotel.

_Could she be?_

With that, I quickly made my way out of the mansion without thinking twice.

_I swear, you better be alive, bat girl…you better be._

* * *

**At Station Square Medical Center: Emergency Room**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

"Just relax, Ms. Bat. This won't take long," reassured the medical personnel behind me while tending the wounds on my back and wings.

I winced as she applied some burn ointment on the burns that I must have acquired from the explosion in the conference hall a while ago. The pain was excruciating and merely moving my wing only makes it worse.

"Was it serious?" I felt the need to ask; worrying about what my injuries could do with my daily life.

"Aside from minor punctures and cuts from the glass shards, you suffered some first and second degree burns on your wings, Ms. Bat. Nothing serious compared to the other hotel staff who landed on the same pool as you and the others who were left during the explosion but for the meantime, you won't be able to use your wings until your wounds heal."

As much as I am relieved to know that I am far from serious injuries, the color of my muzzles faded upon hearing about the other staff who fell with me; it must have been Cedric.

"That other staff you spoke of…How serious are his injuries?" I looked behind me "Is he going to be alright?"

"I cannot disclose another patient's information but I'll let you know that he will be fine. He's currently being treated right now."

I sighed in relief after hearing that. From what I heard just moments ago, there were a lot of casualties in that explosion. Some didn't make it and the rest were critically injured. I guess I could call myself lucky that these are the only injuries I acquired. Cedric wasn't so lucky, though. It seems that he suffered more serious injuries compared to mine but I'm glad that he made it out alive with me after that drop that could have ended both of our lives if it weren't for that pool.

"Alright, Ms. Bat. Your wounds are taken care of. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to inform your step brother that you're good to go," the medical personnel said as she quickly left and closed the curtains.

Her statement made me wonder.

_Step brother? But I don't have a step brother._

Not a minute to spare, I saw the curtains opened and I felt my mouth gape when I saw a red echidna with cybernetics standing there with a conceited look on his face. It was Kragok.

"Hello, _**sister**_," he mockingly said.

I was about to yelp in surprise when he immediately silenced me with his hand.

"Be quiet, Bat. Blow my cover and you won't see the brat ever again."

I tensed upon hearing him attempting to hurt Flint so I did my best to comply. I nodded in agreement and finally, he took his hand off of my mouth.

"Step brother? Really?" I glared at him.

"Heh, it's the easiest excuse I could think of."

"Why the hell are you here? Do you have anything to do with that explosion?" I asked but he just took my hand and led me out of the emergency room before I could even comprehend what's going on then he pushed me inside a familiar dark vehicle and quickly drove off.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" I angrily asked once again but he just chuckled sadistically at me. I looked around and was surprised that Lien-Da wasn't with him.

_What is this creep up to now?_

"You know, bat. A hell of an actress you are!" His chuckles soon turned into laughter and hearing him laugh only made me more furious.

"What?" my ears twitched, wondering what he meant by that. "I'm sorry but I couldn't quite grasp the point of your amusement with all of your annoying laughter filling this vehicle," I responded dryly.

"Come on, stop pretending you have no idea what just happened. I mean, that little stunt you did with Darius back there. Now that's impressive!"

He continued laughing that made me grit my teeth angrily.

"For your information, I just tripped and landed on him and he mistook me for my sister. Happy now?!"

All of a sudden, I saw a glint in his eyes that made me shiver in response. "And that's exactly what made it more interesting." He took out his phone from his pocket and called someone on the phone.

"It's official. We're going with Plan C," he said then he hang up and looked at me with his sinister grin. The look on his face made me feel uneasy.

"Tell me, was it you that hired those assailants to make a commotion?!" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Guess again…" he simply said that made me burst out in anger.

"You son of a bitch! A lot of people were injured and killed back there! How could you do such a thing?!" I yelled at him and drummed my fists at him that made the vehicle swerve.

"The fuck?!" he exclaimed and pushed me away from him. "We're in the fucking road, you bitch!"

"You're unbelievable!" I snapped but he just rolled his eyes at me like my words didn't matter.

"Everything was going according to MY plan so just relax and let it happen." He simply said that made me wonder.

"Your plan?"

"Yeah. It was an experimental plan at first but you helped by doing that little heroic move on Mr. Dictator. You see, I've always known that you have that uncanny resemblance with your sister. Now we wouldn't have to go through all that six month crap that Lien-Da wants you to do. Come on, six months?! That would take a lifetime. We'll do things my way this time…"

I looked at him in complete confusion.

"Exactly, what kind of plan do you have in mind?" I asked, unable to grasp his point.

"You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. That darn typhoon caused a lot of trouble in our city and now that the power is back, I'm here once again! **

_I would like to thank my cousin for helping me with those french phrases. ^^ She thinks that Shadow and Darius speaking in french suits them._

_Was Shadow being a jerk to Darius or vice versa? What could Kragok's plan C be? _


	35. Kragok's Plan C

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

"What happens to my nephew? If you're intending to go against your sister's plan, she might hurt him!" I panicked inside at the thought. "What if Lien-Da finds out? Who knows what she would do to Flint. We have to stick to her plan!"

"Quiet, bat! Nothing's going to happen to anybody if you just obeyed. And don't you worry about my sister, I've made sure she doesn't interfere…"

My ears perked at his words. I don't give a slightest damn what happened to Lien-Da. Right now, I'm just concerned about Flint's safety and nothing more.

"I swear, if my nephew gets harmed because of your plan, I'm going to make you regret it!"

He just laughed at me.

"What are you going to do? Curse me to death and tackle me to the ground like you did with Lien-Da?"

"Worse than that…" I answered.

"A kick in the nuts? Ooh, sounds like an unorthodox method. I quiver in fear…" sarcasm filled him.

I just gritted my teeth in response and decided to ignore him all throughout the trip.

Kragok took me to a familiar beige colored house with bronze colored windows in downtown Westopolis. It was a simple bungalow house with a little garage. This is where my sister and Flint used to live in.

"Why did you take me here?" I couldn't understand the reason why of all places, he had to take me to my sister's house. "Is this some kind of sick joke?! Are you trying to compromise me further?!"

"You're asking too many questions. Just get off the damn car already, you wench!"

I frowned at his harsh response and just did what I was told without uttering another word that would have been offensive enough to keep him distracted. Unfortunately, no words could even describe how cruel he and his sister is after what they've done but I've made sure I've let him know how angry I feel by slamming the car door behind me.

And it felt good inside hearing his muffled cursing inside the car but that was before he got out and harshly slapped me with the back of his hand once more like he did before.

"This car is a Mercedes! Don't you have any sense at all?!"

Right now, I am tempted to kick him in the groin for hitting me like that but thinking about Flint, I just rolled my eyes at him instead to hint indifference.

_The things I do for my family. _

His slap may have stung but deep inside, I am secretly laughing at his response for feeling victorious. Kragok's aggressive behavior might be his downfall one day. He's lucky that no one was around, otherwise, people would have interfered and beat him to a pulp for hitting a woman like that.

His sudden pull on my arm startled me as he mercilessly dragged me towards the front door then I saw him reaching into his pocket, it was a key to my sister's house.

"You even have the nerve to steal her key…" I calmly retorted and he only responded with a grin.

The moment he unlocked the doors, I was bewildered at the sight of Sapphire's house. Everything was clean like nothing had happened, like whatever I heard from Lien-Da and Kragok never really happened.

Deep down, I am still in denial. I am still wishing that whatever they told me was all just a big lie and none of it were true. I am secretly hoping that Sapphire would just come out somewhere in this house and yell: 'Surprise, scared you, huh?'

_Please, Sapph. Just come out already. I'm tired of this game. _

I felt hopeful for a second but that ray of hope was soon extinguished when none of my expectations were met and there's the cruel reality harshly shaking me back to where I was; back in this awful world without my sister.

_She's really not coming back, is she?_

"Now you stay put while I go take care of something. Get out of this house and you'll regret it." Kragok threatened me once again but I just brushed off everything he said.

_Alright already. Just leave. _

He soon left somewhere and I didn't even mind where he went. Besides, I like it better without him around.

I just sighed and suddenly felt an urge to walk around my sister's house. I took the opportunity to go to Sapphire's room and seeing that her bed would be empty forever sent an ache to my chest.

At the right side of her bed stood her dresser filled with her favorite hair ornaments, jewelries, perfumes and make up.

Sapphire and I shared quite a bit of fascination in making ourselves look presentable. I don't know why but being vain seems to be one of our well-known traits.

I remember when I first told her that I would follow her to the city. At first, she was against at my decision when I told her that I wanted to experience life living in the city but she soon agreed after a lot of persuasion; telling her that I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself.

I stayed with her for a while as I looked for a job and a place to live in while helping in taking care of Flint who's only a few months old that time.

Sapphire and I may clash at times and may not always agree at most things but I've always known that she loved me in her own way despite what we were like before. To be honest, we weren't really in good terms when we were still young. Like most siblings, we used to fight a lot. It even came to a point when I got so angry at her that I ran away from home and I was later on found by my parents sitting on a bench in a nearby playground with a backpack filled with nothing but a box of biscuits and my favorite stuffed toy Chao that I called Jewel.

That time, I was so stubborn that no matter how my parents convince me to come home, I would just pout and cross my little arms while demanding Sapphire to apologize to me.

Of course, we both have such strong prides that none of us are willing to raise the white flag but when our mother loses her temper and threatens to throw away one of our favorite things, we have no choice but to give up that pride of ours. That's the time when Sapphire finally found the strength to crush her own pride and apologize.

I chuckled at the memory. Time has gone by so fast and I could still recall the memory like it was only yesterday.

I made my way to her bedside table and attempted to open the drawer in it, hoping to find some answers and inside, I saw a small album.

I took the album and opened it and the first photo I saw was a picture of Sapphire and her husband when they were still dating.

Linus, he was an ash-colored coyote with auburn eyes who is 5 years older than her.

When she got married to him, she has changed a lot from her usual self. Instead of the once headstrong, nagging sister that I used to spend time with, she became a bit reserved and her once sharp edges has turned blunt.

Other than the fact that her husband seems to be a decent man judging from the first time I've met him, I rarely see him around every time I visit her home and she would often tell me that he's assigned to a different branch far from home or he's going on a business trip and nothing more.

As much as I don't want to assume, her husband being away most of the time could be the reason why she found the strength to get involved with Darius. And I believe he found out about it and Sapphire was just giving me the illusion that they're alright and her husband is just away.

_I don't know how reliable my assumptions are but I really want to ask: How could you lie to me, sis?_

Just thinking about the fact that my sister was capable of betraying her husband for that hedgehog just because her husband rarely has time for her makes me feel uneasy.

_I've always thought they were happy together. I guess I was wrong to assume that. _

Turning a page, I saw her with her husband holding Flint when he was still a month old and they were sitting in some sort of park.

_They look so happy here. _

Then I realized that people can smile in the photo and pretend they're happy regardless of what they're feeling when the photo was taken. Photographs are misleading, just like happy endings. You think things are going well on the surface when in the inside, it's completely the opposite.

The next one is a photo of Flint when he celebrated his 3rd birthday. He was so upset in the photo because Sapphire was the one who blew his candle for him.

_Such a stubborn little boy. _

I scanned through the rest of the photos and the more I do, the more I came to notice that her husband is no longer present. It's like he had disappeared completely from his family's life.

_What happened to him? Has he found out about Flint? What if he already left her and Sapph is just concealing that fact?_

I closed the photo album and returned it to its original place then I decided to leave the room with heaviness in my chest.

Love affairs in the movies as well as in books are entertaining because you're enjoying the tension between the lover and the wife. And in the end, everybody roots for the legal wife while the other woman is often deemed 'evil' and would be punished in the end.

Just like in Sapphire's case.

She had probably experienced being called a 'home wrecker' a 'slut' and any other degrading terms for a woman who sleeps with a married man but I know for sure, she's a good person and she always puts her family first before anything else.

I know she wouldn't do these things for a reason. I know that hedgehog did something to her that made her betray her family like this which ended up Sapph getting killed in the process.

I am determined to know what happened and I would make sure he pays for what he's done.

Although, it's indeed quite ironic that she had allowed herself to become an option when she was the one who often tells me that I should find someone that would make me their priority.

_Now there's no one who's going to tell me stories about how we used to be when we were younger, and no one's going to be there for me whenever I feel the need to vent about personal problems, and most of all, no one's going to be there when the world turns its back on me. _

_I hate you Sapph for leaving me, you hypocrite! And yet, I'm thankful for your countless advice even if I don't follow it most of the time. You've always known how stubborn I am but you would always find ways to break through my barrier. If only I could turn back time, I would have make most of our moments together. _

I closed the door of her room and walked back to the living room.

"Are you done exploring now, bat?" I heard a voice calling me all of a sudden and following the source, I saw Kragok standing there with his arms crossed.

I frowned at the sight of him.

"I still don't understand why you brought me here but to tell you frankly, bringing me here won't compromise me further. I'll take you on single-handedly if I had to. "

He rolled his eyes at me and sighed in exasperation before giving me a smirk.

"You know, bat? Your attempts of threatening me is amusing," he threw a medium sized satchel bag at me and I was able to catch it in a haste before it fell to the ground.

I looked at him in confusion then at the bag, wondering what's inside it.

"After that recent 'attack' in Elysium, it is expected that Darius would go into hiding for a while. Weeks, months, who knows? But that would buy us more time to prepare," Kragok confidently said.

"Prepare for what?"

He pointed a finger in his head and mimicked the motion of shooting a gun. "Plan C. The ultimate plan to finally 'dethrone' the dictator for real using you as live bait to lure the beast."

"Isn't that Lien-Da's plan in the first place?" I implied and he shook his head in disagreement.

"Not exactly. My plan is even better, faster and much easier compared to her old-school one. Besides, earning that hedgehog's trust is like walking in a field full of glass shards."

Honestly, I have no idea how he would execute this 'brilliant' plan of his as he claimed. Even involving their own sibling rivalry in these things sounds ridiculous.

"So if your plan is so brilliant, how the hell would I lure him if he doesn't know me or even trusts me enough to do what I say? You've seen how tight his security is, right? They would follow my every move and might even neutralize me even before reaching my target. You know, such a 'great' strategist you are. Your organization would probably _rejoice _at your brilliant plan," I sarcastically answered back.

I saw him gritting his teeth at the insult and I just victoriously smirked at him.

"Take this in consideration: Don't judge a book by its cover, bat. Besides, you haven't even heard the rest of the plan yet. Putting that aside, how well do you know your sister?"

He suddenly changed the subject that made me wonder.

"What kind of a question is that?" I snapped.

_So he's asking about Sapphire's personal life now? For what?_

"Never mind. I'd rate that as 'average.' But we'll do something about that." Kragok stood up and opened the fridge on Sapphire's kitchen then he took a can of cola.

_What does he mean by that?_

My eyes never left his every move. It annoys me how he could act like he owned the place.

_What a crude bastard. _

"You DO realize that whatever it is you're doing is trespassing," I warned him and as usual, he didn't listen.

_Tch, why waste some effort if he would just shrug everything I say? I hope that cola is expired or something. _

After he finished the cola in just a few gulps, he crushed the can single handedly and threw it on the coffee table.

_Ugh. He even have the nerve to litter._

"Open that bag you're holding," he simply commanded and sat on one of Sapphire's couches while resting his feet on the coffee table.

I stared at him in disgust. "Were you raised in a barn? Put your feet down!" I sternly told him but he just ignored me.

Out of anger, I pushed his feet off the coffee table and I'm glad he merely responded with an angry scowl.

"You could at least respect my sister's furniture." I calmly told him then I sat on the opposite side of the couch to check what's inside the bag he gave me.

As soon as I unzipped the bag, I saw three sets of office uniforms sealed in plastic and a pair of black office high-heeled shoes.

_Uniforms? Why would Kragok give me these?_

I stared at him, confusion haunting me and he just laughed at me in response as though mocking me.

"Keep looking, bat. You're not done yet. Start by opening one," he urged and I did what I was told, I opened a sealed uniform.

The moment I did, I saw a logo on the collar of the uniform with a small text that says: 'Darius Conglomerate'

A gasp escaped from me at the sight.

"You're suggesting that I'm going to work there?!" I almost yelped in shock. "Are you insane?! I already have a job at Zen and a part time job at Elysium. I can't handle three jobs at a time!" Right now, I could feel my heart racing as my blood boiled that could rebel a hot molten lava.

Kragok smirked at my response. "Who says YOU are still Ms. Rouge T. Bat?"

My eyes widened in surprise at the words he just blurted out.

Kragok stood and made his way towards me and pulled my hand towards Sapphire's room and led me to her dresser where a mirror stood.

I was forced to stare at myself in Sapphire's mirror while Kragok stood behind me like a devil whispering words of malice to its victims.

Kragok took a hair ornament from the dresser that Sapphire uses to keep her hair fixed and gently placed it on my head then he took a picture frame with my sister's picture in it and held it beside my face.

"So strange that you and your sister have quite the resemblance…You're just like a younger version of her. No wonder the bastard mistook you for her," he spoke as I felt his cold cybernetic hands twirling the locks of my short hair. "We just need to do something about these short locks of yours."

Shock filled me as my heart skipped a beat when I was able to grasp the point of whatever he's suggesting but I did my best to keep my cool so as not to hear him chuckling again at the sight of me being frightened.

"Where exactly are you getting at? Just spit it out already!" I flared at him.

"Let's play a little game. I want you to pretend to be a certain bat girl who's currently looking for a job after recovering from a critical condition due to a certain explosion and…" he pushed a finger into my head "She lost something very precious to her as a result of her fatal injuries. Hmm…How about her precious memories with her special fuck buddy?"

I stared at him in complete disbelief.

_What in chaos's name is he thinking?!_

Kragok's laughter filled the room and I could only stand in shock after hearing the rest of his disturbing plan.

"Brilliant plan, isn't it? In fact, Darius seeing you as your _slut_ of a sister in that conference made this easier than I thought."

"Sapphire!" I corrected him after saying that degrading term and he just snickered in response.

"There's no doubt in my mind that there's an 80 to 90 percent possibility that he believes you were one of the casualties in that explosion. That fucking dictator would definitely fall head over heels at the very first sight of you after he comes out of hiding. Doesn't that sound so dramatic and sweet? It gives me diabetes just thinking about it."

I pushed Kragok away from me for being revolted at his side comments and ideologies.

"You're completely insane! As much as I hated the man after what happened to my sister, manipulating his feelings by pretending to be my dead sister is terrible and far more worse than murdering him on the spot with a handgun!"

Kragok gave up a sigh of exasperation and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why settle for merely physical torture alone when you could also make him suffer psychologically and emotionally? You should give yourself a pat on the back because if it weren't for you, this plan wouldn't have been executed. Even though that bastard hired the toughest security in Mobius, they're still penetrable if we're able to take advantage of their 'blind spot' and that's where you will come into the picture. Play the part of your sister, seduce the beast and exploit his weaknesses then we'll lead him to his demise."

* * *

**Outside Elysium Garden Associa Hotel**

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

Elysium Garden. The once majestic hotel with an ironically heavenly name has turned into hell like the devil took a trip and stayed there for a night.

Thick smoke that emitted from the burning building being controlled by a group of firemen filled my lungs, the screams of the survivors and bystanders being pushed away by police officers coupled with the sirens of the police cars, fire trucks and ambulances were deafening, the sight of injured people and a couple of dead bodies that were burnt to an extent that none of their faces were recognizable anymore were being carried away by paramedics in stretchers; it's just like seeing a nightmare come to life, everything was just so appalling.

_Damn, what a mess…_

I tried blinking a couple of times to convince myself that whatever I'm seeing before me isn't real but no matter what I do, it never vanishes; it's still there.

Darius was lucky he made it out of this mess alive thanks to his most trusted security personnel. But because of his recent attack, Espio and Vector, who discreetly follows me most of the time, appear to have been heavily instructed to never leave my side no matter what the circumstances are in case of incoming threats that may be lurking around. Their current tactic of ensuring my safety breached my comfort zone that made me feel uneasy but I decided to ignore the matter and focused on my current task instead.

Left and right, I searched thoroughly on the surroundings for any signs of Ms. Rouge but I see no traces of her which made me feel relieved at the same time apprehensive especially seeing those incinerated bodies but I kept on convincing myself that she's safe and sound somewhere.

Maybe I'm just not looking right.

I pushed through the crowd and tried my best to search the area despite the annoying warnings of the police officers that we cannot pass beyond the yellow tape.

I didn't care. All I care about is finding her and nothing more.

I tried asking around but most of them ignored me, others were too traumatized to be spoken to while some others simply dodged my question like I'm some kind of child begging his parents for a pet.

I'm getting nowhere and it agitates me. There must be someone here who have seen her because my instincts tell me that she's alive and well.

I've seen some of my father's business associates beside an ambulance and attempted to ask them what happened.

Most of them immediately asked how my father was and were relieved to hear that he's safe and sound while the others described the whole incident in complete exaggeration.

Surprisingly, some only worried about their expensive dresses or suits getting dirt in them more than the explosion itself.

_How pathetic._

But the moment I've asked them if they've seen a certain bat waitress during the conference, their expressions changed.

"A waitress? Why on earth are you looking for a waitress?" one of them wondered, stifling a chuckle that made me frown in response. "I'm sorry but no, it does not ring any bells."

The other one simply shook his head as though telling me subtly that whatever happened to that bat waitress isn't his problem.

Frustrated at most of their responses, I decided that it's best to leave until one of them halted me in my steps.

"Wait a second, did you mean that white furred bat waitress?" the oldest one of them said that made me gasp in response. I immediately nodded in reply.

"Yes, that's the one I was looking for. Have you seen her around?" I asked, feeling relieved that he might know where Ms. Rouge was and what happened to her.

"Yes, I've seen her but that was after she took a bullet for your father." His words rendered me speechless for a few moments before I found the strength to speak once again.

"S-she took a bullet for my…father?" I found myself disturbingly laughing at the thought.

_What an awful joke. I could punch him for that if he wasn't a senior citizen._

"It's true. I'm quite shocked at what she did, though. She immediately laid dead the moment the gun fired and a couple of waiters had no choice but to pull her away from your father. Such a brave young girl, I'll say. " There's a glint of truthfulness in his statement that I kept denying inside my head.

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat blocking my air passage. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak and most of all, I feel so light headed that the first thing I wanted to do was to lie down and forget everything that I heard.

"Are you alright, sonny?" I barely heard him speak as I felt myself gradually fading from this reality.

"No, that can't be true." I mumbled "That can't be true," my voice heightened and the next thing I know, I was frantically searching all around the area, not giving up, caring less about the people I bumped into.

I swear, I won't rest until I find her.

* * *

**A/N: Took a long time to update. Sorry about that. :( **

Kragok's being an a$$ as usual, Rouge is in for some new challenge and Shadow was led to believe that Rouge is dead. What happens next? ^^ Lot of Sh** happening.

* * *

_Sidenote: I have been tearful after watching the news about the tragedy in Paris. I just want to express my deep condolences to those people to those that were affected. You have my prayers. Stay strong. (Praying for Paris)_


	36. Trauma

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 36**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

_Rouge, where are you?_

Hours have passed and here I am still outside Elysium Garden searching all around the place to see a trace of her. I feel like a desperate FBI agent who is still looking for more clues while ignoring the fact that the effort of my search would be futile in the end.

Dead bodies being taken away, injured people, nosy bystanders; I've been seeing the same sight over and over again but she's still nowhere to be found.

A part of me kept chanting that she's gone and it's all because of her saving Darius from that bullet like my father's business associate told me.

If that were true, if she did died saving him, I would indeed seal the fact that Darius has taken everything from me. My life, my future, the truth, my mother's sanity and now, Ms. Rouge, but until now I still refuse to believe it because another part of me tells me that she's alright.

My feet are getting tired, my lungs were slowly being filled by smoke from the burning building and my mouth thirsts for a nice glass of fine wine as the clock ticked. Despite being physically fit enough to work out for hours, it seems that I have breached my stamina level easily due to my rising anxiety and my constant inhalation of smoke but I let all of those thoughts leave me just to see her.

"Sir, I apologize for voicing out my opinions but you appear to be completely exhausted. It would be best if you take a rest for a while," Espio suggested but I just ignored what he said and kept marching onwards.

"Mr. Hedgehog, with all due respect, would you kindly listen to us? We are only concerned for your health and safety. It's already-"

Right now, I could barely make out what Vector is trying to tell me as if my mind is currently keeping me preoccupied with a lot of things that would make me forget what happened.

I'm lost. I'm completely lost within my thoughts that I couldn't hear anything except my heart wildly pounding within my chest coupled with this unpleasant feeling in my stomach like my gut is trying to squeeze through my throat and the dark spots floating in my field of vision is beginning to disrupt my balance.

Then I felt something inside me gave way. I felt so nauseous and dizzy that I halted on my tracks and fell down on my knees. I finally felt exhaustion taking over me and my body knows that too well but my mind kept convincing me that I need to get back on my feet.

_I can't give up now. Chaos, I have to find her!_

It's funny how your mind could trick your body into doing things you can no longer do physically. It's just like how betrayal works; one moment you thought everything is alright until you get stabbed in the back when you're least expecting it.

A heard a couple of steps walking towards me then I felt strong arms holding me upright. I could barely tell the presence from the light headedness I'm currently feeling but I was distracted when I felt a plastic container being held against my mouth.

Seeing that it was a water bottle, I took a sip in it.

_Cold water, just what I needed. _

I could feel myself reverting back to my normal state coupled with cold sweat engulfing my body and that's when I was able to clearly see Espio and Vector beside me; one of them holding a bottle.

"Are you alright, sir? Can you hear me?" Espio asked and I just nodded indifferently.

"Here Mr. Hedgehog, chew on this," Vector gave me a hard candy, "Your blood sugar must have dropped from the exhaustion. We really need to get out of this place, sir. Danger could be lurking nearby and given that your father was attacked just a few moments ago, it's plausible that you might be, too."

I could barely make out what Vector told me for I was still too distracted about Ms. Rouge's disappearance. I just took the candy as he suggested and chewed it until I gradually felt my strength recovering.

"Sir, we suggest that we take you home now and delegate the task to the secret service. Let them search for Ms. Bat instead," Vector once again tried talking some sense into me and that's when I finally found the reason to respond.

I shook my head in disagreement, "No, I have to find her myself. I know she's here. I know she is."

Once again, it was my willpower talking and not me. I don't even know if I could still drive myself home but my brain tells me I can.

I stood up and pulled myself away from my bodyguards' grasp and continued to walk on with all of my strength.

"Mr. Hedgehog!" Espio called out but I just held up a hand as though telling him to back off.

"Just go and leave me be. I'm going to find her and there's nothing you could do to stop me."

I did my best to get away from them as much as I could until I heard Espio yelled that caught me off-guarded.

"Contact!" he shouted and the next thing I know, Vector acted as my body cover and I was hastily being dragged away by him towards a safe zone that they have arranged should an assault occur.

"What the?!" were all the words I was able to blurt out before I was pushed into the escape vehicle.

Everything was going so fast that the last thing I heard was a deafening explosion that made my ears ring and lastly, a strong force that sent the vehicle I was in flying in midair before it made a strong collision with another solid object that violently shook the vehicle in the process.

Then I lost track of reality.

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

"What was that?" I wondered upon hearing a barely audible explosion with the ground shaking a bit.

"Thunderstorms are coming. Forecast is said to be grey today," Kragok just shrugged his shoulders.

I decided to ignore the noise and probed towards the subject at hand instead.

"Never mind. Anyway, what happens now?" I asked.

"We're just going to wait a little more until Darius comes out of his shell. When he does, we would proceed with Plan C. For now, make the most of your time being 'Rouge the Bat' while you still can." Kragok was about to make his way out of the door when I stopped him.

"Wait," I shot a glare at him. "Once Darius is dethroned like you said, would my nephew and I be free as promised? Would the person who ordered Sapphire to be killed be punished, too? Since you appear to be going against your sister's plan, how can I be sure that you will keep your word until the end?"

Kragok didn't say a word and instead just stared at me with a sly look on his face.

"Answer me!" I snapped at him.

"That depends IF you won't betray us in the end by playing hero like the one you did in the conference hall. I know how sappy you women could get. The sooner I realize you're developing feelings for that fucking dictator, you won't see the light of the day again and the boy…let's just say you won't even live to witness what his fate would turn out but I'm telling you, he'll be as miserable as the next homeless man you see that eats nothing but leftovers from the garbage cans. If that's how you want things to turn out then go ahead, screw up this plan, I won't stop you."

Kragok threatened me once again with his choice of words. The future that awaits for me and Flint sent a shiver on my spine but it didn't stop me from being enraged from his words.

"You're such a horrible bastard." I simply stated. "Someday, your words are going to bite you straight in the ass."

He smirked at me. "Heh, you amuse me once again with your empty threats. To make this conversation short, I brought you here for a reason and that is to forget who you are enough to leave everything behind."

I snapped a glance at him. "Leave…everything behind?" I was shocked at his statement, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your work, your home; the people you've got involved with, everything. To put it simply, 'Rouge' needs to 'disappear' during the course of the plan," He flashed a mocking grin at me.

"For what?! Why would I leave my life behind? Can't I just pretend to be my sister at the same time be myself?"

"What are you, fucking nuts? You can't do that."

"And why the hell not? I have a life, too. I deserve to live my life like everybody else even if I'm going with this cruel plan of yours!"

"Let me explain this as clearly and as easily as I could for the sake of that inferior brain of yours. You're Sapphire. Your sister, the slut! You can't be Sapphire if you still think you're Rouge. You see where I'm getting at? Rouge is gone, get that into your head, for chaos' sake! You can't be two different people at the same time like you can't serve two masters at a time. One wrong move and Darius would suspect that something's off. It's better to play our cards right. You can't win poker by just luck alone, you've got to keep that poker face nice and believable until he would be the one to fold his cards first. Now, are we on the same boat or not?"

I frowned at his horrible words then I did my best to avoid his gaze.

"Yes…" I calmly muttered that made him grunt in response.

_Fuck you, you heartless piece of shit! I hope the heavens would smite that fucking face of yours._

"What? Sorry, kind of hard of hearing here with all that mental cursing you're doing right now"

"Yes, okay, I get the picture. Now would you kindly leave this house now?! I've had enough of crap for today."

Kragok gave me once more a conniving smile. "Good girl. Now that's how I like it. We'll see each other again soon."

With that, he left for good leaving me in deep thought all by myself.

I paced around my sister's room as I held her favorite hair ornament in my hand.

I shivered at the thought of Darius seeing me as Sapphire.

For once in my life, I'll admit that I am really frightened with the whole 'plan C' thing Kragok has told me about. Faking my identity so he could trust me enough so I could take advantage of his weaknesses? The plan is just so horrible. I feel like I'm getting sick just merely thinking about it.

What if Darius finds out? It's impossible that he wouldn't find out after all he and Sapphire has been through.

What about Flint? Does he even know about him?

Oh Sapphire, what should I do? You were always the one who knew what to do. Now I don't know who to look up to anymore. What would you do when you're in my shoes?

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

My head is spinning, I couldn't make out what's going on and yet I'm hearing a lot of barely audible voices around me telling me to wake up while some voices spoke in numbers and terms I'm not so familiar with.

"Bring him in."

I could feel myself being moved here and there but I couldn't find the strength to move or even say a word and worse, I couldn't open my eyes at all.

"One, two, three!"

"O2 sat's dangerously low. Systolic pressure's dropping to 60. PR is dropping to 65, RR is sixteen. Hemorrhagic shock imminent. Start O2 and secure an IV line, stat!"

I feel contraptions being placed in my body. My face, my limbs, and even on my chest as I hear machines beeping all around me.

"IV established. Pushing 1 mg of Epinephrine. Come on, we're not giving up on you so don't you give up on us."

_What is it they're giving me, it felt like I've just ran a mile. My heart's beating so fast, it's uncomfortable. I feel like I'm in an endless spiral room. I feel so dizzy and nauseated as if my brain is floating outside my skull. _

"Vitals are still unstable and the ICP is increasing. Prepare the patient for OR, stat!"

I lost track of reality after hearing those words.

All I could see is darkness until my consciousness gradually faded away.

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

In my slumber, I could hear these strange voices in my head speaking to me.

"…_I…started to become aware that it was the presence and not the presents that define…"_

"…_still here to ensure that this certain young boy turns into a well-refined man"_

"…_hope to see those crimson eyes stare back once again…"_

With a sudden jerk, I opened my eyes and I was met with a bright light that if I didn't have lids, I would have been blind by now. Then slowly, my eyes began to adjust from the lighting.

I was lying in a hospital bed in a wide, spacious room with white walls, a television in front of me and a little lounge just beside my bed.

The first thing I noticed is a mild headache that doesn't go away no matter what I do. Not only that, I could also tell that there are thick bandages tightly wrapped around my head and looking to my left, I saw an intravenous line connected to my wrist.

_What the...I'm in a hospital?_

Then I noticed that my mouth and throat felt dry and there's an uncomfortable foreign object jammed inside it. One thing's for sure, there was a tube inside my throat and the moment my brain noticed its presence, I started to gag from it.

I panicked at that sudden feeling and did my best to seek for aid and that's when I caught sight of the call button just beside my hand.

I was later on attended by a couple of people dressed in white gowns and they quickly removed those breathing contraptions from me while the others checked on my vitals.

"You're finally awake. Welcome back, Mr. Hedgehog." Greeted a much senior amber furred mobian hedgehog doctor that came in a few moments later after my vitals were thoroughly assessed. "I am Dr. Donovan, head of the Department of Neurosurgery."

I didn't say a word from the bewilderment and confusion that's currently plaguing me. I could still myself partially dazed from my slumber and seeing this doctor before me is enough proof that something is wrong with me.

He leaned towards me and put out his pen light and with a swift motion of his hand, he aimed the light in my eyes. "Hmm, your pupillary responses seem good. Alright, I'm going to perform a little Neurological assessment on you to see how far you have recovered. I want you to follow this penlight I'm holding with your eyes."

I did as I was told and followed his hand gestures in six directions then he gave me a satisfied look.

"Good. Now I want you to close your eyes and point at the body part that I ask you to point." He instructed and I just nodded in response.

"Point to your ears."

I pointed as specified.

"Now, point to your mouth. Good, now your left eye, and right. Good, good. You're doing great. You may now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and judging from the doctor's expression, the results seem good.

"Okay, now I want you to squeeze my finger as hard as you can."

I did as I was told and squeezed the doctor's finger as hard as I could.

"Excellent motor responses. You're recovering quite well, Mr. Hedgehog. Now let's check your verbal responses. Right now, how are you feeling?"

I was unable to respond at first. Right now, besides the pounding headache and the dryness of my throat, I am quite feeling alright.

"I'm well." I simply replied, unable to think of a better response. My voice was still a bit hoarse from the breathing tube that have just been removed.

"Good. Can you tell me your name?"

"Shadow," I quickly responded, earning a smile from him.

"When is your birthday?"

"The 19th of June."

"Do you know where you are?" he asked again.

"In a hospital," my eyes wandered around, "…but I'm not sure what hospital I'm in…"

"You're in Mobius General Hospital," he kindly responded. "Do you know why you're here?"

Although I am familiar with the place, there's one thing that's baffling me; I don't remember why I'm here.

"No, why am I here? And why do I have these bandages?" I asked that made the doctor look at me with a bit of bewilderment.

"You don't remember?" he asked and I just shook my head in disagreement.

The doctor was about to speak when I heard the door opened.

"Shadow?" I followed the sound of the voice and looking by the doorstep, I saw a blond furred hedgehog with crimson eyes.

"Mother?" I immediately recognized her presence.

Seeing her presence after all I've been through made me feel good inside.

She quickly ran to my side and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh my poor dear boy, I'm so relieved that you're finally awake." She gently cupped my muzzles, "You know, I immediately flew back to Mobius when I found out you were hospitalized. Sweet Aurora, I thought I was going to lose you but Dr. Donovan here saved your life. Thank you so much for taking care of my only boy, doctor."

"We're doing the best we can, madam," he replied with a smile.

"Flew back? That's ridiculous, mother. As far as I remember, you never left the country." I immediately responded, thinking that she had been drinking again and forgetting things all the time and from that, my mother's expression suddenly changed.

"Honey, I went to Hawaii to take a vacation. Do you remember the talk we had at my office along with Ms. Lien-Da before we went to the massage parlor?" she asked as she tightly gripped my hand. "Do you, dear?"

I looked at her with confusion then I shifted my gaze to Dr. Donovan.

"No, I don't and I couldn't recall anything about us going to a massage parlor. On top of that, I don't know who this Ms. Lien-Da is. Maybe it was Ms. Lana you're talking about…" my eyes wandered once again, looking for another presence. "Speaking of her, where is she, if I may ask? Isn't she always with you?"

My mother's jaw hung loosely at my response as her grip on my hand began to loosen its strength.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my son?" a look of apprehension was present in her eyes that made me worried.

"Mr. Hedgehog, what's the date today?" he suddenly asked and I thought for a second then I simply answered the first thing that came into my mind. "June 12"

This time, Dr. Donovan gave me a mildly skeptical look. "I see..."

A tear fell from my mother's eye and it immediately broke my heart seeing her upset.

"Mother, why are you crying? I…I don't understand." I was confused, I didn't know what else to say.

Why would she cry? Was it something I said?

I stared at Dr. Donovan with a puzzled look. "What's wrong with me, doctor? Why was my mother so upset?"

"Mr. Hedgehog," Dr. Donovan placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have suffered an epidural hematoma from a vehicular collision that occurred three weeks ago. To put it simply, blood has pooled between your skull and the outer membrane of your nervous system called the dura mater. Bleeding is much faster and more fatal if left untreated so we had no choice but to immediately perform an emergency surgery on you."

I was unable to speak upon hearing what the doctor just said. Things suddenly became too weird for me and doctor seem to have noticed it.

"What I'm trying to say is, surgeries that involve the brain would often induce a couple of post-operation side effects including confusion, poor coordination, incoherence, muscular weakness, speech problems, personality changes and the most common of all, temporary or permanent memory loss."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter finally finished! :D Long update again so I apologize for that. **

**Seems like Shadow was the one who lost something precious to him. **

_*On a side note, how was the hospital scene? **Sorry if I made some mistakes because I am not a med student or anything** but I took some time to read some medical books, a couple of journals in the net and asked some friends and relatives who work in a hospital to be able to write this chapter. In addition, this is a little shout out for another story that I plan on writing which involves a medical field setting because the theme is fascinating._

* * *

**Acronyms used:**

**Stat – ASAP/fast**

**PR – Pulse rate**

**RR – Respiration rate**

**ICP – Intracranial pressure (Pressure inside the skull)**

**IV line – Intravenous Line**

**OR – Operating Room**

**O2 – Oxygen**

**02 sat – Oxygen Saturation**


	37. Trigger

**The Crimson Affair Chapter 37**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I tried to make sense of the current situation but my mind seem to be still in a bit of at odds at itself as though it forgot how to take in everything and organize each event that are currently taking place.

"My apologies but I don't seem to follow…my mind still feels a bit…hazy at the moment to take all that in," those words escaped me as I tried to process in my mind what the doctor is trying to tell me. Right now, I feel quite disconnected with the world. It feels like I have taken a lot of drugs to escape reality. Everything was just all foggy to be able to think straight.

"Technically, you were clinically 'asleep' for three weeks, Mr. Hedgehog. It's normal to feel a little bit strange and woozy upon waking up. You were lucky, you know? Only 47% of patients actually wake up in such a short duration. Most of them either remain a vegetable for months and even years that most families have to decide to put out the life support or not. Here's the bright side, patients like you are most likely to have a good prognosis and will be walking out of this joint in no time."

_Three weeks…I was literally in the shadows for three weeks?! Chaos…I must have missed out a lot already. What about the paper works that I have to fill up? The resumes I have to screen? The conferences and the interviews I have to attend to? Damn it, how did I even end up here?_

"Shadow, dear?" my mother tried to call me back to reality and I just looked at her without even a slight hint of expression. "What was the last thing you remembered?" she asked.

"Yes, Mr. Hedgehog. Try to recall the events that occurred before the accident. It might help in some way." Dr. Donovan suggested that gave me a reason to put my mind into the test.

I tried to take a few steps back inside my mind. I was able to recall most of my childhood and teenage memories. The times I've spent with my family and friends; mainly Sonic and Scourge, the death of my sister and my uncle who I looked up to the most, my mother breaking down for finding out about my father's affairs and the rest were just memories where I spend most of my days in the office building, staring at the window, contemplating about my life.

Then there's nothing more.

I stared blankly at the huge glass window just beside the hospital bed as I tried reminiscing what happened, however, my thoughts merely lingered into the void until I felt an inner nudge; it was my sense of awareness trying to call me back to reality.

"Darius Conglomerate…" I spoke, barely a whisper.

"What is it, hon?" my mother asked.

"I remember being inside my office...looking from the window," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to get a more clear picture of the memory. "…It was on the 12th of June and it was Friday. I just finished a whole stack of paper work that time."

_The day of the week my mother and I despise the most._

"What about after that, dear? What else did you remember?"

I gently shook my head and tried to look back into my memories once again but everything just all seem to be a blur. The more I probe into my memories, the more my head hurts that I could literally feel something sharp prodding against my skull as though it's literally engraving a painful memory in my brain.

I immediately stopped and rubbed a hand against the side of my head with thick bandages. The surgical wound might seem to be fresh even after three weeks had passed since the surgery.

"I'm…sorry…I can't recall what happened after that anymore…It's like it has ended there."

My mother stood straight and stared at me like I was already lying on a casket. There she goes again trying to make me worry with such an expression. It was the same expression she gave me the night she attempted to kill herself.

"Mother, please. Don't give me that look," I said as I attempted to sit up straight on the bed but the feeling of light-headedness suddenly interrupted me that I had no choice but to drop down on the pillow once again.

"I'm sorry honey, just lie down. Don't force yourself too much," mother reassured as she gently stroked the part of my forehead that was free from the bandages. It's like she used to do when I was a young boy.

That comforting feeling of a mother's touch was enough to help me relax. I'm just relieved that my mother is still with me even if Maria is no longer with us. But my father, wherever he is right now, he might be spending his time with his whore and didn't even bother visiting me.

_Why am I even surprised? Isn't he like that to begin with?_

Maybe I just wanted things to be the way that they used to be.

Back when I didn't find out about my father's affairs, back when I could still see my mother's gentle, warm smile, back when Maria was still alive.

I suddenly heard a beeping sound next to me, it was some sort of pump connected to the bottle that seems to be my source of medication or nutrition connected directly to my vein.

"Oh, the infusion pump is beeping. It's time to change your IV bottle and it's almost time for your medication. I'll call on the nurse," said Dr. Donovan as he briefly went towards the door to call one of the nurses on duty to take care of the said problem.

The nurse soon entered my room and changed the bottle after punching in some sort of setting on that pump. After that, she informed me about a medication that she would inject directly into my vein through the line that's secured on my wrist.

Seeing her preparing a syringe, I was suddenly reminded of my childhood memories being in the hospital. These must have been the memories that I have forgotten because I never want to remember it. But now, they seem to be coming back.

My mother and father would always take me and Maria to the hospital for an annual check-up. Every hospital visit, the doctors would take some of my blood. Of course, as a child, I was never fond of needles that's why every time I see someone in white walking closer to me, I immediately assume that they would pierce that sharp needle in me that would often make me go on a rampage like an angry bull in a bull fight until they give me something to sedate me during the procedure.

The next thing I know, I'm already at the car seat of our vehicle like nothing had happened but the pain still radiates on the part where the needle was once pierced. My mother would often compliment me that I have been a good boy and she would give me some bonbons as a reward for 'behaving' all throughout the procedure despite being sedated.

The pain I have to go through with syringes and needles scarred me so much that my brain must have automatically took that memory away intentionally and was seem to be triggered upon seeing a syringe and a needle once again.

Thankfully, those annual checkups and blood extractions ceased as I got older but I noticed that Maria was getting more fragile as the time went by. She was often admitted to the hospital and was often discharged once again because she has 'recovered' like most doctors would say.

By the time she was seventeen, her body weakened that she could no longer do her daily activities without assistance anymore. I saw her slowly changing from her once healthy self to a fragile girl who could no longer do what normal teenage girls do.

I was around fourteen or fifteen at that time and I was old enough to understand the situation around me and seeing my sister in such a weakened state hurt me more than I could ever fathom.

_Chaos, being in the hospital reminds me so much of Maria. I guess this is one of the reasons why I once considered going into the medical field so I could find a way treat Maria's illness. _

After the nurse finished her given task, she left the three of us in the room once again and I was challenged once again to test my memories but still, I failed.

"I…I apologize, I couldn't really remember the events prior to the accident. But seeing the nurse preparing that syringe, I suddenly recalled my sister."

Dr. Donovan nodded at my statement as though he was mentally assessing my responses while my mother appears to be still hopeful that I would remember everything.

"I remember our annual hospital checkups when we were still young…I…really miss her."

My mother faintly smiled at my words. "We all do, dear. How about this? Do you remember how the two of you used to play 'Canon in D' together for me and your father?"

I nodded in reply. "Yes, I do. Maria is really good with the violin…I could never surpass her skills that's why I would always choose the piano instead of the Stradivarius even if I could play it."

Dr. Donovan smiled.

"That's a good start, Mr. Hedgehog. That was already a memory from the past surfacing and seeing that you have not forgotten about your personal identity, I could make a conclusion that your long term memory is still intact. Not only that, there's a huge chance that your cognitive skills are intact as well so you don't have to worry about learning how to use the spoon or fork, going to the bathroom or even dressing up yourself. To put it simply, you could resume your daily activities like before. In addition to that, if you used to ride a bicycle, played some sports, drove a vehicle, and played musical instruments like you mentioned, there's a strong possibility that you would still be able to do so when you're fully recovered. However…"

He paused for a bit and shifted his gaze to my mother. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hedgehog but I regret to inform you that there's a tendency that your son's brain may not be able to fully recover from its previous faculties, particularly in the memory department."

"Pardon my rude interruption but…mixed company here…" I uttered with a hint of annoyance that made them shoot a glance at me. "Whatever you're trying to say, doctor, you could say it to me, too…So you mean to say that I may have a problem with my memories?" I clarified what the doctor pointed out that made a part of me feel empty inside.

The doctor nodded with a neutral expression like most of them do whenever delivering bad news; similar to the time they told us that Maria won't even have the chance to celebrate her 18th birthday. How they were able to maintain such a poker face in times like these is baffling me but on the contrary, I'd be lying if I said I can't do so as well. I was always an adept in concealing my feelings around the people I barely know but the statement the doctor gave me was enough to enrage me.

"Yes, clinically speaking, you are most likely suffering from retrograde amnesia." He blatantly replied that made my brows furrow in response.

Everything started to feel like an enigma. That's where I began to mentally question the events that occurred prior to my accident.

_What happened before that? Come on, remember it Shadow, damn it! Remember it!_

"But that couldn't be possible. I could still remember my name, my birthday, my family, everything."

I was in denial. I couldn't accept that fact. I could still remember everything, how dare he labeled me as someone with amnesia?! I feel like my pride has just been crushed and I hate it when that happens.

I suddenly felt Dr. Donovan's hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to lose all of your memories to be labeled as a person with amnesia but the fact that you have lost some memories of the events of the accident is enough to be labeled as such. Some people lost their entire memory while some don't, like in your case."

I felt even more discouraged after hearing that. As much as I want to believe what he's trying to tell me, something within me hates the fact that something vital was taken from me even if I was still lucky enough to retain some of my memories.

The feeling of losing one's memory is just like losing a part of you. They say that losing something is always a gain but what would I gain if those lost memories were once precious to me?

My mother's smile was restored upon hearing that but I am still feeling uneasy at that moment. The thought is disrupting me from thinking straight coupled with the slight pain that must have been from the stitches in my head.

"Think of it this way, Mr. Hedgehog. Losing memories could either be a blessing or a curse. You see, there are times when the brain would intentionally throw some memories away, especially those that can cause an emotional and psychological injury to yourself. That is termed as 'psychological repression'. Think of it as some sort of defense mechanism warding off some intruders that are trying to get in. Maybe your current memory loss could be your mind's way of getting rid of that traumatic incident and not just merely due to the injury your brain has suffered or a post operation side effect. There are a lot of causes for losing one's memory but the ones I have mentioned are most probably relatable to your case."

I shook my head in disagreement. I wasn't listening to him anymore as thought of me losing my memories because my brain wants to get rid of it became more complicated.

"I told you, I don't have amnesia and my brain is perfectly fine!" I angrily retorted.

"Shadow, dear. Please, calm down. Dr. Donovan is just explaining about your condition," my mother did her best to keep me from exploding but at this rate, it was already too late.

"Maybe there's a mistake. I…I could still remember most of my life. I don't have amnesia! I have my memories! I am not forgetful! How dare you label me as such?!" I could feel the rage trying to take over me but the doctor tried reasoning with me as calm as he could until I attempted to get off of my bed to beat some sense into him.

"Shadow!" I heard my mother called out to me but I could no longer register it to my brain. I feel like I'm losing control of myself. My vision has literally tunneled and all I could think of right now is the desire to hit something to get these frustrations out of me.

"Mr. Hedgehog, perhaps you would like an oral medication to control—"

"I don't need no damn medications! It's your fault why this happened! If you didn't try to mess up with my brain, I wouldn't lose my memories!"

I looked at my hand with an intravenous line attached to it and pulled it out of me then I got my hands on my bed's side rails and released the lock.

As soon as I got rid of the side rails in my bed, I found myself attempting to stand and walk towards Dr. Donovan until a bunch of doctors, orderlies and nurses came bursting inside to restrain me back on my bed.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to release myself from their grip.

"Sir, I want you to relax. Take deep breaths and—"

"I don't take orders from anyone!" I pulled my arm away from their restraints and pushed them away from me. "Unhand me now or I'll beat the shit out of you!"

I could feel the burst of adrenaline flood my system as my body shook in violent fits of anger.

"Versed, 5mg, stat!" one of the doctors said then I was suddenly distracted when something sharp was pierced into my arm.

I ignored the pain and continued to break myself free.

Whatever they gave me, I didn't give a damn anymore.

"Release me, you fucking imbeciles!" I let out a deafening scream as I pushed one of the nurses away from me and kicked a doctor beside me but as soon as I was about to reach my next target, I started to feel my muscles losing its strength. My vision began to blur, my breathing started to calm and the next thing I know, I've lost my balance and fell into the hands of the medical personnel that are restraining me.

I felt myself being carried back into my hospital bed then I felt something cold, hard, round and metallic being gently placed on my chest. It must be a stethoscope.

I'm on the verge of falling asleep but I still fought to control it just to know what they were discussing regarding my sudden inappropriate behavior and aggression.

"I apologize that we had to resort to chemical restraints, Mrs. Hedgehog but it is for the best before your son hurts himself." I heard one of the doctors said.

"What happened to my son, doctor? Why did he suddenly become so violent?" I could still hear my mother's voice filled with trepidation.

I tried to move my head towards them and open my eyes but they were already too heavy.

"It's alright, Mrs. Hedgehog. 'Agitation' is a very common emotional response particularly to those who had just woken up from a coma after a traumatic head injury. It might be very alarming but I assure you, this phase is temporary and it would eventually go away. He will be fine."

"Oh dear, I hope he recovers soon. My poor boy…Doctor, is there any way we could do to help him fully recover his memories back?" I heard my mother asked pleadingly like she was more devastated with my condition than I am.

"Well, there are some events that may trigger some memories to return like the one your son has mentioned earlier about being reminded of his sister upon seeing the syringe that the nurse was preparing a while ago."

His statement gave me a glimmer of hope all of a sudden.

"Triggers?"

"Yes. It's possible to retrieve lost memories through certain events that could trigger it or through other means by photographs, letters as well as proper guidance from family and friends. But I cannot guarantee full recovery. Most of the time, he might only recall meaningful events in his life that made a psychological and emotional impact on him. For example, a surprise birthday celebration, a successful marriage proposal, promotions, or even traumatic events, too, like the accident, per se. But the minor memories he had, let's say, the meals he ate, the casual conversations he made with people, I don't think he might still remember most of them. But who knows? Maybe your son is as lucky as the day he woke up from that coma. We'll know in time, Mrs. Hedgehog."

Those were the last words I've heard before I started to doze off.

* * *

_**(Rouge's POV)**_

* * *

I looked at myself in front of the mirror as I brushed my hair.

My once short locks had already went past my shoulders while a couple strands of hair are almost covering my eyes. It's almost the same length as my sister's now. Not only that, I've lost a few pounds for following her dietary regimen and for going to the gym to do some kick boxing to maintain my figure like we used to do before she got busy in taking care of Flint. I even studied a little bit about mixing beverages as well like she used to do while she was still bartending.

All this time, I've been doing my best to copy my sister's lifestyle as much as I could like I was really her, and that I no longer exist.

I put down the brush and blankly stared at the mirror as I studied every detail of the reflection before me.

This girl in front of me, this isn't me.

I feel so different but for these past few weeks, I finally accepted the fact that I could live not being myself anymore. I'm living in a lie and I'm getting accustomed to it. It's not right but my mind is convincing me that it is better this way than living like I used to before.

Everyone lies anyway, what's the point of living in the truth?

Life has never been easy for me until now like that incident at the massage parlor that I still couldn't get off of my mind.

* * *

_**(Three weeks earlier)**_

* * *

_**(Rouge's POV)**_

* * *

_After resting for a couple of days so I could recover from my injuries, I went to work as always and left my memory of the incident in Elysium behind me as well as my conversation with Kragok. I wanted to contact Shadow about what happened but I lost all of my contacts after my phone went missing after that bombing incident so I just hoped that he would pay me a visit instead but he never did and it made me wonder. _

_Perhaps he was busy? I shouldn't be surprised if that were the case. He's probably doing some paperwork right now and the thought is kind of making me feel jealous in an amusing kind of way. _

_As soon as I entered the establishment, I was immediately told that the manager wants to see me. _

_As I walked along the corridors, I noticed that most of my co-workers were looking at me and I could hear most of them whispering here and there but I chose to ignore them and went to my destination._

_I knocked on the door and was startled when Felicia was the one who answered it with a devious look on her face._

"_Good, you finally managed to show up, huh?" she said as she crossed her arms and I just looked at her in complete indifference. _

"_Ms. Bat, would you kindly come inside. There's something that we need to discuss," said the manager as he motioned for me to sit down at the chair beside his table. _

_I did what he said and sat on the chair. His orange fur with black stripes distracted me from thinking straight. I was never really fond of looking at bright colors because they hurt my eyes. Besides that, I noticed that they weren't as shiny before. He seems to be stressing out a lot. To make my anxiety worse, there's something strange about the way the manager was acting. Instead of his gentle expression like he used to have, he's giving me a look filled with disappointment like I've done something horrible. _

_Looking at my side, I saw Felicia with her gaze not leaving me like she's expecting something to happen. _

"_I would like to know why you called me, sir." I spoke so as to free myself from this deafening silence filling the room that's already making me feel uncomfortable. _

"_You were gone for four days, Ms. Bat. Did you know that you have caused some problems with the shifting with your absences?" he said that made my ears perk up in surprise. _

_Shifting problems? But I could have sworn I have informed them properly that I would be on leave because of my condition._

"_But sir, I kindly asked Ms. Felicia that I would go on a leave for a couple of days to rest so I could recover from my injuries. I was one of the casualties in that explosion at Elysium." _

_The manager shook his head. "But Ms. Felicia told me that you didn't even inform the establishment that you would be gone."_

_His words made my eyes widen in surprise as I shot a glare at Felicia. "I asked for permission and you even agreed. What are you trying to do here?" _

_Felicia just rolled her eyes at me. "Cut it, Rouge. You didn't inform us, that's why you created a huge mess with the shifting plan. Your co-workers even have to fill-in for your spot. Think about how much angry they are with you right now after what you did. How rude of you to lie in front of the manager himself and even to me, YOUR supervisor. I'm surprised how you still had the audacity to show your face here. That really sums up how much of a horrible rat you are."_

_What is she trying to do?! Oh chaos, what's happening here? Is she sabotaging my reputation again by making up those stories?_

_I stood up in complete shock and tried to convince the manager that I was telling the truth._

"_Sir, in all honesty, I asked for permission to take a few days off and she even told me that she would adjust the rotation plan." I looked at Felicia with a look of disbelief._

"_What are you talking about? How can I adjust the rotation plan if you didn't even inform us in the first place?"_

_I was about to speak when the manager cut me off. _

"_Ms. Bat. Let's try not to point fingers here. Let's focus on the current issue. You got sick or injured. Yes, we would understand that if you just called and informed us. I know that you are already aware of that being a responsible adult like yourself."_

_He's not making any sense at all._

"_Sir, I called the office and Ms. Felicia was the one who answered it. Why don't you tell him the truth?!" I spat at Felicia but she just rolled her eyes at me._

"_Ms. Bat, you've been working in this establishment for three years and you have an outstanding performance. You were often adored by your clients and looked up to by your co-workers but creating trouble like that won't guarantee a satisfactory result on your performance. Not to mention, I've also read a lot of horrible things from the assessments done by your supervisor. Reports about you abusing the privilege of overtime, reports about you offering 'special favors' as a means of asking for a larger tip whenever doing a massage for VIP clients, refusal to attend private sessions, failing to follow the standards and also for speaking ill of your own supervisor in front of a client. She was just concerned about your performance but you responded to her inappropriately…With multiple negative reports like that, I don't think it's going to work out, Ms. Bat…"_

_Those words…I've always knew what they meant. He's going to fire me. _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing and if I didn't have manners, I would have tackled Felicia now for giving the manager too much false information regarding my performance. She's literally blacklisting me from ever working here. _

_I won't allow it. I have to save myself. I can't even resume my part time job in Elysium yet after what happened. _

"_Sir, I have done my best in this establishment. Those were just rumors made to ruin me! In case you didn't know, I was almost raped by my client at the recent private massage session you assigned me to. He's also the same client that molested me before!"_

_I did my best to explain myself despite anxiety taking over me. The manager had a surprised look on his face but it was soon replaced with a glare._

"_If so, why didn't you report it to your supervisor?" he asked._

"_I did! I informed Ms. Felicia regarding the matter like it was stated in the protocol but all she did was brush it off and create more rumors about me." _

_I saw him shifting his gaze to Felicia then back to me. "That's preposterous. Don't ever create such bogus things regarding our clients and don't ever question your supervisor's report, either. Making up unbelievable tales is plain childish and foolish. You're not a child anymore, Ms. Bat," he rubbed his temples in annoyance._

_How could he look past through that report of sexual harassment? It's a legal matter! Oh chaos, what has Felicia done to him? All of this is not making any sense. Why isn't he hearing my side of the story? Instead, he's taking Felicia's side like it was all that mattered._

_I should have listened to Shadow about his advice on having a back-up plan in case things go wrong. Now I'm regretting everything for not taking his words in good earnest. _

"_Sir, if you're going to fire me because of my absences, those rumors about me and for speaking ill of Ms. Felicia without even hearing my side of the story, then that would be an injustice act!" I couldn't help myself anymore. Those words just came out because of being on the brink of losing my temper. _

_The manager sighed. "I wish those were the reasons why I'm considering it…" he took something from the drawer of his desk and took out an SD card. _

_He plugged it in his laptop using a card reader and opened a certain file in it. _

_I couldn't believe what I'm seeing right before my eyes. It was the surveillance footage on the lobby of the parlor in different time periods and they often include me closing the main doors around 7 or 8 pm in the night but the next footage baffled me the most. It was from the time Shadow got knocked out by Knuckles. _

_I saw the footage that involves me leading Sonic and a knocked out Shadow being carried by his bodyguards inside the establishment then another footage of us leaving the place together. The images weren't so clear but I know it was us._

_He stopped the video and frowned at me. "Men in black with two hedgehogs…which brings me to question: why have you let these people in especially way past office hours? Was it because you 'serviced' them? Four in one, huh? That must have been quite a night you had."_

_My mouth gaped in surprise. It slipped my mind that there were surveillance cameras in the establishment but hearing them make up such a conclusion made me feel uneasy. _

"_That wasn't the case! One of them was injured and we let-"_

_Felicia forced a cough as a means to interrupt. "No explanations needed, Rouge. The point is, you brought four men into this establishment and who knows what you and those men did inside." _

_I shot a glance at Felicia but a lump in my throat from all of their shocking assumptions prevented me from speaking further. _

_How could they assume something like that? _

"_See, I told you there's more to that talented bat, sir. That's why I took the opportunity to bring this footage to you for proof." _

_Seeing Felicia's superior grin together with our manager's look of disbelief made me feel like my pride is being stepped on multiple times. I don't know if I would still be able to control myself after all the shit I've been through. I feel like I'm in an endless loop of bad luck. Everything that's happening to me is starting to become unbearable. _

"_And let's not forget about your 'session' with Mr. Rodent the day after that." The manager pointed out that made the hair at the back of my neck to rise._

"_My session with Mr. Rodent?" The horrible memory resurfaced once again in my head but I tried to forget it. The memory of it was just too much to handle._

"_Felicia, would you kindly remind her?" he said and Felicia took out her phone to show me an image that made my eyes almost water in response at the most horrid thing I've ever seen._

_It was an image file of myself with that horrible rodent by my side kissing me passionately. From the way the camera angle was positioned, he intentionally made it look like I was the one who took it as though it was intended to be a selfie of us together. _

_I was bewildered at the sight that I felt my blood drying up. _

"_Does this remind you of anything?" she smirked. "I saw this on a certain website where sluts make a name for themselves. You even have the guts to spread this photo using like you were trying to brag about how willing you are to do 'special services' at any cost."_

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He must have taken this while he's violating me. _

_Our manager's brows furrowed and stared at me like he didn't know me anymore. _

"_But sir, that's not the truth! It's far from the truth. Mr. Rodent spiked my drink and I was unconscious that time! Please, you have to believe me."_

"_Unconscious, you say? How come you were able to take the photo? Unless you actually enjoyed playing tonsil tennis with your client and taking pictures of you together," Felicia continued but I just ignored her and did my best to tap into the manager's conscience._

"_He must have been the one who took it! Please sir, just hear me out. I know you are a considerate man. Just listen to my side of the story!" I pleaded but he just looked away from my gaze._

_Felicia raised a brow at me. "What else are you trying to prove? The image file is enough proof already. You willingly gave yourself to him, end of the story."_

"_No I didn't, you lying cougar!"_

"_What?! Oh the nerve of you to call me that, you little pest!" _

_The manager stepped in and silenced the both of us seeing that we were both getting out of control. _

"_Girls, girls, calm down!" he bellowed and we eventually obeyed then he focused his gaze on me. _

"_I'm really disappointed in you, Ms. Bat. You have a bright future ahead of you but you ruined it by 'selling yourself' to your own clients. Not only that, you have also blemished the name of this establishment. If those lewd activities ever reached the authorities, we're going to be shut down! Don't you realize what kind of mess you have done?!" _

_Our boss taking Felicia's side, seeing that horrible image and learning the fact that it has spread all over the web made me feel even more inferior. It was crippling me. _

_Why is no one listening to me? _

"_What now, Rouge? And let me remind you that all of your co-workers already know about this. So, you got anything else to say?" she mockingly asked me that made me fiercely glare at her in response. _

_I slapped the phone away from Felicia's hands and angrily stepped on it until the LCD cracked while she just stared at me in shock. _

"_You have gone too far treating me like this. All these years, you have made my life here a living hell. I tried to ignore the matter and the insults as much as I could but there's always a limit of how much I can take. You're not fit to be a supervisor because all that you're good at is terrorizing people and abusing the power that was bestowed on you by the manager. Remember this: What goes around comes back around," I calmly uttered and she suddenly charged at me. _

"_Oh fish sticks!" I heard our manager yelped in surprise. _

"_You little bitch!" she yelled as she reached for my neck but I did my best to claw my way out of her grasp until I kneed her in the stomach to free myself from her then I took a few steps away from her so as not to initiate another cat fight but she was persistent to back down a fight so she once again breached through my comfort zone to land some scratches on my muzzles but with my quick reflexes, I evaded her attack and used my strong leg to kick her in the gut, rendering her off-guarded._

_The manager finally found the courage to step in between us so as to prevent us from killing each other. _

"_Sir, is that how a supervisor should behave?! Hurting her subordinates in front of you?!" I strongly replied and Felicia began to sob._

"_She…she kicked me sir…she kicked me so hard…It hurts." Felicia responded weakly but I didn't buy her responses. She's only making it sound like I was the one who initiated the fight where in fact it was her._

"_I…I only fought back as a means of defending myself," I voiced out my thoughts. _

_The manager looked at us in shock then he finally found the words to say. _

"_That's it! I have no other choice but to make a decision. From this day on, you are stripped from your duties!"_

_I was expecting that he would point at Felicia but instead, he looked at me. _

"_You're fired, Ms. Bat."_

_I was extremely shocked at his words. It wasn't fair that Felicia would still be saved from her job after what she did but seeing that defending myself would be pointless, I accepted the fact with a stiff upper lip despite my inner turmoil then I thanked him for all of the years I've worked there and eventually, I let myself out of his office before he could say it._

_I walked towards the hallway and I heard most of my co-workers calling me a 'slut' while some even call me a 'whore' as they tried to avoid being in my way. _

_I caught sight of Mina along the way and attempted to speak to her but she took a couple of steps away from me like I was infected with a contagious disease._

"_You know, I never believed that it was your fault when Felicia told us that you were the reason why the shifting rotation was disrupted but the issue regarding you sleeping with your clients? I don't think I could still take your side after seeing you and a VIP client being intimate."_

_I was rendered speechless at Mina's words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing all of a sudden._

"_How long have you been doing that, Rouge? I can't believe you would do something as degrading as that! And what about your session with Mr. Hedgehog? Did you offer your 'services' to him, too just because he's a VIP client? Sweet Aurora, that's just wrong!"_

"_Mina, it's not what you think. That client drugged and violated me during that private massage session!" I could feel myself crying deep inside from the shame. "Please, you have to believe me...Felicia was lying to get me fired!"_

_"I'm sorry. As much as I wanted to believe you, I can't...The manager already told us everything we need to know. I've always looked up to you, Rouge. I know Felicia is making your life miserable because she's obviously jealous at your skills but after learning the truth behind your outstanding performance, I couldn't find the reason to look up to you anymore. I'm sorry but…you're on your own this time. "_

_Mina walked away without even giving me a chance to explain then I caught Tikal staring at me with a look of concern. I know she wanted to approach me but fearing what Felicia might do to her, she decided against it and went on to do her job, instead._

_I was left on my own and I have nowhere else to go except going out of this establishment once and for all for the stares and the whispering people are becoming too suffocating enough for me to handle. _

_I got out with my mind floating in the clouds. I feel like I've lost the will to live anymore after losing my job but it seems that it wasn't just my job that I've lost. I've lost the respect of my co-workers who once looked up to me including Mina, who was my closest friend in the establishment._

_I feel so lost and I suddenly felt an urge to be comforted by someone. Someone who swore to be there for me in my difficult times. Even for just a little while._

'_Shadow…'_

_But after losing my mobile phone from the explosion, I have no ways of being able to reach him. I couldn't even remember where he lives or what his contact number was._

_That's when I found myself sitting on a corner beside the massage parlor, hoping to see Shadow drop by anytime soon._

_I have faith that he would come and take me away from this place so I waited for hours and hours but to my disappointment, he never came to see me. _

_Desperate, I've decided to make my way towards his workplace, that huge building that was well-known all over Mobius, but all I got was a harsh office personnel telling me to leave for not having a scheduled appointment so I just left the building with nothing except myself and this huge burden I'm carrying._

_I was left on my own once again until I suddenly felt my inner walls crumbling down and before I knew it, my tears are finally flooding my muzzles freely. I could no longer hold them so I finally chose to break down. _

_I was alone and the people who I once trusted to be there for me never came to save me from falling into this pit of doom. _

_No one stays until the end, indeed. We are all born in this world alone and we would also die in this world alone._

_I feel like a ghost wandering in this world. Forgotten, feared and alone. _

_What is my purpose? Why am I constantly being put into pits that I couldn't get out of?_

_That's when I suddenly realize what my purpose must have been: To take down that dictator._

_I suddenly got the urge to go through Kragok's plan just to fulfill that desire, even if I have to kill a man for it._

* * *

**(Present Timeline)**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

That's how I lost my job, my dignity, my friends and that special person who I thought would be the one who I would spend my life with.

I decided to leave everything behind like Kragok has instructed and it surprised me how easy it was to pretend something you're not especially when that person that you wanted to be is someone you have looked up to all your life. I used to be a little jealous with my sister like most little sisters do because she's older and she can do whatever she wants. It's a childhood memory but I could still remember how I sometimes pretend to be her just so I could do everything I want.

I left my life and my old apartment for good and decided to stay at my sister's house instead.

Surprisingly, her husband never visited at all so I was left to conclude that my sister and her husband has made it official to go on their separate ways for good.

I bought myself a new mobile phone, too but I didn't bother contacting any of the people that I used to know; even my own mother and my cousin.

Although, as much as I tried letting go of my past, there's still a certain someone that lingered at the back of my mind.

Shadow, my most persistent boyfriend for only a few days before he suddenly disappeared in my life.

I know he must have forgotten about me already but deep down, there's an inner part of me that still missed him so much after all he has done for me. To be honest, I still kept the shoes he gave me but I could not bring myself to wear them for it will only remind me of him.

I was close into falling for him but I'm pleased that it didn't went too far. But from time to time, I'm still wondering how he's doing right now especially after what his blue friend, Sonic, has told me before about him being in danger.

Maybe something happened and he just went into hiding?

I shook my head at the thought. This is crazy, I shouldn't be thinking about him anymore. The 'Rouge' he knew was already gone to begin with but knowing the fact that he works in Darius Conglomerate, there's a huge chance that we would meet which also made me slightly pleased why I have to go through this plan but I swear, I would never let my feelings for him get in the way of this mission of luring his boss away from his comfort zone because I am no longer Rouge, I am Sapphire now.

I took a deep breath and went to check on the mail and was surprised when I saw a familiar logo on one of the envelopes.

I quickly opened the letter and the sight before me made me smile in satisfaction. After losing my job and my old life, I finally found the courage to apply at a certain company and I succeeded. It's a letter from Darius Conglomerate and I was told that I have passed the screening and that I am encouraged to come and attend the interview which would be held in a week from now.

I guess this is my first step. I'm happy how things are turning out for the first time in my life.

* * *

_**Versed is also known as "Midazolam", a medication used for anesthesia, sedation and severe agitation**_

**A/N: This one was longer than expected. XD I finally got this posted after struggling with the power issue and also for studying a bit more about head injuries and the psychological effect it does to an individual. **

**Shadow has undergone quite an emotional phase after hearing about the news. Is it him or is it just his brain still trying to heal itself?**

_**Fate hasn't been kind with our two main characters. I wonder what the future lies ahead for them? :)**_


	38. Fragments of Memories

_**The Crimson Affair Chapter 38**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**_

* * *

_**(Shadow's POV)**_

* * *

_Everything is so bright, warm and soothing. It's like I'm floating in the clouds at the current moment in the absence of worry and pain. _

**_Where am I?_**

_Then my eyes started to adjust and I could see a huge fireplace just before me. Looking closer, I noticed that it was the same fireplace from our manor but with a lot of decorations just above it; Christmas decorations to be precise and looking at the window, it's already snowing. _

_It must be a Christmas Eve. _

_Then I noticed something just beside my feet; it was a toy airplane. My toy airplane. _

_I attempted to pick it up but I was distracted when I heard familiar voices just behind me. _

_Looking behind me, I was met with the sight of my closest family members. _

_My father, mother, and Uncle Terios._

"_Come on, D. Warm up, you're only making winter a lot more colder than it already is with that frown of yours. The people all over Mobius are celebrating a special holiday and here you are sulking in a corner like it's always Halloween," a dark furred hedgehog with black rimmed glasses wearing a dark green hooded sweatshirt and dark pants spoke to call the attention of another dark furred hedgehog wearing a white, buttoned dress shirt and dark pants who's sitting calmly on a couch with a book on one hand and a glass of rum on the other._

_It was my uncle and my father in another one of their little arguments. _

"_To tell you frankly, Christmas is just a waste of time and energy. I'd rather read a nice book than celebrate this blasted holiday," my father calmly spoke as he took a sip of his rum and continued reading, completely ignoring my uncle. _

_I really couldn't understand the reason why my father was never fond of Christmas unlike Uncle Terios. In fact, it's ironic how Christmas is often portrayed as a warm and joyful holiday despite the cold winter. My uncle and father are exactly like Christmas and winter, respectively. Warm and cool, aggressive and passive, and most of all, one couldn't exist without the other. _

_Uncle Terios sighed in defeat._

"_Again with those words. One of these days, I'm really going to dye your fur green and call you Mr. Grinch," Uncle Terios joked but he was only met with my father's look of indifference._

"_Mr. Grinch, remember? The green guy who hates Christmas? We used to read that story," he added as he tried holding back his laughter._

"_You're despicable…" father calmly uttered as he closed the book he was reading and finished his rum. "I'll be in my lounge. It's a lot quieter and more peaceful there." _

_He was about to leave the room when my uncle held him by his wrist. "Wait, don't go and leave us, D. We need you here. Forget the 'Grinch' joke. I was just kidding." Once again, my uncle tried to reason with him until my mother interrupted._

"_Oh, just leave him be. He's always like that…" my mother who wore a long red dress interrupted as she crossed her arms. _

"_Well, think what you want to think but I know my brother from the inside and out. Something is off and I would like to find out why."_

_My mother just shrugged her shoulders and left the room to get something like seeing the two argue from time to time was not an uncommon sight anymore. _

_Uncle Terios was determined to convince my father to celebrate Christmas with us but sadly, my father's pride stood in the way and it's strong enough for Uncle Terios' words to pass through. _

"_Give it up. You're just wasting your time and effort, Terios," father prompted that left my uncle staring at him in shock. _

"_Pardon me for bringing this up but didn't we use to enjoy Christmas before even if you won't admit that you did? What happened to those times?"_

"_Damn it, would you refrain from bringing up things from the past? Things won't always be the way that they used to be so just get over it and start getting used to the changes." _

"_No need to be so harsh, D...I was only concerned because I feel that there's something not right about you. As much as I'm trying to accept those 'changes' you spoke of, you're making it difficult for me because you're always giving me the cold shoulder. In all honesty, I really don't understand all of this hate you keep on showering me with ever since we were only teenagers. I tried to see past through it and pretended that it was nothing but the more the years gone by, the more I notice that the distance between us is just getting farther and farther. We may be brothers but there's definitely a huge gap between us," Uncle Terios pointed out that made my father even more infuriated. "Sometimes, I even feel like you've completely casted me out of your life."_

"_You're a couple of years too late because I already did and I have every reason to. Besides, things have been a lot easier for me without you around!" father bitterly stated that made my uncle stiff as a board like he just witnessed the world ending before him._

_But for an inexplicable reason, he still found the strength to talk some sense into my father despite those sharp-edged words._

"_Darn, it didn't have to go that far, D. Why would you do such a thing?"_

"_Because you're just like a magnet that attracts almost anything in sight and I am nothing but a mere reflection of you. It irritates the hell out of me!"_

_Uncle Terios shook his head in disagreement. "You've got this all wrong, D…Those things you told me, none of those were true and don't belittle yourself like that because I never considered you as someone inferior to me, not even once…In fact, I have always looked up to you and I am grateful that you're still here…We're the only ones left keeping this family together ever since mother succumbed to her illness while father ran off with some young broad and never returned. None of our relatives even bothered getting in touch with us because until now, we're still branded as a disgrace to the family when mother chose to follow her heart to be with the man she loves instead of the man she was arranged to be married with. We only have each other now along with your wife and kids and no one else…Please don't break this family further into pieces, D."_

_Now I finally understood why I never actually met any cousins or some other relatives other than Uncle Terios and my grandparents whose faces I have completely forgotten already since I was still too young to remember them._

_Our family seems broken beyond repair and who knows how it would be fixed again. It was devastating._

"_Enough, Terios!" father flared, "Would you please refrain from bringing up family matters in our arguments especially at this house? The thought alone is infuriating enough for me to bear."_

"_Because it's the truth, D and it's not just something we could easily run away from."_

"_Chaos, would you stop calling me 'D' already? It sounds pathetic!"_

"_No, I would never stop calling you that because if I do, that would mean that I have casted you completely out of my life. You may have did that already to me but I would never find the strength to do the same thing to you…I'll hold on to what's left of this family even if I have to die trying!" _

_A few moments later, my mother came in with some cookies on a plate but was startled when she saw that both my father and uncle are about to create a commotion in the living room._

"_Darius, Terios. What in the world are you two arguing about?! Nevertheless, it's Christmas and we should all be celebrating and not turning this living room into an arena. Sweet Aurora, have you two forgotten that Shadow and Maria are in this room? Please, don't let the children witness such 'barbaric' attitudes," my mother made it clear with her interruption which in return made my father and uncle bask in the ambiance of complete silence before they finally decided to put the matter aside. _

_My father sat on one of the couches with both of his hands clenched in front of his face while his elbows rested on his lap. Uncle Terios just sighed and went in front of the fireplace to keep himself warm by rubbing his hands together just before the fire. _

_My mother sighed in relief upon seeing them both calming down and placed the plate of cookies she had in her hand on the coffee table. _

"_Mommy, why is everyone yelling? Is everything okay?" a gentle voice of a little girl broke the silence. It was my elder sister, Maria. She's wearing her light blue Christmas sweater with little snow flake patterns in it and she appears to be only around seven years old here. _

"_Everything is fine, dear. Daddy and Uncle Terios just had a little misunderstanding. You don't have to worry. Now go back into teaching your little brother how to color inside the lines."_

"_Okay."_

_Then I saw myself as a young hedgehog sitting on the carpeted floors coloring in my coloring book like nothing has happened. I wore a red Christmas sweater with a little snowman imprinted on it. I think I was still around five years old at this time. Unlike Maria, I seem to be oblivious to the things happening around me. In fact, I'm surprised that I am even given such an opportunity to explore this memory once again. _

**_Wait, what's going on? Why am I remembering this? Is my brain trying its best to recover my memories that I have forgotten a long time ago?_**

_I didn't realize up until now how much of a wreck my family is already and it surprises me that I had such a memory all along. I guess as a child, my mind must have protected me from the trauma of seeing my father and my uncle argue and the fact that Maria has witnessed all of this, I felt even more sorry for her. _

_All of a sudden, I felt the surroundings gradually changing and I see my father already wearing his trench coat and he's making his way towards the doors._

"_There's a little bit of disturbance on one of the hotels I manage. I'll be back," he simply said then he left all of us without saying another word. I saw my mother with a downcast look, Uncle Terios had a surprised one and Maria appeared upset but me, I just stared at my family with widened eyes like I don't have the slightest idea what's going on until Uncle Terios interrupted to kill the silence. _

"_There's still some hot cocoa left. Who wants one?" _

"_I do, I do!" I excitedly yelled. "Alright, kiddo. Let's keep ourselves warm," Uncle Terios carried me and took me just beside the fireplace and gave me some cocoa and some butter cookies. _

_It seems like I have forgotten completely that my father just left. These were the moments where I was thankful that I was still an innocent child because a mere sight of gratification automatically erases the conflicts in my life. _

_If only cookies and a cup of hot cocoa could easily remedy a broken relationship._

"_Maria, come here, princess. You seem upset," Uncle Terios noticed that my sister has never taken her eyes off the door like she was waiting for father to return._

"_Is daddy going to be back soon?" she asked._

"_Yes, he would. Don't worry, your daddy would never leave you kids behind. Now come before Shadow eats all of the cookies," he joked that made Maria giggled in response and before he could say another word, she already made her way beside me. _

"_You're really good with the kids, Terios. I really wish Darius is as caring as you are…" I heard my mother spoke but I was too focused on my cookies to give a damn of whatever they're talking about, until now._

"_Don't be silly, of course he is." he simply said and ruffled the fur on my head. "He's just too reluctant to show it."_

"_Unlike you," my mother responded with a warm smile for which he returned the gesture with same expression. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot!" Maria stood up and ran towards the floor where we were once coloring and took a piece of paper from the pile and brought it to us. "Look mommy, Shadow and I made a family picture of us. I drew it and he colored it," she said. Her eagerness to show her masterpiece was evident from the bright smile on her face. _

_My mother stared at the drawing in awe._

"_This is so beautiful," she complimented._

"_Do you like the colors I chose? Do you, mommy? Do you?" I asked eagerly as I jumped in excitement._

"_Of course, darling," she pulled me and Maria in her arms to give us warm hug._

_Uncle Terios took the time to peek at the drawing as well behind my mother._

"_Wow, lovely work, you two," he said then all of a sudden, a chuckle escaped him. "Geez, Darius sure has a huge smile in this picture." _

_Maria nodded in reply, "Because daddy is happy that all of us are here. I can't wait to show this to him when he comes back."_

_Things began to blur once again and I was surprised that I was still on the same room but this time, my mother and my uncle weren't around._

"_You can't catch me!" I heard a voice and looking towards it, I saw my younger self grinning as he waved towards a familiar young hedgehog girl with blond fur. It was Maria and me and we're probably playing a game of tag. _

**_Why am I seeing this like I'm watching some sort of movie of my life?_**

"_Wait, Shadow!" she giggled while she ran after my younger self. "You're running too fast!"_

_I saw myself climbing up the couch and jumped on the other side just to get away from her then for some reason, I decided to climb up on one of the bookshelves. _

"_Shadow, don't! It's dangerous, you might fall!" I heard Maria calling out to me but I didn't listen to her and just continued climbing like a stubborn little boy. _

"_Get down from there!" she called out to me again. This time, her voice was filled with apprehension. _

_I was about to reach the top when I heard Maria catching her breath like she was in distress._

"_Maria?" I called out to her and the next thing I know, she was kneeling on the floor with her hand on her chest._

_I immediately went down from the shelf and ran towards her._

"_Are you okay?" I asked innocently but she didn't even turn to face me. Her complexion is turning pale and her lips are becoming bluish. It left me petrified. _

"_G-go get…help," she struggled to talk in between breaths and that's when I saw myself quickly running towards the other room to call for help. _

_My mother quickly ran towards Maria upon hearing what happened while Uncle Terios went somewhere and grabbed a portable oxygen tank. _

_Mother…Uncle Terios...and as expected, father is still not here._

"_It's alright, Maria. Now, I want you to relax and breathe," said Uncle Terios after strapping the oxygen mask on Maria's muzzle. _

_I heard my mother whimpering while Maria is being treated and I could see myself just standing there, frightened until I found the strength to move towards them. _

"_Is Maria going to be okay?" I asked and my uncle gave me a reassuring smile._

"_No worries, kiddo. We've got it all under control," he calmly responded that gave me a sense of relief. _

_Minutes passed and Maria's rapid breathing gradually calmed down. _

"_That's it. You're doing great, princess. Just keep breathing," he gently reassured her while my mother's hand gently rubbed Maria's back._

_I saw Maria weakly looking around her as though she's looking for something._

"_What is it, sweetie?" mother asked and Maria responded with a barely audible voice because of her oxygen mask. _

_I couldn't understand what she said but the look on her face suggests that she's desperate to find whatever it was she was looking for. _

"_Is daddy home?" she's finally able to clearly voice out what or rather who she was looking for at the moment._

_My mother and my uncle were unable to respond and I saw myself just standing there, confused as well._

"_Not yet, dear," our mother finally found her voice to respond to my sister's query._

"_But it's been hours. He should be back by now," I saw Maria's eyes glistened like tears were trying to escape from them. _

"_No sweat. I'll just call D and…" Uncle Terios was cut off when my mother immediately placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head._

_As a child, I never really understood my mother's gesture but remembering this now, I couldn't help but feel baffled at my mother's behavior when my uncle suggested to call my father. _

**_Why wouldn't she let Uncle Terios call father? _**

"_I…I'm sorry, I'm afraid the reception is not good today. We'll just wait for him, okay princess?" Uncle Terios quickly rephrased his statement. _

_From the look on his face, he didn't seem pleased with the decision especially upon seeing Maria with a disappointed look all over her face after hearing that our father won't be here for a while but she chose to give an understanding smile despite of that like she usually does even if she's already hurting inside. _

_I know my sister very well and she couldn't fool me with that smile anymore._

"_Let's get you to bed. You need to rest," said Uncle Terios as he picked Maria up and carried her towards her room._

_I was about to follow when my mother halted me on my tracks. _

"_Honey," my mother gently cupped my face, "Don't tell daddy about this, okay? Daddy doesn't need to know what happened to your sister."_

_I was speechless at our mother's words but my curiosity made me feel baffled that I felt the need to verbalize my feelings._

"_But mommy, isn't that just like telling a lie?" I started to wonder since we are often told that telling a lie is not an acceptable manner. _

"_Yes, darling but it's not just any lie. You see, there are some things that aren't supposed to be told…"_

"_But you told us before that lying is not nice," I added that made her tense up but she quickly got her composure back. _

_She shook her head in response like I just made an innocent mistake and she's trying to correct it._

"_No honey. There are time when it's okay to tell a lie but that's only alright if you don't want someone to get hurt. Would you like daddy to get hurt?"_

_I shook my head. "No."_

_"Then let's not tell daddy about this, okay?"_

_"Okay." I__ was left puzzled after that. Truth to be told, I never really understood the concept of telling white lies at such an age because we were often told that telling one is not nice but since my mother convinced me that telling the truth would end up hurting my father, I chose to ignore those rules so I could obey her._

_Not too long, Uncle Terios came back and gave us a reassuring smile and that Maria just needed to lie down to keep her anxiety levels from increasing. _

"_I just called the doctor and she told me to continue the oxygen treatment as instructed," I heard my uncle spoke. _

"_Thank you, Terios," she walked towards my uncle and gave him a hug and he returned it without second thoughts. _

_For a moment, I could have sworn that there was something odd about the gesture. It seems like there was something more in that simple hug but I just pushed that thought aside. _

**_No, that's foolish…_**

_I focused my attention towards my younger self, instead. It's evident that I was blaming myself after seeing Maria like that. If I didn't ran too fast and made her chase me, she never would have gotten sick. _

_My uncle noticed and he began to console me that none of this was my fault and that I should just go and continue coloring for which I easily complied but it didn't stop my curious ears from overhearing their conversation. _

"_I thought you said that it was only anemia…Have you seen how she looked like a few moments ago? Anemic people don't get severe breathing problems like that especially when they're already undergoing treatment," I heard my uncle spoke._

"_It is! Maria is just…She has always been a fragile girl ever since she was born. Maybe it only got worse because of the season or she was just anxious when her father left. Stress could really exacerbate someone's condition," my mother tried to explain the situation but was met with Uncle Terios' disapproving sigh. _

"_I beg to differ. I may not have finished medical school to pursue my business career but I could most definitely tell that her condition might not be a benign case…" he said as pushed his glasses upward like he usually does. _

_I completely agree with Uncle Terios and if I had been mature enough to understand their conversation during that time, I would have told my mother the same thing._

"_You've always known that, didn't you?" my uncle said, gazing sharply at her and she just avoided his gaze like she's trying to deny that fact. _

"_I…don't know what you're talking about…" _

"_Crimson, you can't fool me. I wasn't born yesterday." _

"_Alright…you've got me," mother took the opportunity to sit on one of the couches so she could gather her thoughts. I am still coloring at the floor and surprisingly, I didn't expect that I would overhear their conversation._

"_Maria was diagnosed with a rare blood disorder that makes her bone marrow unable to produce red blood cells that are essential for delivering oxygen to all the parts of her body. The doctor found out during her annual checkup when she was only a year and a half…"_

_Uncle Terios' eyes widened in response. "A rare blood disorder? Chaos…" he leaned his back on a nearby wall and crossed his arms. "That's horrible. How did D react with the news?"_

"_Actually, Darius was on a business trip when I took Maria to the hospital that time so he doesn't know. Please, don't tell him."_

_So mother concealed the fact about Maria's illness from father…Was that the reason why their relationship fell apart besides father having extra-marital affairs?_

_Her statement made my uncle flinch in response. "Huh, Why? That's crazy. He's Maria's father, he has the right to know."_

"_Just promise me that you won't tell him."_

"_I can't promise something if I don't know the reason behind it."_

"_Sweet Aurora, must you be so difficult?! Because Darius might leave me if he found out that our daughter has a life-threatening disease. Our relationship is already getting constrained. I don't want to make it worse…"_

"_But you can't just hide an illness from-"_

"_I know that! But the doctors recommended some treatments with a high probability of success so I am convinced that Maria's going to be cured without Darius ever finding out about it. To top it all that, I had Shadow tested already and thankfully, they're a match." _

**_Those blood extractions when I was a child…so they're actually tests to confirm if Maria's blood and my blood are compatible so I would be a perfect donor of the 'parts' needed during the course of her treatment. All my life, I was made to believe that those tests were for the purpose of keeping me of sound health. I guess I was wrong to assume that._**

_I never really got a chance to linger at this memory for too long. It seems that my mind has already got what it needs and decided to move on to another. _

_In this fragment of memory, I could see myself being carried by my uncle while my mother held a document in her hands. We were at some sort of corridor with nothing but white walls and waiting benches. _

_It's no doubt that we're in a hospital._

_I saw myself whimpering from the unpleasant feeling on my hip. Until now, I could still remember the deep throbbing sensation from the puncture site like it was just yesterday. I couldn't even walk because the pain is radiating from my hip going towards my leg but the doctors were kind enough to give me some pain medications to keep me from feeling that horrible sensation which often lasted for days and even weeks._

_I guess it was that blood extraction procedure that I often prayed that would never be repeated again because the after-effects were always extremely excruciating. _

"_It's okay, kiddo…Everything's fine now" my uncle gently told me as he rubbed my back. _

"_It's still hurting…" my younger self whined. _

"_Don't worry, honey, the pain will go away as always. Tell you what, we'll go get some ice cream, alright?" my mother reassured and like any other child, I felt a sense of relief after hearing that little bribery. _

_I just groggily nodded in response and rested my head on my uncle's shoulders as I let the medication gradually work its way in taking the pain away. _

_Then I heard my mother spoke._

"_I hope the transfusion would be a successful one…" _

_My uncle just nodded in response. I could still recall the displeased look written all over his face as he carried me away from the room where those doctors took my blood. It must have been hard for him witnessing that procedure being performed on a child. _

"_So, have you decided to tell D now?" _

_Upon hearing that, my mother just avoided Uncle Terios' gaze. _

"_I guess that's a no, then…" a hint of disbelief was evident in his voice, "You should, no, that sounded a little different; you '__**need'**__ tell him. I'm certain that you won't be able to hide this forever. Honestly, he should be the one who's supposed to be here with you instead of me," Uncle Terios added that made my mother frown in response._

"_I thought we talked about this before," she sternly replied, "Darius doesn't need to know about any of this. My daughter will get better, I'm sure of it and if the treatment didn't succeed, we could just repeat the proce-"_

"_Hold on. I'm sorry but I'm not allowing you to repeat that procedure anymore. I care about Maria and I want her to recover but can't you see what you're trying to do here? Your son is only five years old. Five! It's outrageous! Don't you know how traumatizing that procedure is for a child his age? How could you even find the heart to do such a thing?" Uncle Terios cut her off with the same sternness in his voice. _

"_He's sedated during the procedure. He wouldn't feel it."_

"_Sedated or not, it's inhumane…"_

"_But it's the only way, Terios. I'm desperate and desperate times call for desperate measures. Don't make it sound like I never cared for my own children. I care for them, that's why I'm doing this," my mother responded like she's trying to win an argument against a lawyer. _

"_You're missing the damn point!" he snapped at her angrily in response which is a rare gesture from him. He seems to be really infuriated at the moment. "It's not about you not caring about the children, it's about you making such a foolish decision to save a life by risking the life of your other child."_

_I could understand why my uncle was infuriated at the situation. Besides, no child should suffer the same fate I did…even if I have to save a life for it. It's unethical but my mother failed to think about the ethical issues concerning it just so she could save my sister…even I am at odds myself whether I would take her side or not._

"_Please, enough is enough. I'm doing what it takes to save my daughter whether you like it or not and stop making me feel like I just became a victim of my own crime…it's becoming too much for me to handle." _

"_Because you're getting what you deserve by crossing the line and ended up hurting the ones you love in the process."_

"_It's not your place to tell me what to do, Terios. You're just my brother-in-law, not my husband."_

_My uncle was left speechless at my mother's words. Knowing him, it's either my mother's words gave him the third degree or he was just surprised that she's capable of saying such words. _

"_I am aware of that but you're the one who played with fire first so I wouldn't be surprised anymore if you get burned along the way," he subtly put my mother in her place then he walked ahead of her with me in his arms._

_Then all of a sudden, my mother stood in his way and took me away from my uncle's arms. I still felt a bit groggy from the pain killers but I could tell that things are heating up between the two of them. _

"_Give me back my son!" she hissed at him. "I will be the one to decide what happens and don't even think about getting in the way, Terios." _

"_You know, I was suddenly reminded of the night we spent on September. True, my brother had been neglecting you and I felt sorry for you enough to convince you to leave him and be with me instead…but you chose to stay with him so I let you go. As much as I hate to assume, I was left to ponder after you told me about Maria's condition...I want to know, have you truly felt something for me before or did you only took advantage of those feelings so I could 'assist' in providing you 'suitable spare parts' in order to save your daughter? Because that would be plausible especially if we consider the fact that my brother and I are genetically identical in some aspects…I felt bad thinking about it but I want to hear the truth from you." _

**_What the?! Is Uncle Terios suggesting in his subtlest way that he and my mother got intimate and had me? Chaos, that can't be true...Damn it, that's outrageous! Thank chaos I was groggy at this time but remembering this…is far too much to handle._**

"_Please, just go ahead…I'll just call the chauffeur to pick us up…" she pleaded without answering his question._

_Knowing the fact that their argument would only lead to nowhere, my uncle decided to fold his cards instead._

"_As you wish…Forget that we had this conversation because I'm keeping my lips sealed as promised but I'm warning you, if I found out that you let those damn bastards in white stick a needle into my nephew's hip once more, I will not hesitate to break that promise and reveal everything to my brother."_

_From the moment those words came out of Uncle Terios' mouth, I started to feel a great disturbance within me. Not only because my mother cheated on my father with his brother, but also the fact that I was only brought into this world not to become my father's successor but for a single purpose and that is: to save my sister._

_Things began to blur and before I could even comprehend what's going on, I was transported into some sort of corridor just beside Maria's bedroom. _

_It's another memory…this time, it seems to be about my father and sister._

_I could see my younger self in my pajamas holding my toy airplane as I peeked through the door of my sister's bedroom._

_Inside, I saw my father sitting on the side of Maria's bed. His hand gently pushing the strands of hair that covered her face._

_I have to admit, I did felt a bit jealous for the attention because my father rarely shows this gentle side of him except for Maria. He and my sister are really close and it seems like she's the only one capable of melting his cold and callous heart. _

_Maria stirred and opened her eyes just to be surprised with father's presence._

"_Daddy?" Maria softly called out as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

"_Yes, my dear. I apologize, did I wake you?"_

"_No," she sweetly replied and rose from her bed to give father a hug and my father returned it without second thoughts._

_Maria soon pulled away and gave him a pout. "Why you always go home past our bed time?"_

_Father chuckled at the pout. _"_I'm sorry. Things have been too busy with work lately, my dear. You know how busy daddy could get sometimes…"_

_Father appeared guilty explaining himself to Maria. It's really an uncommon sight, especially because his steady pride would easily conceal the guilt center in him. But he's a different person whenever he's in front of my sister. _

_That once frightening aura of him would instantly vanish like a priestess would purify a demon. She's literally like an amulet to him. _

_"Mommy says you live in your office already."_

_"No dear, mommy just loves telling awful jokes."_

_Both of them laughed in unison. _

_"Would you be able to watch my violin recital this Saturday?"_

_My father's smile faded upon hearing that. "I apologize my dear, I have a conference this Saturday..."_

_"It's alright, daddy…I understand," Maria's tone of voice suddenly changed at the last word. It wasn't her usual sweet one and judging from father's expression, he just saw through her mask._

_I heard him sighed at her remark. "Maria, I know that tone and you seem upset about it. Daddy would make it up to you, I promise."_

_Maria didn't respond and father instantly knew that it wasn't the recital she was upset about. _

_"Perhaps there's something you aren't telling me," he implied. _

_There was another long pause after that and was later on filled when Maria finally answered._

"_I'm fine, daddy…It's nothing and I'm not hiding anything…" Maria looked away._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I most certainly am," she reassured while subtly avoiding his gaze. Knowing my father, he wouldn't just buy her excuses especially at the gesture she just demonstrated. He is quite an adept in reading people easily through eye contact which is why whenever he handles job interviews, only a few candidates could pass his standards. _

"_You're not looking at me straight in the eye, my dear. I could tell you're not being sincere with me. Haven't we talked about keeping secrets within the family before?"_

_Maria didn't answer and just stared at her hands as she clutched her blanket. She was getting anxious especially when father is giving her one of his intimidating gaze. _

"_Maria…" he gently called out to her once again but still, she didn't respond. _

_Father placed a hand on her shoulder as a means to console her so she would open up to him. _

"_Did someone threatened to hurt you if you tell?"_

_Maria shook her head in disagreement._

"_Then why couldn't you tell me?"_

_She ignored the question and looked away. _

"_My dear, if you're having doubts keeping that secret then it's not worth keeping. Whatever that is, daddy has to know."_

_I heard Maria sobbing afterwards until she finally broke down and cried._

"_I…I'm very sick daddy…" she continued speaking in between sobs and looking at my younger self, I feel devastated as well knowing about Maria's condition. _

"_Sick? What exactly do you mean by that, my dear? Do you have a cold? A fever? Because if you do, we could always go to the doctor to know what's wrong. "_

"_No daddy…please, no more doctors, no more hospitals…and no more needles…" she continued to cry. _"_It's scary…I don't want to see any needles, I hate needles!"_

"_Maria, I apologize but I don't understand. Would you kindly tell me everything so I would know?" my father's fist clenched seeing my sister acting like she was traumatized at something._

_Of all the people in his family, my father never really likes it when Maria is upset and judging from his expression alone, he appears determined to find out who's behind my sister's suffering even if he has to kill someone for it. _

* * *

**A/N: Yey, chapter finished! Belated Merry Christmas everyone! :D I hope you had an exciting holiday. **

****This chapter is mainly focused on Shadow's childhood memories that he has forgotten or repressed as a child****


	39. Blood and Stitches

_**The Crimson Affair Chapter 39**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**_

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

"_Maria, I just want to know what you meant by 'very sick' because right now, I'm really worried." _

_Maria just continued to sob and didn't listen to father's words anymore. _

_The trauma she felt from being hospitalized and being injected with a lot of medications and stuff must have been too much for her to handle and just a mere sound of anything medical-related caused her to snap like that._

_Sensing guilt from my father's expression, he decided to take the matter aside so as not to trigger another horrid memory. _

"_Hush, my dear. Let's forget about that, alright?" he pulled Maria in his arms and gently rubbed her back to comfort her as she continued to sob. "I won't let anything happen to you anymore. I'll be right here."_

_Father stayed in Maria's room until she fell asleep. "Bonne nuit, ma petite (goodnight, my little one)," he said as he kissed her forehead and as soon as he got up, I immediately went to my room and quickly covered myself with my blanket; waiting to be tucked in by him as well._

_Minutes passed and I heard the doors opened. I discreetly took a peek from my blanket and to my surprise, it was just my mother. _

_I felt her gently ruffling the fur on my head, "Sweet dreams, my baby boy," she said as she kissed me goodnight on my muzzles and left soon afterwards. _

_Since my father comes home late most of the time, I understood why he wasn't able to tuck me in every night but after seeing him tucking in and comforting Maria that time even after way past bed time, my assumptions were soon scratched. _

_That's when I started to feel that he wasn't fond of me. Perhaps he already knows that I wasn't his son after all and this is the only time that I'm starting to realize that our relationship has already began falling apart ever since I was a child. _

_I saw myself once again in another part of my memories but this time, I was already around 13 years old here. _

_There I was playing a musical piece with the grand piano while Maria played along with her violin as our parents watched us along with their business associates._

_The melody we created together was beautiful beyond words and I could almost feel myself getting lost from its ambiance; such a perfect combination between two different instruments._

_We were almost getting to the part where the melody becomes challenging and I did my best to synch my movements with Maria's part as much as I could since as always, I'm merely playing by ear and not by the notes. _

_Everything was going perfectly nice and smooth until I accidentally pressed a wrong key and completely ruined the duet which made me stop abruptly._

_I literally spaced out because of my mistake and knowing that a couple of visitors are watching us play only made the situation much worse._

"_Gracious, that could have been a lovely melody, child," said a purple echidna with ocean eyes. He's one of my parents' business associates and truth to be told, I wasn't that much fond of him ever since I first laid my eyes on him. _

_He looked at me with a displeased look before shifting his gaze to my father._

"_Darius, it seems that your boy still needs to pay a little more attention with the notes. It's quite obvious that he's relying on muscle memory alone and that's, pardon my language, an awful way to play the piano," he said in a matter-of-fact manner without even considering how I would feel being humiliated like that in front of a lot of people, especially in front of my parents, too. _

"_Come on, Luger, he's just a boy," said a black and white cat who's also my father's business associate. _

_I tried my best to avoid listening to their conversation because every word that echidna says only makes me sink further down the piano bench. _

_Noticing my current situation, Maria walked towards me to gently calm me down as though she already knows how I'm feeling right now. _

"_It's okay, Shadow. I know you must have been tensed," she reassured. "We can always play again. Don't worry about it."_

_I just nodded at her in response and gave her a barely visible smile and she immediately knew what that gesture meant. _

_I saw my mother attempting to divert their associates' attention to something else but my father hasn't spoken a word after that echidna's remark and just stared at him with his usual calm gaze as though he felt his pride just got crushed._

_At the corner of my eye, I could feel the sharpness of my father's gaze. His face may have been devoid of emotions but I have a feeling that he wasn't going to take it lightly after being embarrassed like that._

_Truth to be told, I felt really bad for making a mistake and for embarrassing our parents like that and Mr. Luger didn't help much giving me an advice to improve either. _

"_Mr. Luger," Maria called out, "We apologize but we'll play it again. You see, we just got nervous and—"_

"_You don't have to worry about anything, child. Your skill with the violin is truly magnificent. Your brother on the other hand might still need a lot of work."_

_I could tell Maria didn't like what he said but she just gave him a fake smile so as not to disrespect him._

"_My brother just got nervous because this is the first time he's playing with a lot of people. Please give him a chance. If you would like sir, we could play once more and-"_

"_Oh, I would very much prefer to listen once more but with only you playing this time," he said as he made his way into the couch once more._

_Maria seem hesitant from the way she fidgeted because she wanted me to play along with her but she was soon persuaded by our mother with her gentle urging._

_My sister looked at me with a sorrowful look and silently muttered an apology before beginning to play her violin once again. _

_Feeling a little bit out of place, I excused myself out of the room out of rage and locked myself inside my room so I could forget everything._

_I've always hated that memory and I'm truly glad that I have repressed it until now. My memories returning didn't help much and it's only crippling my already frail mind. _

_**Chaos, I'd do anything to get rid of this memory once more.**_

_I was suddenly distracted when I found myself in the music room once more but this time, only my father was around and he's watching me play the same musical piece I did before with Maria._

_It seems like whatever that echidna told him really made an impact on him enough to make me rehearse like this on my own under his watchful eye. _

_The unnerving feeling and his eyes following my every move distracted me so much that I pressed another wrong key and that minor mistake made my father lose his temper._

"_Shadow, you have been slacking off once again!" father stood from his seat and walked towards me with a very disappointed look; a look that I have grown accustomed to as the years gone by. _

"_I apologize, father. I just got a little distracted," a simple apology left me but he responded with his usual scowl as if he didn't buy my excuses._

"_Again," he sternly retorted and I was left with no other choice but to comply._

_I played once more as I tried my best to look at the notes so as not to make a mistake anymore until I got distracted again by playing once more without looking at the notes. _

_I sighed in defeat as I ruined the musical piece once more._

"_Chaos, what am I going to do with you, boy? Is it that complicated to just look at the damn notes?!" _

"_I apologize, father."_

"_Again! We won't leave this room until you get that musical piece done." _

_I've spent the whole day playing the piano under his supervision and this is one of the reasons why I finally learned how to play by relying on notes instead of muscle memory. Honestly, my father's sternness and his persistence made him even more intimidating than our music teacher alone._

_He has always been a perfectionist and he wanted to carve that trait in me in order to become his successor one day. _

_Not only in the music room, my father had been constantly watching my every move and correcting every mistake he could find. _

_Like eating on the table, for instance. He would always call my attention whenever I violated some manners on the table._

_Whenever I forgot that my elbows were already touching the table: "Stray your elbows from the table, boy."_

_Whenever I'm in a hurry to finish a meal so I could go back to my activities: "Chew your food thoroughly, there's no reason to be in a hurry."_

_Whenever I want to join the conversation while I'm still eating: "Don't talk when your mouth is still full."_

_Whenever I slouched because my back muscles are beginning to strain: "Mind your posture, Shadow," and so on. _

_Even as I walk, he would often point out how a gentleman should walk and that is always keeping my chest out and my stomach in with my chin up._

_All my life, he had been there to strictly point out my mistakes which made me feel a little bit inferior inside which is why I often preferred whenever he's not around. Still, those were one of the reasons why I strongly adapted his mannerisms and behavior as I grew up to be an adult. _

_With my uncle, on the other hand, things are much more different and days spent with him are the only times where I could be myself without sticking to my father's stern rule. _

_That is why I preferred being with my uncle rather than with him and knowing right now that my uncle was my father all along, things are beginning to make a lot more sense why I am much more close to him._

_However, as I looked back at it right now, I am also beginning to understand the reason why my stepfather resorted in such measures: he only wanted me to help me grow up to be a better man in his own way._

_I could say that I am thankful for his strict-upbringing but as always, I am truly reluctant to admit it. _

_Without realizing it, another fragment of memory showed itself to me._

_It was about Sonic, Scourge and I and we're inside our fraternity house currently treating our wounds that we acquired after the little turf war we had with another group._

"_Damn, we sure showed them," said Scourge as he pulled the bandage with his teeth so he could tightly apply it on his bleeding leg. "That would show them pussies not to mess with our group."_

_Sonic and I chuckled in response while the other group members praised us for another victory._

"_Well, I needed the exercise and I believe that would suffice," said Sonic as he applied some analgesic cream on his forehead. "Besides, __they're too slow__."_

_Sonic's golden lines made all of us chorused in laughter once more._

_I didn't speak much as I was busy putting some bandages on my arm until I felt Scourge's hand on my shoulder. "But nothing beats the ultimate," he said while strongly patting my back. "Shadow's a beast!"_

_I merely smirked at his compliment and continued bandaging myself. It wasn't too long before a group of secret service agents suddenly barged inside the house and without saying a word, they took me along with them despite my angry outbursts._

"_Oh chaos, Uncle D's dudes in black again!" yelped Sonic._

"_Get your fucking hands off me!" I angrily yelled and not a second after I did, Sonic was incapacitated as well. _

"_Geez, you don't have to grab me that hard!" Sonic complained._

"_Can't you just leave us alone?!" I asked. _

"_We apologize, young master, but it was your father's orders," one of them said. _

_It has always been like this. My father would often find ways to find me and would even cross boundaries just to pull me away from Scourge's group. _

"_Not again!" Scourge exclaimed as he tried to pull me and Sonic out of the agents' arms. "Get your stinkin' hands off my brothers, you bag of goons!"_

_None of the group members were able to do a thing as always and in the end, the secret service agents successfully got what they were asked to retrieve: Sonic and me._

_As soon as Sonic was sent home by their own chauffeur, I was rewarded with a very angry scowl by my father himself the moment I took a step inside the manor._

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to hang out with those savages!? You and Sonic know better than to end up being juveniles on the streets!" my father's anger regarding the situation somehow provoked me to talk back in response._

"_I control my own life and I don't need you dictating my actions for me, father!" I responded._

"_Chaos, must we repeat the same pattern over and over again?!" I saw my father rubbing his temples out of frustrations. "As long as you live under my roof, you would abide by my rules!"_

_I just gritted my teeth in response and it wasn't long before my father began to notice my injuries. _

"_Look at you. Blood on your arm, a couple of bruises and scratches. What have you done this time to acquire such revolting wounds?!"_

"_That's for me to know! Now would you please leave me alone?!" I angrily retorted and walked past him without finishing our conversation._

"_Shadow!" he angrily called out to me but I just walked on until I reached my room and locked myself in it._

_Truth to be told, I suddenly felt a shot of guilt penetrating my chest as I recalled how rude I was whenever I'm speaking with my father. It seems that the more I spent time with my memories, the more I realize the error of my ways. _

_For some reason, my mind abruptly ended the memory as it was all it could recall then I was suddenly shifted into another fragment and this time, it was one of my unforgettable ones. _

_Maria has just fallen asleep on her hospital bed inside the intensive care unit after being given medications to help her relax and control the pain she's currently feeling. _

_Just a few weeks ago, she was still this healthy and lively girl who enjoys playing her violin, baking pastries, painting sceneries, and participating in voluntary activities such as visiting children in foster homes, cancer wards, and so on._

_But now, there she laid with intravenous lines and a couple of monitors that are connected to her chest. In fact, there were too many contraptions attached to her and the sight was devastating enough for me to bear._

_Her muzzles were already pale and she has become a lot thinner compared before. She could barely talk and she could no longer eat normally like she used to. Instead, she was fed through a tube that goes through her nose and down to her stomach._

_Until now, it still surprises me how a blood disorder could do so much and weaken someone like this but seeing my sister still doing her best to fight for her life really impressed me. _

_Maria would always be the bravest sister I know._

_It was one of our house servants that discovered her on the living room floor vomiting nothing but blood. They immediately informed my father who just came home from his hotel rounds and she was immediately rushed to the hospital._

_They told me that father was the one who drove her there himself without even asking for assistance anymore. _

_As much as my mother wanted to hide this from my father, destiny had found a way to let that secret slip out from its cave. Ironically, my mother and I were the last ones to hear about the news about Maria's recent hospitalization and I saw her fidgeting the moment my father met her gaze. Uncle Terios soon arrived and was shocked as well to hear the news._

_The doctor informed us that she was already at the terminal stage of her illness as her organs are starting to fail. There's nothing else that could be done except preparing her until that dreadful day comes. The time when she would finally be at peace._

_I guess the treatment she had undergone through before using my blood didn't prove to be promising at all. Her disease still won over her. _

_If only my father knew. If it were him, he would have found ways to keep Maria alive but my mother was confident enough to rely on a single doctor alone and not only that, my uncle withholding the constant blood extraction procedure performed on me also contributed to the factor. _

_My father's expression couldn't be described in words after he heard what the doctor said. He kept on asking and suggesting ways to save Maria but the doctor only gave him negative answers. _

_As far as I could recall, this has been one of the rare moments where I could see my father in his most vulnerable state._

_His eyes were glossy and red as if he's fighting to shed some tears, his suit jacket had blood all over it from Maria's vomit and he was breathing heavily from all of the anxiety he's feeling right now. Being the witness of something so terrible and finding out about my sister's condition in the most unexpected and difficult way has indeed caused him to break down completely._

_Right now, I could still recall how that tragic moment began tearing our family apart._

* * *

_I just got home from school and I was on my way to my room when I heard both of my parents' voices along the hallway._

_Curiously, I decided to follow the sound and eavesdropped a little. _

"_Damn, how could I have not noticed it?! I'm such a fool!" my father walked to a nearby wall and hit it as hard as he could with his fist._

"_Darius, hon? I…I can explain…" my mother called his attention but all of us got startled when I saw him suddenly hitting my mother with the back of his hand out of rage that sent her on the floor. _

"_D, what the hell?!" Uncle Terios yelped in surprise. _

"_Damn it, Crimson. What kind of fool do you take me for?!" he angrily shot at her while she helplessly sat on the floor. Her mascara already beginning to smear all over her face from the tears as her other hand held her muzzles._

"_Mother…" I was shocked at the sight of my mother being treated like that._

_This must have marked the beginning of my hatred towards my father. _

_Mother just cried while father stared down at her with rage in his eyes._

_I clenched my fists in response and as much as I want to interfere, a part of me tells me I shouldn't move from my spot so I obeyed and just watched them deal with the issue. _

"_D, that's enough!" Uncle Terios tried to speak some sense into him but he simply ignored him. _

"_How could you do this to me?!" he asked my mother. "How the fuck could you do this to me?!"_

"_Darius, I…"_

"_Silence, you wench!" he angrily snapped out as he heaved a heavy sigh before finally sobbing in defeat. __Seeing my father succumbing to his emotions was truly a shocking sight for me especially when a tear trailed down from his muzzles._

"_It's like I'm not even worthy of an explanation. All this time, I was led to believe that everything was alright but I was terribly wrong. How could you withhold such a vital information? Do you have any idea how it feels to be the last one to find out that our daughter is dying?! Maria's my daughter, too!"_

_He walked closer with fire burning in his eyes and mother just stared at Uncle Terios pleadingly before shifting her gaze back at my father._

_"P-please, Darius. It's not my fault...Terios convinced me that it was for the best._

_**What the?! Uncle Terios wasn't the one who convinced my mother to keep Maria's condition a secret. It was the other way around. **_

_I heard my uncle taking a deep breath after hearing my mother's words, then he found the courage to talk back._

"_I…I'm sorry, D. Yes, it was me... I was the one who convinced her to keep it a secret."_

_**Chaos, how could he take the blame for her?!**_

_The sound of someone being punched suddenly startled me and I was met with the sight of my uncle landing face down on the floor with one hand on the side of his muzzles. His glasses flew so far that I heard it break upon hitting a wall and saw some of the fragments of glass from the broken lens of his glasses scattered not far away from him. _

_My father angrily approached him in his most intimidating scowl that often causes the fur on the back of my neck to rise._

"_You good-for-nothing lowlife!" he said as he pulled my uncle up with his collar, getting ready to punch him once more until my mother attempted to break the fight by grabbing his arm. _

"_Darius, stop it!" she yelled but my father simply pushed her single-handedly aside without saying a word._

"_It's alright. It's my fault and I…" he was cut off when my father aimed for his jaw, making him spit some blood. "…I deserve this…" then he received another strong punch that somehow made him dizzy enough to respond anymore._

"_Silence! I don't want to hear another word from you," he said as he dragged Uncle Terios on a nearby wall and pinned him there with his hand buried on his neck._

_My uncle struggled to break free as he did his best to pry my father's hand off his neck. _

"_Darius, you're killing your own brother!" she yelled. _

"_I don't give a damn anymore. Our daughter is dying and he even has the audacity to convince you to keep all of it a secret from me! What kind of a brother does that?!"_

"_Darius, don't! He only did that because he doesn't want to tear our family apart," my mother did her best to break the fight before more blood gets shed along the way. _

_Still, I couldn't believe how my mother could let this happen. Uncle Terios doesn't deserve to be blamed for that. He's innocent in all of these. _

"_I'm so sorry, D. I admit it's my fault and-" father kneed him so hard in the gut that made him incapacitated enough that his knees weakened, leaving him hunched up against the wall with his hands on his stomach the moment decided to finally let him go. _

"_How could I forgive you for doing something like that, Terios?! You of all people should know that my daughter means the world to me." _

_Uncle Terios wiped the blood from his wounded mouth and faced him once more._

"_Just your daughter?" he asked as he tried his best to recover from the assault that could have broken his ribs._

_Father ignored him and decided to walk away until Uncle Terios called his attention back._

"_What about Shadow?" asked Uncle Terios as he winced in pain that made my father completely halt on his tracks, "Isn't he a part of this family, too? Doesn't he mean anything to you at all?" _

_My father was taken aback with my uncle's final statement but chose to leave him hanging and just made his way out of the living room as fast as he could, leaving my mother and uncle on their own._

_I saw my mother standing up after she wiped her tears and walked towards my uncle. _

"_Terios?" she called out as she attempted to help him stand but my uncle refused her helping hand and stood on his own instead. "I've only kept my word as promised. That doesn't mean that I did this for you," my uncle said as he winced from the pain and made his way towards the couch._

"_H-hey, don't force yourself, hon," she followed him towards the couch and insisted in helping him sit down but he just let his body drop down, much to her surprise._

_"Don't call me that..." he simply stated that made my mother giggle in response but he just answered her with a scowl but I got startled when she traced her hand on his lap._

_"What exactly are you trying to do here, Crimson? Are you playing with my feelings again?" he simply retorted that made my mother gasp in response. "Or maybe you want to seek some comfort with my company again because D's currently enraged at you?"_

_"I...I," she was left speechless once more._

_"You know, what? Forget it. Still, it's f__unny how love can make you do crazy things," he chuckled all of a sudden that made my mother shoot a glance at him. "You see these bruises and the swelling on my face, Crimson? These are the things that I do out of love! Crazy, huh?" he sarcastically blurted out and his chuckles soon turned into laughter that somehow sent a chill on my spine._

"_What's gotten into you, Terios?" my mother stared at him in shock._

_"You saw what happened, right?" my uncle said as he took in calming breaths to compose himself. "My brother hates me...and knowing him, I can't stay here much longer."_

_My mother shook her head in response. "N-no, are you saying that you're leaving?! Please, Terios. You can't leave! You don't need to leave!"_

_I saw him standing from his seat and confidently lifted the corner of his mouth in a challenging smirk._

"_I'm sorry but I have to leave. Please take care of Shadow for me, that's all I ask. However, I would still come and visit him from time to time. I've done my part so you're on your own now. Adieu, **ma chère**__**.**__," were his only words before he finally left her for good._

_My mother stared at my uncle in complete disbelief. Words failed to escape her after what my uncle just told her._

_Then suddenly I saw an image of an airplane crashing down from the sky coupled with images of people screaming and getting burned in the process._

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

Like somebody just jolted me back to life, I felt a gasp escaping from my lips and before I could make out what just happened, I was surprised that I was finally able to open my eyes.

The light gave my eyes a slight sting as the headaches returned once more. I tried to lift up a hand to gently rub my headache away but even my hand felt a bit heavy to move. I must have been under another medication or something.

_I'm awake?_

I found myself once again lying on the hospital bed and the moment I looked at my side, I got bewildered with the people I saw: A skunk, a dark cat, a tenrec and a wolf wearing dark suits stood before the hospital doors. Seeing that the four were very familiar secret service agents, I was left to conclude one thing and that assumption was only supported when I was met with the sight of my father silently sitting on a chair just beside my bed with his pocket organizer on his hand.

This time, my mother wasn't around; she must have went home already but I still couldn't believe that my father would even visit me at all.

As soon as he caught a glimpse of me waking up, he immediately took his pocket organizer away and walked to my side.

His scowl never left his face at all and I am expecting that he's going to give me crap again but I got surprised that his stabbing gaze suddenly turned into ones with blunt edges.

"How are you feeling?" he simply asked in his usual deep calm voice; his face devoid of emotions.

I was torn between responding or not but I finally found a reason to do so.

"I'm well...Just having a headache," I simply said as I felt the same headache incapacitate me once again.

"Good. Although, I was informed that you were agitated just a few moments ago and the doctors resorted to chemical restraints," he folded his hands behind his back and stood in his usual disciplined stance.

"So, are you still feeling a bit murderous again or should I call those 'friends' you called brothers? They would probably want to have you back in their group."

I just grunted in response at his attempt of making our conversation a little bit livelier by slipping in some humor but unfortunately, it's the department that he lacks the most.

I just raised a brow and chuckled in response. "Not today, father."

Hearing the last line, I saw his eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, chapter done! ^^ Ahaha. Sorry this took a lot longer than expected but I'm glad I finally finished it. Yesh, more drama in Shadow's family and we also got a glimpse of Shadow's past with his old man as well as with Maria. I hope you like this one! I would also like to thank everyone for following this story until now. You guys rock! :) Thank you so much for reading!**

**A Shadow and Darius moment at the end. X3 Don't you just feel a father/son bonding there? haha! **


	40. The Deputy

_**The Crimson Affair Chapter 40**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**_

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

I saw my father staring at me in bewilderment despite his attempts of concealing it. He wasn't the type to be quite open with his emotions to begin with and I can't deny that we share that trait a lot. However, his reaction has quite caught my attention.

"Is there something wrong, father?" I asked, trying to sit upright but he halted my actions by putting a hand on my shoulder and gently pushing me back down on the hospital bed. "Nothing. Everything is fine. Just conserve your strength," he simply said with his unwavering scowl before reverting back to his disciplined stance then he pressed a button just beside my bed to elevate the head part of the bed.

I did what I was told and just lied back down without complaining. Realizing my actions right now, this is exactly the opposite of what I would normally do whenever he tells me what to do because it only reminds me of how much he's making my life a living hell by allowing him to control everything I do.

Perhaps something about that half-dream state I've experienced made me realize how much of an asshole I am to him during my younger years. I guess I did feel sort of guilty for not being the ideal son that he wanted me to be. However, his simple gesture of elevating the head part of my bed really astounds me. It isn't like him at all to initiate these actions.

_Could it be because he got guilty after what happened to me? _

Well, I surprisingly doubt it. Besides, he's not capable of such things anymore after my sister passed away. It would be an absolute joke to even consider that my father cared about my well-being at all.

I suddenly recalled some of the memories I got during my half-dream state. My childhood, my family, my friends; everything came into my mind so fast that I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head again and the next thing I know, some of those newly acquired memories began to fade away.

I took a sharp breath and placed a hand over the bandaged part of my head. My brain felt like a magic slate at the current moment. One moment a memory is there, then a few minutes later, it fades. I guess my brain is still not used processing more information all at once yet. I shouldn't overdo it.

Still, being able to remember most of my memories is quite a good start. I guess I'll be taking baby steps until I get all of these memories back.

"It appears that you're in pain," he noticed and I just stubbornly shook my head in response. That way, he would cease pestering me with questions that I'd never like to answer.

"Pain medications are prescribed for a reason, boy." His persistence took over him but I didn't allow him to breach through my walls. I just set his words aside like he never said anything at all.

He just sighed and just shrugged the matter aside as though he already knows what would happen if he keep on insisting me; another gesture in him that I find intriguing for he never just leaves an unresolved matter aside.

'_He's not acting like his usual self. I wonder if he's under an influence of something. Anyhow, it's not like I'm not liking this side of him. It's just…too new for me.'_

Silence filled the room and I found it deafening enough to the point that I had no choice but to break it but he broke it before I could even begin.

"Would you rather like something to drink then?" he asked and I was left speechless at his gesture but soon found my own voice when I felt the dryness of my throat.

"Yes, please," I simply said and he took the water bottle on my bed side, poured it in a cup and handed it to me with a straw in it.

I took it from him while disregarding the fact of his kind gesture towards me. I also find it strange that my father is even serving someone at all.

"Not wine this time. I'm afraid the doctors wouldn't take it kindly if I give you some," he added that made me chuckle a bit while he just gave me a pleasant expression; it still couldn't pass up as a smile, though, but it's the closest one he could do.

"Of course," I simply said as I drank everything in the cup like I've just had water after venturing the deserts of Sahara.

"Don't drink too much, you'll choke," he pointed out but I simply reassured him by giving him the empty cup and a victorious smirk.

"I didn't," I said and he just sighed at me before putting the cup back on the table.

"Convincing enough," he muttered and there was another silence between us.

This time, I was the one willing to break it.

"I…didn't think that you would come and visit," I muttered as I faced him with a doubtful gaze because his tendency to get preoccupied with a lot of things makes it unlikely that he would even consider taking the time to visit me. One assumption I could think of is he needs something from me.

He only gave me an indifferent look like none of my words even got through him.

"You've been out for three weeks," he prompted. "There's been a lot of changes in the company that you might take into consideration before stepping foot again but all of those will be discussed once you've returned. For the meantime, focus on your recovery."

'_Heh, typical response. Why am I even surprised that he just came by to orient me about the work I left behind?'_

"I see, understood." I heaved a sigh at the thought of being re-oriented again with the 'changes' he informed me. I was never fond of changes because it makes me feel like I'm breaching out of my comfort zone and it's unnerving when that happens but I guess I have no choice but to comply with it. Besides, as a future successor of an enormous company, adapting to changes is a great quality.

"Good," he said, crossing his arms.

"So who's in charge at the office if we're both out here?" I asked. Knowing him, he never leaves the company unattended and while I'm currently incapacitated at the moment, it only piqued my curiosity.

"The head of the Secret Services has minimized my contact with the public for the last couple of weeks so for the meantime, Mr. Fox is temporarily in charge while I only get verbal and written reports of his activities."

That mere information alone instantly charged up my inner batteries and it also gave me the drive to sit upright and march towards the company. Mr. Fox is a good employee and he's proved himself worthy to be in his position but his tendency to make minor mistakes particularly in screening employees and paperwork, worries me a lot.

"You can't be serious, father?!" I exclaimed and as usual, that calm look on his face remained like it didn't matter at all.

"As much as I hate putting him in there, I really had no other choice," I saw him rubbing his temples as if frustrated at his decision. I can't blame him, it was indeed a gamble putting Mr. Fox in there.

"What do you mean? There were a couple of staff much more capable than him," I argued but my father shook his head in disagreement.

"So far, he remains to be still quite trustworthy compared to the other staff who are just waiting for a cue to stab me in the back. Mr. Fox may lack exceptional skills but his loyalty to the company is admirable. I'm just taking into consideration that great leaders allow their employees the freedom to make mistakes so they would learn from them," he simply explained in a matter of fact tone.

I felt a sudden memory grazing up my trail of thoughts and it's a memory about Uncle Terios teaching me some tips in good management.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

"_Being a business leader, it's always a risk to give your people the freedom to make mistakes but don't let that belief scare you. Always remember that mistakes aren't there to drag people down but to create pathways to great ideas and innovations. Think of it as eliminating the ways that won't work until you're able to find a way that would," said Uncle Terios as we both walked around the company grounds. _

"_But…my father would never tolerate any mistakes. He said so himself," I said in disappointment._

"_I'm not saying that you should literally tolerate mistakes. What I'm trying to say here is, being a business man who would soon lead a company, harnessing the ability to spot a good employee in the face of their mistakes is a great asset. Good employees learn to recognize when they're making a mistake, they take accountability for their mistakes and later on rectify them. Learn, recognize, fix. Those three words would serve as your guide in screening your employees."_

* * *

_**(end of flashback)**_

* * *

I could remember my uncle's words like it was just yesterday.

Upon realizing that my father said the same thing, my eyes widened at his statement. "That's…what Uncle Terios would have said," I muttered and he nodded in reply.

"I know because it was Terios who gave me that advice as well," he calmly retorted.

I shot a glance at him with a look of utter confusion. My father wasn't really fond with my uncle and his ideologies and it surprises me that he admits it himself that he's not against it in his subtle way.

"But aren't you appalled with Uncle Terios' beliefs? What made you reconsider that thought now?" I asked out loud; curiosity getting the better of me.

I saw a hint of bewilderment in his eyes but still, he chose to stay calm in all of this and did his best to conceal that bewilderment from me by handing me something that I value in order to divert my attention into something else.

"Which reminds me, I believe this watch belongs to you," he said and I was startled when I took the watch from him to get a good look at it.

It was my watch. The one that Uncle Terios gave me.

"It's quite robust considering that it could've broken from the impact. Remarkably, it's unblemished," he added.

A memory suddenly made its way into my mind.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

* * *

_I was about to enter my office when I heard someone's voice calling out to me._

"_Wait up, Shadster," a male voice called out to me using that surprisingly unique nickname that makes him distinguishable from all of the people I know because there's only I know who's calling me that. _

_I looked behind me and finally, I saw who it was. It was my uncle._

"_I have a feeling that you need to establish a relationship before completely stepping inside the business world," he said in a smile that made me raise a brow in confusion._

"_Establish a relationship?" I wondered. _

"_Yeah," he took out something from his pocket and showed me a small, dark box which made me raise an eyebrow in response._

_He opened it and I was bewildered at the sight of a luxurious watch with an 18k white gold case designed with intricate engravings in it. It has a calendar, a retrograde date as well as the phases of the moon on its front decorated with a sapphire window that goes perfectly well with the white gold case that enclosed it. It was a rare Sky Moon Tourbillion 6002G Patek Philippe watch with a design typical for both mine and my uncle's preference because of our guilty obsession with scientific and astronomical stuff. _

"_Establish a relationship with time is what I'm trying to imply," he laughed thinking that I must have assumed a relationship with something else which I haven't considered prioritizing yet at the current moment._

"_I was going to give this to you on your 22__nd__ birthday but I figured that the earlier, the better," he added then he took the watch from the box and placed it into my wrist, "See? Now you look like a quintessential businessman with a sophisticated timepiece," he added with the similar enthusiasm he had from the moment he called me._

_My eyes studied the watch on my wrist and I noticed something about it that made it different especially when I saw that the crown has the logo of his company instead._

"_A Patek Philippe watch with a Genesis Corp logo?" I asked, pointing at the logo and he responded with a chuckle before giving me a strong pat on the shoulder, which is like an improved version of ruffling my quills. _

"_You like it?" he asked with his cheerful smile, "It's a customized watch. It's my very first invention thanks to the cooperation with the Knothole Secret Service and Ivo Robotics. The material I used made it durable, waterproof, and I installed an emergency button and a sensor that could detect if the wearer is in distress in its crown together with a security tracking device that would allow your bodyguards to easily track you down. You have security literally at your hands. Well, I have high hopes that this watch could save a lot of lives, including yours."_

_My eyes almost bulged at my sockets not only because of his astounding invention but also upon hearing that he had made a collaboration with Ivo Robotics; a company that my father often found difficult to make transactions with due to his distrust with overlanders and yet surprisingly, my uncle never had a problem with it. _

"_Something wrong?" he asked but I just shook my head to conceal my thoughts regarding that company._

_Something didn't feel right with his partnership with Mr. Robotnik but I just disregarded the thought and thanked him for the watch. _

"_I was just…out of words. This is quite a splendid invention. Thank you, I really appreciate it but you didn't have to give me such a gift. This watch must have cost a lot," I said and looked at the watch in awe._

"_I chose that model because there's only two of those watches released and I was lucky enough to grab hold into one. Don't worry about it. Just take good care of it and don't ever leave without it. It might save you one day."_

* * *

_**(end of flashback)**_

* * *

I snapped back to reality and immediately saw that same watch in my hand without even a scratch in it. As I clutched the watch, a tear trickled down my muzzles upon being reminded how my uncle gave it to me but I quickly wiped that tear away before my father could notice it.

"The head of security was alerted immediately upon collision and were able to send someone to get you out of the vehicle immediately thanks to a certain tracking device that was installed in that watch," he explained in his usual scowl.

Shock filled me upon hearing something regarding my accident but it still confuses me how I couldn't remember what happened that time. It feels as if there's a huge gap within my memories; a missing fragment that I have yet to find.

"There's no doubt that Terios' preposterous invention proved worthy after all," he added in a huff.

I rolled my eyes at his remark regarding Uncle Terios' invention. It still surprises me that until now, their sibling rivalry lives on but I couldn't help but notice how he had addressed my uncle's invention as something preposterous and yet his words seem to betray his feelings at the current moment. He didn't appear repulsed but rather impressed.

_Perhaps surviving that accident made him feel grateful for the invention?_

I quickly shook that thought aside upon realizing how ridiculous that sounds.

"Speaking of security, Espio and Vector are currently recovering from their wounds as we speak so for the meantime, a different set of secret service agents are going to be looking after you."

I winced at the thought. I am already used with Espio and Vector as bodyguards and hearing that I'll be having temporary ones, it only added to my stressors.

"How many?" I asked, hoping that it won't exceed two.

"Four," he said straight that almost rendered me speechless. Two is already too much, but four? Now that's even worse.

"Isn't that too much?" I protested and all I got was a scowl. "Would you rather I make it five?" were his final words and it's enough to make me consider his initial decision.

"Fine, four is enough," I sighed in defeat while he sighed in contentment with his victorious smirk that always provokes me enough to wipe it out of his face if he wasn't my father.

"Putting that aside," he changed the subject abruptly, "The doctor said you can be discharged in a week. If you wish to come to work as soon as possible, you may do so, but if you would still like a few more days or weeks to recover, I can extend your leave."

I shook my head in disagreement. "It's not necessary. Three weeks being in the shadows is too much for me already. I'll be stepping foot in the conglomerate as soon as I get out of here."

* * *

**At Darius Conglomerate, 10:15 am**

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

* * *

My palm is getting sweaty, my breathing intensified and my heart felt like it's coming out of my chest from the tension I'm currently feeling as I waited along with the other candidates for the job interview.

Most of the candidates are quite confident that they are going to get picked upon receiving the letter while the others talked about the great opportunities of being part of the company.

"I heard this company pays more than Emerald Industries," said a female cat to a female dog just beside her.

"Of course it does. This company alongside JS Corporation are a top notch," answered the female dog.

I tried my best not to join in their conversation. Instead, I listened to every rumor all around me just enough to get familiarized enough with how things work in here.

"But JS Corporation's CEO is friendlier and much laid back in contrast to Darius Conglomerate's fierce and assertive CEO. I heard that during a last job interview that was held a couple of months ago, only 3 candidates passed the screening out of 25. Imagine that?! We better make a good impression if we want this job," a female rabbit joined in the conversation which made most of them gasp in response.

My ears perked at the sound that the CEO is quite strict in selecting new applicants while the others complimented about his exceptional leadership skills while some just admitted that they just wanted a job that pays more. Some even admit that they only want to see him up close and personal even if they get rejected. I couldn't even resist a giggle when I heard one of them saying that they just want to kick the CEO out of his throne.

There's no doubt that they're all talking about Darius and after realizing that he would be the one conducting the interview, I guess this is even a better way to meet my target. He might probably recognize me like he did back at the conference.

"Oh, what about the CEO's son? I heard he's quite a gentle fellow," one of them said that sparked my curiosity.

'_Son? His legitimate son?'_ I thought as I listened intently. _'Seems that the echidnas forgot to mention that Flint has an older half-brother. Now this is interesting.'_

"The deputy CEO? I don't know much about him but I heard from a friend who also has a friend that works here that he's drop-dead gorgeous! He's not really known in public yet but I heard that when he does the job interviews, he's really considerate."

_So Darius has a son who's less of an asshole than him after all. I'm so glad that Flint didn't turn out like his father, too._

The candidates kept on buzzing around like bumblebees that I didn't realize that the latest applicant just made herself out of the office with a disappointed look all over her face. She's a female armadillo and judging from her looks, she appears to be in her mid 20's with a seemingly strong and prideful gait.

From the looks of it, it appears that she just got rejected.

'_Sweet Aurora, I wonder how her interview went? She appears to be someone who is good in management but for a strange reason, she got rejected. Is Darius really that vicious?'_ I asked myself as my gaze followed her while she makes her way out of the premises.

The further she gets, the more the whispering becomes louder and the louder the whispering got, the more I failed to notice that someone had been calling my name a lot of times already.

"Ms. Bat, you're next," one of the office personnel called me that left me completely frozen on my spot.

"Ms. Bat?" the staff called again which made me stand immediately with no further hesitation and made my way inside those double doors where her hands are gesturing towards to with a stiff upper lip.

My heart wanted to push itself out of my rib cage but I have to keep it inside, otherwise, I might just pass out without me noticing.

As soon as I entered the office, I almost yelped in surprise at the sight of a grey, male fox wearing a white button-up shirt with a red tie sitting on a desk with my resume on his hand.

_Wait a second, I thought it was the CEO himself who does the job interview…what's going on? Who is this guy and where is Darius?_

I felt myself petrified at the sight but I soon got my composure back when he his gaze met mine. I had no choice but to do my best and give a good impression.

"Good morning, sir," I politely greeted despite the inner turmoil running inside my head right now.

As soon as he caught sight of me, he stared at me in bewilderment and I could have sworn he was staring at something other than my face.

'_Was he checking me out?'_ I thought, feeling a little bit unnerved at his gesture but I quickly shook that thought aside.

"Ah, Good morning, lovely. Take a seat," he gestured me towards a single chair placed before his desk. The nickname he gave me literally made me feel a little bit uncomfortable but I just did what I was told and sat on the chair while staying alert in case he does something crazy.

"You can call me Frank. Normally, Mr. Hedgehog does the interviews but since he's currently not in right now, I am in charge in conducting this interview," he said that made me raise a brow at him at the same time, it made me think of a lot of things.

'_If Darius isn't around then could this mean that he is the deputy CEO? This is the one they're referring to as that 'drop-dead gorgeous' son of his? Oh sweet Aurora, if he really is the one then call me the hottest cover girl in Mobius because he doesn't seem to be the type who would make anyone's panties drop just by looking at him. He's just average-looking and a little bit on the 'big' size. Adorable but definitely not a supermodel.'_

"As acting deputy in this corporation, I have been given the responsibility of accepting and rejecting applicants so," he chuckled, "I won't go easy on you so I suggest you give it all you got."

'_Oh I see. __**Acting**__ deputy. So that means he couldn't be the one they're talking about. Thank goodness! Thank Aurora my assumptions are wrong! It's absolutely impossible that he could be related with Darius. It really is!'_

"So, your name is Ms. Saffron the Bat," he said in a smile while looking at my resume while I was left staring at him in shock upon hearing what he just called me.

I chuckled uneasily at the mistake and immediately corrected him. "I'm sorry sir, but it's Sapphire, not Saffron," I said and he just laughed at me.

"Oh, I apologize, Ms. Saffron," he said again that made me stare at him in disbelief.

_Chaos, I just told him my name. Why is he still calling me Saffron?! _

"Uh….sir? It's - " before I could even finish what I was about to tell him, he immediately cut me off.

"So tell me something about yourself?" he added that instantly made me forget what I was about to tell him regarding my name.

"My name is **Sapphire **the Bat, I'm twenty nine years old and I live in Westopolis. I graduated from Knothole Co-"

"Holy mother of Mobius, you're already 29?! If you ask me, you look like you're only around 24," he exclaimed and I chuckled at his astonishment.

"That's quite flattering, sir," I played along and he just gave me another one of his ridiculous smiles like he's one love-struck teenager.

'_I guess that could be considered a compliment. That is, IF I am indeed Sapphire.'_

"Okay," he said, getting his composure back as he wrote something on my resume, "So, it says here that you're divorced. May I ask why such a lovely lady like you got left behind?"

I just chuckled to conceal my frustrations especially upon realizing that his questions are becoming more personal. "It just didn't work out, sir, but I have no regrets because I don't need anyone to complete me," I said as though hinting to end the conversation.

I saw him gasping faintly at my words but he immediately concealed it with a faint cough. "Okay, that sounds…interesting to know. I'm quite impressed with your independence, Ms. Bat," he gave me a satisfied grin and I just responded back with a smile.

"So why did you choose this company? Give me a good reason why we should consider someone like you working for us."

_Finally, it's about time that the questions are starting to become more serious._

"Being a part of this company has always been my dream but of course, that is a common response of every candidate that must have sat in this chair. One of my main reason of choosing this company is because I have a strong desire for change. With the emerging technological advancements in our society, the ability to adapt and change is an important factor in an organization. Darius Conglomerate is a high-ranking organization and is well known for its easy adaptability to change which is why I consider myself as a worthy addition in your company because whatever the direction of the company goes to, I won't hesitate to bend along and adapt along with it," I did my best to answer his question as confident as I could and truth to be told, I am quite happy with my answer.

He gave me a contented smile and scribbled some more on my resume before facing me again.

"A woman of change, that's astounding. So what are your measurements?" he suddenly asked that made me shoot a glance at him at the same time it made my muzzles pale.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not too kindly as fire burned in my eyes. "Pardon me for questioning sir, but why are you asking about those things?" I couldn't contain myself any longer. This guy just began draining my patience. I don't even think he listened to my reasons at all. He's probably just doodling some stuff on my resume, too.

"Measurements for the…uniform," he added that made my suspicions grow even more.

_Measurements for the uniform already?! I'm not even sure if I'm hired yet! If this is the way he wants to play his game, fine, I'll play along! Still, I couldn't help but feel that I'm selling out my dignity just to get inside this joint. I sure hope it's worth it._

"All right, 36, 24, 34," I teasingly said as I lowered my lids and leaned a little bit just enough for this horn-dog to get a good glance at my chest which, according to my feminine instincts, is something he had been eyeing ever since I took a step inside this office. My little magic worked when I saw his muzzles flushing as well as seeing him loosening his tie to let off some steam.

"Is it too much, sir?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"N…no, not at all, Ms. Saffron," he said uneasily and continued scribbling on my resume.

'_Ugh, it's Sapphire, damn it!_' I mentally corrected him with a smile still fixed on my face._ 'His Freudian slips are starting to annoy me. Maybe he has a lady friend with that name and dumped him.'_

He faked a cough to grab my attention and I was surprised when he stood and extended a hand.

"You're hired," he said as he waited for me to accept his hand.

"What?!" I couldn't believe what I just heard because the interview sounded more like a joke than an actual interview. Heck, even the business role-play we did at school is much better than what just happened.

_Shameful…just downright shameful and disappointing. So this is how the so-called Darius Conglomerate does their interviews? How pathetic! Gosh, Darius must have added that criteria for surveying women through job interviews and the better the measurement, the better the chances of getting picked, as it seems. Some "high-ranking" company, huh? The rumors couldn't even compare to this stupidity that just transpired. Now I have lost respect for this company at some level. _

Rendered with no other choice and thinking that this is probably my only ticket in getting closer to Darius, I just stood in defeat and shook his hand.

"T-thank you, sir. I…wasn't expecting that I would get the job at all…and in such short notice," I tried to subtly probe for the reason why he immediately made such an impulsive decision.

_It's not only because of my vital statistics, is it?_

"Your independence, your desire for change, your easy adaptability, as well as your pleasing and charming personality are really good qualities that could contribute in the success of this corporation," he said in glee while I just gave him another uneasy look.

'_Yeah, right. Like I would believe that. Surely, my measurements had something to do with it as well.'_

If he wasn't looking, I'd be rolling my eyes by now.

"Therefore, I hereby put you in the position of Executive Personal Assistant," he added in his enthusiastic tone of voice.

I yelped at the sound of that at the same time, I felt relieved that I got my one way ticket in getting closer to Darius once and for all even if I have to work with this guy who can't even get my name right.

"But why an Executive Personal Assistant?" I asked and he chuckled at my response.

"All of your qualities are really fitting for that kind of job. In addition to that, this job pays a lot than a mere office staff."

"A tempting offer but are you sure about that, sir? I mean, I have no experience in –"

"My decision is final. I'd also give you an initial bonus, Ms. Saffron."

"Sir, it's Sapphire," I assertively corrected him again but he just smiled as though it didn't matter anymore.

"Yes, whatever and about your job description, you are required to do any work or task that your superiors ask you to, be it personal or professional. There are certain times that your working hours might get extended due to let's say, meetings and such, but that's where the good part is: you'll be paid within those hours."

I just nodded in response as he went on.

"Tasks are likely organizing and attending meetings, taking notes for the minutes of the meeting, arranging and organizing paperwork, arranging travel accommodations in cases of business trips, screening phone calls, inquiries, meetings, dealing with e-mails, faxes, sometimes you may accompany your superior during his travels; to put it simply, every task is all about supporting your superior, their team and department and since you have mentioned your easy adaptability, there's no doubt that this work is perfectly right for you."

'_So many responsibilities. This is like Felicia all over again.' _

I sighed and just gave him a reassuring smile so as not to offend him or anything.

Although, his choice of words were enough to make me more uncomfortable especially at those personal stuff he just mentioned, none of them bothered me much since the guy appears to be harmless and from the way he acts, it doesn't seem like he had the guts to take advantage on women unlike a certain rat client of mine.

He seems to be just a regular guy who fancies pretty ladies and the type who often makes bad decisions, as well, but still knows how to play his cards right. In fact, I believe he's even more capable than my previous manager in the massage parlor.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked that made my ears perk.

"Sir, if I may ask, to whom would I be assisting?" I couldn't help but ask just to make sure who I am going to spend most of my days with. Deep down, I was keeping my hopes up that it would be Darius but that seems to be impossible considering the fact that he might already have one tending his every needs already.

"Well, for the meantime, it would be me," he responded in glee while I mentally felt myself crying inside.

'_Oh chaos, I'm going to need a huge supply of Tylenol after this. I could now predict that I'd be having headaches every after office hours.'_

"In that case, would you kindly refer me as 'Sapph' instead of my whole name, sir?" I couldn't help but bring it up. Being called by a false name is starting to become a pain and to make matter worse, Sapphire isn't even my real name to begin with. I've had enough identities for today.

"Okay, Ms. Sapph," he responded kindly which made me internally scream for joy inside my mind.

'Finally, he got it right!'

* * *

**A week later**

* * *

**Darius Conglomerate, 7:30 am**

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

I walked inside the office building with a bundle of paperwork sealed in a folder in my hand as I made my way towards the elevator.

I now wore the office uniform that Kragok has given me and I am also thankful that I retrieved another set from the company as well. Just the thought of being able to wear a uniform from a high-ranking company is enough to keep my spirits high as well as being able to bear the ID.

It's been a week since I've accepted the job here in this company and I must say that it's not as stressful as it sounds compared with the tasks that Felicia is making me do. Truth to be told, I was actually fired up and so full of energy and it's not just the latte' that I've just downed before coming to work.

Mr. Fox is quite a nice boss and is also a hard worker, if I may add but there were times when he irritates the hell out of me, especially when deciding on deadlines. Adjusting to his schedule and arranging meetings for him is quite difficult as well since the guy tends to change his mind so easily but one thing I like about him is that he's always looking out for his subordinates unlike my previous boss whose only focus is on Felicia and no one else.

But one thing still bothered me at this point: I still haven't seen or even meet Darius; not even once.

'_I wonder where he is. It's unusual that I haven't even caught a sight of him yet.'_

I pushed a button and waited for the elevator to come while my eyes stared at the blinking number of floors above.

As soon as the doors opened, I quickly made my way inside and just as I was about to push the button for the designated floor, I was bewildered when a couple of people started flooding the lobby.

"Welcome back, Mr. Hedgehog," I heard the voices spoke in absolute excitement that made me peek at the elevator doors.

'Darius?!' I thought as I tried to make up who that hedgehog is that they were talking about until the elevator doors closed.

'Chaos, I should've pressed the hold button,' I angrily thought but I was startled when the elevator doors opened once again. That's when I realized that I haven't pressed the button for the floor yet.

The moment the doors opened, I was petrified at the sight of the presence behind it. A dark furred hedgehog with crimson streaks wearing a grey, expensive suit and a red tie stood in a strong disciplined stance brimming with a prideful aura. His eyes still not meeting mine as he busily taps on his organizer but I could easily tell that they were red as rubies.

It wasn't Darius. Rather, it's that dark furred hedgehog with familiar crimson eyes. The hedgehog that I haven't seen for a very long time. The hedgehog that has always been in my mind even if I lost my whole identity.

"S-Shadow?" I silently muttered as a sense of longing suddenly filled me.

I did my best to control myself by staying still from where I stood but the sight of him was enough to make my knees tremble.

I couldn't think straight. It's like the whole world crushed before me. I was petrified, my heart is racing vigorously and breathing started to become difficult. I wanted to cry and throw myself in his arms so bad but the thought of blowing my cover and the fact that he might recognize me also contributed to my hesitation so I immediately covered my face with my long bangs before he could even have the chance to take a glance at me.

He simply entered the elevator with his eyes still glued on his organizer while four mobians wearing dark tuxedos soon followed him afterwards.

There's no doubt that they are bodyguards.

'_Four bodyguards? Where's that chameleon and that crocodile?' _The sight made me wonder. Now I'm beginning to question myself if I am really seeing him or if this is just a mere fragment of my imagination but something tells me that everything is real and I shouldn't doubt my eyes.

_This hedgehog really is Shadow, there's no doubt about it._

I didn't realize that his gaze has shifted already and I could almost feel myself melting from where I stand the moment I saw his ruby eyes staring into mine.

I could hint bewilderment in his eyes the moment he met mine but those soft-looking gaze soon turned into daggers.

"15th floor, please," he coldly commanded and it's enough to make my heart flutter inside my chest. One, for not being able to recognize me and two, for hearing his voice once again for the first time.

'His deep and gentle voice. Oh how I missed it…' I thought and my beating heart only sped up a bit.

I could still recall his strong arms wrapping around me, the way he gently reassures me with his calm voice, the kiss we shared, the sweet words he's given me; I could still recall them like it was just yesterday. I started feel an urge to just shout out who I am and push his bodyguards away so I could feel him in my arms again.

But I can't. I just can't.

The agony of not being able to hold the one who has once gave you a reason to smile and make your heart beat is too much. I feel like an icepick is stabbing my heart a multiple times. It's too much, it hurts.

"Miss?" he called my attention again and his words immediately snapped me back to reality.

"Y-yes, of course," I said as I immediately pushed the button as I died a little inside me from the thought of us becoming strangers now and from the way he spoke to me. It was so different from before.

As I felt the elevator ascending, I suddenly realize that we're both heading on the same floor and strangely, that floor is exclusively the Deputy's office where Mr. Fox temporarily resides.

Connecting the dots together, I suddenly formed a shocking realization.

'_Darius and Shadow both bear a strong resemblance and both bear the same prideful aura in them and since Mr. Fox is only acting as a proxy, could that mean that Shadow is the deputy CEO they've been talking about all along?'_

* * *

**A/N: Yey! I finally got this chapter done! I apologize for the long update. I am working at three stories now: Crimson Affair, Do No Harm and the latest one: Downpour which is a story inspired from a zombie apoc story called "Still Fighting" written by AHeartForStories. Check it out, the story is truly fantastic! :)**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story until now. I am really grateful for your support. I hope you like this chapter.**

**More Darius and Shadow scenes. ahaha! And we also have Rouge realizing something regarding Shadow. **


	41. Unexpected Discovery

_**The Crimson Affair Chapter 41**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**_

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)  
**

I can't take my eyes off of Shadow. It feels so nice to see him again after a very long time. In fact, I've been secretly staring at him all throughout the elevator ride as I felt my heart racing. He sure is a sight for sore eyes but after realizing something shocking about him and this tyrannical CEO that I am tasked to dethrone, things became a lot more difficult for me. Who knew he's also related to the man that I was bound to end? I guess I found out the hard way just as how I found out that Darius is also Flint's father.

_If Shadow…and Darius…are father and son…. then that means…Shadow is Flint's much older half-brother!? No, no, that can't be right. I must be over analyzing things but it's not unlikely at all. It's possible! _

I'm so distracted that I didn't even realize that the elevator has already arrived to our designated floor and as soon as the doors opened, Shadow simply walked out followed by his bodyguards while I discreetly trailed behind them.

"Good morning and welcome back, Mr. Hedgehog," said a couple of staff along the way and he merely acknowledged them with a simple nod as he walked on exactly to the same office where Mr. Fox temporarily resides.

From the way the staff are acknowledging his presence, it does seem like he holds quite a reputation and position here. Now I'm starting to get more frightened at what I was about to discover.

Things only became more complicated and it's starting to tear me inside little by little but I still chose to deny that fact. Intentionally finding flaws to stop myself from supporting it.

'_T-that's…really impossible. He couldn't possibly be the deputy CEO. He told me before that his father died in that same plane crash that also killed my father. How could he be Darius' son if that were the case?' _

Unless he lied about his father's death just to sympathize with my loss and made me believe it by pretending he was deeply hurt from it. Something sharp suddenly grazed my heart at the thought of that and that's when I started to feel a little bit resentful at him for making me fall for that lie but I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

Yet again, Shadow could have been adopted, too. Maybe that's the reason for it. Darius could've adopted Shadow after losing his father but…they look so alike to be not blood relatives. They're definitely related! There's no doubt about it.

I suddenly recalled the journal I've read in his room and the photo I saw.

'_That hedgehog in the photo...Mr. Specs-A-Lot…'_

For a strange reason, he and Darius did share quite a similarity. The quills, the eyes…

I gasped at my assumption but I immediately shook that thought off my mind. So maybe he didn't lie to me at all but rather, there's something far more complicated in his family that I need to know about.

However, another thought grazed me. If Darius and Shadow are truly related in a way then that means that…I am tasked to take down the hedgehog that Flint and Shadow are connected to…Chaos, it's just like hitting two birds with one stone. The thought alone is suffocating, especially if that specific target is closely related to both of the boys that are dear to me. I'm gradually losing my drive to accomplish this task.

_H-how could I do this? Just when I thought that things are under control, things suddenly turned even more difficult…there must be a way to settle this..._

His bodyguards simply stood outside the office doors while he went inside the double doors. Their piercing gaze surely kept me uneasy unlike his former bodyguards. The previous ones look friendlier and less serious grumps than these four.

Mr. Fox immediately stood from his seat and stared at him in complete shock the moment he got inside while I just silently stood in one corner, looking at them in confusion.

"W-welcome back, sir! I apologize for I was not informed of your return but I am surely enthralled to see you again!" he greeted enthusiastically while Shadow just stood there with an apathetic gaze.

"I came back unannounced so no one's at fault. Speaking of which, what are those on the table?" he asked, pointing at the stack of folders on the desk.

Judging from the bothered look on his face, it's obvious how much of a neat freak he is.

"Oh, right." He took the folders on the desk and presented it to him. "I have made some written reports regarding the p-" he was halted when Shadow interrupted with a simple gesture of his hand.

"Understood. Just leave the reports on the desk," he said calmly and Mr. Fox just nodded in response before stepping away from the desk and the moment he met my gaze, he quickly went to my side.

"Sir, I would like to introduce you to one of our new employees. Her name is Sapph the Bat. She's really efficient, flexible, has good communication skills and absolutely charming," he introduced that made me feel quite uneasy thinking that he might suspect about me.

Shadow looked at me straight in the eye with his captivating gaze and I immediately avoided his gaze as I almost felt myself sinking on the ground while silently praying that he doesn't recognize me as 'Rouge' in any way.

_Why am I even worrying about? He didn't even recognize me in the elevator. Besides, I could simply deny that I am Rouge in case he did recognize me. With my current appearance, it's really unlikely that he'd see me as Rouge, too…. _

He stood before me with so much aura of power and pride circulating around him similar to how he once looked when he heard the commotion between Felicia and me. It's making me uncomfortable in a lot of ways that I couldn't understand. His once warm crimson eyes are now as ice cold as Darius' blue ones just like his photo on the magazine covers.

I couldn't stare at Shadow without thinking about Darius anymore. It's becoming bothersome.

"I believe we have seen each other in the elevator already. I'm Shadow T. Hedgehog, deputy CEO of Darius Conglomerate," he stretched out a hand for me to shake it. My knees almost buckled after hearing his introduction that made me stiff as a board in my spot. Even a mere handshake became so difficult. However, I am quite relieved how he didn't remember Sapphire at all.

_Besides, he and Sapphire met for only a few moments before we left for our dinner. That couldn't possibly etch a memory on him considering how tense he was during that time._

"You appear disturbed. Is there something wrong?" he asked, withdrawing his hand and stared at me in confusion instead while I was left in search for words. I still couldn't accept the fact how closely related he is to Darius. However, as much as I am still in denial, I have no choice but to finally accept the truth. I guess I could now conclude that my assumptions were right all along. That so-called 'drop-dead gorgeous' and 'gentle' deputy CEO that those other applicants were talking about before was none other but my smooth-talking boyfriend all along.

It feels really strange meeting him like this again and this time, he's not just a complete stranger but my boss. I could feel every blood in my organ going towards my head. Everything feels so hot, it's suffocating me.

"She must have been really overwhelmed upon seeing such a really dashing Deputy CEO, sir. Just like our first time employees reacted before upon seeing you, sir." Mr. Fox tried to slip in some humor and yet Shadow just gave him an unimpressed look.

I couldn't blame the previous first time employees for being overwhelmed upon seeing him. Shadow is indeed one attractive hedgehog, no doubt about it. Darius isn't bad-looking either. In fact, they seem to be the type who would constantly have women flooding over their doorsteps.

I'm surprised Shadow is still single as he claimed until he met me, though. I guess he really is picky when it comes to women.

"S-so anyway, I have noticed how much workload you have to go through for each day while I was acting on your behalf, sir, so I have hired an Executive Personal Assistant just for you and that would be her..."

Mr. Fox's statement made my eyes shot wide in bewilderment especially at the thought that he's literally giving me away to work with Shadow.

_Wait a minute, I'm going to work with Shadow now?! Holy chaos emeralds…I can't believe that slipped my mind!_

He sighed and stared at Mr. Fox in exasperation.

"I understand your concern but I don't require the services of a personal assistant. One secretary is enough. I thought I've made that clear before. First of all, I value my personal space and second, she would probably just slow down my working pace," he coldly stated that made me glare at him in frustration. "You've hired plenty of people during my absence and I have nothing against that given that you would take responsibility for each and every one of them. As for this Personal Assistant you hired for me, I don't need her. If you want to keep her, though, you may do so. Just not in my office."

'He doesn't even know what I'm capable of just yet and he's already judging me? We'll see about that.'

"Excuse me, sir, are you saying that I won't be able to keep up with you? I understand and respect your reason regarding your personal space but don't underestimate my skills like that before even knowing what I'm capable of." I suddenly found my voice that I almost forgot that I'm talking to someone superior to me. It seems that the days I've spend with Shadow made me feel that we're not strangers but rather, a couple like we used to be.

"I beg your pardon?" Shadow asked in a not too kind manner and I could tell Mr. Fox is already trembling on his knees.

"I deeply apologize for that, sir. I've given her a lot of task yesterday and she might still be tired and irritable. You know how women have these episodes of mood swings sometimes. Please don't mind her words," Mr. Fox tried his best to explain my outburst while Shadow just raised his eyebrow at him as though he wasn't buying his excuses.

_Who is Mr. Fox kidding, anyway? It's really obvious that I was enraged at his words. Boss or not, he has no right to belittle me like that._

"From the looks of it, she seems to be genuine with her words," Shadow simply responded. I could hint Mr. Fox anxiously fidgeting on his spot while I just rolled my eyes.

"Of course, I am indeed genuine with my words. What do you expect me to do? Quiver in silence just like Mr. Fox?" I pointed at Mr. Fox who just laughed uneasily.

"Easy lovely, I understand you're upset but I think it's best if you don't talk to our boss like that," Mr. Fox whispered anxiously but I didn't listen. Instead, I've allowed my temper to get the better of me and continued on.

"Sir, I could prove it to you and I guarantee that I'll make you eat those words!" I said out loud and filled with determination. The more I voice my opinion, the more Shadow's brows furrowed.

"I-I-I really apologize for this, sir, but we'll be on our way out, now." said Mr. Fox apologetically then he shot a glance at me.

"Ms. Bat, I think it's best that we should go. We don't want to stress Mr. Hedgehog further," He whispered and gently pushed me towards the door but I stood firmly on the ground, still glaring fiercely at Shadow and still hating the fact that he's belittling my skills.

Despite the fact that I could get fired from talking back at him, I didn't give a slightest damn. Besides, if he fires me because of pointing out his flaws then that would only prove that he's one immature boss just like the one I had at the massage parlor before. However, one thing that I need to control sometimes is my ability to maintain a calm demeanor whenever I'm insulted.

In this case, Shadow really had it coming. We may have had something before but I wouldn't let that get in the way.

Shadow sighed and crossed his arms. "You could go now, Mr. Fox but would you kindly let the girl stay?" his response suddenly startled both Mr. Fox and me.

'_Oh crap, why is he letting me stay? Did he recognize me?!' _

"O-of course, sir," he nodded in affirmation and before I could even stop him, he immediately left the office, leaving me behind with Shadow.

I tried to keep my composure by standing still as I could but deep down, I could feel a couple of cold sweat drenching me. Has he finally seen through my disguise?

'_Oh chaos…Hopefully he doesn't recognize me… Please, I'm begging all of the heavens…don't let him recognize me…but why do I feel like I wanted him to see me as me and not my sister?'_

"Look here," Shadow took a few steps closer to me and that simple gesture alone gave me quite a little shock especially when he's only a few inches away in crossing towards my personal space. "I don't know who you are and I don't appreciate being talked back to but I am quite bewildered with your guts in speaking to your superior in such a manner."

'_Thank chaos, he didn't…I guess all that's left now is wondering whether he'd fire me or not. Although, I don't think Shadow had the guts to do such a thing. He is, in fact, known for his gentle and considerate attitude but I shouldn't let that thought alone boost my confidence.'_

He's giving me another one of his intimidating looks but I didn't let that affect me in any way. He casually crossed his arms like he's further pointing out his superiority. "Are you aware that I could get you fired for talking to me like that?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am most certainly aware of that but sir, I merely expressed my opinion regarding the matter. As my boss, yes, you have the right to fire me, but you also have the capability to hear me out. As an employee, I have rights, too. If you are easily appalled by an employee voicing his or her opinions, then your leadership skills are going to be deemed questionable."

To my surprise, Shadow just chuckled in response and the next thing I know, he's leaning towards me with his challenging gaze that instantly made my muzzles burn.

The scent of his expensive perfume is intoxicating and the current distance between us makes me badly want to pull him closer to me and tell him how much I missed being in his arms.

_Chaos, I have to stay focused so as not to blow my cover but damn it! Shadow is making things really difficult, I hate it. Ever since he showed up, I'm starting to forget who I am now. I thought it would be easier like this…I can't believe it has only became more difficult. _

"You have guts, Ms. Bat and I'm quite fascinated so I'll consider your claims. You said you're determined to prove yourself? I'll give you a chance. I'll put you on probation under my wing. If I didn't find your performance satisfactory, I'll send you back to Mr. Fox's department."

I could tell he didn't appreciate the way I talked back at him but seeing that he's willing to take the challenge of who among us would eat each other's words sent a smile to my lips.

'Bring it on, Shadow'

* * *

**(A few days later at the Deputy's office in Darius Conglomerate. 55 minutes past five.)**

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

These were the times when I hoped that I should've kept my mouth shut. He was truly sincere with his words and I am one stubborn bat to even admit my mistake.

Now look what I have to put through.

Being Shadow's Personal Assistant prove to be quite a challenging task. Being with him most of the time and following him around in the office grounds made me feel a little bit uneasy especially with how the other staff's gaze never left me. I could hint that some are surprised while some are jealous with how closely I am working with him as it seems that he's quite an eye candy in the office from the way the employees react with his presence. Other than that, majority of them are probably surprised that Shadow even allowed someone to work as his PA despite claiming he didn't want anyone to assist him other than his secretary to begin with. I guess they are curious whether I'd be worthy enough to be under his wing or end up being sent back to Mr. Fox's department. It's quite a challenge and frankly, I never turned down one so it's a nice way to test my capabilities.

Late night paper works, daily reports, as well as nonstop document encoding and sorting; he didn't let one task got away. In fact, his workaholic lifestyle is even dragging me along with him and lately, I've been lacking so much sleep.

He truly was a beast in the work place and I don't know where he's getting his stamina from. Sometimes, I even got a crazy assumption that everything was intentional just to tick me off so he could prove that I couldn't handle being his PA.

_No matter what he does, I'll prove him wrong. _

"Sir, after a dozen attempts, I finally managed to book a reservation on Babylon Gardens for your meeting with your business associates," I said, holding a clipboard where a list of my daily tasks for today were written down.

It wasn't an easy task. Babylon Gardens is often fully booked because a lot of people are often after its fine services and cozy venue.

His back remained unturned towards me while he silently stared at the huge glass windows until he looked at me with another one of his sly smirks. "Cancel it," he simply said that certainly caused my heart to race both in shock and rage.

"C-cancel?" were the only words I could muster as I stared at him in disbelief. He sighed in amusement as though trying to tease and provoke me before going back to his desk to sort the paperwork that he accomplished for the day.

"I-I don't understand, sir. It took me a really long time to get that reservation done and you just asked me to cancel it?!" I tried to protest. The matter annoying me to a certain degree that I almost felt steam escaping from my ears.

"Yes," he calmly responded and proceeded to tidy up his things on the desk until finally, he prepared himself to leave. "Babylon's crowded place has always bothered me," he said, hinting a slight amusement within his voice that made me grit my teeth.

This wasn't the first time he canceled things. In fact, he's done it a lot of times probably just to see a response from me. From time to time, he even makes me work on a certain paper work only for it to be abandoned in the end.

In short, he's intentionally making me want to feel regretful for speaking back at him enough so I could apologize and admit that I was wrong.

He's one absolute jerk in a suit and if it weren't for his position, our previous relationship as well as his good looks, I would have kicked him in the face already.

The moment where I could finally get some rest came when Shadow finally dismissed me and made his way out of his office. It was already 10 minutes past six and I felt that I just worked out non-stop.

_Finally, free from the ultimate jerk's grasp…_

Deep down, I know Shadow didn't mean to torment me like this, in fact, I know he's just one prideful guy who hates his ego being stroke like that. Truth to be told, we are so alike in a way that makes me drawn so much to him at the same time, irritated at him for testing my patience a lot.

As much as I hate to admit it, I really miss how Shadow used to treat me before. I could feel tears fighting its way to leak through my lids as I recalled how Shadow and I were like before. If only I could just take off this mask...and tell him who I really am. Right now, I'd give up everything just experience that feeling with him again.

I was about to step away from the elevator on the ground floor when I suddenly remembered that I forgot my clear folder in the office where my pending works are all kept. I sighed in defeat and made my way up the Deputy's office again to grab my forgotten things and just when I was about to shut the lights off, I felt a presence just beside me.

"Forgot something?" a deep and calm voice asked and the moment I turned towards it, I was startled to see a hedgehog wearing a dark suit with dark fur and a penetrating gaze staring at me accompanied by a blank expression on his face. His icy blue eyes carried such a suffocating aura that made my knees buckle in response.

"Darius?" I said, barely a whisper, recognizing those cerulean blue eyes that held so much power. Seeing this hedgehog face-to-face stirred a lot of different feelings inside me. One minute I was fearful of him and the next, I couldn't stop gazing into his eyes like it was the most lovely thing I've ever seen in my whole life. They were so captivating just as how I was startled with Shadow's crimson eyes.

He took a step towards me while I took a step back and the moment I felt the desk behind me hindering more further movement, he tightly held on to me like he just saw someone who he hasn't seen for a long time then I felt myself helplessly being pushed back into that same desk that trapped me in this situation.

Warm breaths tickled my muzzles at the same time, the scent of an intoxicating expensive perfume left me dazed. The sudden gesture made me feel a little bit worried inside but his identical cerulean eyes staring straight back at my own made me feel a sense of reassurance at the same time like there's nothing wrong being in his arms like this, or was it just his tantalizing scent that's doing this to me? It was confusing.

My heart raced both from his gesture and his tantalizing scent. To be honest, his strong grip around me made me feel like butter being melted on a skillet. It feels really odd to be enveloped with his warmth like this and yet, I couldn't deny the feeling because my body wanted it like it has been longing for such a gesture for a very long time.

I felt his warm breaths grazing against my neck that made me gasp in response as he pushed his weight further into me enough that I could feel his hardness teasingly grazing in between my legs.

"S-sir…" I tried to call out to him as I gently gave him a slight push although, I have to admit, I was torn between pushing him away at the same time, riding along so as to make my task much easier in seducing him. In fact, I didn't expect that I would end up like this with him at all. It was all so sudden and I feel so nervous for even allowing him to touch me like this. This has been way too easy and it's making me feel bothered.

He gently cupped my cheek so he could face me. His eyes were cold and yet I could feel a sense of longing within them as his hand gently made its way into my back, stroking it with utmost care until his fingers met the base of my wings that made me gasp in response when he stroke a highly sensitive part in it.

I was caught off guarded enough for him to land his lips on mine and that's when I felt him holding me down securely with a tight and passionate lip lock that made my body shiver with need before he broke it abruptly that made me whine a bit from the empty cold feeling but that was soon replaced when he buried his muzzles on my neck that somewhat gave me a slight odd feeling in between my legs while his free hand teasingly teased my thighs with gentle strokes.

He's good. It's like he knows every button in a woman's body to trigger such a response and I couldn't help but bite my lip in anticipation at the thought of what he might be planning to do next.

_'I couldn't possibly allow him to do this to me but chaos...he's making it difficult to resist. Curse you, Darius! Is this how you tempted my sister to fall in your grasp?'_

Just when I was about to speak, I suddenly felt a cold, metallic object resting below my chin.

"Don't move…" he said in his deep voice that made my once flustered muzzles instantly turn pale.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Things had been quite busy for me these past weeks and months but I'm glad I was finally able to post an update for this! ^^ Thank you guys for your support. I hope you like this one. It may be quite short but I assure you, the next one is gonna be quite longer than this one.**


	42. Boundaries

_**The Crimson Affair Chapter 42**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, SEGA and Archie comics does. Sorry for the long update. Thank you so much guys for the support all throughout the chapters. You guys rock!**_

_**(This chapter contains flashbacks and content that may not be suitable for young readers)**_

* * *

**(Rouge's POV)**

* * *

"M-Mr. Hedgehog? W-why are you—" I tried to push him but to no avail, he got me trapped.

"I said 'don't move', didn't I?" he snapped back and it left me completely frozen.

'_Chaos, I'm done for!'_

Darius' sharp gaze pierced through mine. The hedgehog that I have been aiming to see up-close and personal to accomplish my goals finally made his appearance but not how I had expected it to be.

It's getting harder for me to breathe. My body froze and I could feel myself sweating coldly at the feel of the barrel of the gun pushing against my chin as if it never wanted me to look elsewhere but to him. That familiar and yet traumatizing feeling just as how I once felt a gun pointed against my head has returned and it sure is making me feel uneasy.

This is like Mr. Rodent all over again but this time, I am in a much dire position.

He would certainly pull the trigger from the way he's staring at me. Darius seems to be the type who would never give empty threats. His eyes alone could tell that he's willing to kill anyone with no remorse. It frightens me.

I almost panicked when he lifted a hand and pushed some of the strands of my hair away from concealing my face. His sudden gesture made me flinch from head to toe.

"Chaos." He breathed deeply as he continued staring at me with stabbing eyes. "You nearly had me fooled." His deep baritones further incapacitated me but I tried to act like I have no knowledge regarding the matter. I felt myself fidgeting as my legs shook in fright and if he weren't holding me, I would've slipped down on the floor already.

"I d-don't even know what you're talking about, sir." I finally found my words, trying to convince him as Kragok has planned; pretending that I lost my memories of him. It's a huge gamble and for now, I could only hope he doesn't shoot me before hearing me out.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he calmly retorted and only pushed the barrel into my chin further.

"In all honesty, sir…I have no idea why you're threatening me like this. I don't even understand what's going on anymore!" My voice is already shaking but I did my best to respond. "Why are you so hostile to me? Did we use to know each other?"

"Perhaps we do, perhaps we don't." He gave me a vague answer. "But I won't be entertaining your queries unless you entertain mine."

"I see, well…I lost my memories due to an accident and...I couldn't remember…" I spoke once more, trying my best to convince him, hoping that he would take the gun away but unfortunately, he had that gun glued on my chin. I felt my knees tremble every time I get reminded of it.

Darius just stared at me as though he wasn't convinced at all then he smirked.

"Is that so? What a shame…Well then, tell me more about this."

"After the accident…all I remember is my name and where I live in. My name is Sapphire…S-Sapphire the Ba—"

"I see," he raised a brow at me without even letting me continue. "Quite an impressive scenario you came up with, too. Now enough of this game of charade and tell me your 'real' name and why you chose to be here," he blurted out that made me look at him in bewilderment. Shock completely filling me from head to toe. It's making me feel uneasy.

"I just did! My name _**IS**_ Sapphire the Bat," I said, trying to maintain my composure. "…and I am here because I am in need of a job and your company hired me."

I noticed him mumbling something but he soon focused his attention back at me.

"Given that you have the credentials worthy to be as an employee of my corporation, something about you makes me feel a series of doubt plaguing my mind. You say that your name is Sapphire, correct? I apologize but I refuse to believe that," he snapped back that made me frown a bit.

"For what reason would I lie about my own identity?" I asked, not too kindly. "Exactly what makes you think that I am not who I claimed to be? Unless of course you happen to know someone with the same name. Is it a friend, a relative…or perhaps a lover?"

"That's enough. Let's not complicate things further and just give up this silly act," he sighed but his indifferent gaze never left him. He really kept urging me to spill all of it out, it's suffocating.

"I'm not complicating things, sir. It was you who was insinuating that. Y-you could check my resume and my credentials too," I further emphasized and he continued staring at me with a doubtful gaze.

"I already have and it's one of the reasons why you are able to stay up until now so I could get a good look at you. I have a huge habit of screening applicants thoroughly before allowing them to work in this establishment," he said that made me tense up. "How well you answer in an interview does not tell who you really are and documentation can be faked. Something about you felt intriguing and I couldn't pin point what it is so I have been observing you from afar while my son temporarily acts on my behalf."

"In addition to that, your resume and the information you provided is indeed convincing and flawless. Your work history states you've been working as a bartender for five years and up and according to the information you provided, you just quit three weeks ago to begin your career here. You gave up five years of your career to work from a small establishment to a multinational company. That's quite daring. You even convinced Mr. Fox that you're an agent of change and flexible enough to adapt, I am quite impressed with that, as well but meeting you in-person…I must say you've stirred in some doubts in me and I won't just let you get away with that."

This is it. I am done for. I felt the blood in my head draining upon that realization coupled with the thought that Darius has already seen through my disguise. He didn't seem quite convinced no matter what I do.

As much as I wanted to lie as Kragok wanted me to, it's already futile by now.

I failed Kragok's plan C and here I am paying for what I've done. I knew it wasn't a good idea to meddle with this hedgehog's affairs to begin with but for the sake of Flint's safety, here I am enjoying the last few minutes or even seconds of my life before he shoots my brains out.

'_I'm sorry Flint. I'm sorry Sapph. I failed to protect our family. I guess I'll be seeing you soon.'_

I swallowed hard and tried to face him with a stiff upper lip despite the impending doom I'm currently feeling.

"You made me believe that you have returned and I wanted to believe that…but I can't seem to do so."

"W-what made you say that, sir?" I asked, trying my best to probe into the matter. Perhaps I'd be learning something beneath that dictator that mask that a lot had been despising the most.

* * *

**(Darius POV)**

* * *

I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe that she came back after all these years but she can't be her. There's something about her that made it seem like she's not who she claimed to be. It's like I know her from inside and out like the back of my palm.

Sapphire, I thought you have returned but why does it feel that you're still so far away?

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_**(Darius' POV)**_

_Dizzy. I feel so damn dizzy I could start throwing up anytime soon._

_The soft jazz music buzzed in my ear as I sat in a small bar that's barely known in public in order to limit the number of people recognizing me. I sat there with a half empty glass of rum in my hand and chaos knows how many glasses have I been drinking already. I could feel myself getting extremely nauseated from the strong alcohol that is already plaguing my system but I continued indulging this delectable poison just to forget the pain; the pain of losing my beloved daughter at such a delicate age._

_I closed my eyes and recalled my precious little angel._

_Maria. My little princess that I dedicated my life to build an empire just to give her a wonderful life as opposed to the one that I used to have. Even if my wife was unfaithful, even if I myself has fallen into the temptation of cheating behind her back in return, even if I've made enemies along the way in carving my path to success, I know that my daughter would always be by my side._

_From the moment my daughter was born, it's like heaven's gate has opened before me but that happiness was short-lived when her illness won over her. _

_She was so young and filled with dreams. She's the best daughter any father could ever ask for. I could still recall how much she spoke of becoming a medical professional one day so she would be able to help people in need. _

_I faintly chuckled as I could still recall when she was still around the age of 5. Whenever I feel tired and all stressed out, she would often bring her little doctor's bag while wearing her little white coat and sits beside me to use her toy stethoscope on me then telling me that she has cured me after poking my arm with a toy syringe. She literally took my burdens away with just her smile and her unconditional love, something that I failed to give her when I prioritized work over my own family. _

_Now this is life punishing me for taking the people I love for granted. Still, it was cruel of life for making her pay for the mistakes I did. She had a whole life ahead of her but life didn't even give her a chance to fulfill her dreams._

_I should've been the one who suffered in that hospital table. I should've been the one who had to throw up blood every now and then. I should've been the one who's in that casket._

_For every glass downed, the easier it is for me to accept that she's no longer here with me. _

"_Maria" I murmured as I laid my head on the bar counter to keep myself from getting nauseous in seeing the world beginning to spin around me. _

"_You've downed 5 glasses in one night for the past few days. I'm surprised your liver still hasn't given up on you. Don't you think you've had enough?" I heard a feminine voice spoke all of a sudden that made me raise my head. _

_Figures, it was the same inquisitive white furred, long haired bat bartender who has been bothering me whenever I visit this bar. I simply drank from my glass and ignored her like I usually do while subtly taking glances at her. I've got to admit, she's quite an attractive sight and couldn't be older than 25 years old. Stubborn but notoriously charming. Even my alcohol hazed mind didn't fail to notice her sapphire mixed teal eyes, soft-looking fur, her long wavy locks, an ample bust and captivating curves. _

_Appearance-wise, she's not different from most of the women I've been with but personality-wise, she's quite sharp-edged and aggressive as opposed to my acquiescent wife. A woman with a strong personality is something that I find really attractive. Whoever this bat bartender is, she had a personality of a tigress but deep down, I know she has a weak spot in her somewhere and for some reason, I felt the need to search for it. _

_I may have everything but I have to admit, I still am lacking something. I may have slept with a decent amount of lovely-looking women other than my wife but my relationship is an absolute train wreck. I guess one of my reasons in sleeping behind my wife's back other than getting back at her is the feeling of superiority and the boost of ego I get whenever I satisfy them and whenever they send their gratitude for the wonderful sex. _

_The male sexual drive is indeed powerful. One minute, it takes us in the arms of the nearest willing woman but if directed to the right path, it drives us to the path of success other than the quest for concupiscent release which is why most business magnates are commonly men. _

_Chaos, here I am thinking of my sexual drive before this lovely specimen before me. If I were an indecent man, I would have dragged her in some place private and have my way with her already. _

_Thank chaos I am not one of those savages that treat women like objects. I may have resorted to sex as a form of forgetting my burdens but it was always an act done with consent. Other than that, I don't just pick a random woman to sleep with unless they've met my standards. _

"_When was your last meal? I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since you've got here," she probed again and still, I didn't speak a word. _

_However, despite that breathtaking sight, she came with a hatchet. Her continuous lecturing regarding my alcohol intake irritated me in some degree because I despise people dictating my life for me as that is how my father used to do when I was young. How she had the audacity to lecture a person she barely even know is completely mesmerizing, though._

"_Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped at her gruffly. "You're not my damn mother…"_

"_Do I have to be your mother to give you advice? Geez, you didn't seem to have a lot of friends growing up, did you? Listen you big grump hog, I don't want any dead bodies in this bar during my shift so you better think twice before sipping from that glass again or else," she bluntly said with her hands on her hips, a gesture of superiority which further stroke my ego. _

"_Or else what? What are you going to do? Nag me until hell freezes over? Go ahead, see if I care!" I angrily spat back at her. In my standards, it was a very unprofessional gesture especially when speaking with the opposite sex but the alcohol was already too much in my system to even think about morals. _

_She just chuckled at my statement as though mocking me for my aggressions. "Well you're already responding to me. That's an evident sign that you care, right?" she simply said in amusement._

"_Are you testing my patience?" I was close into losing my temper and if she weren't a charming lady, I would've exploded in anguish fits already._

"_Maybe," she responded the same way that caused me to grit my teeth in frustration. "Or maybe I just find you really adorable when frustrated."_

_Damn it, she's not giving up, is she?_

"_Look, I'm a paying customer here and I have every damn right to request no matter how many damn drinks I please. Whether I indulge myself in simply alcohol and nothing more is solely at my own discretion. Besides, I'm not dying anytime soon so would you kindly leave me be!?" I snapped at her filled with rage but the continuous loud music in the bar didn't make my voice stand out much but enough to let her know she's literally pissing me off with her inquisitions. _

"_Relax, no need to get touchy with me, you big baby. It's just a shame for someone as attractive as you to die anytime soon," she teased that made me grunt in response. Though I appreciate the compliment that she finds me that way._

"_You could at least eat something. Do you know how easier it is to get intoxicated with an empty stomach?" she glared at me with her fierce sapphire colored eyes but I just gave her a scowl._

"_I am aware of that. I just don't want any!" I took the glass in my mouth to take a sip when all of sudden, she swiftly took the glass away from my hand before I could even taste it. _

"_Damn it! What in tarnation was that for?! Give me back my glass!" I demanded and clenched my teeth at her as I stood to take the glass from her but she simply pushed me with a hand back to my seat before putting my glass at the back of the bar counter. I don't know whether it was the alcohol that's causing my aggression or not but I sure am not in the mood for anything other than drink my worries away. _

"_Here, these are on the house." She placed a plate of a grilled chicken sandwich before me and a glass of water instead. "I made them myself and it's still an experimental addition to the menu to boost some more clients. Unless you take a bite and tell me how it is, I won't give you your glass back." She raised her brow at me as if waiting for me to obediently follow what she says. _

"_So you're turning me into a food sampler now? What kind of fool do you take me for? Heh, like hell I would! If you're going to poison me then you should've mixed it with my rum." I stubbornly responded back. _

"_One, I have no intention of poisoning you and two, it's the best excuse I could think of for you to put something in your mouth other than alcohol and three, you don't have to be so mean. At least I'm concerned enough to offer you something to eat rather than let alcohol completely burn your insides," she responded with the same manner but her anguish expression soon changed into something pleasant. "Oh, perhaps a powerful business magnate like you is afraid to eat a mere sandwich?" she teased that further made my blood boil._

"_I'll call on my bodyguards to neutralize you if you won't refrain from pestering me, woman!" I said in a rather shaky voice and I could feel myself already close into vomiting if it weren't for my pride in not backing down from her constant nagging._

"_Correction, it's Sapphire," she pointed out as she showed me her name plate pinned on her uniform. "And then what? Tell them how awful I am for giving you advice and offering you something to eat? Be my guest. I'll have the bouncers escort you out when you do."_

"_I don't give a damn…" I simply stated._

"_You know, you may be the influential hedgehog that the billboards say but that attitude of yours definitely needs some work. I wanted to see you in a different light despite the rumors but you seem to be too stubborn to admit that there's something good left in you," she gave me an annoyed expression. _

"_Rumors?" I asked, not too kindly._

"_Yeah, rumors that state that you're up to no good and wanted to dominate the world. Though, I refuse to believe that because I don't think you have the heart to do so," she said in a faint smile._

"_What made you assume that? You don't even know me." I snarled. _

"_You've been coming back in this bar at this very same seat for the past few days while mumbling a name. Whoever that is appears to be special to you. From time to time, I could hear you sobbing but you're too much wasted to even notice. If you're out to dominate, you'd probably be out there rather than drinking your sorrows here." I noticed a sense of calmness in her voice as though she was reassuring me that she understands my current situation but her ability interpret my state in a nutshell surely bewildered me._

"_Nonsense." I uttered in bitterness as a means to deny her statement and she just rose a brow at me. _

"_I surely wouldn't mind getting dominated by you, though," she teased before walking away to entertain another client. Her statement left me bewildered. I didn't quite understand whether it was a joke about my dictatorship or an implication that she wants to sleep with me but the latter didn't sound bad at all. However, I quickly shook my head to get rid of those thoughts._

_Despite my inability to accept my mistakes, everything she said was spot on. I have become blinded by power and stepped on the people that I used to be friends with. Now I have nothing else but my pride. This girl may have been spiteful but she surely knows how to give me third degree burns. Not only that, I could also feel my stomach eating my insides from drinking too much and would be throwing up anytime soon unless I eat or drink something. _

_Making sure she wasn't looking anymore, I took the sandwich she gave me and took a bite on it. The taste of the meat coupled with the grilled wheat bread burst in my mouth like fireworks. The combination was exquisite and delectable._

_It was the best thing that I have tasted on this day. Truth to be told, I haven't eaten anything since this morning until now. I didn't realize that I have been indulging on alcohol all day. It was a stomach churning experience._

_I was halfway into finishing it when I saw her coming back with a satisfied expression on her face. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it." She chuckled that made me tense. "So how was it? From the looks of it, you seem to like it," she chirped._

_With my pride still standing in the way, I quickly swallowed the piece I'm chewing and immediately placed the sandwich back to the plate. "Unsatisfactory," I simply said in a smirk just to spite her but deep down, it was the best tasting sandwich I've ever tasted. I guess I'm gradually finding ways to get back at her. "Now as promised, give me back my glass." _

_For a strange reason, I was calm enough to demand my glass back compared before. Perhaps it was just hunger and dehydration that's making me feel so agitated. _

_Her eyes widened at my statement and soon I saw her cheeks flushed out of anger before leaving me behind without saying a word, still not giving me my glass back. _

_Deep down I felt so much victory teaching her not to mess up with me until she came back with another helping and this time, it had three sandwiches, much to my surprise. _

"_I figured the first one was awful so I made another one just to be sure. Finish them and I'll give you your glass back," she gave me a wink, teasingly flipped her hair and walked away with a satisfied smile as if telling me that I lost this game._

_I shrugged my shoulders at the thought and just did what I was told. It's like she had me wrapped around her finger. In my life of dictatorship and being a tyrannical business magnate like everyone claims me to be, this is one of the rare occasions where I actually allow people to tell me what to do and ironically, this one is a stranger._

_Without thinking twice, I finished the sandwiches she gave me and drank all of the water in the glass. I was hungry all along and I didn't realize that as I was drowning in my own sorrow until I took a bite and awoken my senses. _

_Miraculously, I could feel myself feeling a bit better unlike before. The hangovers may have been strong but food and water does slow the alcohol absorption enough to give my body a chance to adapt and feel revitalized._

'_She's quite a knowledgeable girl and I truly underestimated her.'_

_From that moment, I can't help but wonder: Just who in the world she is and why isn't she intimidated at all despite knowing who I was?_

_I never got my glass back on that day and ever since then, I focused my attention somewhere else other than drinking. _

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

_**(Rouge's POV)**_

"Sir?" I called his attention that somehow shook him back to reality.

"Pardon," he quickly responded and to my surprise, he finally took the gun away and walked a few steps away from me to give me enough space to breathe and think that made me shoot my eyes out in bewilderment.

Something about his aura has changed all of a sudden and it has left me intrigued. His hostility is starting to fade away and I'm starting to see quite a different side of him. Apart from that, it got me wondering why he's no longer holding me at gunpoint despite that realization.

It suddenly bothered me what suddenly changed his intentions all of a sudden.

"Charming, smart and brimming with energy. Quite nosey in some occasions but somehow tolerable. That's how I remembered how you once were but look at you now; frightened, lost and in doubt with yourself and your identity. It also bothered me that you refused to answer my queries as though in fear of revealing something. The accident you told me about had nothing to do with it. It is you who is different right from the start." He walked closer and held my chin up so I could face his calm cerulean eyes that seem to be staring through my soul.

"Apart from that, your eyes tell a lot who you really are beneath that mask you wore…they appear distraught as if you're in peril and in dire need of help." He took his hand away from my chin and gently placed it on my shoulder. "I see how you're trying to keep those walls you've built stable but I could tell you're already struggling to keep them from falling apart. That is not how I remembered you once were. From the way you've carried yourself while I am observing you from a distance, you seem to be running away from something, Ms. Bat. Perhaps even hiding yourself from a certain someone. Deep down, you wanted someone to save you but you can't bring yourself to admit it because you want to maintain a strong façade for the people you care for…"I took a sharp breath after hearing that but still remained speechless.

'_Chaos, I didn't realize he would be such an adept in reading people. He caught my personality in a nut shell.'_

Not only that, he's almost accurately describing my inner turmoil. I remember how my father used to do the same thing whenever he finds me sulking in a corner.

Like Darius did, he instantly knew something is wrong just by looking at me face to face. Living for so long fighting my own inner battles for myself so people wouldn't find my weaknesses has left me completely drained and now, hearing him pointing those out made me break down completely.

I couldn't take this anymore, I might break right here, right now.

* * *

_**(Darius' POV)**_

I resorted to go with the approach in reaching towards her in a psychological level and somehow, it seems to be working in helping me reveal whether she's the one I"m looking for or not.

Besides that, I tried to get a good look into her eyes to convince myself but no matter what I do, there's something really different about them. Where's that sapphire teal mixed eyes that I used to adore so much? Where's that strength within her that I admire so much? It appears that it's no longer there.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_**(Darius POV)**_

_For the next couple of days and even weeks have passed, I kept coming back to the same bar and surprisingly, it was her that instantly met my gaze whenever I go there. It's like it became a purpose to frequent that bar just to see her._

_Sapphire the Bat. From the moment she told me her name, it has never left my mind. _

_She was happy to see me come and go without drinking too much but she still kept on teasing me with my awful drinking habits. Some of her co-workers even make fun of us; teasing us that we're like an old married couple whenever we start bickering. _

_However, I did my best to express my gratitude after what she has done without hinting too much appreciation so it wouldn't get into her head too much. We somehow became really good friends and I admit, I do feel comfortable around her presence._

_We still argue from time to time over some petty things but somehow, we had an agreement that as long as I order something other than drinks, she won't take my glass away. _

_How this girl managed to convince me to change my drinking session is beyond me but she surely had a way with words that would make the most dominating man bow down to her feet._

_Until came a day when she didn't come to work for 3 consecutive days which made me think that she must be just on a break. I still stayed in the bar but not as long as whenever she's there until she finally came to work and was not acting like herself. Besides that, she's paler than her usual complexion. _

"_You don't seem to be yourself lately, is something the matter?" I asked and she didn't even bother responding with her usual witty come-backs and instead, just sighed and got back into wiping a glass._

"_Maybe because you haven't given her flowers and a box of chocolates, lover boy," whispered the waiter jokingly._

"_I wasn't courting her, you fool," I bitterly stated but he just chuckled teasingly before taking his tray to serve some drinks. I rolled my eyes at the remark and continued to stare at her from a distance. She's really different today. _

_Seeing that she's not in the talking mood, I excused myself and stood from my seat and made a quick trip just outside the backdoor of the bar to puff a single stick of cigarette to relax myself a little. I wasn't really fond of smoking but I did find the sensation comforting from time to time especially on a cold autumn night like this._

_Not a minute a spare, I heard a commotion inside the bar so I quickly extinguished my cigar and went inside just to see a dark gray coyote wearing a business suit who seems to be affiliated with Emerald Industries judging from the logo he had on the collar of his white dress shirt. _

"_You know, you will forever live with that burden because of your foolishness!" he yelled on the top of his lungs while talking to none other than Sapphire, herself._

_After hearing that remark, she slapped him with all her might before running towards the back door of the bar where I stood just beside it while the coyote simply walked in an opposite direction without even bothering to console her._

_The matter alarmed me and to my surprise, no one even dared to see how she was doing so I took the opportunity and walked towards the direction she went through without caring what most of the people would think while my bodyguards remained on watch in case something happens._

_I saw her sitting on a bench nearby with her arms crossed, trying her best not to shed any tears. She instantly caught my gaze and I could see how she's trying hard to not show her vulnerable side by acting like nothing has happened. _

"_W-What are you doing here?" I heard her ask with a confused gaze._

"_Can I have a few minutes of your time?" I asked politely and she gave me a puzzled look so I decided to explain further. _

"_You appear distressed and I got a bit…" I walked a few steps and sat just a few inches away beside her. "…curious."_

_I heard her giggling at my statement. "Curious? At my situation? It's very unlike you. You're really an unpredictable guy. I just needed some fresh air, that's all, but if you want to join, be my guest," she quickly responded and I could still feel a sense of anxiety on her part. _

"_Is that it?" I probed, not mentioning the scenario I witnessed but heavily implying it. _

"_Yeah," she simply said and I could notice that she's shivering. It's gradually becoming cold indeed and going out without a jacket on is indeed foolish so I took off my suit jacket and without saying a word, I wrapped it around her that caused her to shoot a glance at me._

"_It's just a polite gesture as it seems that you're…cold and foolish enough not to bring a jacket before going out," I said after taking minor glances at her before staring at the dark evening sky void with stars due to a foggy evening._

"_I don't need it," she stubbornly remarked and tried to take it off but I insisted that she doesn't and for some reason, she complied as if she's too exhausted to argue anymore._

"_A-anyway, t-thank you…" she shyly said and I could notice that she's clutching it towards her like she needed it more than I do before bursting out in giggles._

"_So what's next? Taking me out to dinner?" she joked and I find the suggestion not bad at all to relieve some tension._

"_Perhaps, I know a couple of restaurants that serve great meals. It would be a pleasure to take you out," I responded until she showed me her hand with a wedding band in it, much to my disappointment. _

"_You really do take things literally sometimes. It was a joke. Sorry, I haven't told you before but I'm already married," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice._

_I guess it's safe to be honest as well. I did the same and showed her my wedding band, too. _

"_So am I. Does marriage limit the possibility of talking and eating somewhere with an acquaintance?" I raised a brow at her._

"_No."_

"_Then there's nothing wrong with this interaction, unless, of course you have a very unhealthy relationship with a controlling husband who thinks every interaction with the opposite sex is a threat to your marriage."_

_She took a deep breath and looked at me, finally able to manage a smile out of her. I guess that could mean that I somehow convinced her._

"_You know what, I guess a friendly dinner won't hurt but let's get some waffles first instead. I know a great place for it."_

"_Dessert before dinner? That's quite an unhealthy way to eat," I told her as though reprimanding a child but she didn't back down._

"_Whoever said that is foolish. Don't you know that eating dessert in small amounts first before an actual meal delays gastric emptying? That means it makes you feel full really quick so you will eat less. Now enough talking and let's go get those waffles." _

_She grabbed my hand and quickly made our way towards a nearby harbor where a waffle stand stood just 5 minutes away from the bar. I didn't even realize there were places like these where you could get cheap thrills. It surely astounds me._

_After buying some waffles, we walked a couple of steps but that didn't stop me from noticing the stares we get while we walk. Since we're only going out as acquaintances and nothing more, I tried to maintain a distance from her at all times although, that didn't stop other people from thinking that we are a couple and worse, some people might even think that she's my daughter._

_Finally, we reached an empty bench just before the beach. It was a peaceful place to stay in contrast with the noise inside that bar. We just sat there and while she continued eating her waffle, I just stared at mine, wondering to myself how she manages to get satiated with a very sweet treat. _

"_This seems full of sugar. It makes me wonder why people indulge in such treats like this," I said, pertaining to the waffle sandwich on my hand that's rolled up like a cone filled with butter and maple syrup inside: A classic flavor that I could tolerate as I am not much of a fan of sweets as opposed to hers that is filled with cream, fruit and chocolate bits and a mixture of syrup in it. _

"_What's wrong with waffles? They taste great!" she said as she took a bite in it like an enthusiastic child. Adorable and yet I kept denying that and just watched her in awe while she ate without bothering to eat my own until I noticed a little bit of cream on the side of her lip._

"_You should eat them while they're stil—" she was cut off when I reached out a hand and swiftly wiped that cream off her lip with a thumb which in turn made her cheeks fluster before she playfully pushed my hand away. _

"_Come on, I'm not a child anymore," she said with her eyebrows raised._

"_You look ridiculous eating with a cream filled mouth. What are you, 5?" I responded back in a serious manner while trying to keep my parental instincts at bay. Besides, she wasn't even my daughter to begin with._

"_What's wrong with having cream all over you? It's all part of the experience," she snapped back that left the both of us staring at each other awkwardly before looking away. I'm certain she didn't meant it in a lewd way but our minds couldn't help but think it was. Curse these thoughts. _

"_Well, you're not my father, s-so don't tell me what to do," she snapped back the exact same words I told her before. _

"_If I recalled what you said before: Do I have to be your father to tell you what to do?" I did the same and with that statement and she gave out a heartfelt laugh. _

"_Oh, I see what you did there. Using my words against me. What a witty tactic. No wonder you carved yourself into the top," she said in amusement. _

"_I just don't want to embrace the feeling of defeat," I simply said before finally taking a bite on my waffle. I have to admit, it's not bad at all. The sweetness of the syrup and the cooked waffle balanced perfectly with the salty butter. In fact, I really find this quite appetizing. _

_We just sat there finishing our waffles until I found the urge to break the silence. _

"_So…may I ask what happened back there?" I suddenly found the urge to ask regarding the commotion at the bar. "For the last couple of days, you maintained a really pleasant aura until the day you didn't come to work. _

"_My husband's an ass," she suddenly said that made me shoot a glance at her. So that coyote I saw before was her husband all along. Figures, he's from a rival company of mine. Emerald Industries was never really fond of my corporation and from that information alone makes me immediately think that her husband's a threat._

"_Not exactly the words I expected to come out but let us proceed with that," amusement filled my voice and I couldn't help but chuckle. _

"_What are you expecting? That I would get all Goody Two-shoes after the crap he showed me? Please, I'm way past that good-girl phase." She stubbornly replied and it just made me more intrigued. _

"_Exactly what kind of 'crap' are we talking about here, if you don't mind my asking?" I tried to probe to get that thought out off of her mind. For now, I bet that there's a 50/50 chance that she would tell me her burdens after at least getting to know her. _

_She took a deep breath and stared at the ground, partially ignoring her half eaten waffle. "Why do you want to know?" _

"_I just wanted to know but I apologize for intruding. I think I came out quite straightforward. I surely didn't intend to probe and—" she was the one who cut me off this time. _

"_I just had a miscarriage and my husband is blaming me and my job for losing our baby so he wanted me to resign. I thought I was going to carry that baby to term and it excited me until the doctor told me it has no heartbeat and that I'm scheduled to come back once I start bleeding." She was clenching her fist from the frustration and from being reminded of it but to my surprise, there is still no evidence of tears as if she already knew how to hold them in, in times like these. _

"_The day after, I bled profusely and it shattered me completely thinking that the child I carried is going to be taken from me," she said, trying to look away from my gaze, probably to hide her vulnerable side from me. _

"_All my life, all I wanted was to become a mother. It has always been my dream to be __able to experience carrying life inside me, to harness that privilege and welcome it with open arms. At the age of 19, I lost my right ovary because of a disease that caused it to rupture. Every day, I have to live with the thought that my chances of conceiving would be difficult now and if __I were to conceive, however, the chances of miscarrying is really high but I remained hopeful." I saw her hand gently reaching for her abdomen. "My husband and I have been trying for so long…only to end up like this."_

"_I could understand how much you wanted that baby. It must be awful for you. I'm sorry for your loss." I couldn't find the appropriate words to say but at least letting her feel reassurance was enough. _

_She tried to let out a chuckle but I could tell it's just a way to assure me that she could stand on her own feet. "It's fine. I think I already accepted my fate, too." _

_She stared into the distance with an empty gaze. "Though, I still wanted to prove my doctor and husband wrong so I never gave up hope."_

_Hearing her story made me think so much of what I have been going through. _

_The most painful thing of becoming a parent may be not having a child but losing a child you could've had is far worse from it. Similar to how she had lost her unborn child, Maria's death shattered me into pieces and it hurts me more that I couldn't even see my wife caring at all or has she already numbed herself from feeling devastated from the loss? Regardless of that, I hated the fact that I felt that I was the only one who cared. _

"_That's preposterous," I pointed out that made her shoot a glance at me in complete bewilderment. Probably wondering why I was against her beliefs that it's alright to stop chasing a dream that would probably be a dream forever. As a business magnate, nothing is impossible when you continue to strive regardless of what people may think because it is not my obligation to please them. _

"_Sapphire," I called out her name to prove my point enough for her to remember. "You have no obligation to prove yourself to others of your capabilities. We are not born solely to seek approval from others in everything we do. Only you have the capability and the right to define what's possible for you. Wrong people may tamper with our standards but don't pull yourself lower just to please each and every one of them. Value your self-worth, ignore the corrosive people in your life, and carry on like you always had. Relationships that work are not governed by one-sided expectations. It may sound selfish but taking care of yourself is the best selfish thing you could do more than anything else."_

_The words I've given up seems to define myself more than I could imagine but seeing that it was something that we had in common, I think it's better to give it out as an advice to lead her to a better path. It's true, I may have suffered with the mistake of pleasing everybody when I was still young but only when I reached adulthood that I realize how wrong it is for constantly thinking what other people would say in everything I do. Especially at the thought of pleasing my father in order for him to accept me. _

_She chuckled at my statement and it made me frown that she might have not taken my words in good earnest but the moment she looked at me, it gave me a notion that not only did she took my words seriously but also rooted it into her heart._

"_That was so deep. I didn't expect anyone would give me such heartwarming advice. I appreciate that. You really are different from what people spoke of you." She gave me a warm smile that made me quickly look away for being absorbed into it. I must not forget that I've set boundaries between us. The thought of being a person that she could rely on when no one else would makes me feel at least content inside._

"_Always a pleasure," I simply said with a barely visible smile. _

"_So, what's your story? Would you enlighten me why you're drinking your worries away?" she asked that rendered me speechless. At first I was hesitant to tell anything until I found the courage to finally spill some beans after realizing how she was able to take down her walls whenever she's around me. It's only fair if I did the same. _

"_Like you, I've experienced the bitterness of parenthood. I just lost my daughter." I said, clasping my hands towards my face as I recalled those bitter memories that I've kept to myself until she came along. _

"_I'm…sorry for your loss. So the name you kept on mumbling, was it your daughter's?" she asked and I simply nodded in response. Whenever I hear my daughter's name, I couldn't get her smile out of my head and how she had made me so happy when she was still alive. _

"_She must've been a very charming girl." _

"_She was." I took out my wallet and showed her Maria's photo when she was wearing the dress I gave her on her birthday. "She was my world. She was my everything." I could feel myself trembling to keep my tears from flowing. "Losing her felt like I lost a huge part of my life. So I wanted to forget by drinking it all away."_

"_Was she your only daughter?" He question left me in search for words until I finally was able to find them and get this burden out of me once and for all. _

"_Biologically, she is my only child. At least, that's what I believed in." I took a deep breath to compose myself. _

"_What do you mean?" she wanted clarification and I didn't deny her that. "You have another child?"_

"_Yes, but when my wife carried our second child, I couldn't get the doubt off my mind that my brother is the father. That child couldn't possibly be my son. Counting the days from the time when we got intimate that led to his conception and birth had quite a discrepancy. Not only that, my brother and my wife had been spending more time together than the days she spent with me because of my frequent business trips." _

_The thought is enough to enrage me. Up to this moment, I could still recall the betrayal my wife and my brother did. How they had the audacity to do such a despicable thing is way beyond me. _

"_When my son was born, I couldn't look at him without thinking about my wife and my brother and I couldn't even stand being around him no matter what I do. Even if I force myself to be a father to him, I couldn't do it. I couldn't even feel a connection like I did when my daughter was born. I despised the child as much as I despised my wife's audacity to cheat while I work endlessly day and night just to give her a wonderful life."_

_With those assumptions, there's a huge possibility that she conceived Shadow with Terios behind my back and that thought alone completely broke me down. It felt like I wasn't even worth to father another child anymore._

"_That's…terrible. So you're trying to say that all of this hate you showered your son was based on assumption alone?" she had a look of disbelief but I didn't mind it and just nodded in response to claim that I am indeed relying on assumption alone._

"_How could you do that? Do you have any idea how much that would affect your son growing up? You are blessed with two wonderful children in your life while I could only hope for that to happen."_

"_**One**__ wonderful child." I quickly corrected her but she didn't back down._

"_As bad and upsetting that situation may have sound, if you have been part of your son's life, then you are still his father. Just because he did not came from you that does not mean you could no longer be a father to him." She was against my belief but as always, I didn't let my pride down that easily._

"_My point is: my wife cheated on me to conceive that child. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" I sharply retorted._

"_I can only imagine how painful that might have been for you but that is an issue regarding your wife and your brother, not your son. Your son is innocent in all of this and he needs you as a father that would guide him in his life. Blood relationship alone does not define whether you would love your children or not. It's always from the heart. I am willing to adopt a child in a heartbeat if only my husband approves of it. "_

_She was furious at me and my confession of neglecting my son just because he's not mine. Yes, the betrayal boke me beyond repair but I didn't realize until now that I have been taking out my anger on my innocent son that it has affected him growing up. No wonder the boy grew up hating me so much not merely because of my absence but also the way I treated him as though he was a threat in my life. _

"_It's already too late for that. The boy hates me already." I muttered._

_I was too lost in my thoughts until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My gaze met her lovely eyes that almost mirrored my blue ones. Not only that, her expression is much pleasant compared before._

"_Darius, it's still not too late to make amends with your son. I'm sure when you do, he'd be able to forgive you. Time always heals relationship and it's better late than never."_

_I stared at her as though telling her that I am taking her advice in good earnest. All my life, I was bound to a woman who is too dependent on me that I didn't realize that I, too, needed someone to depend on in times like these. Sapphire had demons inside just as I did and perhaps that similarity made our friendship a lot deeper than I thought it is. _

_Although, it was only days since we started getting to know each other and despite the huge age difference we had, I couldn't help but feel drawn towards her like she's the one I've been searching for all my life but I often shake that thought away and thought of the boundaries which is evident in the presence of our wedding bands. _

_Where have she been all my life? Why couldn't I have met her sooner?_

_I want to take things a bit further but I don't really want to start a relationship with a married woman but chaos, of all the women I've met and spent time with, she's so far the only one who's making me feel things I've never felt before and yet again, fate had a cruel way of making her off-limits._

_Since it's almost the end of her shift, I offered to take her home that night and she didn't protest. Seeing her getting off my car and making her way towards her house slowly kills me on the inside. _

_Why does she have to leave? Why couldn't she just stay beside me?_

_I went home that night thinking nothing but her. After Shadow decided to move out to live on his own, our manor had been a lot quieter and the silence is disrupting me from thinking straight, especially when all I could think about is her. _

_After meeting her, sleeping at night on the bed beside my wife became even more challenging ever since the passion died when she got pregnant with Shadow. It's also one of the reasons why I sought the comfort of mistresses to give me that release and to make it easier to forget what she has done. This time, whenever she urges me to be intimate with her, I kept seeing Sapphire in my head that I had to stop and leave her for a while until both of us fall asleep in different rooms. _

_However, during sleepless nights, I often visit my daughter's room and sit on the part of her bed where I used to sit whenever I read her bedtime stories or kiss her goodnight. _

_As always, I found myself in her room again while holding her favorite doll in my hand. I smiled as I recalled how much she begged me to buy it on the toy store. I never thought I would end up reminiscing about her instead of seeing her play with her dolls._

_I closed my eyes to try and speak with her in my mind. I didn't realize that I was already falling asleep._

"_Daddy!" I suddenly heard a voice and following towards it, I saw my beautiful daughter wearing the dress that I gave her. She was looking so lively and healthy and to my surprise, she has grown into a lovely young adult. _

"_Maria?" I was taken aback by the sight until I felt the urge to pull her in my arms. "Ma petite, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien __tu me manques__** (**__you can't imagine how much I miss you, my dear)." I whispered beside her ear as I held her tight. _

"_Tu me manques aussi, papa, __mais ne vous inquiétez pas__, __je suis dans un monde meilleur__. (I miss you too, papa, but don't worry, I'm in a better place now)," she said as she pulled away and seeing her lovely blue eyes that she inherited from me made a tear trickle down my face. "Grandma is showing me around of this heaven you spoke to me about when you are holding my hand before at the hospital."_

_She must be referring to my mother who I also held dear before she passed away. _

"_She is? Thank her for me, my dear." I said and placed my hand on her shoulders. "Your grandmother sure is taking good care of you. Look how you've grown." I complimented as I never really got a chance to see my daughter grow up into this young lady now._

"_She sure is. She misses you too and told me to send her love. So, how are you, daddy?" she asked that made me feel more than eager to share._

"_I've met a friend. She reminded me so much of you and your mother combined. Although she can be a bit rough on the edges," I spoke about Sapphire as though seeking my daughter's approval and she seems really pleased with what I told her._

"_That's really great! I'm happy for you," she said that made me chuckle until I suddenly remembered that whatever I'm experiencing might not actually be happening so I suddenly felt my own tears flowing down my muzzles. _

"_Don't cry, daddy. I want you to be happy. As long as you're happy, I'm happy, too," she reassured me and I just nodded in reply, unable to verbally respond anymore as the feeling became too overwhelming and I got startled when she starts to fade away. _

"_Maria, don't go yet," I begged but no matter what I do, it all seems inevitable. "I'm sorry, daddy, but I have to go now. Just remember to always do what makes you happy."_

_With that, I woke up with my muzzles drenched in tears. This is the first time that I've dreamt about my daughter in a more pleasant way rather than remembering how her disease won over her. Though, I am still alone and my daughter is nowhere in sight, I still felt more than relieved that she's at least in a better place together with my mother, whether it was merely a dream or not. _

_I guess meeting Sapphire and talking about my past to her lightened some of my burdens of remembering my daughter's suffering. It's like because of her, I'm beginning to accept Maria's passing. _

_A month has passed and work became really busy especially while training my son to take over the company soon so I wasn't able to visit the bar for quite a long time. _

"_Shadow," I sternly called out his attention while making company rounds. "You have to show an intimidating gesture. Otherwise, your people would not respect you." _

_The boy seems frustrated as always judging from his expression. "Is it always necessary to display such gesture in order to be respected?" he asked in a challenging manner. "Shouldn't we lead by inspiration rather than intimidation?" _

"_Did I mention anything about intimidating employees? I only said to demonstrate an intimidating gesture', boy. Just an image, nothing more." I quickly corrected and the boy just nodded in reply as he trailed behind me. _

_However, during my free time, I kept on getting in touch with Sapphire subtly through the e-mail she gave me until one day, she stopped responding to me._

_As soon as I finally got a chance to lay low from work, I visited the bar and was surprised that the bar owner said that Sapphire is no longer working there which made me wonder what happened especially after what she told me before. I couldn't help but feel a disturbance within me as if I needed to go somewhere and that 'somewhere' led me to none other but Sapphire's home in the middle of the night the moment I received a message from her that said: goodbye. _

_Pressed the doorbell of her house multiple times until I ran out of patience and ending up breaking the door of her house open with the help of my bodyguards. Inside, I found a boiling pot whistling, a neglected television, pieces of laundry on the floor and a couple of furniture thrown around. I quickly turned the stove off before the pot starts bursting and tried to explore around._

'_What the hell happened here? Is she alone?'_

_The first thing that caught my attention was the bathroom and I could hear nothing but continuous flowing of water. _

'_Chaos!'_

_The first thing I did is knock on the door and calling out to her but there was no response so I had no choice but to attempt to open the door. Thankfully, it was unlocked. _

_I was met with the sight of Sapphire in hear nightwear sitting on the bathroom floor with a knife on her hand while attempting to slit her reddish wrist deeper but is too hesitant to go further. _

_I immediately took action and strongly grabbed her hand with a knife while pulling her towards me to get a good look into her eyes. Hoping to reach into her to talk some sense out of the foolish thing she's attempting to do. _

"_What in chaos' name are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?!" I frantically yelled at her. Mixed feelings plaguing me. Feelings of anger and worry filled me for giving me such a frightening situation to deal with. _

_Although, I have had a rough childhood, never once in my life have I attempted suicide but seeing her resorting to such measures makes me question her current sanity at the moment. _

"_This is foolish! You and I both know that, right? You could always express your burdens to me no matter how dire they can be. Just not like this." I tried to convince her. My grip tightened on her and all I could see is sorrow in her once bright eyes. _

_Where's that strong girl that I adore so much? Why is she breaking apart like I was?_

"_I just had another miscarriage a week ago…I didn't know I was pregnant until I started bleeding again. I can't take this anymore!" she broke down into fits of anger as she finally let go of the tears that she had been keeping for so long. "At this point, I don't think I could prove them anything anymore. My husband can't even see me as a woman and a wife anymore for not fulfilling that role of mothering his children so he left me here on my own while he went out who knows where. This is all my fault. I wasn't careful enough…"_

"_What are you saying?" I shook her gently and forced her to look at me. "Haven't we talked about this before? Don't let other people's opinion define who you are. I know how upsetting it is to lose a child because I've been there but what I learned from it is to never blame yourself for what happened. You're a lot stronger than this! Even stronger than me…" I said as I took off my red tie and tied it around her wrist that luckily didn't bleed profusely. _

_She snapped out of her senses the moment I told her to strengthen up and by that time, I was already too overwhelmed that I felt a tear trickle down my muzzles. _

"_I can't lose anyone again. Especially you…I…I've been thinking about you every single day, wondering how you're doing, eager to make another conversation with you no matter how silly it may be, eat sweet treats with you and generally just spending time with you." I sighed and pulled her close to me. "I couldn't comprehend the reason why but I feel at peace whenever I'm with you." I held her hand and tried to take off the wedding ring to remove her ties from her spouse and to my surprise, she didn't even flinch and retaliate. "If words couldn't convince you…at least let my heart do." I also took off mine before diving into those sinful lips that I've been eager to claim at the first time I saw them._

_The moment my tongue stroked hers, I got startled when she strongly pushed me away with a hand. "Please don't!" she snarled at me with a hurtful expression. "We can't do this. I have a husband and you have a wife and a family. Please don't do this because of me."_

_I ignored her statement and just focused on the current moment. _

"_Can I just…have a few minutes of your time?" I asked, gently grabbing her by the wrist and planting a soft kiss in it while my other hand raised her chin up to get a good look at her eyes. _

_I couldn't tell whether it was the heat of the moment or not but the next thing I know, I already had her pinned on a nearby wall with her legs wrapped around my waist as we shared a passionate lip lock that both of us must've been longing for so long. Her warm mouth kept me dazed as she strongly gripped my quills and shifted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. _

_So much eagerness on her part that makes it seem like she's already winning this game I started. My hands traveled on her sides, feeling her, convincing myself that this isn't a dream._

"_Let me feel you," she whispered and I did what I was told when I gently rubbed myself on her inviting warmth that sent her moaning softly while the reaction made me smirk victoriously before assaulting her neck and shoulders with fiery kisses before returning back to her lips. _

_Sweat drenched the both of us from the intensity of our make out session that urged me to deftly slid her night wear off her slender form as she frantically unbuttoned my white shirt until all of our clothes were all around the place before landing on her once cold and empty bed. _

_My hands explored all of her while she attempted to return the favor. She was generous but I want this night ending up with her getting most of the benefit so I lingered in her most sensitive places and took advantage of it to the fullest that got her squirming, moaning and clawing beneath me. It wasn't too long before I finally claimed and slid inside her that caused her to let out a slight gasp. She was warm, tight and slick as her walls snugly grasped me in place, her scent was breathtaking and I couldn't help but notice how our bodies merged perfectly as if we're a perfect fit. She tightly held unto me as I moved while her legs spread out to accommodate me further. _

_Raw, intense, needy, and full of unrestrained passion. Our pulse increasing in speed, our breaths becoming labored. It felt like we've been running in a marathon but this time, it was a race to reach each other's hearts. _

_Of all my mistresses I've been with, I never found a woman so filled with emotion to share this intimate night with and I found that with my dear acquaintance who was once just a mere nosy bartender to me at first. The feeling of being inside her is so much tantalizing than the rum I've been indulging in that bar. Even the passionate nights shared with my own wife cannot be compared with this one. It didn't just feel like mere physical release but it felt more like her soul has touched mine. It was an exhilarating encounter and beyond words. The world didn't matter anymore. All I could see is her and her alone._

_I couldn't even care less if her husband suddenly starts bursting in. I had my bodyguards outside to keep him away in case that happens. _

_Right now, all that matters is that I was able to convey my feelings to her and I would never seek it from anyone else ever again because I have found what I was looking for in her even if the act is sinful itself for we are still both bound with ties._

_It was a long night of passion but ever since that night, I never felt so much contented in my whole life. _

_I watched her sleeping form curled up against me. Her muzzles still all flustered from the afterglow and I couldn't help but run a hand on it before sliding it down towards her back. One thing I noticed that alarmed me the most is that I think I got too aggressive and somehow injured the base of her wing. It was a bit dented. I tried to squeeze it gently that caused her to wince. _

"_Darius…don't do that…It hurts," she murmured in her sleep._

"_I apologize."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

_**(Darius' POV)**_

Sapphire...It feels like it was just yesterday.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts until I came into a realization: It was her wings!

Subtly, I went beside bat girl to subtly feel the base of her wing again like I did before only to be further convinced while she jumped up in shock. Now I recognized what made this bat girl different from the bat girl that I used to know. There's not even a trace of dent in her wings.

_I knew it._

I was about to speak a word when she suddenly started crying before me.

"I am not Sapphire!" she cried which made my eyes pop out in bewilderment. "I...I can't do this...I just can't"

I didn't know whether I would be furious or be lenient towards her for telling the truth but her audacity to play this part surely has kept me intrigued so I decided to go for the latter to extract more information from her.

"Yes, I am aware that you're definitely not Sapphire," I simply said in a disappointed tone while she froze at the gesture I did. It truly devastated me that the bat girl I've been waiting to return wasn't her all along. "But you two look certainly alike," I said that made her shoot a glance at me.

"Are you related to her by any chance?"

I saw her getting taken aback by my statement and was soon rendered speechless.

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

From the moment I first saw that white furred bat employee, odd feelings started stirring inside me. Strange feelings that I couldn't understand. It feels unconventional that a sight of her immediately sends me into an emotional rollercoaster although I have no memory of ever seeing her before.

Why am I feeling like this?

For now, I'd like to consider this merely as a gut feeling and the more I think about it, the more I feel that I should keep my eye on her.

So far, bat girl has been tolerating me and my intentions to tick her off just to prove her wrong and that alone surprises me in so many ways.

Sensing that I forgot something in my office, I made my way back despite almost reaching my destination only to see my father and my Personal Assistant inside my office.

What is my father and that secretary of mine doing at this hour in the office grounds? Perhaps he's lecturing her about office rules?

I leaned a bit closer to get a good look and noticed that he's leaning towards her against a table with his hand on the base of her wing.

Such an odd gesture between an employee and a boss although I decided not to interfere yet until my assumption trump finally kicked in: Could my new assistant be my father's secret mistress all along?

I smirked at the thought as I have finally hit my jackpot. I finally found the indecent whore that ruined our family.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter done! ^u^ Finally back and sorry I took a long time updating this. Been busy with work lately but I finally managed to write and finish this! I hope you like it!**


End file.
